Moving On
by Jemima123
Summary: Don never thought he would love again. But he has come to, now he has to put the guilt behind him, and with the help of his seventeen year old daughter, he thinks he has a chance at being happy.
1. Chapter 1

Flack was enjoying her company. Maybe he was enjoying it a little too much. He couldn't tell. All that he knew was that she meant something to him. She was becoming special. The two of them were having a laugh at work and they were flirting like crazy whenever they could. He liked her. More than a friend. But he felt guilty. Guilt was eating up at him for liking her. He shouldn't do. His wife was his one and only true love and he had said goodbye to her many years ago and yet he still felt guilty. He didn't know what to do. And then there was his daughter. Hannah. How would she react to this? Would she understand what he was feeling? He had only gotten her back and he didn't want to lose her again by making her feel like he was betraying her mother.

"Flack! You look deep in thought," Danny stated and he perched himself on the edge of Flack's desk as Don ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of something to say to Danny.

"I'm good...it's all good..." he told his friend who raised a brow in some form of disbelief.

"Right," an unconvincing tone took shape in his voice.

"I am," and then he saw her walk in. Jessica Angell. He had known her for a year but they had only just started to realise that they may want to be more involved. Danny followed his friends gaze as the detective walked through the precinct and into an interview room before he let out a low whistle.

"You've got it bad," he chuckled and Don hit him on the arm.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her," Danny commented.

"I said shut up," Don smiled as he began to go back to his paperwork.

"Ask her out," Danny urged and Don snorted.

"Like she'd say yes," irony filled his voice.

"Why wouldn't she?" seriousness filled Danny's.

"Because..." Don couldn't think of any reasons. The only one he could think of was guilt.

...

Don had done it. And she had said yes. He didn't expect her to but then he couldn't help but contain himself when he heard the words fall from her mouth. Now he just had to tell his daughter. As Don entered his apartment he could hear the faint sound of music coming from her room and he followed the noise to see her laid on her stomach with a biology revision book laid open. But she wasn't reading it. Considering she had her face on it and her eyes shut. Don chuckled to himself as he went over to her stereo and turned the music off. He perched himself on the edge of her bed and nudged her on the arm. Slowly she stirred and her head raised up before she yawned and began to sit up.

"I wasn't asleep," she denied and Don grinned as she cross legged in front of him. He did the same as her and looked at the revision guide.

"What is in a human cell? I'd be asleep too," he admitted and she took the book back and marked her page before raising a brow at him.

"I happen to find it fascinating and all of the energy from the enthusiasm I had just made me tired and so I fell asleep," she chucked her book onto the floor along with the other revision guides she had.

"Good day at school?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Same old," her monotone voice made Don not press the topic. Hannah had been back with Don for almost four months and the two of them had gotten along splendidly ever since she had returned from boarding school.

"Have you ate anything?" Don asked her.

"I was waiting for you," she admitted and Don nodded. They remained sat in silence. Don trying to figure out how to tell his daughter and Hannah trying to figure out what her father had to tell her.

"I can see you're thinking. You're frowning deeply," she observed.

"You should be a psychiatrist not a doctor," Don told her.

"You're trying to avoid the point. Just tell me," his daughter practically begged him and he took a deep breath.

"You know Jess, right?" Don checked and Hannah nodded. Sometimes she would drop her father off at home and once she came up to say hello. Hannah said nothing and so Don took that as an invitation to continue talking.

"Well...recently...I think I feel something for her..." he admitted. Hannah remained still, looking into her father's eyes which were looking down at the wedding ring on his finger. He still wore it.

"I asked her out on a date Hannah," Don admitted. Hannah didn't know what to say to him.

"Hannah...just say something," Don begged his daughter when the silence became too much.

"I don't know what to say Dad," she told him.

"Are you mad?" he worried.

"Why would I be mad?" she wondered. "It's good...that you've found someone else...just...well...I didn't know you felt like that."

"I didn't until recently. It feels as though I am cheating on your mother though Hannah...I feel guilty," he admitted to her but she shook her head.

"No. Do not feel guilty dad. Mum would have wanted you to move on...she would be happy you've found someone who you care for and who cares for you...she wouldn't want you to keep on dwelling," Hannah said optimistically and Don smiled and reached for her hand.

"Thank you Hannah," he said and she laughed.

"What for?"

"Reacting like this...I didn't know how you would take it?" Don said.

"Well I wasn't going to react like some spoilt kid who demands all your attention and doesn't allow you to have a social life. Honestly dad...you worry too much," she complained.

"When it comes to my daughter I have a right to worry," he smiled as he began to stand up. Hannah did the same thing and followed her dad out into the kitchen as he reached for the phone and take away menu.

"Hey...I'm still your favourite girl though, right?" she checked and Don ruffled her hair.

"You'll always be my favourite girl," his wide blue eyes bore into hers and he began to order Chinese.

...

So, this is kind of a spin of from 'My Daughter' and it was an idea which someone PM me and I thought it was a good idea so voila! Thank you for the message! You know who you are ;) And leave a review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday was Hannah's most favourite day of the week, mainly because she didn't have to go to school or do anything in general. She awoke early in the morning and rolled onto her side to stare at the photo of her, her mother and father when she was a baby and she smiled vaguely before stretching and getting up from her bed. She changed into her high waisted shorts and normal white vest top before walking out into the open spaced living and dining area where her father was stood making pancakes. He smiled over at her as she took a seat on the bar stool at the worktop and watched him.

"Are you taking Jess out tonight?" she asked him and he just nodded once. This was to be his first ever date since he had lost his wife to a murderer and he didn't know how to react.

"Off anywhere nice?" Hannah continued the interrogation of her father as he smirked lazily at her;

"You should be a cop with the amount of questions you ask," he chuckled to himself but Hannah frowned.

"I'll leave that to you," she grimaced. Sometimes she wished she didn't leave it to him.

"That's how it should be. Any plans for today?" he wondered to her.

"Not really. I said I would go shopping with Annie this morning and then I'm going to come home and lounge around I believe," she informed her father but then she realised he avoided her previous question:

"So do I get to know where you're taking her or not?" her brow raised and he lowered his gaze into the mixture in the pan.

"Just to a restaurant," he shrugged and Hannah chuckled.

"Oh my! Is the cocky Donald Flack Junior nervous about taking someone a date? Is this a new shy side to him?" Hannah teased as she stood up and punched him in the shoulder lightly. Don laughed and he set down the utensil he was holding and raised a brow in her direction.

"Oh boy," Hannah spoke with a slight British accent and then she bolted off straight for her room as Don quickly chased her. Before she could open up the door Don had her engulfed with his arms around her waist as he dragged her backwards. She howled in laughter as her dad continued to drag her and Don nearly couldn't contain himself either.

"Take it back," he warned her and she nodded once, no words could escape her lips due to laughter from Don's tickling"

"I take it back...ow...it's all back," she laughed loudly and Don kissed his daughter on the top of her head before he began to make his way back to the pancake. Hannah coughed back the laughter as she resumed her seat on the stool and smiled at her dad.

"Me shy? Honestly Hannah...I thought you knew your old man?" he smirked but Hannah shrugged.

"You might have been nervous," she told him but he shook his head in a lie. Donald Flack was completely petrified of how tonight would go but he daren't tell his daughter that. He daren't tell anyone that.

"Pancake is ready," Don spoke with concentration as he flipped it up into the air and it landed straight onto a plate which Don handed to his daughter.

"You're like some form of skilled pancake maker," Hannah stated as she began to smoother her pancake in syrup.

"Us cops have to be quick and agile. It comes with the job," he began to make himself a pancake and Hannah stuffed half of hers into her mouth.

"But us students have hectic lifestyles too...we need to be fast thinkers," she spoke through a full mouth, but Don couldn't understand what she was saying due to speaking with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to try that again without the large amounts of food in your trap?" he chuckled and Hannah narrowed her deep blue eyes at him and shook her head.

"I'm good thanks," she said when she had swallowed.

...

She knew that her father was nervous. Whenever she brought up the subject of Jess he couldn't hold eye contact with her and he mumbled. She knew he felt guilty but she honestly thought that he shouldn't. He was doing nothing wrong. So this was how Hannah came to be sat at her mother's grave; looking at the headstone where the deep yellow daffodils she had just brought rested. Hannah didn't know what she was going to achieve by sitting there and staring at the gravestone but she felt closer to her mother. She knew it sounded odd but it was just something she did. Hannah placed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and then she began speaking to her mother:

"Everyone is going great mum...really great in fact. Dad is doing fine; still showing off with his pancake mixing skills and all that," Hannah laughed one solitary laugh before starting again, "he's going on a date tonight mum. You probably already know that but I just wanted to tell you...well to talk to you I guess. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can...he's a nervous wreck mum. He thinks he is cheating on you and I can understand why he feels like that, I honestly can, but...I want him to be happy, you know? I don't want him to feel that he can't be happy because it would mean being disrespectful to you because that's not fair on him. I told him that you would want him to go out with Jess and not feel guilty but I don't think he took my advice to heart...I hope you understand this mum...I know you probably will. But I just had to come here today to tell you that I truly think he has a chance at being happy again...but no one would ever replace you. Ever"

...

Hannah placed her keys onto the side worktop of the kitchen when she came back home and then she deposited her sunglasses next to her keys as she entered the apartment further.

"Dad?" she called into the apartment and Don peered out from his room, holding up two ties.

"I don't know which one to wear," he admitted to her and she chuckled at him before following him into his bedroom. He had on a blue shirt but he was going through his tie rack.

"I quite like the black checked one," Hannah admitted and she sat down cross legged on his double bed as he began to tie it around his neck.

"Where have you been anyway? You were shopping for a long time," Don observed and Hannah glanced at the clock which read six thirty.

"Well we grabbed a bite to eat too," she lied. She didn't want to tell him she had been to her mother's grave. She wasn't in the mood to tell him why she had done it.

"Anything good?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Just a coffee and cake...I couldn't find anything to buy," she told him.

"You have enough clothes anyway. I could swear your wardrobe will burst open if you keep buying so many clothes," he smirked.

"I think it won't shut right now actually," and then there was a buzz at the door.

"That should be Jess," Don worried and Hannah's eyes went wide.

"You told her to pick you up?" disgust filled her voice as Don walked through the apartment with Hannah in tow.

"She said she wanted to meet you properly. Now be a good girl," Don patted her head before he opened up the apartment door to reveal Jessica Angell. Hannah had to admit that she did look gorgeous in the simple black dress she was wearing. It was simple yet extremely elegant.

"You look nice," Don complimented her as she walked into the apartment. _Beautiful _Hannah thought _you're supposed to tell her she looks beautiful. Nice is such a plain word, honestly dad._

"Jess...you remember Hannah right?" Don stood to the side and allowed the two females to smile briefly at each other.

"Good to see you again Hannah," Jess spoke kindly.

"You too," Hannah replied equally as polite.

"We should go then..." Don suggested and Jessica smiled at him and nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you Hannah," Jess bid her farewell.

"Same...have fun," Hannah smiled as she stood at the doorway. Don turned around before he came to the stairs and he smiled and nodded in appreciation at his daughter.

...

Even though the meeting was brief Hannah had made her chance to look Jess over and from what she saw she had to admit she looked a nice person. Sure, there first real encounter had been awkward slightly but Hannah knew that would change. She would make it change if her father truly liked her. Hannah spent her night eating the crisps from the cupboard and sitting and watching films in her pyjamas. It was only at eleven when she heard the apartment door open and her father walked in with his tie loose and a hand running through his hair.

"Good time?" she turned around from the sofa and asked him. Don grinned to himself before he turned back to his daughter and nodded.

"Yes...yes it was..." he told her.

"Do you plan to share?" she pondered.

"Baby, you know I share most things with you...but there are some things you won't know about," he sat down next to her and she shrugged.

"Your choice."

"So what did you think of Jess?" her dad asked her.

"Are you asking me for approval? I thought this was supposed to work the other way round," Hannah looked into his eyes.

"Hannah darling, I don't need your approval to see someone. However, you do need my approval if you plan on getting a boyfriend," Don advised her cautiously.

"I plan on getting one when I am at college and you can't scare him away. But, I have to say that Jess seemed like a nice person...maybe if I get to know her more than things will not be as...well...difficult," Hannah managed to find the right word.

"I'm going to give it a couple more dates before I decide anything for certain," Don told her.

"Well as long as you're happy," Hannah shrugged.

"You really are an odd type of daughter. Not many would care for their father like you," Don placed an arm over her shoulders and rested his chin onto her head.

"Yeah well..."Hannah didn't know what to say to him in return.

...

I have to say thank you for all the positive comments I have had! I want to take the relationship slowly because I can't imagine Don jumping into a relationship if he lost his one true love but it will progress :D Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Don stayed in bed late on the Sunday morning, he knew full well that at seven o'clock that night he was off onto duty and so he intended to make the most of his morning in bed. That was until he heard his phone vibrate at nine a.m. He reached for it and checked the ID before coughing once and accepting the call.

"Hello," he answered and there was a shuffling of the phone as Jessica Angell switched it from her left ear to her right ear.

"Oh Don...It's Jess...I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for coffee this morning?" she asked him and Don sat up straight and stood up before he went walking off to his wardrobe and pulling out jeans and a sweater.

"Yeah...I mean where and when?" he asked and quickly began to change as he hastily dressed.

"At ten at the diner on Half Street? Where we went a while ago," she reminded him as if he needed reminding of all the times he had spent with Jess.

"I'll be there," he told her.

"Okay. See you then," and she hung up. Don did the same and walked out into the kitchen area where his daughter was stood mixing up the batter to waffles. She was still dressed in her joggers and a vest top as she raised a brow in her father's direction.

"Either you've gone mad – which is actually possible – talking to yourself or you was speaking to someone on the phone? Take your pick and pick wisely," she instructed him and he laughed at her.

"I'm going mad," he lied to her and began to pour himself a coffee from the coffee machine he had recently invested in. He did believe he would probably die of lack of sleep if coffee had not been invented.

"Liar. Tell me who you were talking to? Was it Jess?" she asked him and he continued to hold her gaze as he drank the coffee. Hannah pointed the spatula in his direction and placed a hand on her hip

"It is. I can tell. Where are you going?" she began to mix the batter in the bowl once again as she still continued looking at her dad.

"She wants to meet me for coffee," Don told her and Hannah grinned.

"She must be eager. You only went out last night," Hannah observed and Don shrugged.

"It must be the Flack charm," he kissed her on the top of her head as he walked over for his phone and keys which were near the door on the worktop.

"Definitely not that," Hannah smiled.

"Well I'm off now. I'm at work tonight but I should be back in time for tea for whatever you're cooking," Don winked and Hannah snorted.

"Cheeky assumption you made there," she raised her brow but she continued to smile at him. He was happy. Anyone could see that due to his constant love dumb grin.

"But it was the correct assumption my dearest daughter," he complimented her and she gasped in mock appreciation.

"If you use charm like that on Jess then I do believe you will receive a second date," Hannah told him as he opened the door.

"I only save my charm for when I need my favourite girl to do something," he began to walk through the door.

"Well count yourself lucky it works," Hannah called and Don chuckled.

"Bye darling," he shouted before the door closed shut and Don began to walk down his apartment and into the fresh air.

...

Don was early to the diner but it gave him time to secure a booth and order two cups of coffee. He stood up as soon as he saw Jess walk through the door and he waved. She smiled and began to walk over to him as he mentally chided himself._ A wave? Jesus Don, she's going to think you're some kind of weirdo._

"Hi," Jess greeted him as she sat down and looked at him.

"Hi," he replied, not knowing what to say to her.

"Look Don...I...I need to talk to you...and I couldn't do it over the phone..." Jess explained, her hands rested on the table nervously in front of her and Don felt his heart sink. Was she trying to break up with him? He seriously hoped not. Don remained silent and so Jess continued the conversation.

"I know Don," she simply said and Don raised a brow and sat back.

"You know what?" he wondered because he seriously had no idea what she was supposed to know about. He was confused.

"About your wife...Danny told me..." she stammered as her fingers played around with a ring on her finger in an absent minded fashion.

"Oh," Don replied simply. He hadn't even mentioned his wife to her. He hadn't told anyone apart from Danny and Mac. He had never felt an urge to tell them how his wife was murdered because of him. Because he arrested a psychopath who had vowed revenge on Don. He had got it in the end.

"I don't why I had to drag you out here to tell you that I knew...but I felt I should...I should tell you that I know and I would understand if you think this is too difficult for you to do," she told him and Don finally met her gaze.

"I don't want to end this Jess...I just need time to get my head around having another relationship," he assured her. Jess looked down into her coffee cup before nodding sternly to herself.

"I get that. I really do...it's just that I saw you had a wedding ring on but then you never spoke of a wife and so Danny told me what happened," Jess explained.

"I wear it to remind me of her. She was my first love Jess. I still miss her but I do want to be with you...I just want to take it slowly so that it will go right...and then there is Hannah..." he trailed off and Jess grasped onto his hand and squeezed it.

"She seems like a good girl Don," Jess said to him. She didn't know what to say to him about Hannah.

"She is...she's actually too good for me...she thinks that you're good for me and that I shouldn't feel guilty about going out with you," Don told Jess the conversation him and his daughter had previously had.

"I hope that I am good for you...I don't want to hurt you Don...but your daughter is right, you need to stop feeling guilty," Jess continued to allow her thumb to stroke his hand as Don looked down at their entwined hands.

"I know that. But its hard Jess," he told her.

"Relationships aren't always easy Don, you need to work at them to make them succeed and I am willing to work at this. I just need to know that you are too," her gaze met his and they both continued staring at each other for a while before Don nodded.

"I am," he assured her.

...

Don walked back into his apartment at half past three to see Hannah sat on the sofa with her feet up and her laptop balanced on her lap as she was typing ferociously. Don had his hand in his jean pocket as he set his keys onto the side worktop.

"Hey, so...how did it go?" she wondered but she didn't remove her eyes from the screen.

"It was good...we just talked about stuff," Don told her and she nodded

"Cool...you don't happen to know much about quadratic formulas do you?" she looked up and the look on his face told her that he probably didn't.

"I know how to shoot people and cuff them. Enough said." Don sat in the armchair next to the sofa and he pulled an object from his pocket.

"Hannah...I have something to give you..." Don said and she minimized the pages of maths she was looking at and set her laptop on the coffee table before swinging her legs off the sofa.

"Yes?" she asked him and he sat next to her on the sofa before placing something into her hand. Hannah looked down at it and then back to her father.

"Dad...this is..." she didn't continue.

"My wedding ring. I want you to keep it," he told her. Don had gone to a jewellers to have his ring hand on a golden chain so she could wear it around her neck.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I want you to look after it. I want you to have a piece of your mother...and I...I can't keep wearing it..." he told her honestly. "Every time I see it I think I am disgracing your mother and I don't want to feel like that anymore."

"I understand...I'll look after it," she promised and placed it around her neck and under the top she was wearing. Don smiled at her before softly placing a kiss on her cheek.

...

Once again, thank you for the kind reviews! More to come soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"No...this is not right...it's too early..." Hannah moaned as she felt some poking on her shoulder. It was Monday morning which never went well with Hannah. Don chuckled as he remained perched on the edge of her bed and gently nudging her awake.

"Hannah...you're going to be late," he yawned. He had only been back from work for two hours and he was ready for bed himself but he couldn't sleep. Jessica was still in his thoughts. Hannah finally rolled onto her side and looked at her father.

"You look bad," she murmured as she stuffed a hand under her pillow.

"That's because I can't sleep and have just come back from nights," he explained. "And I daren't go to sleep in case my teenage daughter sleeps through her alarm which you have managed to do once again."

"I don't do alarms," she complained.

"Well you have to get up or you'll be late," Don warned her and he stood up and began to walk back to the door. He didn't have to go back into her bedroom to know that she had no intention of getting up.

"Hannah! Come on," he called as soon as he walked over to the fridge. Hannah groaned and finally sat up.

...

"Will you be here when I get in tonight?" Hannah asked him as she placed on her thin cream cardigan and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and placed it into her leather satchel.

"I think I will be...I'm not on duty till tomorrow," he told her. Don was sat on a bar stool drinking coffee. He knew that wasn't probably wise considering it would probably keep him up even more but he didn't care.

"Not going out with Jess?" Hannah raised a brow and a small smile crept onto her face as she finally looked into her dad's eyes.

"She's on duty. She was in as I came out," he explained and Hannah nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll see you tonight," she kissed him on the cheek as she flung her bag onto her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Study hard," Don called.

"I daren't do anything but," Hannah smiled and Don chuckled as he heard the door shut.

...

Don spent the rest of the day cleaning the apartment for once and then he did his grocery shopping before he received a phone call at half past one.

"Flack," he answered.

"Don...it's Mac," Mac Taylor said into the phone.

"What's up?" Don wondered.

"We need your services for the rest of the day," Mac told the Detective.

"So I'm away for one day and the whole of the CSI department falls apart? I didn't know I was that clever," Don grinned.

"Does the name Mark Croft mean anything to you?" Mac asked.

"I sent the guy down for triple murder Mac. He wasn't supposed to be getting out for the rest of his life," Don said and he began to walk into his bedroom and find a shirt and a tie out from his wardrobe and slowly change as he juggled the phone.

"Well he's escaped. We're not sure how Don but he was reported missing from his cell this morning and no one knows where he is," Mac continued speaking of the man who had suddenly been declared missing.

"Where are you Mac?" Don wondered.

"I'm at the prison...but he left a diary behind Don and Stella just finished reading it..." Mac trailed off. Don sensed that the CSI had something to say to him but he could tell he didn't know how to tell him.

"Go on Mac. I can tell you have more to say," Don gasped.

"In the diary...he said he was going to get revenge on you," Mac finally did tell the detective.

"I need to get Hannah...if he knows about her then he may use her..." Don this time did rapidly begin to change into his suit before he ran to the door and grabbed his phone and keys.

"I've sent Jess to go and pick her up Don. She's bringing her back to the precinct."

...

"Miss Flack? Miss Flack?" a strict voice suddenly brought Hannah out of her daze. She hated maths. She tore her gaze away from the window and looked into her teachers eyes before noticing a woman stood behind his shoulder in the doorway. Hannah raised her brow in confusion as to why Jessica Angell was stood in her school.

"Please may you go with this young woman here, Miss Flack?" her teacher more ordered her than asked her. Hannah suddenly began to feel ill. Was it her dad? Had something happened? Hannah hastily began to pack her pencil case, exercise books and math revision guide into her satchel and stood up and placed it onto her shoulder before picking up her folder and walking over to the door, avoiding the gazes of her classmates. As soon as the math door had shut Hannah began her questioning;

"What's happened? Is it my dad?" she worried but relief went though her when she saw Jess shake her head.

"No...your dad is fine Hannah...he's at the precinct," Jess reassured her as they wandered the empty corridors.

"So what is it?" Hannah continued to ponder.

"There was this man that your dad put into jail Hannah...he escaped earlier today and he threatened to get revenge on your dad," Jess explained as she held the door open for Hannah. Hannah walked through and she turned around and looked at Jess as she walked backwards for a while.

"How did he escape? Why do I need to come?" he interrogated Jess who smiled down at the teenager.

"You should be a cop with the amount of questions you ask," Jess stated.

"My dad says that," Hannah murmured.

"But we're not sure how he escaped and we're only bringing you back to the precinct to make sure you're safe. No need to worry," Jessica opened up the door to the black SUV she was driving and Hannah climbed in.

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm worrying too much...it's just that...well..." Hannah had no idea what to say.

"He's your dad Hannah. I know...I get it," Jess promised and she started the car.

"He's all I have and when you hear something like that...well, it makes me worry," Hannah shrugged.

"It made me worry too Hannah...I like your dad. I like him a lot," Jess admitted but then she felt herself redden at what she had said to the teen.

"I know...dad says he likes you too," Hannah twirled the ring which her dad had given her in her hand in nerves.

"Hannah...I want to make sure...well...that you're okay with me," Jess continued to stare outside of her window as she pulled up to a red light. Hannah looked at Jess who finally did look into her eye.

"I want my dad to be happy and...you do that...he's more happy than he was," Hannah told her honestly but Jess shook her head.

"But what about you Hannah? If it's going to work with me and your dad then I want you to be happy too," Jess began to drive again.

"It's not about me Jess but yes...I like you," Hannah finally spoke.

...

"Hannah," Don gasped as soon as he saw his daughter climb from the tall car and he hugged her.

"I'm fine dad," Hannah assured him.

"I know. I know. I'm your dad, I have a right to worry," he told her and let go to smile at Jess.

"Thanks for bringing her back Jess," Don told her his appreciation and Jess smiled back.

"It was no problem."

...

So thank you for all the review, story alerts and favourite stories throughout the week! It means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...so please do leave a review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"So just to clarify...I am basically stuck in here until you catch this guy who no one knows anything about because he just walked out a prison?" Hannah checked with her father as she took a seat on the sofa in their apartment.

"You have clarified wise one," Don said as he locked the door to the apartment and went over to the window and nodded down to the two cops who were stood in uniform. They nodded back and one of them went back to their radio as Don took a seat in the armchair. He leaned forward and buried his head into his hands. Croft had caused him quiet a situation at the moment in time.

"It was nice of Jess to come and fetch me though..." Hannah raised a brow to see her father's reaction to Jess' name and, just like she had thought, he snapped his head up and looked into his daughter's blue eyes.

"She wanted to go. They were going to send Danny but she volunteered. Any idea as to why?" Don grinned and his daughter chuckled to herself.

"There are some things my dear father which you will never know about. This is one of them...but trust me...she's nice," Hannah looked into her father's eyes and he smiled vaguely and checked his watch.

"What about if they don't catch him dad?" Hannah worried but Don shook his head at the possibility.

"It's not possible. There are cops searching all over the city. His face is everywhere and there are only so many places he could hide. He'll be found," Don reassured her.

"But he escaped jail," Hannah pointed out.

"And that is worrying," Don agreed with her.

"Well...if I have to be stuck here then I may as well learn something," Hannah stood up and walked back over to where she had just left her satchel. She picked it up and began looking inside it for books to read from.

"Do you ever take a break?" Don asked his daughter. Hannah looked at the clock in the kitchen and then back to her dad.

"I'm supposed to be in Biology at the moment. The least I can do is read about enzymes so I know where we are," Hannah began to walk into her room and Don chuckled.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready," he told her, knowing that she would just sit there with her head in that book if she could.

...

At five o'clock Don finally decided to begin to make the stir fry. As he stirred the bean sprouts into the wok he heard a sudden knock on the door. Don slowly walked over to the door and checked who it was through the peephole. It was Jess. Don quickly fiddled with the bolt and he allowed the detective into his apartment. Jess smiled vaguely once before looking down to the floor and then turning around to watch Don as he shut the door.

"Hi...I mean...hey...what you doing here?" Don finally spat out his words and he felt himself turn red. He had his life n danger and yet he could still act like some stupid teenager in love.

"I...I don't know how to say this Don...but...we found this..." Jess held up a brown envelope and Don had a smile of confusion on his face as Jess' face turned into a frown.

"What is it?" he wanted to know what was hiding in that envelope and judging by Jess' nervous body language he was sensing that it wasn't good.

"Can we step outside for a moment?" Jess asked but the raise of her brow told Don that it was probably wise to do what she was asking him.

"Hannah! I just need to pop out for a moment! Can you continue cooking?" he called into her room and Hannah walked out of her room with a chemistry text book in front of her eyes. She nodded once, not daring to take her eyes from the page in case she forgot something. Don opened the door again for Jess and the two of them walked into the corridor. Jess moved a few doors down and she leant against the door and handed Don the envelope. Don's hand shook a little as he took it and finally opened it up.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he pulled out six pieces of A4 paper which contained photos on them. He went through them at lightning speed as Jess shook her head.

"I know...I know...it's sick. We found out that Croft had someone on the inside who knew someone who knew someone and who found out things about you. We did a further search of his cell and found documents of your marriage and birth certificate. Croft basically knows you're life" Jess told Don and he shook his head in frustration as he read the message on the back of the picture of Hannah which read; 'she's next'.

"This is ridiculous! That son of a bitch!" Don shouted and he slammed his fists against the wall and Jess grabbed onto his upper arm and pulled him from the wall into the middle of the corridor. She allowed her hands to rest around his upper arm and she looked straight into his eyes.

"He won't get to her Don...she had around the clock protection and he is somewhere in the city waiting to be caught," Jess promised him.

"But she's my daughter Jess...I can't lose her..." Don almost broke down but Jess shook her head.

"She needs you to be strong Don. It's up to you if you want to tell her about the photos but Mac has advised you don't," Jess told him.

"And what do you think?" Don wanted her opinion but she shook her head.

"It's not up to me Don," she avoided the question.

"But I don't know what to do Jess...please...what do you think?" he pleaded with her to give him her opinion.

"I think you should tell her Don. It's best to tell her the truth than lie to her," Jess gave him her honest opinion and he nodded.

"Thank you Jess," Don said and she nodded once and began to let go of him and turn back for the apartment but then she felt a hand go around her wrist lightly. Words needed not to have been spoken for Jess knew what was about to happen as soon as she saw Don lower his head and then his lips fell onto hers. Don closed his eyes and just got lost in the moment. The moment he could truly say that he had fallen for Jess, regardless of the consequences. Jess couldn't help but feel happy even during a time like that because she finally had Detective Don Flack. Don broke off after a few moments and he stood up straight.

"Thank you," he whispered again as Jess began to make a move for the apartment. The envelope was still in Don's hand and he felt nervous as he fiddled around with it when he walked back into the apartment. Hannah was still adding ingredients and stirring when she saw the look on her father's face.

"Hannah...you go and sit down. I'll keep cooking," Jess walked over to the teenager who was still staring at her dad who walked over to the sofa and sat down. Jess prised the wooden spoon from her hands and Hannah slowly walked over to the sofa and sat with her dad. She noted the brown envelope and her father's blue eyes piercing down onto it.

"Hannah...Jess...she brought me these...I need to know about them Hannah...to find information out..." Don told his daughter and he pulled the photos of Hannah out the envelope. The first one she saw was her sat in the park with Annie and eating ice cream. She flicked onto the next one of her walking home with her books in her hands. Then there was the one of her waiting for her dad to pick her up. One of her sat on a bench talking to Billy. She was going into the cinema on another and then into Topshop on another.

"Someone's been watching me...why?" she murmured and Don took a deep breath.

"We think Croft is...going to come after you...as revenge for what I did," Don spoke the brutal truth but Hannah shook her head.

"I don't know what to say...I mean I'm scared...I should be...but..." Hannah stammered and Don took the photos from her hands and placed them onto the table.

"It's the shock Hannah...you'll be alright...I promise."

...

So we had some stalking, revising and of course there was the kiss! Please let me know what you think and I promise it won't always be this serious :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah remained sat on the sofa with her father after she had finally pulled herself together and stopped crying. Don had held her in his arms but he felt as though he wasn't doing enough for her. He wanted to comfort her further and promise her that he would take care of everything. He wanted to go out onto the streets and hunt him down and take care of him. Don didn't know why Croft was doing this...Don just did his job and caught the scumbag. If every single murderer he found came after him for revenge then Don would have been a dead man years ago. He didn't care if it was his life being threatened but this was his daughter. She was an innocent in all of this. But then again, so was his wife.

"Hannah...I need you to clarify when you were at these places...then we can find out when they were taken and maybe find out who did take them if there is CCTV. You think ya can do that baby?" Don asked his daughter as he rested a hand on top of her arm. Hannah was leant forward observing the photos with her arms folded as she gazed onto each of the pictures. Jess had taken the stir fry off the heat. She knew it wouldn't be edible by the time Hannah had calmed down but she didn't say anything. She would fetch them a Chinese later to make up for it. She watched the back of the Flack's heads as she leant against the worktop and watched how Don angled his body towards his daughter and used terms of endearment. She watched how he protectively wrapped an arm over her shoulders even though there was no one there to protect her from. The way he suddenly dropped a kiss on the top of her head to let her know that he was there for her. Jess had never seen a father act do protective over his daughter. It moved her slightly. Eventually, the two of them stopped talking and Hannah excused herself to go into the bathroom for a few moments. Don ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat on the stool.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done," Don whispered and ran a hand over his chin. Jess leant over the breakfast bar and rubbed his upper arm.

"You've done it. She had to know. It's better than you knowing and hiding it from her," Jess reassured him and he nodded slightly.

"I know...I know...but to see her so upset and scared...she's my little girl Jess..." Don muttered and Jess walked around to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You need to stay strong Don. You can't break down now...think of Hannah," Jess whispered into his ear and he turned around to stare at her. Their faces were so close Don thought he may kiss her again, but she just pecked him on the cheek swiftly. It was nice enough and in some way he found it comforting to him. To know that Jess was supporting him through this.

"Anyway, I do believe that your stir fry is cold. I was going to go to the Chinese and fetch you more food..." Jess said.

"As long as you'll stay and have some," Don told her and she smiled lazily and sadly.

"I don't want to intrude Don..." she said but he shook his head.

"You won't be. Hannah won't mind...and...I want you here Jess..." Don told her.

"As long as you check with Hannah first," Jess made his promise and this time he did smile a little.

"You're worried a seventeen year old girl will tell you she doesn't want to eat with you?" Don grinned at the situation.

"Well when her father is Don Flack...I can be scared of the temper," Jess joked as Don walked over to the bathroom.

"Hannah?" he knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," he heard her sniff.

"It's alright sweetheart...I just wanted to ask you if it is okay for Jess to stay for tea," Don spoke.

"It's fine," she agreed and Jess nodded.

"I'll be back soon," she grabbed her purse from the breakfast bar and then walked over to the photos. "I'll drop these off at the crime lab and tell Mac about when and where they were taken."

"Thank you Jess," Don spoke.

"It's no problem Don," she reassured him and then swept from the apartment.

"Hannah...you sure you're alright?" Don checked and then the door opened and she walked out. Her eyes were rimmed red and she dabbed them with tissue

"I'm going to have to be," she told her dad and then she began to go and set the table.

"Jess is bring back Chinese...the stir fry will have gone cold," Don told her and Hannah nodded.

...

"So I basically brought the whole Chinese considering I didn't know what you wanted and I forgot to phone you and well...here it is..." Angell told Flack as she walked into the apartment. Don once again locked the door and Jess noticed Hannah sat at the table in her sweatpants and grey hoody. She had her brown hair tied back into a bobble as Don took the bag from Jess who shrugged out of her jacket and placed it on the coat stand. Don sat opposite Hannah at the small table and Jess occupied the only other seat.

"Mac said he was going to get Adam to process the photos as soon as he can," Jess began conversation as Don poured her an orange juice. He didn't want her to go to work smelling of alcohol.

"That's good then...we just need him to be found," Don said and Jess nodded in agreement as she took a carton of curry sauce and poured it onto her plate.

"I'm not hungry," Hannah suddenly said and she dropped her knife and fork onto the plate so they made a clanging noise. She stood up and stalked off into her bedroom and shut the door. Don sighed once in defeat before dropping his cutlery.

"She's had a massive shock Don. She needs time," Jess told him and he nodded.

"I know...I hate to see her like this though Jess," he looked into her eyes.

"Go and talk to her. Try to make her feel a little better," Jess urged him and he nodded. He slowly stood up and loosened his tie from around his neck and knocked softly on his daughter's door before entering. He saw her laid on her side with her knees pulled into her stomach as she had a hand under her pillow.

"Tell Jess I'm sorry I just left," Hannah whispered as Don sat on the edge of her bed.

"She'll understand...Hannah...baby...it's alright to be scared...there's no shame in it at all...and I know it's my fault..." Don trailed off and Hannah sat up.

"How is this your fault?" she wondered.

"Because it is someone who I put away who is after you..." Don told her as if it was obvious.

"It is not your fault Dad. It's not your fault some nut job has it in for you. It's not your fault that you protect the streets of New York and are punished for it. None of this is your fault," Hannah told him. She couldn't believe he blamed himself for this. Don ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

...

"Angell," Jess said as she opened up her phone.

"It's Mac," came a simple reply.

"I'm with Flack at his apartment. You found anything out?" she asked him. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside into the setting sun on New York.

"Not from the photos...but...Croft has murdered again. He left a note," Mac replied.

"What did it say?" Jess shut her eyes and she prepared for the worst to be spoken

"It said he won't stop until he gets to Hannah," Mac said and Jess groaned. They had a psycho on their hands.

...

Another update? I'm on a roll! Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Hannah has gone to bed for the night...she told me to tell she was sorry for storming out on us like she just did," Don told Jess. He saw her stood near one of the three windows which were near the sofa. Don saw she was juggling her mobile around in her hands and he observed carefully.

"I can tell you have something which you want to tell me," Don stated and she nodded.

"Croft has killed someone. Mac just called whilst you were talking to Hannah," she told him and he nodded.

"I can guess the next bit. He won't stop killing until he has his revenge?" Don guessed and Jess nodded grimly.

"I feel useless Jess...I'm sat up here doing nothing whilst he is out on the streets killing," Don told her and he flounced down onto the sofa. Jess hesitantly sat next to him and placed her phone onto the coffee table.

"But you're not sat here just doing nothing Don. You're up here making sure that your daughter is fine...she needs you more than the streets of the New York for the time being," Jess spoke honestly and Don shrugged.

"I know...I know that. But we have no idea where he is...or what he is doing," Don told her. She nodded in agreement but then she pecked him on the cheek.

"I have to go Don. Mac wants me at the scene. He says he has two cops in the entrance of your apartment. He doesn't want you to go anywhere," Jess stood up and shrugged into her jacket. Don smiled lazily up at her, his blue eyes softened a little.

"You know you're special right?" he asked her and she smiled fondly.

"I know Don. I'll come back around tomorrow if I have time. Look after yourself," she grabbed her purse and placed it onto her shoulder. Don stood up and escorted her to the door. He unlocked it and opened it wide. He leant onto its side as Jess stepped into the hallway.

"I'll see you later Don," she kissed him on the cheek once again.

"Bye Jess...be careful," he told her and she smiled once before heading for the stairs.

...

Hannah heard the faint sounds of doors shutting. She couldn't hear voices and she gathered that Jess had left for the night. Hannah couldn't sleep. She wanted to sleep though this whole event but every time she lay down she sat up again. There was no way she was going to sleep. It was about half past one in the morning when she heard her phone go off and noticed she had one new message. She opened it up and she felt her heart beat faster as she continued staring at the photo. It was a photo of Jess. She was wearing what she was wearing tonight and it looked as though she was walking out of their apartment building. Hannah read the caption below and she had to resist the urge to cry out loud:

'If you want to see your father happy then come to the old furniture Warehouse on 5th street. If not then you will all perish.'

He was going to kill Jess if she didn't go to him. She was going to ruin her father's happiness. All because she wouldn't sacrifice herself. Hannah read the last part of the text message over and over again; '...you will all perish'. All of them. Who was that? Her dad and Jess and her? But Hannah didn't want to give herself up to him. She didn't want to die. She knew she sounded selfish and that is how she found herself sat in the back of a yellow cab on the way to the furniture warehouse. She snuck out when she heard the running of water from the shower in the bathroom. That way her dad wouldn't hear her. Hannah had written a quick note which just read; 'I'm sorry' and then she left. She left to her death. As she sat in the back of the cab she felt tears rolling down her eyes as she looked out onto New York lights. Even though it was two in the morning it was still full or party goers. Hannah continued staring out as the cab crawled slowly along the sidewalk. She paid the fare when she arrived at the destination and she held her phone tightly in her hand. Her dad hadn't called yet. He wouldn't know. Hannah resisted the need to break down as she walked slowly up to the door of the large brick building. She stepped in and the smell hit her. As did reality. She didn't want to do this. Surely if she went back and told her dad then they would step us security. But this man had managed to escape from jail. If he was capable of that he could do anything.

"I would stay where you are Miss Flack," a sudden deep voice spoke as Hannah's hand froze on the door handle. Suddenly there was a clicking noise and Hannah felt herself begin to tremor.

"I don't want to have to shoot you without enjoying my revenge first," he spoke as if he was actually saddened to have to kill her. Hannah turned around and looked into his dark grey eyes which were level with a gun.

"Now be a good girl and come and tie yourself up," he chuckled.

...

Jessica Angell could sense there was something wrong. No, she couldn't sense it. She knew it. She knew there was something wrong. She had pulled up outside of Don's apartment when she saw a figure appear from the doors. She noted the figure was wearing grey sweatpants and a hoody and in that instance she knew who it was. Jess remained in her car watching until she saw Hannah hail a cab and get in. That was when she began to follow the cab in her car. She remained at a safe distance and then watched when Hannah got out the cab and walked into 'Dave's Discount Furniture'. Jess pulled out her cell, wondering who to call first. If Don knew he would be hysterical...surely he knew though?

"Mac," answered the CSI when he picked up his ringing phone.

"We have a problem Mac," Jess stated.

"I am aware," Mac replied.

"We have another one. Hannah has just gone into an abandoned warehouse," Jess told him.

"She's supposed to be under protection! How the hell did she get out and more importantly why is she there?" Mac roared.

"I don't why and how she did it Mac...but I have a bad feeling...I'm going in," Jess suddenly convinced herself she had to go in.

"No Jess. You can't go in...wait for backup," Mac ordered her.

"But if something bad happens Mac...I'm doing it. We're at 'Dave's Discount Furniture'. Get her as soon as you can." And then Jessica Angell rang off. She climbed from her car and checked for her gun in her holster and she pulled it out as she slowly walked in the darkness up the steps to the doors. Worrying what was going to happen.

...

"Flack," Don barked when he managed to reach his phone. He had just changed from one of the longest showers he had taken.

"Don. It's Mac...I need you to remain calm," Mac told him.

"Why? What's happened?" Don asked.

"We think Croft has Hannah," Mac stated simply and Don shook his head in disbelief.

"She's in bed Mac," Don told the detective and he walked over to her room and pushed the wood open. He dropped the phone in panic and flicked the switch on as he searched the room. But she wasn't there. He saw a not on her pillow and he picked it up and once again shook his head as he ran back for his dropped phone.

"I'm here Mac...where is she?" Don began to find his trainers and keys as he spoke with Mac.

"Dave's Discount Furniture. Angell's there already," Mac replied.

"Why is Jess there?" Don shut the door to his apartment and took the stairs two at a time.

"I don't know Don. We're on our way now," Mac said.

"Me too," Don hung up.

...

Dum! Dum! Dum! Once again, please leave your thoughts! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mark Croft! This is NYPD!" Jess yelled as she pushed the doors open to the furniture store. She held her gun at eye level and she looked around the dark room which was only lit by a small lightbulb in the middle of the room. All the other lights were out.

"No...please...I didn't tell them...I didn't...please don't hurt me..." a girls voice sobbed and Jess followed her cries up the spiral metal staircase. As she approached the top she saw that Hannah was curled up on the floor in a ball whilst Croft was stood over her. Jess flinched when she saw his foot make contact with Hannah's stomach. Hannah yelled out in pain as her knees climbed further up to her chin. She had her eyes shut and still there were tears running down her cheek. She wished she hadn't been so stupid to have come there. She knew she should have told her dad about the text...but she panicked...she worried if she didn't obey then he would end up killing her father and Jess.

"Well you had best not have told anyone...I swear to God if they come looking for you then it won't be just you who ends up dead!" he spat down at the girl as he circled her like a lion circled their prey.

"No...please...no..." Hannah sniffled to herself. Suddenly Jess knew she couldn't take anymore of watching Hannah suffer. She took the last metal step and raised her gun at the man with cropped black hair. He looked over at Jess and then back at Hannah. He trained his gun onto Hannah and held contact with Angell who also did the same.

"Did she tell you where to come?" he asked Jess who shook her head.

"I followed her here. No one else is with me," she assured him.

"And why should I believe that?" he asked.

"Because as you can see, if someone was to be with me wouldn't you think it would be Don? Considering you have his daughter," Jess reasoned with the man and he smiled in appreciation of the woman's brains.

"Very true Miss..." he left it hanging for her to give her name.

"Jessica. Jessica Angell," she told him. She didn't dare anger him. Not when she had Don's daughter's life in her hands. She didn't dare.

"Well Miss Angell...I hate for you to have be here to witness this...you seem like an intelligent woman," he told her and his gun clicked, a second after hers did the same thing.

"I'm telling you Croft that if you do this then the second you shoot her I shoot you and just wound you so that you spend the rest of your life back in that prison cell," Jess warned him.

"But revenge is so sweet Miss Angell," he grinned nastily at Jess who shook her head.

"But it's not her fault what happened to you," Jess told him.

"No! But it is her father's! That bastard put me into jail and wasted half my life!" he bellowed.

"It's his fault. Not hers," Jess responded.

"Regardless Miss Angell...I am going to do this," he told her.

"I care to disagree," Jess hissed and then she shot him. She shot him square in the chest so that he stumbled backwards. Jess shot him once again and then again until he finally hit the wall and fell to the floor. She breathed deeply and then went over to kneel by Hannah. She stroked the girls face and her eyes soon opened up. She was coming in and out of consciousness due to the fact she had a lack of air.

"It's alright Hannah...he's not going to hurt you now," Jess brushed her brunette curls from her face and Hannah shut her eyes again. Jess pulled her phone out and dialled for nine one one. That was her top priority, making sure Hannah was alright.

"NYPD!" sudden voices yelled into the warehouse and Jess stood up and walked to the stairs. She looked down the metal steps and saw Mac and Don at the bottom.

"It's alright. She's here!" Jess shouted and Don thundered up the stairs until he came to the top of them and saw his daughter laid on the floor. Instantly he flung himself to her and cradled her into his arms.

"I called an ambulance for her," Jess told Don who nodded and continued holding his daughter. Mac went back downstairs to tell the rest of SWAT she was safe and Croft had gone before he came back up.

"He was going to shoot her?" Mac asked as he examined Croft's body. Jess nodded vaguely.

"I pulled the trigger before he had a chance," she told him and Mac nodded. Suddenly the paramedics were running into the room and prising Hannah from Don's reluctant arms. Don stood up as they lifted her onto a trolley and began to give her oxygen.

"Hannah? Can you hear me?" one of them spoke loudly and Don saw Hannah give a faint nod.

"She's broken three ribs and has internal bruising. We need to take her back to the hospital to help the bones heal and bandage her up," the other paramedic told Don who nodded. He rushed behind the trolley as it went back through the warehouse. When they came out into the darkness the paramedics went into the back of the vehicle as Don remained stood outside looking at Jess.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you," he told her honestly and Jess just hugged him.

"By going to hospital and looking after your daughter," Jess whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Jess...for everything," Don said as he climbed into the back of the van and the doors shut. The door shut and then they began to drive. Don noticed Hannah was sat up and clutching onto her side in pain. She still had the oxygen mask on but she began to take it off.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think..." she wheezed and Don held her hand.

"You know what you did was stupid, right?" he checked with her and she nodded faintly.

"But...he was going to hurt...Jess...I couldn't...I'm sorry..." she gasped again.

"Sh...save your energy...I'm not mad Hannah...I can't be mad at the moment...I'm just glad you're okay..." he told her honestly.

"I love you dad," she whispered.

"I love you too Hannah. Now, relax," he ordered her.

...

I wasn't going to kill off Hannah! Besides there is much more Don and Jess relationship to come! Leave a review please! Thank you to Runner043 for constantly reviewing and to jessicaflack! Much appreciated! :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Right, you heard what the doctor said Hannah. You're resting for the next two weeks and there will be nothing else," Don instructed his daughter as he sat her down onto the sofa and she panted and clutched onto her bandaged side. Hannah nodded and looked up to the ceiling.

"I want to say thank you to Jes,s" she looked into her dad's eyes and he raised a brow but he nodded.

"That would be nice...considering she saved your life," Don pointed out and Hannah groaned.

"I know dad. Hence why I want to say thank you...I really am sorry for going," she told him for the thousandth time that week and Don grinned once but he nodded at her;

"I know you are Hannah. You keep telling me," he walked over to the fridge and opened one of the doors and began to hunt for bottles of water. Eventually he found one and then he walked back to the sofa and handed his daughter a bottle.

"Thanks...and I keep telling you because I want you to know that I am sorry...it was just the stupidity of the moment and I panicked," she told him. Don perched himself on the edge of the sofa and wrapped an arm awkwardly around her shoulders before kissing he on the top of the head.

"I know you're sorry Hannah. I'm not angry at you anymore...you just scared the hell out of me baby," he told her.

"I know...but I do want to see Jess," Hannah remained adamant.

"She said she was going to come over tonight to bring us some shopping...I didn't want to leave the hospital and she offered..." Don stood once again and he removed his jacket to fling it over the armchair and then he placed his gun and badge onto the coffee table. For a change he was wearing jeans and a black jumper, his black short hair was a little ruffled up and he was developing stubble from the lack of shaves he had.

...

At about half past five that night there was the sound of the knocking on the door and Don couldn't help but almost run to open it up to reveal Jessica Angell with two carrier bags of food.

"Hey. So I got what was on the list and I have to say that I was shocked you liked brussel sprouts. Am I sensing you like Sunday Dinner?" Jess smirked as she turned around and began to walk backwards into the apartment under the watchful gaze of Don.

"You sense right...Hannah makes the best Sunday dinner," Don complimented and Hannah smirked from where she was sat.

"I'd love to try it," Jess suggested and she placed the bags onto the worktop and Don and her began to unpack them. As they did Hannah thought about what she was going to say to Jess when she finally had to tell her that she was sorry and that she couldn't thank her enough.

"So...how are you Hannah?" Jess called and Hannah looked up into Jess' bright eyes and she nodded.

"I'm good thank you...look...I'm sorry for what I did Jess...but...thank you...thank you for following me to that place...I don't know what I would have done without you there," Hannah held Jess' eye contact and Jess just nodded at her. She understood.

"I understand Hannah. But you're welcome...I did what anyone would have done in that situation and I am just glad that you're okay and safe," Jess smiled at the teen who managed to force a smile onto her face back at her. Don watched over the sight and he nodded at his daughter as Jess turned her back to him so that she could go into the fridge and put the milk in. Hannah nodded back once in the silent conversation which they had undertook. Don wanted to let his daughter know that he was grateful for the fact that she had told Jess how grateful she was for what she had done. However, Hannah had just wanted Jess to know that she was thankful to her and she would probably be forever in her debt.

"So that's the last of the shopping...I had best go," she motioned her head to the door and Don nodded.

"Oh right...yep...fine," he was slightly disappointed that she had to go. "But thank you for doing the shopping for me...I really appreciate it."

"Hey no problem, what are friends for?" she asked as she stepped out the door. Don followed her out and closed it to slightly so that he didn't lock himself out

"We're more than friends right though?" he asked Jess who searched his eyes.

"If you want us to be more than that," she made it clear that he was the one who was in charge of the relationship.

"I know I want us to be more than that," his eyes searched hers and once again he found himself leaning tantalizingly close to her mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to do all of the movements for her without her brain telling her to. And then when his lips were once again on hers she found herself at peace. Jess made him feel better about anything that was happening. He needed her and she needed him. Jess pulled away and she smiled at Don.

"You're amazing Donald Flack," she whispered and he leant his forehead onto hers and gripped her wrists lightly.

"As are you Jessica Angell," he murmured back. The two of them stood out in the corridor like that for what seemed like a while until Jess realised she had to go.

"Mac's expecting me Don," she muttered and Don closed his eyes and raised his hands and released her wrists.

"I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with Mac," Don told her and she grinned at the thought.

"I don't want that either," she chuckled.

"I'll call you," Don promised as she walked towards the stairs.

"You'd best," she threatened. Don watched her retreating figure and then moved back into the apartment before shutting the door.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Hannah smiled vaguely with a brow raised in her father's direction.

"You trying to embarrass me?" Don cockily grinned.

"I take that as a yes. You truly do like her, don't you?" Hannah checked.

"I do..." he admitted.

"Hmmm," Hannah just said.

"What? Why d'you ask?" he wondered.

"No reason...I just wanted to make sure...she doesn't hate me does she?" Hannah asked and Don's smile fell from his face.

"Why would you think that?" Don sat in the armchair.

"Because I made her risk her life for me...I didn't know if she would or not," Hannah confessed.

"She doesn't hate you Hannah...Jess is a cop...we risk our lives everyday..." Don assured her but Hannah shook her head.

"But she did it for your daughter...not some random person," Hannah told him.

"It doesn't matter. Danger comes with the job and she does not hate you Hannah."

"Did you ask her?" Hannah asked.

"No...Hannah...I know she doesn't hate you...please don't think that," Don told her and Hannah nodded.

"Okay...I just need to know," Hannah told him.

"And now you know. Jessica Angell does not hate you...don't think like that," Don stood up and kissed Hannah on the top of the head. Hanna forced a smile onto her lips and nodded at her dad. She hoped that Jess didn't hate her for what she had done. She couldn't blame her if she did though.

...

Jess doesn't hate her but I thought it would be natural of Hannah to feel as though she made Jess risk her life and she blatantly did! but please review! Thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Hannah! I'm off out with Jess tonight...I wondered if you wanted to have Annie around tonight...whilst I'm out," Don suggested and Hannah walked out from her bedroom into the living area where Don was quickly shrugging his jacket off. It had been a month since Hannah had been beaten by Croft and her dad was still being protective around her. She wasn't allowed to walk to and from school and he preferred for her not to be alone in the apartment. But Hannah was doing fine. Her ribs had healed, but sometimes they still ached, and she knew that Croft had died and wasn't coming back to hurt her. She was as safe as she was before the incident but Don was scared it would happen again. Jess and him had not been on a date since the incident and this was the first one he said he would take her on.

"I'm fine dad...honest, and besides Annie is out tonight, considering it is Friday and she has popular friends to party with," Hannah shrugged. Sometimes she envied her friend's wild lifestyle and other times she thought it was best that she had a quiet existence.

"I'll text every fifteen minutes and I do not want you opening the door to anyone. Okay?" Don spoke and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"I won't. I promise. I will stay on this sofa all night and will go to bed when you return," she said and she plonked down onto the sofa and switched the TV on as Don smirked and stalked off into his bedroom and opened up his wardrobe. He had no idea how women felt getting ready but he dreaded it. He wanted to look smart but not too smart. He needed to strike a balance of some kind.

"Dad! Door!" Hannah yelled and Don checked his watch. It would be the pizza he ordered.

"I'll answer it then, shall I?" Don spoke sarcastically and Hannah shrugged.

"You told me not to answer the door unless I know who it is," Hannah pointed out and Don raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. He did tell her that to be fair. Don quickly and quietly paid for the pizza and then shut the door again. He placed it onto the coffee table in front of Hannah and she grinned happily.

"You should go out more often," she suggested and she opened up the lid and pulled a slice out. Don chuckled and sat down next to her

"Are you sure you feel okay with me going out?" he checked and Hannah rolled her eyes as she tried to eat the dripping cheese from the end of her pizza. She shook her head as she hung the cheese into her mouth and finally managed to eat it. Don couldn't help but grin at the show she was putting on and when she finally swallowed the cheese she shook her head again at her dad.

"No...just go dad. Honestly I'll be fine. You have to trust me sometime," she told him.

"I do trust you Hannah. I trust you, honestly. But it's just that I'm your father...I worry," he told her and she pecked him on the cheek and went back to her pizza.

"You don't have to worry dad. I'll do nothing and will be here when you get back. You need to take Jess out...you haven't been out with her in ages," Hannah pointed out.

"I know that," he stood up and picked his silver watch up from the table and placed it onto his wrist. Hannah twirled around with the chain on her neck as she went back to her pizza and then she turned the TV off for a moment.

"I don't mind you seeing Jess dad...I just want to hear her say she doesn't hate me," Hannah told him finally. It had been bugging her that she knew she wanted to tell Jess she was sorry again but she hadn't dared ask her dad.

"Jess is coming round here Hannah...if you want...to ask her...I'm not going to stop you. Even though, I know she doesn't hate you," Don promised her and then there was a knock on the door. Hannah stood up as Don walked to the door.

"You're sure?" he checked and Hannah nodded. Don nearly gasped once again when he saw Jess stood there staring down the corridor and then finally into her eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and a black pencil skirt along with her heels. She had a coat in her arms due to the fact winter was approaching New York but it wasn't too cold outside.

"Come in," Don said and he walked backwards and Jess stepped into the apartment and closed the door as she smiled at Hannah who felt scruffy in her skinny jeans and hoody compared to the radiant Jess. Don coughed once and Hannah's eyes opened wide as she nodded once at her father, urging for him to leave for a moment. Don caught onto the message and he smiled at Jess.

"I'll be back in a minute...I need to fetch my coat," he said and Jess grinned lopsided at him and nodded her head to the chair.

"You mean that one?" she asked and Don laughed nervously.

"Yeah...that one...well I need to use the bathroom..." he made up another excuse to excuse himself from the room and this time he did leave. Hannah and Jess smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Your dad said you had gone back to school now," Jess stated.

"Yeah...I have..." Hannah trailed off and the awkward silence resumed. Hannah shuffled her feet and then she looked down onto the floor.

"Do you hate me?" she asked and then she finally took Jess' gaze and Jess frowned.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked the teen.

"Because you came after me and risked your life...you could have...all because of me," Hannah told her.

"No...I don't hate you Hannah...I don't hate you at all," Jess swore to her and Hannah raised her brows.

"Honestly?" Hannah checked.

"Yes Hannah. Honestly. I will never hate you for feeling you did something to protect your dad," Jess said. Don pressed his ear to the door and he listened to the conversation before deciding to go outside and back into the living room where he coughed loudly and began shrugging himself into his jacket.

"You ready to go?" he asked Jess who put on a smile and nodded. Don pecked Hannah on the cheek and looked into her eyes before going to open the door for Jess. Before she stepped out of the apartment she looked back at Hannah

"I meant what I said," she promised again and then Don turned back to Hannah as Jess left and he nodded and smiled before shutting the door.

...

"Your daughter asked if I hated her," Jess told Don as she took a sip of her wine in the nice restaurant Don had taken her to.

"She did?" Don played innocent and looked into his beer

"I think you know she wanted to ask me. Considering you made the worst excuse of leaving a room in the history of excuses," Jess smiled at him and he grinned back but nodded.

"She wanted to know. I told her that you didn't hate her but she didn't believe me. Said she wanted to hear it from you," Don sat back as a plate was pushed in front of him of pasta. Jess did the same and they both thanked the waiter before going back to their conversation.

"Why does she think that Don? I couldn't hate her...she thought she was doing something to protect you..." Jess mused as she began to pick up her knife and fork.

"Because she put your life in danger Jess. Anyway, it's in the past now and now she knows there is nothing to worry about...all I would like to do is enjoy this meal with my girlfriend," Don grasped her hand on the table and Jess' eyes softened as she looked into his.

"You called me your girlfriend," Jess pointed out.

"I'd like to think you are," Don told her and she couldn't help but beam.

"I'd like to think that too," Jess spoke and then she laughed. "Girlfriend...it sounds like we're teenagers again."

"I agree slightly," Don laughed along with her.

"But I like it. I like the thought," she said and then she thought it would be the perfect moment to lean over the table and kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks seemed to fly by for Don and Jess. They made it priority to go out at least twice a week and they were getting on splendidly. Hannah was happy to see her dad walk around with a constant smile on his face and his mood was always good.

"And where do you think you're going?" Don asked his daughter when he saw her walking out of the apartment building as he pulled up in his car. He climbed out of his car and locked it as he pushed his tie down. Hannah was carrying two ring binder folders in her arms as well as a bag on her shoulder.

"I'm off to extra revision for Biology tonight...I did leave you a note on the fridge and I tried to call you but your phone was switched off" she said as she walked down the concrete steps to come face to face with her father who raised a brow in her direction.

"I see. And you don't think you do enough work?" her father asked her and Hannah sighed. She pulled out a letter in a brown envelope from her folder and handed it to her father who continued grinning as he pulled out the letter and began to read it.

"I have to make my mind up by the end of the year...then I start in summer if I get the grades" Hannah explained as her father re-read the letter again.

"Right" he simply said and Hannah frowned as he remained tight lipped.

"I wrote to them last month...I didn't think I would get a reply so fast but...I'm going to be eighteen in May dad...I had to start thinking about colleges" she told him and Don looked into her eyes and he nodded

"I know...but why didn't you ask me? I would have helped you to look" he told her and she shrugged

"I didn't want to trouble you with it. It's no big deal yet dad, I haven't decided where I want to go" she told him but he shook his head

"It is a big deal Hannah. This is your future we're talking about" he told her and she shifted her folders from arm to the other and she looked down at the pavement.

"I don't know what I want to do though Dad" she told him honestly and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Look. I'll drop you off at school and then come back and pick you up and then we will look at these colleges" he promised her and she smiled up at him as he once again unlocked his car and opened up the passenger door for Hannah to climb into. The rid was silent to the school. Don didn't know what to say to Hannah but he kept the letter inside of his jacket to read once again later on.

"Why did you apply aboard?" he asked her as he pulled up outside the school and stopped the car. The car park was eerie quiet and there was only a few pupils going to the extra revision who were already walking up to the school.

"Because it is one of the top colleges...well universities in the world...and I just wondered if I would have a chance of getting in" she shrugged it off once again

"Do you want to go abroad?" Don asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I want" she told him

"But you considered it" he pointed out

"What is your point to this?" Hannah snapped at him

"My point is that I don't want you to go abroad Hannah" Don told her honestly "I don't want to have to watch you leave on a plane and go back to England"

"I don't particularly want to go dad but they have a brilliant university" she spoke but Don placed his hands into his heads.

"But it's the thought of not seeing you Hannah...you're my daughter and I don't want to lose you" he murmured and Hannah placed a hand on his arm to make him look at her.

"I don't want to leave you to dad...but I haven't decided anything yet" she promised him

"But I don't want to stop you from doing something which you want to do" his blue eyes held all different types of emotions and Hannah just managed to keep hold of his gaze.

"I don't know what I want to do" Hannah whispered and she checked the clock in the car before pecking her dad on the cheek.

"I'll be finished at seven...how should I get home?" she asked him

"I'll be here waiting for you" Don told her as she nodded once and then climbed from the car. Don watched her retreating figure as she moved away into the school and he couldn't help but feel saddened by her wanting to go to Oxford. She was a bright girl. Don knew she had the potential to go far. But he didn't want her to go that far away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. There was only one person who could help him with his feelings.

...

"Hey" Jess said as she flopped into the booth. Don had chosen to take her to a coffee shop around the corner from Hannah's school so he was close enough to go and pick her up in an hour and a half's time.

"I'm sorry to drag you away" Don began as Jess sipped on the coffee he had bought her. She shook her hand once to wave away his worries and then she placed the coffee down.

"What's up?" she asked and he just simply handed her the letter. She scanned through it quickly and then again and she looked at Don with a lopsided grin

"And you're sad that your daughter got an invite to one of the world's top universities because...?" Jess trailed off waiting for him to answer her.

"Because it's in England Jess...she'd be miles away" Don said

"Is this about you or her?" Jess wondered

"Would it be selfish to say me?" Don replied

"No. Not at all. She's your daughter and you just want her close to you...but at the same time this is her future which she has to decide on and maybe going abroad will be good for them" Jess told him

"But I don't want her to go Jess...she's my little girl" Don looked into his coffee

"And you want the best for her so you need to let her do what she feels is best to do...but knowing Hannah she will want to stay close to you. She's just trying to find her own feet and become independent" Jess assured her

"Do you think I should let her go?" Don wanted to know and Jess leaned back and she shrugged

"I don't think you should stop her Don. She needs to make her own mind up and feel like she has to do what you want because we both know if you had your way she would never date anyone and you would be checking up on her every two minutes. She is a seventeen year old girl attempting to find out what to do in life" Jess attempted to calm his worries about his daughter moving across the large pond.

"I know. I know. Anyway, it is still early days and Hannah said she doesn't know what to do yet" Don said

"You see!" Jess pounced "she is confused and she needs you there to help her"

"I know...I am sorry for bringing you out here just for that" Don apologised again but Jess grasped onto his hand and shook her head

"I'm here for you Don. Regardless of the situation" she looked into his eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

...

"Good session?" Don asked and he smiled at her as she climbed into the car

"I learnt stuff I guess" Hannah shrugged "look dad. I've been thinking that maybe I should stay in the states...Oxford looks nice...but I don't really want to leave you all that distance"

"If you want to do it do not worry about me" Don began to drive but Hannah shook her head

"I'm worrying about me. I don't want to do it...it's too far for me to come home every so often" Hannah said

"As long as you do what you want then I am happy" Don promised her .

...

I have to say thank you to all the favourite and story alerts people have put me on and also to JessicaFlack. It is no problem writing this story at all! I love doing it! And to Runner043 who constantly reviews and makes me realise my mistakes which I will change.

You may have noticed I have changed Hannah's age and that is only to do with the fact that I have a plan for the future chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

"Obviously this is some kind of wind up so I'm just going to keep on putting my books away now" Hannah said as she stood near her lockers. She was in the middle of the corridor placing folders into her lockers and then taking more out. Mark Clarke was leaning on the locker next to her and he was smiling in disbelief at the girl as she shrugged off his question.

"It's not a joke Hannah" he said and folded his arms as the girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Look Mark. It's fine...I mean, why would anyone ask me out?" she asked him and he shook his head as he looked at his sneakers and watched his feet fold over each other and then he looked back up at Hannah.

"Hannah. This is not a joke. I am being serious here" he looked at her and she caught his eye and then she held his gaze and she knew he was being serious.

"Wow...oh...well...Mark...I'm sorry about that. I didn't think anyone would ever ask me out" Hannah blabbered and she shut her locker and leaned against it as she continued to stare at Mark.

"Well I did Hannah. I like you...a lot" he admitted as he scratched the back of his head and raised his brows and eyes as he watched Hannah for an answer.

"Yes...I'd like that...I'd like that a lot" she admitted and he nodded.

"Thank you" he muttered "Friday night? I'll pick you up...you live in the apartments near the Chinese restaurant right?" he checked and Hannah nodded. Unsure of how he knew that.

"Yeah. That's good...fine...look...I have to go to Biology. I'll see you later then. In Physics" she said and then Mark smirked softly at her and he nodded as she began to walk off down the corridor.

...

"Oh God...oh God...remain calm" Hannah spoke to herself as she stood in the corridor of her apartments and stared at the door. When she had said yes she didn't envisage this part of the agreement. Her father. She didn't think she had fancied Mark Clarke but when she thought about it she found him nice and quite good looking with his floppy blonde hair. He was in her Physic and Math class and she had often worked with him on things. She knew he wasn't the brightest spark but he was kind enough...but he was one of the popular kids who Hannah never hung around with. They hung around with each other whereas Hannah hung around with books. Finally Hannah plucked up the courage to walk into the apartment where she saw her father sat at the breakfast bar with stacks of paper in front of him. He had a pen in his ear and he was holding a pen too.

"Hey baby" Don smirked up for a moment as Hannah walked in and then he returned back to the stacks of black and white writing.

"Hi...looks like you have a lot of work" Hannah observed and she placed her satchel and coat down onto the sofa and went over to the fridge where she pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink.

"Loads of cases are in need of closing so I thought instead of staying late I would come and do it at home" he told her

"Right" she muttered and then watched as she drank the water. Don didn't notice her nervousness as he continued to work.

"I have a date" she blurted out and Don slowly looked up with raised brows and he cocked his head to the side.

"Pardon?" he asked and Hannah groaned at the fact she had to repeat it.

"I have a date. On Friday night...with a boy" she murmured

"Of course it's a boy...but if you was...you know...it wouldn't matter" Don went red as he slowly dug himself into a hole

"No dad...just no...I'm not" she hastily replied and also went red herself.

"Right. Okay. Well that's established. What is he called?" Don interrogated

"He's called Mark Clarke" Hannah said simply and placed her water onto the worktop.

"Does he have any criminal records?" Don asked and Hannah raised a her brows as her eyes went wide and her arms flew wildly in a shrugging motion

"Why did you ask me that? What a completely random question dad" Hannah complained

"Well I am not letting my daughter out with a convicted criminal. What kind of dad do you think I am?" he asked

"A crazy one at the moment" Hannah said honestly "but he's seventeen. I doubt he is some kind of mad murderer"

"Well is he picking you up?" Don wondered

"Yes. Although I wonder if I made the right idea in letting him come pick me up" Hannah murmured

"Well it is either that or I stalk him down" Don said and the look on his face told Hannah he was being serious.

...

"Hey Detective" Jess muttered as she leant against Don's desk and looked down at Don who was staring at his computer screen.

"Hey yourself" he finally looked up at her and she then looked onto his computer screen

"He looks like a young one" Jessica observed and Don looked back up at the screen

"But he does look a little shady doesn't he?" Don replied and Jess frowned

"Why does it matter?" she wondered "Don he has no criminal record. Who is he?"

"Mark Clarke" Don replied simply

"And why are you looking him up?" Jess stood up and looked over Don's shoulder

"Because he's taking my daughter out" Don muttered and Jessica groaned and she slapped him on the shoulder and he mocked pain

"What was that for?" he spun his chair around and looked up at her and she shook her head

"You're snooping on Hannah's date? Really Don?" disbelief took shape in her voice and Flack shrugged

"I want to know who she is going out with" he denied doing anything wrong

"Why don't you just ask him when you meet him? Like normal parents Don?" Jessica suggested

"But..." Don stammered and Jessica placed her hands onto her hips and waited for him to explain his actions.

"So you have nothing to say to that?" Jessica said and Don just shook his head.

...

"You look nice" Don observed when he saw his daughter walk out her bedroom wearing her jeans, sneakers and a normal white top with a long grey cardigan. She carried her bag on her shoulder and she looked confused by her dad's comment.

"I'm wearing what I normally wear" she spoke

"But you do look nice" her dad placed the lasagne into the oven and Jess shuffled around on the stood she was sat on sipping wine.

"Where is he taking you?" she asked Hannah

"Just to see a film and then maybe something to eat" Hannah said and Jess nodded and looked at Don.

"Well you'd best be back before eleven. If you're not then I will be sending the whole of NYPD out looking for you" Don threatened

"I'll be back okay? Honestly dad. He's a nice person. Would you give it up?" Hannah pleaded him and then he had both Hannah and Jess staring at him and his mouth fell opened wide and then shut realising not to say anything and so he just drank his beer from the bottle.

"He's taking my little girl out" Don just muttered

"And you're little girl isn't that little anymore Don" Jess responded

"Not the point" he said and then there was a knock on the door.

"That's him" Hannah said and she took a deep breath

"Do you have your gun on you?" Jess leaned forward towards Don

"Of course" he said as if it was a stupid question.

"Dad...this is Mark. Mark...my dad" Hannah said as Don walked out from the kitchen and extended his hand towards Mark.

"Very nice to meet you Mr Flack" Mark said politely

"It's Detective Flack" Don replied and Hannah gave him a threatening look

"Sorry Detective" Mark said and then Hannah coughed loudly as her dad looked Mark up and down.

"And this is Jess...she's my dad's girlfriend" Hannah motioned to Jess who lifted a hand up to wave at the young boy.

"Nice to meet you" Mark said politely

"You too" Jess smiled and then took a drink of her wine.

"We'd best go then Hannah...don't want to be late" Mark looked at his watch and Hannah grabbed her jacket and pecked her dad on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. Bye Jess" Hannah said

"Have fun" Jess called as Don opened the door again.

"If he tries anything funny..." Don began but Hannah cut him off:

"Goodbye dad"

She followed Mark as they began walking down the corridor and then Don closed the apartment door and walked into the apartment.

"I'm proud of you" Jess pointed her glass at him "you didn't shoot him"

"I didn't feel the need...when he does something wrong then I will" Don retorted.

"Hannah looked like she liked him though" Jess told him

"Well I put some pepper spray into her bag just in case" Don said and Jess rolled her eyes.

...

So that's another chapter! Thanks for the support and please do review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

"I had a nice time tonight Mark" Hannah said honestly as she stood in the hallway of her apartment. She could hear the faint sound of TV coming from inside and so she tried to be quiet, figuring her dad was still awake in there. Well, she knew he would be.

"Same...maybe we could do it again some time?" Mark wondered and Hannah nodded as she shifted her bag further onto her shoulder and folded her arms.

"Yeah...I'd like that" Hannah looked him in the eyes and she nodded before reaching for her keys.

"Anyway...I'd best go then..." she said and Mark nodded and looked around the corridor

"Yeah...yeah...same I guess..." Mark scratched the back of his head. Hannah juggled her keys and nodded once again at the awkwardness.

"Night then Mark" Hannah said but before she even had a chance to put her keys into the door it flung open as if by magic the door flew open on its own accord. Mark nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Detective Don Flack stood in the doorway.

"Well you're early I'll give you that" Don stated

"And you just happen to be lurking near the door because...?" Hannah waited for a good explanation from her father but he didn't have one.

"Anyway. I'm going to take off...night Hannah...Mr Flack" Mark stammered and Hannah looked at Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark. Goodnight" she said as he began to walk back down the corridor to the staircase. Hannah hit her dad on the chest and then he walked back into the apartment

"I told him _Detective_ not _Mr_." Don muttered as Hannah shut the door

"Why was you lurking?" Hannah asked her dad again and she saw Jess sat on the sofa watching TV as her dad took a seat next to her again.

"Because I heard you in the corridor...I didn't want any funny business going on out there" Don waved a hand in the air as Hannah took her jacket off and placed it onto the coat stand along with her bag before sitting down onto the armchair near the TV and leaning forward looking at her dad with narrowed eyes.

"Funny business? You mean you didn't want him to kiss me?" Hannah said and Don rolled his eyes

"Jesus Hannah...but yes...that is what I meant...it was your first date" he shrugged

"And? I wouldn't kiss him on the first date. Did you kiss Jess on the first date?" Hannah asked and the two of them became uncomfortable as they shuffled around on the sofa and Jess chuckled into her wine at the teens boldness

"Baby...I know what teenage boys are like...I just wanted to make sure he didn't force his company upon you" Don leaned forward now as Jess poured herself another glass.

"I am perfectly capable of telling him no dad. And besides Mark isn't like that" Hannah defended him

"They're all like that" Don muttered

"Was you?" Hannah asked

"I'm the exception to the rule" he retorted

"Sure you are. And besides, if he did force himself onto me then I did have the pepper spray" Hannah spoke with her brows raised

"That was just in case. Make your old man feel better" Don shrugged in defence of what he had given Hannah.

"Well...fine...look...I like Mark okay dad? I just need you to give him a chance okay?" Hannah pleaded with her dad

"Fine. If it means that much to you I'll try" Don promised her and Hannah grinned slightly and smiled.

"Thank you" she said and she stood up and yawned

"I'm off to be now...night dad" she kissed her dad on the cheek and then Jess raised her hand and Hannah hi fived her as she walked through the living area

"Night Hannah" Jess called

"Night baby" Don called and then the door shut.

"So you go out and find a teenage boy and your daughter in a corridor and you don't shoot anyone? I'm impressed" Jess nodded as she leant back onto Don and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well if he was doing something other than talking the situation would be different" Don counteracted and Jess laughed at him.

"Hannah seems to really like him" Jess observed

"I know" Don sighed "I just don't want her to get hurt, you know what I mean Jess?"

"I know Don...but you have to remember that Hannah has a sensible head on her shoulders. She wouldn't have just gone out with someone random who isn't like her"

"I know she's a smart girl...but she's still my daughter and every male is a threat to me" Don told her

"But she'll always be your daughter and there are some decent men out there. I haven't done too bad" Jess nudged him playfully in the ribs as she held onto his hand that was dangling over her shoulders.

"Too bad?" Don said "my ego is slightly wounded"

"Your ego needs to be wounded Donald Flack" Jess giggled

"You know how to wound a man Jessica Angell" Don whistled lowly

"And don't you forget it baby" Jess reached up and kissed him on the cheek

"Did she say she was going out again?" Jess asked

"She probably will be...do you think I should give her a gun for the next date? Step up the protection" Don wondered and he sounded slightly serious

"Or why not hire a private investigator to follow them?" irony filled Jess' voice

"You know any good ones?" Don mocked seriousness

"Don. I was joking" Jess spoke, worried he was going to take her advice.

"I know darling" Don ruffled her hair and she swatted him away

"I actually thought you was considering it there" Jess laughed and she leaned forward to grab her wine from the table and then she checked her watch.

"I'd best go..." she said but Don shook his head.

"Why don't you stay for the night? It's late anyway...and you can have my bed and I'll have the couch" Don tried to persuade her

"You sure?" Jess asked "I mean I'll have the couch Don, I'm not bothered"

"No...you're the guest. Honestly" Don said and Jess smiled.

"Well only if you're sure" Jess said and he nodded

...

Jess snuggled herself into Don's bed and looked around the room. It was nice and small and quaint but clean. Really clean. Jess looked to the bedside table on the right and she smiled as she saw a photo of Don and his daughter as they stood beneath the Statue of Liberty. They looked like proper tourists. Jess was wearing one of Don's shirts and sweatpants as she inhaled the scent of him from everywhere. She rolled onto her other side and looked at the other photo on the table. It was of him, Hannah and his wife. Jess didn't know what to think. She looked at the woman's kind eyes and she couldn't help but think she looked like Hannah. Jess knew Don should have a photo of her somewhere in the apartment and she didn't think anything of him for it. She was his wife who he would always love and Jess understood that. She understood Don was going to be a part of her.

...

"What a sight" Hannah complained as she walked into the living room at eight o'clock the next morning. Don was laid under a blanket on the sofa in his white t-shirt and sweatpants with his hair all ruffled up and his blue eyes disorientated. Hannah walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and then a glass from the cupboard before realising where she saw her father sleeping.

"Why are you on the couch?" Hannah asked as Don sat up and rubbed his face

"Jess stayed last night. I gave her my room and I slept here" Don told her

"Oh right" Hannah said "well...I'll go back to bed"

"It's eight in the morning" Don pointed out

"It's Saturday" Hannah retorted

"Good comeback" Don said as Hannah took her orange juice back into her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're off round to Jess'" was the first words which Hannah heard when she got in from college on the Monday night. She placed her satchel onto the coat stand along with her blue military coat and she removed her beanie hat.

"I've just taken my coat off and we're going again? As in now?" Hannah asked her father and he picked her coat back up and helped her shrug back into it.

"Why are we off to Jess'?" Hannah asked her dad as he put his grey coat on and smiled at his daughter

"Because she asked us if we wanted to go to hers for tea considering she's basically here most of the time" Don told his daughter and he placed a hand onto the small of her back and pushed her from the apartment again.

"Where does Jess live?" Hannah asked her father

"Other side of New York. Not too far darling now come on" Don urged her and he locked the door to the apartment and he followed her down the stairs

"This is all a bit sudden" Hannah stated when she climbed into her father's silver car and he shrugged his shoulders.

"She called me an hour ago and asked me if I wanted to bring you round for dinner" Don began to drive along with the slow crawl of New York

"And you being the love drunk person you are jumped at the chance" Hannah batted her eyes at her father and he rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and placed both hands on the wheel and looked at the red light.

"Better to love than hate" Don shrugged "and Jess is special to me. I wasn't going to reject her offer"

"I didn't want you to reject her dad. I liked her to be honest" Hannah told her father

"Same" Don agreed

"Well I hope you do" Hannah told him

"Anyway. Did you have any homework?" Don asked his daughter

"I did it in the library so I didn't have any tonight. Good job I did" Hannah replied

...

"This looks nice" Hannah said as she looked at the apartment block as she climbed out her dad's car.

"She said she lives in apartment fourteen on the fourth floor" Don said and he strode off into the apartment and Hannah followed him in. They finally found the apartment and knocked onto the door and waited for Jess to open the door.

"Hey" she smiled and she held the brown wooden door open and allowed Don and Hannah into the apartment. They walked into a room which housed a table near the door with a vase on it and then the kitchen was to the left and the living room in the middle of the room and then there was two doors off the living area. The walls were a light purple and the carpet was a deep brown. The furniture was mainly wooden and a deep mahogany colour and it was tastefully decorated.

"This is a nice place" Hannah observed and Jess smiled at Don and raised her brow at him

"Why thank you" Jess said "give me your coats and I'll hang them up" Jess said and Don pulled his coat off and Hannah did the same as she handed it to Jess.

"So what you cooking?" Don pondered as he saw Jess walk back into the kitchen and she began to stir the rice and curry.

"Chicken Curry" she flipped her hair to the side and told him "take a seat..." she said

Hannah took her up on the offer and flopped onto the leather sofa and looked around the apartment. Don remained stood though. He went to stand near Jess and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued stirring. Don rested his chin onto her shoulder and looked down onto the food.

"Thank you for inviting us" he said and she turned her head to peck him on the cheek

"No problem. I'm always at yours and I thought it would be nice for you to see my place" Jess murmured

"Well it's nice" Don concluded

"I like to think I didn't do too bad" Jess replied "how's it going with Mark then Hannah?" Jess called

"I had Physics with him today and he didn't seem too disturbed by the fact dad scared him to death almost" Hannah told Jess

"Hey! He's dating my daughter! I'm always watching" Don let go of Jess and he leaned against the worktop next to Jess and looked at his daughter who was sat on the sofa.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore because it is useless" Hannah muttered

"Glad you've realized that" Don replied

"Anyway, before you two start a domestic I think the curry is ready" Jess said and Hannah stood up and looked at Jess;

"Um...where's your bathroom?" she asked her

"Door to the right" Jess replied as she poured the curry onto plates

"Merci" Hannah said and she began to walk into the bathroom.

"You have a good day then?" Don asked Jess as she began to take plates to the table

"Not bad...I had to help Mac out on a case for a while. But with me being the new girl it can sometimes be difficult" Jess said "not that I'm complaining"

"It's true, Mac can be difficult sometimes but when you get to know him better than you'll be okay. Honest. It took me a while-well almost four years-to settle in" Don shrugged and he loosened his tie

"Yeah I know...I know it can be difficult being a cop. Especially when your dad is who he is" Jess took a seat at one end of the table and Don sat at the other end of the four seat table which left Hannah a place in the middle.

"Your dad is a legend to be fair. But that shouldn't go for or against you. You're your own person baby. You gotta realise that" he told her as they heard the bathroom door shut and Hannah walked back out and sat in the empty space and then it went quiet

"Did I just kill the conversation?" Hannah wondered and Don rolled his eyes in mock annoyance

"She comes in just as we start to talk about her. Typical" he said sarcastically and Hannah grinned into her food

"Love you too dad" she said and Don nodded

"You'd best do. This is really good Jess" Don complimented

"Well I do try" she shrugged off his compliment

"For once I have to agree with him. It is nice" Hannah agreed with her father

"Makes a change" Don muttered

"Anyway Hannah. How's school going?" Jess took an interest in the teens life

"It's not too bad. Seems to be a lot of studying for the exams after Christmas but that's to be expected I should suppose" Hannah said. The three of them spent the rest of the night until ten o'clock just talking about anything or nothing. Hannah helped Jess to wash the pots that night and then Jess and Don sat together on the sofa whilst Hannah sat on the armchair.

"I think it's time for us to go" Don finally regretted and Hannah slowly stood up and straightened herself out before Don did the same and Jess did. She walked down with them to the car and hugged herself as Don unlocked the car for Hannah to get into. Don remained stood with his coat undone and his hand passing his keys from one hand to the other as he looked at the pavement.

"Thank you for tonight Jess. It was nice" he told her and held eye contact

"I had fun too Don. We'll have to do it again" she replied

"Agreed...well we'd best be off. Someone has school tomorrow" Don looked at Hannah who was sat in the dark car looking out her window onto the street.

"Yeah...she does...I'll see you later" she said and Don bent down and once again he kissed her sweetly before departing and climbing into his car. Jess walked back into her apartment as Don began to drive through the New York lights.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my days it is so cold" Hannah complained as she walked into the apartment and slowly took of her woollen gloves and set them onto the side

"Oh my days?" Don raised a brow as Hannah sat down on the breakfast bar and began to unwrap her scarf from around her neck

"Yeah...just sounded right" Hannah shrugged as she began to still shiver. Don chuckled to himself and undid another button on his shirt and Hannah's eyes opened wide

"How are you not cold?" she gasped and Don placed pasta bake into the oven

"Because I have come home and done an hour working out and then began to cook tea for my darling daughter. And what did you expect in winter time?" Don asked and he rolled his sleeves up

"Something like Australia...nice hot weather...sitting on the beach..." Hannah imagined

"Well it's not Melbourne. This is New York" Don spoke

"No kidding?" Hannah rolled her eyes sarcastically

"Nope. Are you planning on taking your coat off?" Don wondered

"Maybe or maybe not. Depends on how fast I warm up" she shivered inwardly again

"Anyway...I've invited Jess out to dinner tomorrow. You be okay by yourself?" Don asked and Hannah's eyes shifted away carefully and she laughed nervously.

"Dad...I...well...Mark...he wondered if I would...well...want to go to a party with him" Hannah said but Don did not reply

"And?" he pressed

"And can I go?" she asked

"So you want me to let you go to a party with a boy you've been dating for a few weeks where there will be alcohol?" Don raised a brow

"Well when you make it sound that bad dad...but...yes...yes that is the plan. I won't drink. I promise I won't. You know I won't. I've been to tonnes of parties with Annie before and not drunk" Hannah pointed out

"But that was a girl" Don counteracted

"Dad, I like Mark and I think he likes me and so I want to be happy. Please dad?" Hannah practically begged her father

"How you getting there?" Don asked

"Mark is driving us. So he won't be drinking" Hannah replied

"You sure?" Don said

"If he does then I won't get in a car with him and I will call you" Hannah swore

"Good. I don't like the idea of you using a cab" Don remembered a case the team had a few years back.

"Nope. And I will not drink at all" Hannah reminded her father

"I want you to text me every hour and if you need me I will come. Jess understands" Don said

"Jess thinks you're crazy more like" Hannah muttered

...

"Do I look alright?" Don and Hannah asked each other at the same time when they saw each other. Don was stood drinking a beer and Hannah was just walking out from her room.

"You look alright" Hannah told him. He was wearing his suit with a light blue tie and the cufflinks which Hannah had bought him for his birthday

"You...you...look...beautiful Hannah" Don stuttered. She was wearing tights along with a new cream coloured Jess she had brought. She looked elegant.

"Merci mon pere" Hannah said

"Has Jess been teaching you more French?" Don laughed

"Oui oui" Hannah responded and then there was a knock on the door. Hannah opened it up to see Mark stood there in his jeans and a jumper. He looked smart enough but it was clear he didn't put as much effort into his selection of clothing as Hannah had done.

"Wow. You look...you look amazing" Mark finally spat it out and Hannah grinned

"Thanks" she said

"Mark" Don suddenly appeared behind Hannah's shoulder and Mark jumped a little

"You look after my girl alright?" Don said sternly as Hannah adjusted her clutch and walked out the apartment

"Bye dad" she said

"Yes...Mr...I mean Detective Flack..." Mark stammered and Don nodded and the boy chased Hannah down the hallway.

...

"You're dad is quite menacing to be honest Hannah" Mark chuckled as he opened the car door for her

"He's just a little overprotective that's all. If he didn't like you, he would be giving you more of a hard time" Hannah assured Mark when he began to drive

"At least you think he likes me. I was slightly worried he didn't" Mark chuckled nervously

"Well. I like you and that is all that counts" Hannah told him. When they got to the party the two teens didn't drink. They did dance and was happy in each other company without the aid of alcohol. Hannah was worried what her dad would say if he found out and Mark was just worried that he would kill him if he returned his daughter home drunk. It was at around half past ten when Hannah and Mark was stood in the crowded hallway when they felt a moment come between them. Mark was laughing at something Hannah had just said and then they both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Mark slowly lowered his head down to Hannah's but the two of them were interrupted.

"Eurgh" came a girls voice "don't bother"

Hannah and Mark looked up to see Marie James stood there with her group of girls who were snickering

"Can we help you?" Hannah asked. She and Marie had never seen eye to eye.

"No. I was just going to tell Mark not to bother...everyone knows you're frigid" Marie laughed and Hannah raised a brow

"Oh really? And pray, do use some of the little intelligence you have, to tell me how you would know that?" Hannah said spitefully

"Because Adam Jacobs told us. He said he tried it on with you and you just said no" Marie replied

"Maybe because Adam Jacobs was completely drunk and, unlike you, I don't sleep with anything that has a pulse" Hannah snapped and Marie squared up to her

"No. You wouldn't sleep with anything unless daddy gave you permission" she spat

"Meaning?" Hannah retorted

"You're a frigid daddy's girl and you have to get him to back you up all the time because you're too weak to fight your own battles" Marie smirked

"I think that's enough..." Mark grabbed onto Hannah's arm but she jerked it out from his grasp

"It's alright Mark. Marie's just a snooty cow who dresses like a slut" Hannah said and the girls behind Marie gasped

"Take that back" Marie demanded

"Oops. Too late. I said it" Hannah smirked "What you gonna do?"

"This" Marie replied and she slapped Hannah straight across the face. Hannah snapped her head back up and slapped Marie back. The two girls began pulling at each other's hair in the hallway as Mark tried to grasp hold of Hannah but she wasn't moving.

...

"This is nice" Jess said as she looked at Don from across the small table. There was gentle music playing in the background as the two of them wined and dined.

"Agreed...so did you have a good day?" Don asked and he picked at his pasta

"Not bad. Just paperwork stuff today" Jess shrugged

"The most boring part of the job" Don agreed with her down trodden opinion of paperwork. Suddenly Don felt something vibrate in his pocket and he saw it was the precinct calling him.

"Sorry" he said to Jess and he answered his phone;

"Flack" he snapped, annoyed he had been interrupted on his dinner

"Detective, we have a situation here at the precinct" Don immediately recognised Office Mann's voice on the phone and Don leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes at Jess who flipped her hair over her shoulder and rested her head into her hands as she continued staring at Don.

"What is it Mann's?" Don pondered

"Your daughter has been brought into the precinct" he muttered and Don sat up straight

"What?" Don snapped.

"A neighbour heard a house party going on and they said that they reported a brawl. Your daughter was in the middle of it" Mann replied and he twirled on his chair at his desk

"I'll be right in" Don "is she okay?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises but none of them have anything serious"

"Thanks" Don hung up and placed his phone back into his jacket pocket

"What was that about?" Jess asked Don

"Hannah has been involved in some form of cat fight" Don said and he began to stand. Jess did the same

"I'll come with you" Jess told him and he called for a waiter to pay for the half eaten dinner

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Don said but Jess shook her head

"I'd prefer not to sit here looking like a complete loner" she smirked.

...

"Detective Flack!" A voice called as Don parked his car at the front of the precinct and he got out.

"Mark. What the hell happened?" Don asked. He had forgotten his daughter's boyfriend was attending the party.

"I don't know...Hannah and this girl...Marie...well she was saying stuff and Hannah did the same...they ended up fighting...I mean I tried to pull them apart but Hannah kept shoving me out the way...anyway...the next thing I see is Hannah and Marie being dragged away in cop cars and so I drove here but they won't let me see her because I'm not family and so...well...here I am..." Mark finished, in his head he silently added _please don't kill me_

"Right. Well" Don didn't what to say in response to that

"Tell you what Mark...you go home and Hannah will call you to let you know she's okay. There's nothing you can do here apart from stand about and wait and on a cold night like tonight you probably don't want to do that" Jess suggested and Don cocked a brow but he nodded in agreement

"Okay...tell Hannah...well...I said 'hi'" Mark stuttered before he walked off to his car. Don and Jess began to climb up the stairs

"Tell her I said 'hi'? Really?" Don said in disbelief

"He was nervous Don" Jess retorted as he held the door open for her. Don found Officer Mann sat at his desk and he stood up when he saw the smartly dressed couple approach

"Where is she?" Don sighed

"Interview room 2. The other one is in Interview room 1 but she's already being questioned. We thought we would leave Hannah to you" Mann said and Don began to stalk off

"I'll wait out here" Jess said and Don nodded before he entered the room to see Hannah laid with her face on the table but she looked up slightly to see her dad

"I didn't start it" she began her defence and Don raised a brow and his eyes widened

"Really?" Don asked

"Yeah, really, she said all this crap about me and she slapped me first. I just retorted" Hannah snorted

"Right" Don said

"Anyway...I just went too far..." Hannah said

"Okay" Don muttered

"Do you want to say anything to me which is longer than one word?" Hannah snapped at her father

"Do not use that tone on me young lady" Don threatened her

"So I hit her! But the bitch had it coming" Hannah slammed her fist onto the table

"Language" Don warned "I'm off to see if her statement holds up with yours. If anything comes of this well...then you'll be in trouble..." Don pointed a finger at her before leaving the room. He checked Marie's story and she said it was her to throw the first punch and it all looked like a teenage brawl. Don went back into Hannah's room with Jess in tow

"Your stories are both the same" Don said and Hannah nodded thankfully

"However, for retaliation you are grounded for quite some time" Don told her

"I expected that" she agreed and Don nodded. Why of all the things to inherit she chose her father's Irish temper?

"And there will be no more parties for at least another two months" Don continued his punishment

"Fine" Hannah agreed, knowing she would be in more trouble for not agreeing to her father's requests.

"Right. Well. Miss James said she doesn't want to press charges so you should think yourself lucky" Don told his daughter

"I could easily have pressed charges against her! She started it!" Hannah snapped as she stood up and followed her dad and Jess from the interview room

"Don't start Hannah. I don't care who started but I'm finishing it. Got it?" Don turned around and looked down into his daughter's eyes

"Got it" she mumbled and Don nodded and he grasped onto Jess' hand as they began to walk out of the precinct.

...

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but college is now taking priority because of all my exams coming up and I need to get good marks to be able to move onto university! But I will try and update as much as possible. Honest


	16. Chapter 16

Hannah was stood in the flat admiring her work so far. It didn't look too bad. She placed her hands onto her hips and began to adjust the tinsel again and then she began to put on some of the baubles as she hummed to herself.

"Hannah!" Don called into the apartment when he opened up the door. Hannah twisted her head around to stare at her father and she raised her brow at him

"Yes?" she asked and he began to remove his coat and scarf and then he placed his badge and gun onto the worktop

"Oh...I thought you would be in your room...you started putting the tree up?" he placed his briefcase onto the floor and walked over to the fridge

"Technically I have put it up. Just the decorations now" Hannah rummaged through the cardboard box to find a bauble which would go onto the tree

"It's looking good. You have a good day at school?" Don pulled out a beer and he began to drink

"Oh enthralling. They told us that we shouldn't have a break this holiday because our college acceptances are resting on how well we do in these exams" Hannah informed her father and he sat on the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his daughter work her way around the tree

"Oh right. You picked any colleges yet?" Don asked her and Hannah grinned

"My first choice is here...I figured it's not a bad college and I won't have to pay for accommodation...and I didn't want to go too far after all" Hannah told her father and he smiled vaguely

"I'm glad you will be staying hopefully. Anyway I have a question" Don said

"Shoot" Hannah jumped up to put the tinsel onto a branch but it fell off and Don laughed as Hannah just stared at it. He put his beer down and instead he reached to put it on for her

"I wondered if it would be okay if I asked Jess to come over for Christmas?" Don wondered

"Whoa...I mean yeah...I don't mind" Hannah shrugged and Don nodded

"I thought I would ask permission first" Don chuckled

"Because I would have said no" irony was laid on heavily in Hannah's voice

"You never know baby" Don shrugged "and besides it's a big thing in a way"

...

"Hey Jess" Don walked into her apartment on the Saturday evening just before she went onto duty. Jess yawned and walked over to her coffee table for her badge

"What brings you here?" Jess asked Don and she checked her watch. Damn she hated the night shift.

"I just came round to ask you something" Don shrugged and he shut the apartment door.

"You know they invented a thing called the phone Don?" Jess asked cheekily as she began to grab her coat

"Hilarious" Don said dryly

"Someone has to try and be funny my dear" Jess pecked Don on the cheek and he ran a hand through his hair after she had done so.

"Well...anyway, I came here to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas with us...at our place?" Don asked her and Jess' mouth fell open without her giving it the say so to do so

"You sure Don? I mean Christmas..." Jess stammered

"Unless you had plans?" Don made sure

"No, no pans at all. Is Hannah okay with this?" Jess checked and Don chuckled

"Hannah is fine with it. I asked her first" Don promised

"Well in that case yes I would love to come to your apartment" Jess kissed down once again.

...

"And could you really ever see me giving her one like that?" Don asked his daughter as she stood with her legs crossed at her ankles and she was shrugging as he switched the carrier bags from one hand to the other and picked out another card.

"This one?" Hannah suggested and Don looked it

"Too...old" Don criticised and he adjusted the scarf around his neck

"Okay. This one?" Hannah picked another one out

"To my dearest girlfriend at Christmas time. You're the one I love" Don quoted and he grimaced

"That is enough to make me vomit" Don pointed out to his daughter

"But it tells her you love her" Hannah said

"Whoa. Calm it now." Don raised his hands

"Right. So this one?" Hannah picked up another card

"Bears on the front?" Don raised his brow

"I thought they was cute" Hannah shrugged and she put it back

"Why is this so hard?" Don complained

"It's not. You're just useless at choosing cards" Hannah told him

"And I still have her present to buy" Don moaned. He never knew Christmas shopping was so hard.

...

"Now this is a classic Christmas movie" Don stated as he flipped through channels. He had asked Jess to stay the night, once again giving up his room for her and so there she sat with a glass of red wine in her hand and her feet curled under her leaning into Don's chest. Hannah was sat cross legged on the floor beneath the sofa with her head resting on her father's knees.

"Seriously dad. Die Hard? Again? You're not Bruce Willis" Hannah pointed out

"I'm better. You want to see my moves" he whistled lowly and Jess snorted

"Yeah. Okay" disbelief took hold of her voice

"Ah you doubt me too much" Don stated and Hannah nodded

"Right there" she agreed and then stood up

"Anyway, I'm off to bed" she said

"I hope Santa brings you all you want" Don smirked

"Night dad" she pecked him on the cheek

"Night Jess" she high fived the detective as she walked past

"Goodnight Hannah" Jess called and Don did the same

"So what have you got her?" Jess asked Don

"Clothes she pointed out...books...films she asked for...just stuff" Don shrugged

"Any point asking what you got me?" Jess smiled

"Not a chance of knowing mon chere" Don chuckled at his attempt at French.


	17. Chapter 17

::"Hey. Dad wake up" Hannah nudged her father awake as he lay asleep on the sofa in the open planned apartment. Don slowly opened up his eyes and he saw Hannah stood over him wearing a smile. She had put her hair into a pony tail and she wore her grey sweat suit as Don sat up and straightened out the plain white t-shirt he was wearing and then he swung his legs over the side of the sofa.

"Merry Christmas" Hannah said to her father and she pecked him on the cheek. Don could tell she was as excited as a five year old even though she was supposed to be a mature seventeen year old but Christmas was a time of wonder and excitement for anyone.

"And to you too baby" Don said and then they heard Don's bedroom door creak open and saw Jess slowly slip her head round the wood

"I thought I heard noises" Jess muttered and she stepped out. She was still wearing her black sweatpants and white vest top but her hair was still messed up yet Don couldn't help but think she still looked amazing.

"Merry Christmas" she kissed Don and then she grinned at Hannah whose eyes kept edging towards the tree where presents were wrapped.

"Go on then...I imagine this is the only reason as to why you're awake at eight in the morning" Don chuckled and he sat on the sofa with Jess as Hannah sat near the tree and hunted out presents.

"Actually Mark text me and so my phone went off and that is the only reason I am awake...he bought me perfume and a sweater" Hannah said

"I thought all presents were supposed to go under the tree" Don said

"I left it in my room...no harm done" Hannah checked the label and she began to unwrap her present from Jess.

"Thank you Jess" Hannah smiled as she held the dress up and allowed it to fall down and then she looked at the French vocabulary book

"You're more than welcome...maybe you'll be able to teach your father some more French" Jess suggested

"I know enough French. You've got her walking around the flat speaking and I have no idea what she is saying sometimes" Don nudged Jess playfully and she swatted him away

"Shut up Donald Flack. I am educating your bright child further" Jess spoke proudly as she raised her head high in mocking.

"Hey, no arguments on Christmas" Hannah warned them and she pointed her finger at them and they fell silent

"You got it boss" Don saluted his daughter and she smiled.

"Anyway, Hannah, pass me that box" Don pointed to a small box under the tree and Hannah leaned under and she picked it up. She knew what it was. Hannah then grabbed a wrapped soft present and placed the small box on top of it before passing it to Don.

"The wrapped one is mainly Hannah's idea but the other one...well...joint in an odd way" Don said as he handed them to Jess who began to unwrap the first present. She opened it up to reveal a long red silk scarf

"I thought it would look nice" Hannah shrugged as she began to open another present

"I love it. Thank you very much" Jess said and she folded it carefully and placed it on the arm of the sofa before opening up the small box to reveal something small and shiny. She looked up at Don and he nodded

"I want to move it up to the next step" he told her and she nodded in agreement. She thought she knew what he was meaning as she took the silver out and twirled it in her hand

"So you can come around anytime you want if you want to" Don shrugged and Jess nodded

"Wow...I didn't expect this...I mean...I'm grateful for it Don. Well. Thank you" she said and she kissed Don as Hannah looked away and placed her book to the side. A key to Don's apartment was the last thing she had been expecting.

"And now the cards" Don said and Hannah pulled them out from the tree and she handed them out.

"Don...did you pick this? It's so sweet" Jess stroked his cheek

"Yeah...I did...it's nice isn't it?" Don agreed and Hannah smirked to the floor and Jess stood the card on the coffee table as Don placed his cards from Jess and Hannah next to Jess' on the table.

"My gift feels a little small in comparison" Jess laughed as she handed Don a box wrapped up

"Jess...this is..." Don didn't know what to say to her

"Is it a little awkward?" Jess worried but Don shook his head

"No. I love it. Hannah look at this" Don said and he handed Hannah a glass photo frame. She looked into the photo of Jess and Don sat on a blanket as Hannah laid on her front peering into the camera with a smile. It was taken in central park when Don had suggested they go for a picnic.

"I like it...it's nice" Hannah genuinely smiled and she placed it onto the coffee table. It would see Jess was becoming part of their life.

...

"Dad! Do not open the oven!" Hannah snapped at her father as she placed vegetables onto the plate

"Why not?" Don asked as he stood up straight with the oven gloves

"Because the Chicken needs another minute or two. I don't want Jess' first Christmas with us to end up with her having food poisoning" Hannah stated and Jess laughed into the wine she was drinking as she watched the pair of them in the kitchen.

"But a minute or two won't make a difference and everything else is done" Don responded

"Look. I am the one cooking this and you are the one helping so do as I say for once" Hannah pointed the tongs she was holding in Don's direction and placed a hand on her hip.

"Fine...fine" Don backed off. Eventually they got the dinner onto the table and ate. They laughed and joked and cried at some points at memories they spoke of and then Jess helped Don to wash up whilst their little chef took a rest flicking through the TV.

"Was Hannah okay with you giving me the key?" Jess muttered as she dried glasses

"I checked with her Jess...she seemed happy and told me to do it. I didn't push her anymore. If she wasn't happy you would have seen" Don shrugged

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on her" Jess whispered

"Jess...my wife has been dead for coming up to fifteen years now. I love her still but...I also...I also love you Jess. And Hannah knows we all have to move on" Don looked her in the eye. He had told her he loved her.

"But we don't have to forget" Jess said and they went back to doing their jobs quietly.

"I love you too Don" Jess said and Don smiled into the water he was looking at.

...

"I love Christmas night" Hannah pointed out. Don was sat in the middle of her and Jess as Jess leaned on him and he had an arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders as she picked at the box of chocolates she had.

"No. You love scoffing your face" Don replied

"True. Very true" Hannah began to unwrap another chocolate.

"No. Dad this was on last night" Hannah complained and Don continued to flick through the channels.

"No! Leave it!" Hannah and Jess shouted at the same time

"Harry Potter? Both of you like it?" Don asked

"It's good" Jess shrugged and Don left it. He daren't argue with his two favourite women.


	18. Chapter 18

"Your vic was in the club since seven tonight. Apparently she created a scene and they chucked her out at around ten" Flack looked in his notebook as he walked over to Mac and Stella who were stood around the victim. Lindsay was knelt over it with a camera and snapping photos.

"So that means she must have been killed between ten and eleven. We'll get Adam onto the CCTV around the area...I doubt there is any CCTV around here but there may be on the main street" Mac said. Don, Mac and Stella looked down the alley onto the main street where people attempted to look down the alley but were blocked by barriers and cops.

"So what? She gets into a fight and then stammers around out here and then boom someone kills her" Don said and Stella looked at Mac and then they turned to Flack.

"Boom? I thought you spent all your time with Jess, not Danny" Stella smirked and she bagged some evidence

"But when I work with Danny he is contagious" Don pointed out

"True, very true" Mac admitted

"Don't even get me started on Danny's boom. I could swear it is the only vocabulary he sometimes knows" Lindsay smiled "anyway...Jess was telling me about her Christmas"

"Oh really?" Don raised his brows as he flipped through his notebook

"Same here. Seems someone did good by what she was saying" Stella said

"Glad I can impress" Don just muttered

"So is Jess for keeps Don?" Lindsay asked him "seems pretty serious"

"What you saying Monroe? I have had plenty of serious relationships" Flack chuckled at his lie.

"One night stands don't count Flack...and don't even deny you didn't Romeo" Stella nudged him in the arm as she moved around the body in an attempt to find some more evidence.

"Hey, hey, hey" Don raised his hands "I didn't have many one night stands...I have a kid to look after"

"Ha! Hannah looks after you more than you look after her" Danny's voice suddenly appeared from behind them

"What is this? Gang up against Flack day? During the Christmas season?" Don smirked "and my girl is special to me"

"Jess said she's dating" Mac murmured and Don couldn't help but grin at Mac. He didn't have him down as a gossip.

"Well. She's seeing a boy. Dating would make them sound serious" Don muttered

"Aw, young love is sweet" Lindsay cooed

"Love? A little too serious Monroe" Don looked a little disturbed at what the CSI was saying "there's only one man who she had best love"

"Slightly protective, isn't he?" suddenly someone kissed him on the cheek as they came behind him.

"A concerned father I prefer" Don chuckled as Jess also looked at her notebook

"I took some statements from some people who were in the club and they say the same all the time" Jess told them

"So we have no ID for this vic and no one knows who she is" Mac clarified

...

"Dad! I found someone in the lobby for you!" Hannah called as she walked into the apartment. She had just come back from school when she saw Danny in front of her and so she just let him up into the apartment with her. Don walked out from his bedroom, still wearing his suit and he nodded at Danny.

"You alright?" Don asked and Danny nodded

"I have a two tickets for the match...you in?" Messer asked

"Tonight? Yeah I'm in...you alright by yourself Hannah?" Don checked

"I guess so. I'm just going to study" Hannah shrugged as she removed her scarf and coat and placed them on the coat stand.

"Right, well, let me change and I'll be ready" Don said and he made his leave. Hannah remained stood in the living room talking to Danny about things of little importance but she liked Danny. He made conversation and was always funny to talk with.

"Okay. Let's roll" Don said and he picked up his badge from the side.

"Why do you need that?" Hannah asked her dad as he kissed her on the cheek

"Force of habit" he muttered and then they left. Hannah began her studying on Biology in the living room in the silence. Finally she tired and it wasn't until then when a key turned in the lock and Jess entered.

"Hey Hannah...is your dad in?" she asked her and Hannah stood up. She noticed Jess hadn't shut the door.

"No...he's gone out with Danny" Hannah explained and Jess looked to the floor.

"Well...he has a visitor and I didn't know what to do...so..." Jess opened the door again and Hannah gasped when she saw who was stood there.

"Hey little niece" a woman spoke and Hannah walked over to her Aunt and hugged her. Hannah had only seen her aunt a few times. It was clear that her and Don wasn't the best of friends but they were family. Hannah had liked her aunt from the off, she spoke the truth and was not afraid of anything. Don had been reluctant to tell his daughter that she was a recovering alcoholic but Hannah didn't change her opinion of Samantha. She always received a birthday card from her aunt in the post and when they did run into each other she was always polite.

"How's my favourite niece?" Sam asked when Jess shut the door

"I'm good...why you here?" Hannah was curious and Sam ruffled her hair and adjusted the black bag on her shoulder.

"I need to see your dad...I need to ask him something" Sam said

"Well he's out...he should be back in another half an hour I think" Hannah checked her watch. Jess had her lips pursed as she began to hunt for her mobile. She stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway and called Don.

"Jess...what's up?" Don had a hand pressed over his ear as he spoke to Jess

"Your sister showed up Don...but that's not all. The vic we found at the bar is linked to your sister. She was working in the club where the vic was. Staff say she disappeared about five minutes after our Jane Doe" Jess painted a picture and Don sighed

"When did you find this out?" Don asked her

"I was on my way to your apartment to tell you. But when I got there your sister was buzzing for your apartment. I don't think Hannah heard it and so I let her in" Jess explained

"I'm on my way back. Thank you Jess" Don hung up. Jess put her phone back in her bag and she went back into the apartment where Sam and Hannah were having a conversation together. Jess didn't interrupt. Instead she just remained stood leaning on the breakfast bar, watching the two heads talk. When Don walked in everything went silent. He stood with his hands on his hips and Hannah looked over at her dad and Sam did the same.

"Don" Sam greeted him

"Hannah...can you go to bed please?" Don asked politely. Hannah looked at her father in confusion but his eyes told her not to argue and to just do as he says. She stood hastily and as her aunt grasped her hand tightly she then walked into her room.

"Don...it's not how it looks I swear" Sam said and Don pinched the bridge of his nose

"So a woman is murdered. You leave work five minutes after in a daze and then no one has seen you since" Don stated "sounds suspicious Sam"

"I know I left...I was going after her" Sam said

"Why?" Don asked

"Because she was my friend...she was a waitress at a club I used to work at but we fell out over the most stupid thing and anyway when she came to the new club I worked at and caused a scene I followed her out to make sure she was okay...but..." Sam trailed off

"But what Sam?" Don asked her. He was still stood up and trying to be patient with his sister

"But she was dead...I didn't know what to do...I panicked" Sam said

"Didn't you think about dialling 911 Sam? Like any normal person?" Don spoke down to her. Sam stood up and shook her head.

"She was dead! I knew how it would look" Sam told him

"Well it looks even worse now Sam doesn't it?" Don told her "Jesus Christ Sam..."

"Look. I am so sorry I can't be perfect like you! But I didn't want to have to be the one who found the body and therefore became the number one suspect! Especially because I know it doesn't look good on me"

"Now you are truly screwed then because I can't protect you. You're going to go down to the precinct and you're going to give a confession" Don told her strictly

"But I didn't do anything to her...she was dead when I got there...I knew the cops were after me but I didn't know where to go Donnie...I didn't know what to say to them...they wouldn't believe me" Sam mumbled.

"You tell the truth Sam. Do the right thing" Don told her

"But if they find no one else then surely they'll pin this on me" Sam said but Don shook his head

"You've got the wrong idea of the law there Sam. If there is no evidence of you killing her then nothing happens. What was her name?" Don asked

"Who?" Sam replied and then from the annoyed look her brother was giving her she knew who "oh...Mary Porter"

"Right. So we're going to go down to the precinct now. You're going to give a statement and tell them what happened" Don told her and she began to put her coat back on.

"Thank you Don" she said

"For what? Being sensible and making you do the right thing?" Don checked

"Yeah...I didn't know what to do" Sam said. Jess walked down with them to the lobby and she stood outside as Sam climbed into Don's car.

"I'm sorry about that" he told Jess who shook her head at him.

"No need to apologise. We all have family" Jess told him and she kissed him on the cheek

"But not everyone's is as docile as mine" Don looked at Sam

"She was confused and scared...at least she knew she could turn to you" Jess told him

"Yeah. I guess...what you doing now?" Don asked her and she shrugged

"Well, would you go up and talk to Hannah, she probably heard the whole thing" Don looked into Jess's eyes.

"I'm on it" she kissed him again swiftly before she went back into the apartment. Sure enough Hannah had come from her room and she was stood near the window where she watched her dad drive away.

"He's gone to take your aunt to give a statement" Jess told Hannah

"I heard them...why didn't she just come clean first?" Hannah wondered "surely it's better than avoiding the cops"

"It is...but she had seen a dead body...some people panic and don't know how to respond. But you're okay?" Jess asked and Hannah turned from the window and leant on the ledge

"I'm fine. It was just a bit odd" Hannah shrugged

"Well, life with you Flack's will never get boring" Jess chuckled


	19. Chapter 19

"You're still up?" Don asked when he saw his daughter was sat with Jess on the sofa in the apartment.

"I couldn't go to sleep. What happened to Auntie Sam?" Hannah asked and Don ran a hand over his chin and realised he could do with a shave.

"I dropped her off at home. I called Mac in to interview her and he said she did the right thing in the end and he told her she could go. They have no evidence against her anyway...it's the just the fact she did a bunk and couldn't be found" Don sat down on the armchair

"But she's okay?" Hannah asked and Don snorted. She was okay he guessed. He had managed to piss her off pretty bad, but they were siblings and Don couldn't believe her recklessness. At least Hannah hadn't inherited that trait from the Flack side.

"Yeah. She'll be fine" Don said. He checked his watch and saw it was two in the morning. At least it was Friday and he wasn't on the weekend shift the next day.

"Well that's sorted then. At least she's okay...Hannah, you look shattered. Why don't you go to bed?" Jess suggested and she rubbed Hannah's back and Hannah yawned loudly but she smiled at Jess and stood up. She kissed her dad on the cheek and Don grasped her hand and rubbed his finders along the back of it.

"You know I love you Hannah?" Don said. Hannah smiled at first but then she saw that her father was being deadly serious with her and so she nodded.

"I know dad" she said and he let her go and she walked off into her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Jess asked. She knew Don was complete mush around his daughter but he wasn't mushy like that.

"I realised that I've lost my sister Jess. She doesn't want to know me...we argued when I took her back" Don stood up and he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Jess stood up too and she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Why did you argue?" she asked him

"She kept going on about how she knew she had been stupid and that I should stop having a go at her because she will never be like me. I told her she didn't have to be and then she told me to leave and she said she could fight her own battles" Don said and he passed Jess a bottle of water

"She was angry with you. She snapped" Jess shrugged "I have brother Don. I know what siblings are like"

"We hardly ever see each other. She's trying to prove that she can stand on her own two feet but whenever she falls she comes back to me" Don informed Jess

"How often has she done that?" Jess asked

"When Hannah was sixteen she came back to me. She had started drinking again. I forced her to AA meetings and even stalked her there to make sure she went...she was a mess...I know now we will never be close unless she needs something. I've lost my sister. I'm not losing my daughter" Don said

"You'll never lose Hannah. She adores the very ground which you walk on if you hadn't noticed...Sam just needs time to cool off. She seems independent, she can handle herself Don. Just trust her a little" Jess stood up and patted him on the arm.

"Looks like I'm on the couch again" Don joked

"Why don't you just use your own bed Don? We're both adults and I am sure we can share a bed together" Jess said and she began to walk off into his room

"You sure?" Don called

"Course I am" Jess said and she walked into his room.

Don and Jess sat up in the bed with the lights on as they stared straight in front of them.

"How was Hannah about everything?" Don turned to look at Jess

"She was like you. She wondered why her aunt hadn't told the police straight off but then I told her that some people just panic. She is just like you" Jess observed and Don chuckled

"She has her mother's brains though...she was a nurse...working to be a doctor" Don told Jess. He didn't know why he did it.

"Is that why Hannah wants to be a doctor then?" Jess pulled the duvet higher

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know...but she's passionate about it and if she wants to do it then I'm not going to stop her" Don said

"No...you shouldn't. She loves it doesn't she? I could tell when I saw her revising one night" Jess muttered in tiredness.

"No...high school was enough for me. I knew what I wanted to do" Don yawned and he lowered himself onto the pillow. Jess did the same

"And now we're stuck arresting people for the rest of our lives" she smiled

"I quite enjoy it...not a bad way to pass the time" Don muttered

...

Hannah was the first one up for a change and she walked out into the living area fully expecting to find her dad lay asleep on the sofa but he wasn't. She didn't think Jess had gone home. She didn't dwell on the though and instead began to make her cereal when she heard her dad's phone vibrate. She looked in his jacket pocket which was on the sofa and saw that it was Danny calling. She hesitated whether or not to take the call but in the end the ringing never seemed to stop and so she answered

"Danny it's Hannah...dad's in bed still" she said when she answered the phone

"Ah...good morning young Flack. Any chance you can get your dear father for me?" Danny sounded far too cheerful for a Saturday morning but Hannah agreed. She knocked on her dad's door as she held the phone to the side. She could hear small grunts from the room.

"Dad? It's Danny for you on the phone" Hannah leant closer to the door. Don groaned and he got up as Jess sat up

"What time is it?" she asked Don as he opened the door and reached for the phone

"Ten? I don't know" Don admitted before he put the phone to his ear

"Flack" he spoke "this had best be good Messer"

"Not as good as what you did last night by the sounds of it" Danny chuckled. He had heard Jess from the other side of the phone and so he thought he knew what was happening there.

"Funny Messer. Ever the comedian" Don said sarcastically

"Anyway, we need the lowdown on someone you arrested a few months ago" Danny explained as he walked through the crime lab "seems he's skipped bail"

"No rest for the wicked hey Messer?" Don chuckled and Hannah continued to eat her cereal

"The wicked never rest...but they keep me in a job. Anyway, we need you to come in" Danny said

"Give me half an hour" Don looked at the clock in the kitchen and he nodded to himself

"I thought that was just how long you spent in front of the mirror?" Danny joked

"Brilliant Messer. I'll be at the crime lab soon" Don hung up

"You off to work?" Hannah asked with her mouth full of cereal

"Yep. The genius being I is needed" Don laughed to himself and Hannah snorted.

"You got to go?" Jess asked. She was sat up in bed as she watched Don search for his ties and shirts.

"Yeah...they need help with a guy who skipped bail...Hannah's up so just make yourself at home" Don told her

"Well you did give me a key so I thought that was the point of me moving in" Jess joked and Don bent down to kiss her before he left for the bathroom.

"I'll be back soon Hannah...bye Jess" he called as he began to put his coat on and then he left the apartment. Hannah quickly changed and picked her purse up.

"Jess! I'm off out!" She called into her dad's room

"Where you off?" Jess asked her through the wood

"Just to mum's grave" Hannah muttered and Jess shut her eyes and frowned

"Okay. Be careful" she urged her and then Hannah left the apartment. It was snowing in New York. Hannah couldn't help but feel uplifted by the snow as she wandered amongst the people of the city. She called into the florists and chose out some flowers to go on the grave before leaving to the cemetery. She saw there were already some flowers on there and she read the card;

"To my darling wife. I'm thinking of you this Christmas time. I love you"

Her dad had been there at Christmas time. She placed her flowers next to her dad's and she scraped the snow from the words on the stone so she could see her mother's name. Hannah remained crouched down staring.

"Well all is good mum...Dad and Jess are getting along so well and I like Jess. A lot. She's good for dad and she's nice too...she has a key to the apartment too. I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about that to start with but it doesn't bother me anymore. We had a really good Christmas and I have a boyfriend. Wow that sounds weird. He's called Mark and he is really nice but I do think dad will shoot him if he does anything remotely bad" Hannah chuckled "anyway mum, I really would love to stay longer but I am actually freezing. So, love you mum" Hannah stood up and she began to leave the tombstone and walk back to her apartment. But she saw Jess stood outside.

"Jess...what's wrong?" Hannah asked when she saw the worried look on her face

"It's Don...there was a bomb...he's been hurt" Jess tried not to cry as she unlocked the doors to her car and climbed in. Hannah got into the passenger side

"What did they say?" Hannah worried as she looked at Jess who was breaking speed limits

"Mac...Mac...he said he was unconscious...but they don't know...he is at hospital"

...

"Can he hear us?" Hannah asked the doctor as she held her father's hand and looked at him. He had tubes sticking out from his mouth and needles in his arm. He hated needles. He only ever told Hannah that.

"It's debateable...he's in a coma but sometimes hearing someone's voice can help" Doctor Martins didn't want to depress the young girl further. Jess was sat in the vacant chair the other side of the bed as she looked at Don

"But what now? He will...he will wake up...won't he?" Jess' voice shook and Hannah felt herself begin to cry

"It's possible. The next 24 hours are crucial Miss Angell. But he is a fit and healthy man" the doctor added at the end but he hadn't told them what they wanted to hear.

"Now...I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room whilst I do some tests" the doctor said and Jess stood up and began to walk to the door. Hannah looked down at her sleeping father and then moved. Jess instinctively held her hand open for the girl and Hannah grasped onto it as they left the room to where the CSI's were in the waiting room. Danny had his arm in pot and Mac had his in a sling. The other's only had cuts and bruises. A bomb had been sent in a package to the crime lab and none of them knew how it got past security but it had killed another technician and a lab assistant.

"What did they say?" Danny worried

"He's in a coma...they don't know" Jess had tears running down her eyes as she continued to hold onto Hannah's hand. Hannah couldn't take it anymore and she just broke down. She was hysterical as Jess turned the teen in her arms and held her close to her and stroked her hair.

"It's alright Hannah...sh..." Jess whispered to the teen but she knew no amount of words would be able to comfort her until her dad was awake.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hannah, you need to get some sleep" Jess rested a hand on the teens arm but she shook her head. She knew what she needed and she was sat next to it. Don's unconscious body was laid under the sheets as Hannah was curled up in a ball on the chair next to the bedside cabinet. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin rested on her knees. She continued to stare at Don, she was unsure of what else she could do. It was drawing on night time and Hannah refused to move. Jess couldn't speak or she would become a hypocrite. The only time she had moved was to fetch coffee to keep her awake. The CSI's were all still in the waiting room, none of them knew what to do or if they should go into the room. Danny had been in once and he was verging on tears at the thought of Don being in a coma.

"I'm not tired" Hannah murmured a reply to Jess who sighed deeply "I just want him to wake up"

"We all do Hannah...but he wouldn't want to see you ill because you deprived yourself of food and sleep...at least go and attempt to eat something. For me Hannah, please?" Jess held the teens blue eyes and she couldn't help but think it was Don staring back at her. Stella was stood outside the room as Jess led Hannah from it.

"Come on you...let's go and find something" Stella wrapped an arm around Hannah's shoulders and she began to lead her down the corridor. Jess stumbled back into the room, not being able to see much due to her tear rimmed eyes. She sat in the chair Hannah had occupied and she leaned forward.

"Don...Don, can you hear me?" she tried the thing everyone did when they had a loved one in a coma. But there was no reply.

"Don...please wake up...I can't lose you...baby don't do this to me...please...I love you so much Don. I even love your cockiness and wit...it's what makes you who you are...and I love you for it so please just don't do this to me...to me or Hannah...oh God Don she's in bits...she's inconsolable" Jess placed a hand over her mouth as she hiccupped and then she remained silent. She didn't know what to say to Don anymore. So she just sat there and held his hand.

...

Hannah had managed a cup of coffee. She didn't eat the salad which Stella had brought her. Instead she just sat there gazing into the polystyrene cup. Her dad loved coffee. The cafeteria of the hospital was eerily quiet and there were only a few people who were sat in the booths. Some of them were smiling at each other and some just held hands. Stella sipped on the coffee she had bought just as they saw Mac arrive. He sat down next to Stella with his drink and the silence became even more awkward.

"We have the entire force out looking for whoever sent that bomb" Mac suddenly said and Hannah looked into his eyes and then back into her coffee.

"That's good then...because whoever sent it knew things about the lab...to get past security takes a lot" Stella said.

Jess walked into the cafeteria. She had been told to leave Don whilst they did more tests on him and so she went out to find Hannah. She noticed the teen looking down at the table and she took a seat next to her

"Why did you leave?" Hannah looked up at Jess who moved her fringe out her eyes with her hand

"They were doing some tests on him" she explained

"Has he changed?" Hannah begged for some hope to come from Jess but she received none.

"No...he's still sleeping" Jess replied and then it went quiet again. The Doctors had told Jess something but she didn't know how to approach the situation at this moment in time. She had been shocked by the question when they told her to prepare for the worst. She didn't want to prepare for the worst and if the worst did happen then she would ask Hannah. They had asked her what would happen to Hannah if Don didn't make it. Jess had just stood there unable to speak and in the end she shrugged. Would Hannah want to stay with Jess? She had an aunt and Don did mention a brother but she wasn't close to any of them.

"Hannah...come and get some air with me" Jess suggested and she slid from her seat. Hannah followed her through the clinical corridors and then out to the ambulance bay. Jess sat on a wooden bench and Hannah sat next to her.

"He will wake up...won't he?" Hannah's small voice asked. Jess didn't reply. She didn't want to give Hannah false hope but she didn't want to destroy her hope.

"Your dad's strong Hannah..." Jess managed to say

"You don't want to give me a definite answer" Hannah whispered and Jess nodded

"I don't know what to say Hannah...I don't know what will happen" Jess told her

...

The next four days went by slowly. Hannah took time off school so she could just sit at her father's side. She wouldn't learn anything even if she revised in the hospital and her exams were in another two weeks. But they seemed insignificant to her as she sat with Jess and watched her father sleep. But then as Hannah woke up one morning she saw her dad's hand move up and then down slightly. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was awake and then she nudged Jess who quickly woke up.

"What?" She asked

"He moved Jess...his hand...I know it..." Hannah said and Jess grasped onto his hand and leaned over him

"Squeeze my hand baby...please...if you can hear me..." Jess begged but he did something better. He opened his eyes

"Dad" Hannah spoke in relief and Jess squeezed his hand. She had to get a doctor.

"I'm off for a doctor...I'll be back" Jess ran from the room and Hannah just stared into her dad's eyes and he hers. That was until he closed them again and the monitors around him seemed to develop a mind of their own and they began to bleep mentally.

"Dad?" Hannah asked "Dad" she grasped his arm as Jess came back.

"What's happening?" she asked and the Doctor pushed past Hannah and pressed a buzzer

"He's crashing. We need a crash cart!" Doctor Taylor yelled and Jess grasped Hannah's hand

"You need to leave!" the doctor yelled at them and as they watched Don's convulsing body a nurse used her arm to shoo them from the room.

"Dad...Dad!" Hannah yelled as the nurse shut the door on them. They watched the scene from the glass as the rest of the team ran up the corridor after they heard Hannah's screams.

"No...no...not Don" Hannah sobbed and Jess cried silently as she once again held the girl in her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened?" Jess asked as soon as the Doctor came out from the room where Don was. Hannah let go of Jess as she looked at the Doctor

"He crashed...his heart stopped working..we've managed to stabilise him for the time being but he is sleeping again" the Doctor informed them

"But he's alright? He was awake...I know he was..." Hannah said and the Doctor shrugged

"He may have been awake but...I am afraid to say that is a case of only time will tell. You can go back in you want. I'll be back in another half an hour" the Doctor nodded and Jess and Hannah went back into the room again.

...

"It's been a week Mac...nothing has changed" Stella complained as she watched Jess and Hannah in the room in the chairs they never left. They had only left to go and shower or eat. They slept there, basically they were inseparable.

"I know Stella...but he might wake up...he did once so he can do it again" Mac spoke. He was trying to persuade himself that Don would wake up. Suddenly they saw Hannah through the glass and she was leaning over Don.

"What's going on in there?" Mac asked and they heard Jess shriek and lay her hands over her mouth as she cried.

"Dad...can you talk? Dad?" Hannah asked her father as she saw his eyes slowly open up and he grinned lazily at them.

"What happened?" Don croaked as Jess walked out of the room to find a doctor. Hannah sat herself on the side of his bed and couldn't believe he was awake. After all this time he had woken up again.

"You went to the lab and there was a bomb...you was in a coma Dad...for a week" Hannah told him he frowned

"A week?" he asked and Hannah nodded.

"Yeah dad..." she didn't know what to say to him as Jess walked back in with the doctor in tow. The doctor raised the bed so Don was sitting up but still leaning against cushions.

"Detective Flack...nice to meet your acquaintance" he joked "right. I need to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"

"Fine with me" Don nodded in agreement slowly

"Okay then. So, your full name please?"

"Donald Flack Junior" Don stated

"Right, what year are we in?"

"2011" Don replied

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four"

"Good. I don't think you have amnesia. You seem to be fully aware of what is happening around you. Anyhow Detective Flack, you may suffer dizziness or nausea for the next few days but that is natural. I want to monitor you for the next week to make sure you'll be alright to be discharged. You also have some cuts and bruises and we had to stitch up a wound in your head" the doctor informed Don who struggled to take it all in but he nodded. Hannah and Jess had the look of relief on their faces as they watched the doctor shine a light in Don's eye and make sure he was alright and awake. The doctor excused himself and then Jess sat in the chair as Hannah sat with Don. Jess grasped onto his hand and he smiled vaguely at her.

"Never do that to me again Donald Flack" she murmured at him but she was smiling at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "have you been here the whole time?"

"We haven't left your side unless we had to" Jess told him

"Thank you" he said. He was glad he had someone with him.

...

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Don told them as he slowly walked into his apartment. Jess and Hannah was stood around him with their arms out ready to catch him if he fell.

"Sit down" Jess ordered him and Don rolled his eyes but he walked over to the sofa and basically fell onto it before shutting his eyes and grasping his head

"Dad? What's wrong?" Hannah asked and she knelt on the floor as Jess went over to the fridge and took out bottles of water.

"Nothing...nothing...I'm fine. I'm okay" he raised his hands with their palms out and he looked Hannah in the eyes and she raised a brow at him.

"As long as you're fine" Hannah said seriously

"I'm okay...glad to be out of the hospital" he said and Jess handed him the water. Hannah checked her watch and she groaned. It was twelve in the afternoon.

"I've got to go...my exam is at half one and I don't want to be late" she told her dad and pecked him on the cheek before Jess sat down on the sofa. Hannah put her coat on and gloves before grabbing her satchel.

"I'll be back at about five" she told them

"I'll come pick you up after the exam" Jess told Hannah and Hannah nodded

"Thanks" she said "bye"

"Bye Hannah! Good luck!" Don called.

"I hope she does okay" Don muttered "did she not revise at all when I was in the hospital?"

"No. Not for the week you were sleeping...when you woke up she started but she did plenty beforehand so she will be alright Don" Jess told him

"But...yeah, she will. Anyway, I need to use the bathroom" Don began to stand and Jess stood by his side quickly

"You okay?" Jess checked

"Baby...I know you're worried...but I'm fine" Don assured her and he began to walk to the bathroom and Jess chuckled as she remained stood where she was which took a lot of effort.

"You're stubborn Donald Flack...very stubborn" Jess muttered as Don smiled and went into the bathroom.

...

"Right, you do not move from that spot until I come back from picking Hannah up, understand?" Jess pointed her car keys at him and had her brows raised at him in seriousness.

"I shall be here awaiting your arrival" Don said and Jess grinned before walking from the apartment. She drove to the school and noticed Hannah stood on the steps of the school with Mark stood opposite her. She was laughing at what he was saying and then she nodded before he whispered something in her ear, she laughed again and then turned and noticed Jess. Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek and then took off for the car.

"How did it go?" Jess asked as she began to drive

"Not bad to be fair. It probably could have gone better but who knows?" Hannah hated talking about how exams went.

"How's dad?" she asked her

"He hasn't moved...mainly because I won't let him go anywhere" Jess smiled as she stopped at a red light and smiled at the fact that Don was still with them.


	22. Chapter 22

"And so, can anyone here explain to me why this angle is 34.5 degrees using trigonometry" Mr Murphy spoke into the class. Hannah had her head laid on her hand which was propped up on the desk as she silently hoped she wouldn't be chosen to answer the question. She didn't understand math. She had recently completed her winter exams and now they were moving onto study the syllabus for June exams. February had just commenced in New York City and life was just getting back to normal. Hannah had returned to her studies and Don has returned to work. Of course he was under the watchful gaze of Jess all the time but he didn't mind. The only thing that bothered him was the bomb which had gone off. He would have preferred to have been shot than suffer from an explosion.

...

"Flack" Don answered his cell as he sat at his desk in the precinct doing paper work.

"Honestly dad. Do you have to answer with that all the time?" Hannah spoke down the phone as she walked the New York streets back to her apartment.

"Shows authority Hannah...and anyway, shouldn't you be at school?" Don noticed the clock on the wall which only read one in the afternoon.

"C'est vrai. However, my Biology and Physics lessons have been cancelled and so here I am walking home going to study" Hannah replied

"And you don't study enough?" Don chuckled as he continued to write on about a case

"Non. Anyway, I just thought I would let you know and all that...anyhow, you off out tonight daddy dearest?" Hannah asked and she chuckled at the end.

"I think you know the answer to that" Don laughed

"Yeah...I just can't believe she is only thirty" Hannah said

"Well she's only got five years on me and I'm not that old. But she said she doesn't want any fuss so I'm just taking her out for a meal tonight" Don told his daughter

"Well Mark is coming round tonight to study" Hannah said cautiously

"Studying? Is that code for something I shouldn't know about?" Don sat up straight and was about to begin doing another background check on the boy

"No! Dad...oh God...it's not and even if it was...no...never mind" Hannah changed her answer to his question.

"Well it has best not be. No funny business Hannah" Don warned his child

"Okay we're not having this conversation and this conversation never happened either. So I'm going to hang up now. Okay? Bye dad" Hannah said

"Bye baby" Don put the phone down

"Baby? You seeing another girl behind my back?" a woman's voice suddenly came from behind him and Don spun around his chair to see Jess holding a brown file with her brow raised at him.

"Damn you caught me" Don groaned and he grinned cockily as Jess sat in the chair which was at his desk.

"I imagine you were talking to Hannah then?" Jess smiled as she opened up the file and began flicking through

"Yeah. She's having that boy over tonight whilst I take the birthday girl out for a meal" Don said and he began to clear up the paper on his desk. Jess smiled kindly at him

"You don't have to Don and I believe his name is Mark"

"But I want to...you're only thirty once" he grinned "and I'm still not keen on him"

"You'll never be keen on him Don. He's taking your only child out on a date and you think you're her only man" Jess replied to him

"I am her only man my dear Jess" Don kissed her on the cheek

"Well you're the only one for me so far" Jess teased him

"So far? You're not going to find another one like me" Don warned her

"I don't know if that's a bad thing to be fair" she joked and she placed the brown file onto Don's pile of brown files

"It is definitely a bad thing. Anyway...why do I have another file?" Don moaned when he saw it

"Because Mac told me to tell you there is another case and I volunteered to come down here and give it to you...the Crime Lab is going to take a while to rebuild...they're working out of mobile units at the moment" Jess explained

"Well...I'll be at the scene soon then" Don told Jess as she stood up

"What time you picking me up tonight?" Jess asked as she began to walk backwards through the precinct

"Six thirty. I'll be there" Don said and Jess put her hand up as she walked out the precinct

...

"No...it's the lock and key model...it fits in like that" Hannah told Mark. The two of them were sat in Hannah's room on the floor with the revision guide on the floor. Hannah was leant over it and pointing at the drawings but Mark was sat up watching her. He watched how she pushed her hair behind her ear so she could concentrate on the book and how she softly explained to him what was happening to the enzymes. She suddenly looked back up into his eyes as his mouth slowly descended closer to hers

"I take it you wasn't listening to anything I said" Hannah whispered as his face came closer to hers

"Every single word of it" he lied back to her as his head remained where it was. About a centimetre from hers.

"So what happens to enzymes?" Hannah questioned him but her eyes were resting on his lips.

"No idea" he admitted and then he was finally kissing her. He kissed her softly but firmly as he bit onto her lower lip and forced her mouth open

"Hannah!" Don yelled into the apartment and the two teens jumped away from each other and coughed as Don opened the door. The two teenagers were red in the face as Don looked at the pair of them.

"I've brought Chinese back...is there something wrong?" Don noticed their flushed faces.

"No...nothing. Thanks dad" Hannah forced a smile onto her face and Don nodded. Completely unconvinced by her answer.

"Alright then. I'm going to go pick Jess up then. Bye Hannah. Mark" Don forced himself to be civilised with the boy who just nodded back. He daren't say anything to Detective Flack.

...

"He looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar" Don told Jess as the two of them sat at the table in the Italian restaurant Don had taken her to. Jess wore a simple black dress which she had teamed up with a black blazer and a black belt around her waist. Of course she wore high black heels and she looked amazing.

"I'm sure they were doing nothing bad Don. Hannah wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to" Jess assured him as she swirled her wine in her glass.

"Hm...I don't trust him" Don said and Jess laughed loudly

"Don darling...wasn't you a teenager?" Jess laughed "they're young and just teens"

"But this is my daughter Jess...as long as she is careful" Don replied

"She will be Don. Anyway, I can't believe I'm thirty" Jess said "am I looking old?"

"Yeah...so old...is that a grey hair?" Don joked as he pointed a finger at her hair and she swatted him away.

"I'm serious Don. Age is a big thing to us women" Jess frowned

"Jess...you're beautiful...it doesn't matter to me if you had thousands of wrinkles and looked like a witch. To me, you are beautiful" Don grasped her hand as the candle flickered on the table.

"You're too sweet sometimes Don...nothing like the hard ass cop on the streets" Jess laughed

"Well...that is because no one would let me arrest them if I was sweet and loving" Don replied

"Do they let you arrest them now anyway? How many times have you had to run after a crook when shouting 'NYPD freeze?'" Jess wondered

"Too many times" Don agreed "you'd have thought they'd learn"

...

"I don't know if I have any wine actually but I do have beer" Don opened the door to his apartment and allowed Jess in

"Beer will be fine" she told him and he opened up the fridge and pulled beers from it.

"Mark" he heard some whisper and Jess raised her brow and Don slammed the beers onto the worktop as Jess grabbed onto his arm

"Don't be stupid" she warned him as she dropped his arm again and stormed into Hannah's room to find the lights still on. He was fully expecting to vent anger from his reddening face but what he saw shocked him more. Mark was laid on the bed on top of the covers as Hannah had her head laid on his chest. Her arm dangled across his midriff and he had his arm holding her to him. Jess peered over Don's shoulder and she rested her head on it and smiled sweetly. She looked on upon the two teens as Hannah talked more in her sleep. Finally Jess grabbed Don's hand and pulled him back out the room.

"I should wake him and tell him to go" Don murmured as Jess picked up their beers and began to drink one of them.

"Leave them be. They're not doing anything. It was cute" Jess flopped onto the sofa and Don sat next to her and allowed her to nestle into his chest. She felt something in his jacket pocket and Don smirked as she raised her head up and looked confused. Don smiled and pulled a small box out from his pocket and handed it to her

"I remember you said you liked it when we went shopping...and so..." Don said as she looked at the necklace in the box and smiled at Don.

"Thank you" she said and kissed him again.


	23. Chapter 23

"This is just ridiculous" Don complained as he shifted around on the seat he was sat on. He and Jess were on a stakeout that night, waiting for a suspected murder to come out of his apartment, but so far, no one had moved and it was two in the morning. It was the day after Jess' birthday and the two of them were agitated about not having moved in ages.

"This is the job baby" Jess shrugged and Don massaged his temple before drinking some of his coffee and making an 'ah' noise after he swallowed and then he shuddered

"It's gone cold" he moaned

"That will be because you bought it at ten before we took over here" Jess wrapped her coat tighter around her and moved her chair back a little more and closed her eyes for a moment

"No sleeping on the job Angell" Don tutted and Jess slapped him on the arm as her eyes remained shut

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm thinking" she retorted

"What about?" Don wondered as he continued to stare out of the front of the window and at the apartment building

"Just about the fourteenth of February" she hinted but Don didn't understand

"Is the world supposed to end then or something?" Don wondered and Jess opened her eyes and shifted them to the side to look at Don.

"Do you really not know what it is?" Jess raised her brows and moved her fringe out of the way of her eyes as Don shook his head and went into his coat and pulled out his mobile phone and began to text Hannah.

"Should I know?" he asked her

"Perhaps Don...perhaps not...actually...I imagine you probably won't" Jess chuckled. He was a man who had not dated in ages and he was sure to forget Valentine's Day.

"Now I am intrigued...oh...right" Don suddenly said as the penny dropped and Jess rolled her eyes in mock annoyance

"Honestly Don. Anyway...we should do something. It will be our first Valentine's Day together and so we should do something. Surely Hannah and Mark have something to do?" Jess asked and Don shrugged as his phone began to vibrate.

"Yeah we should...and I don't know, but she's staying over at Mark's tonight. She managed to mention she was staying the spare room" Don pursed his lips and began to text her back.

"Well if she has her own room then there isn't a problem Don" Jess told him and he snapped his phone shut when he sent the text

"I told her that it was fine but I want her to text me tomorrow morning when she needs picking up" Don told Jess who failed to believe him

"Did you actually just allow Hannah to stay over at a boy's house?" Jess failed to understand

"Like you said; she's a sensible kid and to give him a little credit...Mark...well...she could do worse I guess" Don couldn't admit that Mark seemed like a good kid

"He's a nice boy Don. You're just overly protective of her. Anyway, what should we do?" Jess resumed her original topic of conversation

"I don't know...what do you want to do?" he asked her and she shifted upright.

"I was thinking...that we could go away...for a weekend or something..." Jess suggested

"That sounds nice Jess...it's just I don't really want to leave Hannah alone for a weekend...after what happened to her I didn't want to leave her alone ever but now I'm just getting over it...but I really would love to...I mean she should be alright for a weekend alone though, right?" Don asked Jess who shrugged

"She's your kid Don. It's your choice. But she is a bright girl and she seems to have gotten over what happened to her" Jess assured him and then Don reached for the door handle

"This conversation shall have to be continued later. It looks like our suspect is of on some interesting adventure" Don climbed from the car and Jess did the same. The two of them raised their guns and moved towards the apartment building.

"Daniel Grant! NYPD Freeze now!" Don yelled but the man looked nervous and he began to run down the alley. Jess and Don groaned but began chasing after him.

"That phrase has to be the most misunderstood to these people" Don complained as he ran in front of Jess and began to run up the stairs. Jess remained at the bottom and raised her gun as she watched Don latch onto his arm and bring him to the floor

"Do you people never learn?" Don asked as he cuffed him on the floor

...

"So there is food in the fridge and money on the side in case you need to get out or anything. I'll have my phone on me the entire time and no wild house parties" Don warned Hannah as he put his coat and scarf on. Jess was stood with a duffel bag in her hand as she checked her bag again for the plane tickets to Florida.

"Dang I was hoping I would get away with a party" Hannah said sarcastically as Don picked up his bag and slung it onto his shoulder.

"Funny as always baby...anyway, I'll call when we get there and text every few hours" Don bent down to kiss his daughter on the cheek and she did the same

"Okay...have fun" Hannah said and Jess smiled at the teen

"Bye Hannah" Jess called as she walked back through the door and Don lingered in the doorway

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Don asked and Hannah kissed him on the cheek again

"I'll be fine dad. I promise" she looked him in the eyes and he nodded before he began to walk off after Jess. Hannah watched the two of them walk down before she went back into the apartment and looked around the vast empty space.

...

"Mark...hey" Hannah said as Mark entered her apartment and pressed his lips onto hers

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said and Hannah laughed. It was the Friday after Valentine's Day but the two of them hadn't done anything on a Monday and the weekend was the only time Don and Jess had off to go for a break.

"Why thank you. Although I have to say that we're late" Hannah walked back into her apartment and pulled him a coke from the fridge.

"But we didn't forget" he said and from behind his back he produced a dozen red roses and Hannah smiled as he handed them to her and she smiled

"Thank you Mark...quite the romantic" Hannah raised her brow and began to put the roses into water as Mark looked around the apartment in anticipation of Don jumping out randomly.

"So your dad has gone away?" Mark checked

"Yes. Him and Jess have gone to Florida for the weekend" Hannah put the roses onto the table

"Oh right...so what we having for dinner?" Mark asked and he relaxed a little.

"I ordered a Chinese. It should be here soon actually" she told him and he sat on the sofa and patted for Hannah to come sit next to him. She nestled into his arms and he held her close to him.

...

"Should I phone Hannah to make sure she's okay?" Don asked Jess and she giggled as she flipped through the magazine she was reading.

"Don. We're in New York airport. We left about two hours ago...she said she would be fine and Mark is coming over and they're getting Chinese. Leave her until tomorrow morning" Jess told him and he sat back down on the soft plush chairs as people walked past, going towards planes.

"I guess you're right" Don shrugged and put his phone into his coat pocket

"I'm always right" Jess winked at him and he chuckled to himself and then an announcement came over the waiting room.

"That's us" Jess said excitedly and the two of them began to queue for the plane.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well this is nice" Jess said when she walked into the hotel room that they were staying in. Don was nodding in agreement as he called Hannah back in New York and Jess jumped onto the bed like a little kid and giggled hysterically as Don shook his head with a large smile on his face.

"How old are you?" he asked her and she laid back onto the plush pillow and smirked

"Nineteen at heart baby" she winked and Don listened to the phone ringing

"Hannah" he spoke when she picked up

"Hi dad. You okay?" she wondered as she looked at the clock which said seven in the morning. Why did he have to phone so early? Don and Jess had only just gotten to the hotel and weren't especially tired because of the excitement.

"I'm good. What did you do last night? Did Mark stay over?" Don asked and Hannah groaned as she rolled onto her side and looked down at Mark who was sleeping on the floor on a blow up mattress.

"Yes dad...but can you keep it down. He's sleeping" Hannah said

"Oh Hannah...you didn't..." Don said and he paled

"No dad. Just please stop this. I'm...dad...I'm a virgin and it's going to stay that way" Hannah spoke quickly down the phone in a murmur but Don still heard her loud and clear and he reddened as Jess sat up and looked over at his groaning.

"Okay Hannah...okay...well...just be careful okay" Don warned her

"I will dad. Bye" she whispered and put her phone back onto her bedside cabinet as she saw Mark looking up at her.

"Did you hear that? I thought you were asleep" Hannah moaned as she lay on her side and looked onto his blonde floppy hair which still made him look attractive even though it was ruffled up. He wore a black top and his boxers as he smirked at Hannah.

"I did hear...but it doesn't matter Hannah" he shrugged and he stood up and laid next to her on the bed. His mouth fell onto hers but she soon pulled away.

"I don't want to sleep with you Mark" Hannah blurted out and Mark just smirked lazily above her.

"Hannah...I wasn't asking you to sleep with me...I don't want to make you do something you don't want to" Mark told her. His hand caressed her cheek sweetly and she turned red at what she had just said

"I just wanted to tell you...but thank you Mark...for understanding" Hannah muttered and Mark kissed her again.

"Well you're special Hannah. Nothing like any other girl I have met" Mark whispered to her before kissing her again.

...

"Do you feel a little backwards?" Jess asked on the Saturday night to Don as they sat in the hotel restaurant. They managed to secure a place which overlooked a lake and was secluded enough. They didn't really want to do the whole Disneyworld thing. Although Hannah said she would loved to have gone with them just to see the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

"What? Because we slept for the day and now are completely awake?" Don asked and he drank some of his beer from the pint glass and he smiled over at Jess

"Yeah...and we have work on Monday and we're going to be messed up" Jess told him

"Work is not to be mentioned" Don began to eat the fish in front of him and Jess shrugged

"Yes Detective" she mock saluted and Don laughed.

"Alright then. So what did Hannah tell you on the phone that got you all hot and bothered?" Jess asked and Don nearly choked on the fish he was eating.

"Nothing...it was just a father and daughter moment I would prefer not to relive what she told me" Don told Jess

"Did she tell you she was sleeping with Mark?" Jess guessed and Don turned red again and took a drink of his beer before shaking his head

"Quite the opposite actually. And how did you know that?" Don wondered

"Easy really dear. The only thing which you and Hannah wouldn't talk about is boys and girlie stuff and so I guessed." Jess said

"Well...that was a brilliant educated guess" Don congratulated her and she twirled her spaghetti on her fork and she placed her bottom lip over her top and raised her eyes at him

"I am extremely intelligent Detective...hence why I'm a cop" she said

"I only have a high school degree Jess. I'm not the brightest bulb in the room" Don said and Jess began to randomly laugh

"The brightest bulb in the room? That's a new one on me" Jess told him and he shrugged.

"Hannah said something like that when she was studying Physics and it kind of stuck with me" Don shrugged "anyway...here's to us" Don raised his glass and Jess clunked hers against his.

"To us" she agreed and Don smiled at her.

...

"No...dad...we're fine. Mark went home to change and he's staying over tonight" Hannah spoke down the phone as she straightened her brown hair which she had just dried.

"Well have fun then" Don said "me and Jess are just off to sleep now...we're not tired really. We slept a few hours this afternoon"

"That's because you got a weird flight time dad" Hannah clamped the hot plates onto her hair.

"Make the most of the weekend. Live a little" Don was stood on the balcony of the room they had rented as Jess used the bathroom. Don looked over at the setting sun on the lake and the forest beyond them.

"Live a little? Are you my dad?" Hannah teased

"Fortunately for you yes" Don quipped

"I guess so. Anyway dad that's the door. I'll talk to you later" Hannah began to leave her room

"Alright. Love you Hannah" Don said

"Bye dad" Hannah replied.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey!" Hannah said when she saw her father walk back into the apartment after his and Jess' spontaneous weekend away.

"Hey to you too" Don said and he wrapped his daughter into a hug and then let her go after placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Where's Jess?" Hannah looked over her dad's shoulder at the closed door as he walked into his bedroom and dumped his duffel bag onto his bed before walking back out into the living room.

"The cab dropped her off at home. She wanted to do some washing before work tomorrow. Anyway, did Mark go home today?" Don asked and he began to make himself some coffee and Hannah sat on a stool and clasped her hands onto the worktop.

"He went home this morning. We both had homework to do and we've started revising again but Mark is looking at colleges away from New York" Hannah sounded slightly deflated as she looked at the college prospectus' which were on the worktop near the door where their keys were. She had seven at the moment which were sat looking at her. She knew she wanted to stay in the city with her dad but she had to make other choices too in case she couldn't get into NY College.

"Oh right? And you're thinking of going to...?" Don let her finish off his sentence

"Still New York dad...I don't want to move away" Hannah told him and he drank the hot coffee and Hannah looked at the worktop.

"And I don't want you to go Hannah. Anyway, I'm going to take this coffee and hit the sack...night baby" Don said and he kissed Hannah as she remained sat on the stool.

"Night dad. Don't forget we're off to look around New York college on Thursday" Hannah reminded her father as he walked back into his room.

"I remember. I booked the day off" Don told her

...

"Did you see the science department?" Hannah gushed as she walked with her dad out of the college as Don flicked through the booklets which he had been given as Hannah walked to the side of him and looked up to the sunny sky.

"I saw" Don said as he read through them and Hannah watched the other college students in the campus as the two of them left.

"I mean the research facility is excellent and I won't need to stay on campus because I can bike there and back every day and it would be amazing!" Hannah gushed and she wrapped her arm into her father's as he smiled down at her and then ruffled her hair.

"Yeah...it will be. Jess said she wants to meet us for tea" Don said and he walked out to the footpath and he opened the car door for Hannah and she climbed into it and he handed her the books they had been given from colleges.

"Hannah...I want to ask you something...and I would understand if you got freaked out by this...but I need your opinion" Don stammered before he started the car and Hannah looked at him. The only sound was the soft hum of the car as Hannah fiddled with the golden chain around her neck.

"Go on then?" Hannah urged him

"Do you ask someone to move in first or do you wait until marriage?" Don asked Hannah and she stared wide eyed at her dad and she shook her head.

"You want Jess to move in?" Hannah asked "dad...I know you love her...but you've only been dating since last year...September...it's only February"

"So you don't want her to move in?" Don asked her and Hannah's mouth opened up wide and she shook her head.

"I didn't say that dad! I just think it's a little early...I know you're getting along together and she has a key to our apartment...I don't want you to rush into anything" Hannah told him

"So do you or do you not want her to move in?" Don pushed her for an answer

"Dad...I don't know...you haven't dated her for more than a year...but just a no to marriage. That is too early" Hannah did persuade him and he nodded

"It's just that me and Jess have been getting on so well recently...well...we enjoy each other's company and we don't really like to leave each other and I want her around more..." Don explained and Hannah sighed as he finally put the car into drive.

"I don't mind her staying over dad but to move in is a bigger step...I like her dad...I like her a lot but I'm just cautious. It's just been us two for a while now and I'm nervous at the thought" Hannah explained to her father and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped the car at traffic lights.

"I know Hannah...I know...I'll leave it for now okay? I was being hasty probably...after the weekend away I thought moving in would be the next logical step and I thought I was ready but if you're not..." Don trailed off and Hannah shook her head.

"I didn't say that" she snapped "I said that I thought it would be awkward and you two have only just become serious with this weekend away and spending Christmas with us and I know she saved my life too...but...just ask her if you want"

"No...Hannah...I'll think it through. I don't want to rush in to asking her...and it should be a mutual decision shouldn't it?" Don asked. He didn't know.

"Well yeah dad...the time will come when you know it is right to talk about it" Hannah assured him as Don stopped outside the restaurant and saw Jess stood there.

"Don't mention this to her" Don told Hannah

"No...I won't" she promised.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hannah! Baby I'm home..." Don trailed off as soon as he saw his apartment. It was a tip. The cupboards to the kitchen doors were open and food was laying all over them. The coffee table was turned over and the cushions from the sofa and armchair were missing as they were scattered on the floor. The small table was pushed over and photos from the walls had been broken. Don hesitantly walked further into his apartment and he heard soft cries coming from Hannah's room. The door was slightly shut and he pushed it open further, unaware of what he would find. But he saw his daughter slumped on the floor with her body visibly shaking.

"Hannah...oh my God...darling" he said as soon as she looked up at him and had a large purple bruise beginning to appear on her eye

"Daddy" Hannah whispered and Don then rushed over to her side and dropped to his knees as he cradled her in his arms. She never called him daddy apart from when she was scared. And even then that took a lot.

"Baby...sweetie...what happened...?" he whispered as he stroked her long brown hair and she rested her cheek on his chest.

"I got back from school and...everything...it was messed up...but he was still here...he had a knife and I tried to stop him dad...I really did" Hannah tried to persuade her father she hadn't been useless when this had happened. Don shook his head at her and used his hand to grasp onto her cheek

"It's not your fault...none of this...you did nothing wrong baby" Don assured her

"He told me to give him my bag...he has everything dad...my purse...jewellery...he took your ring...I told him no but he...he hit me" Hannah sobbed loudly and Don felt anger burn up inside of him. Someone had come into his home and taken everything which mattered to him and hurt his child. He was going to get the scumbag who did this.

"It's alright baby...we'll be fine...I promise..." Don swore to her and for the first time he looked around his daughter's normally perfect room and he groaned inwardly at what he saw. Her draws were open revealing everything of her life. Don didn't care about his room. There was nothing valuable in there apart from photos of his family and he doubted a heartless burglar would want them.

"We're leaving Hannah...come on darling...we're going to go" Don said and he began to stand up. He hauled Hannah from the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist as he began to lead her out from the apartment. As he did he picked up his phone and called the precinct, telling them that he needed an officer to come to his apartment and check out the scene and dust for prints or anything. He called Messer to ask them to come and let them in and he was more than happy to comply. Don helped his daughter down the stairs of their apartments and then he opened the car door for her. He knew he just had to get her away from there as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry" Hannah muttered when she managed to stop herself from hyperventilating. Don raised a brow and shook his head as he drove to the other side of New York.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Don told her sternly but kindly

"But he took your ring...I...shouldn't have...let him..." Hannah sobbed softly again

"Hannah Flack. You did the sensible thing. You allowed him to take it instead of...instead of...getting yourself hurt...you are worth more to me than any item in this world. Do you understand?" he told her and she just nodded. She still blamed herself for it. That was the one thing her father had trusted her with and she had lost it. Hannah knew where Don was driving to. There was only one place where he could spend the night and not be questioned and so that was how the two of them found themselves on Jessica Angell's doorstep.

"Don...Hannah...what the hell happened?" Jess asked the duo as soon as she saw Hannah's bruise and allowed them into the room.

"Someone took it upon themselves to raid our apartment and Hannah..." Don didn't know what to say

"I got in the way" Hannah finished off bitterly. Don had his hand around her still as Jess indicated for them to go and sit on the sofa. She went over to her small freezer and pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it into a tea towel before sitting down next to Hannah and moving her hair from her face and pressing the pack onto her cheek.

"Did you call anyone?" Jess asked and Don nodded

"Messer is going to let them in. I left my key with the neighbour to give to him when he gets there then the place is going to be dusted for prints...hopefully insurance will cover it" Don said and Jess nodded

"But there are some things which insurance can't help" Jess muttered and Don looked at Hannah who wrapped tightly into his arm. Don squeezed her shoulder once and placed his hand over his lap so he could hold onto one of her hands.

"I should really start to cancel her debit card..." Don said but Jess shook her head and began to stand up. She placed the ice onto Don's knees and went for her phone.

"I'll do it. I'll call Adam and get him onto it" she said "you stay there" she instructed him and walked off into her room with the phone pressed to her ear. Don let go of Hannah's hand and picked the ice up and once again pressed to her cheek. He felt her wince slightly at the pressure and so he eased off.

"That better?" he asked her

"Fine" she muttered into her father's white shirt.

"Hannah...I'm sorry...but...do you know who did this?" Don asked

"He wore a mask...he was tall though...as tall as you" she muttered "just the way he walked around the apartment...asking me where things were..."

"I know...I know..." Don just simply said "but you're safe now...no one will hurt you again"

...

"Thank you for giving her your bed...you didn't have to" Don said as Jess pulled out the sofa bed and began to make it up. Don was stood in her kitchen drinking coffee as he fiddle with the knot in his tie.

"Hey...it's the least I could do. She's just had a massive scare" Jess looked over at Don who nodded.

"I'm going to go and well...you know..." Don shrugged

"Say goodnight? Don it doesn't sound childish. It is what every loving parent does for their child" Jess said as he placed the coffee down and walked over to the door where Hannah was. Jess' room was middle sized and it had a dark brown duvet on the double bed which Hannah was occupying. She was laid to her side facing the door and one of the bedside lights was still on.

"Hey baby" Don perched himself on the empty space and moved her hair from her cheek as she just looked at him "you try and get some rest. Okay?" Don instructed her and then bent down to kiss her on the forehead. As he stood up Hannah began to speak;

"Can you stay with me...please dad?"

Don looked down at her and then he nodded

"I'm just going to say goodnight to Jess. Two minutes sweetie" he said and then he left the room. Jess had given Hannah a pair of her joggers and a normal white top for her to wear for the night. Hannah felt slightly awkward sleeping in her bed when she didn't even live here but Jess wouldn't take no for an answer.

"She wants me to stay with her..." Don stated as he saw Jess on the sofa bed. She was under the covers and sat up reading through some case notes and she nodded.

"Understandable. She wants some comfort at the moment and you're the only one who can give it to her" Jess told him "you always put your daughter first Don"

Don sat down on the edge of the bed and began to take of his tie and then he undid the three top buttons before taking of his shoes and kissing Jess softly.

"Thank you" he simply said

"Hey. I did what anyone would have done...and if I can't do this for you then I can't do it for anyone. Now go away so I can get some sleep" she smiled half heartedly and Don nodded before he stood up and went back into her room.

"Come here" he said as soon as he settled himself on top of the thick duvet. Once again he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leant on the side of his chest before trying to fall to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Jess awoke early the next morning. She was in at work at nine and didn't want to be late for it. She had made sure she left all her clothes in the living room so she could change with ease and not wake up Don or Hannah. Jess changed and ate breakfast silently before she left a note on the worktop telling Don to stay as long as he liked and then she took off for work.

"Angell!" she heard someone shout as she walked into the newly built crime lab, looking for Mac.

"Alright Danny" she greeted

"Not bad...you seen Flack around anywhere?" Danny asked

"I put him down as taking a day of leave...his at mine with Hannah...she's a little on edge at the moment" Jess told him and he nodded

"Understandable when you go home to find someone raiding your apartment...well not just someone actually...but Adam Michaels" Danny told her and she raised her brow in questioning

"You found him?" Jess asked as he handed her the tablet which showed his face

"When I told Adam that he had taken Hannah's cell he did his computer thing and he tracked her cell because it was still turned on and she is on contract. Anyway, we sent out a squad car and picked him up trying to sell this to a pawnbroker" Danny concluded and he handed Jess a gold chain which housed a ring on the end. She took it from Danny and nodded

"You got hold of Don to tell him?" she asked but Messer shook his head

"He's not picking up. It's half nine, I doubt he is sleeping still" Danny said

"I'll try him later. He's probably just...well...I don't know...but what else was taken?" she asked him

"Hannah's jewellery...her IPod...a few DVD's and some money from her drawer. Along with Don's watch...small things but small enough to fetch enough cash" Danny shrugged and Jess began to move back to the lift.

"I'll come and pick them up later Danny...tell Mac...well tell him to tell Stella that Gomez has an alibi which removes him from the scene" Jess gabbled as she moved to the lift and pressed the button. Danny raised a hand and nodded as he turned to walk down the other way. When Jess got out of the lift she called Don again and this time he did pick up.

"Flack" came the normal response

"Don...it's me. They found the thief and got your things back. I'm on my way over now" she told him and unlocked her car as she ran out the new building.

"Who did it Jess?" Don asked

"Adam Michaels. He has a record of burglary and assault. I imagine he is being held at the precinct for the time being" Jess told him

"When you get back here I'm going over to question him" Don said and he began to make himself some coffee and try to same calm. He was all dressed and ready as Hannah had changed back into her own clothes and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her father had allowed her to have a day off school, figuring she wasn't well enough to go in.

"Don" Jess groaned "is that wise?"

"I fail to care. He hurt my daughter..." Don told her

"And what will you do when you get there? You can't exactly beat him up" Jess rolled her eyes

"I can go there and decide what I want to do" he told her

...

"You had best not do anything stupid" Jess warned Don as she handed him the necklace which made Don sigh in relief as he took it. Hannah was stood behind her dad as he turned around and began to place it around her neck.

"They got him baby" he kissed her on the top of her head before she picked the ring up and placed it under her shirt.

"You sure you're okay to stay and look after Hannah for a while?" Don checked

"Nothing I do will stop you going and I know you don't want to leave her alone. I'll be fine" Jess murmured and Don nodded. He grabbed his coat and began to place it on before he headed down for the precinct.

...

"He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Hannah asked Jess. She was stood near the door where the mirror hung and she was staring at her purple bruise

"I told him not to. I don't think he will do something too stupid Hannah. He is just annoyed that someone came into his home and hurt his child. You know how angry he gets" Jess was stood pouring herself some coffee

"I know. I just wish he...I don't know...act out as much" Hannah shrugged

"It's who he is. He's a protective father" Jess told her

...

"Don! I thought you weren't coming in today?" Mac asked and Don shook his head as he read through Adam's file.

"Seems you found the guy who burgled my apartment. I thought I had good reason to come in and interview him" Don told Mac

"Well I was on my way to just do that Don. But...try and remain calm" Mac pursed his lips as the young detective didn't reply to him and instead he just followed him into the interview room.

"So Mr Michaels...busy night last night?" Mac asked

"You have no evidence on me. They could have been mine" the man denied and Don took a deep breath

"I don't think so Adam. The things you stole came from a person's apartment and whilst there you threatened a girl didn't you?" Mac asked and Adam groaned

"Look. I didn't want to hurt her but she was there...I panicked" he denied and Don turned around to look at the wall before he snapped and turned to look at Adam.

"In the way? It was her apartment? She had a right to be in the way! And you touched her...you hurt her!" Don snapped. He had had a few previous run ins with Adam. But now that he had robbed his apartment he became even angrier.

"Adam...this is Detective Flack" Mac introduced and Adam nodded

"I know...I've met him before..." Adam stuttered. He didn't know why the detective was here and why he had reacted so harshly. Each time he had been interviewed by him he hadn't been that angry.

"Oh right. Well the apartment you robbed last night was his you see and the young girl you hurt...well...it was his daughter" Mac explained and Adam turned white. He had robbed a cops home. Great.

"Oh bro...I didn't mean to do it...look..." he began to stammer

"Bro? It's Detective Flack to you" Don snapped at him "and I don't care about your intentions. You did it and you're lucky I don't rip your head off"

"But...I didn't hurt her that bad...I just...she wasn't listening!" Adam said

"You hurt her and now you deal with me. You're looking at six years inside now and don't think that when you come out anything will be easier. It will be more difficult. I'm off Mac before I actually shoot him" Don said and Adam began to panic

"Shoot me? He can't do that" he said as Don left the room and Mac smirked

"I wouldn't put anything past him" Mac said


	28. Chapter 28

"Did you shoot anyone?" Jess asked when she saw Don return to her apartment. She was stood outside placing rubbish into the bin when his car pulled up and he climbed out. His eyes showed tiredness as he carried an evidence bag with all the things that had been taken in it and shook his head.

"No. Mac wouldn't have let me" Don grinned lopsidedly at her and she smiled back to him

"And then Hannah would have killed you probably. She's upstairs watching Friends. I offered to make her dinner but she declined in a polite manner. She seems a little better however I do keep seeing her looking at her reflection in the mirror" Jess told him. The two of them were stood on the sidewalk as people went passed them every so often.

"She still looks beautiful to me" Don shrugged and Jess kissed him on the cheek

"She's your daughter. You have to think that" Jess said and she inclined her head to the left so that the two of them began to head back up into the apartment building

"Well...yes...true...Anyway, Mac said that the chance of Michaels getting bail is slim due to his repeat offences and all that and I basically told him his life will be made hell until I'm not around" Don told Jess

"Unless Hannah goes into the force and makes his life hell" Jess stated and Don snorted

"I'm not having my baby go into the force...it's too dangerous for her. I don't want that as a career option for her" Don told Jess

"To be fair you have to wonder why we joined...we could have done anything" Jess told him but Don shook his head

"There was never anything but NYPD for me...my dad made me sure of that" Don said and he thought about his old man. The legendary Donald Flack Senior who he rarely saw anymore. He had raised Don to believe that NYPD was the only job which he should have and Don had taken his advice.

"Anyhow...she's doing fine and seems to have calmed down a lot since last night. No doubt this news will be good for her" Jess began to climb the stairs

"Well to be fair, I am kind of fed up of nothing ever going smoothly in life" Don complained

"Part of the job baby...part of the Big Apple" Jess smiled but Don didn't smile back to her. Instead he remained frowning.

"Is something wrong Don?" she asked him as she stood in the corridor.

"The Big Apple is Jess...ever since Hannah's been here from school...well nothing has gone right...nothing at all...she's been kidnapped, had her life threatened, brawl at a party and now she's had to see the place she called home be broken into, not to mention her own father was in a coma for a week...is it really best for us to stay here?" Don asked her and Jess blinked.

"You want to move?" she whispered

"I don't want to Jess. But I've seen Hannah suffer enough recently and I don't know if I can keep doing it...I want my little girl to be safe at all times and at the moment I can't help but think she's always in danger here" Don told her honestly and he slumped against the wall and allowed himself to fall down it so that he was sat on the floor. Jess did the same but she didn't say anything to him.

"When did you start feeling this way?" she asked

"Last night...last night when I had to rock my daughter to sleep and tell her she was safe and nothing was going to hurt her again...he had a knife pointed at her Jess...then I remembered how my wife died because of some psycho and then I remembered how Hannah was captured. Everything came back to me and I just wondered if I could do it anymore. Cope with the worry of wondering if she would be safe" Don explained

"It's natural to be worried Don...but she has a family here...you have a job and not to mention Mark..." Jess tried to persuade him

"But I am her only family here Jess. Mark is moving away to college so God only knows if they'll make it and the job is workable..." Don counteracted all her points

"I'm here Don" Jess looked into his blue eyes

"I know Jess...and I don't think I could leave you now if I tried" he sighed "I love you too much"

"And I love you too Don...but places anywhere else can be bad and have violence...not just here...you've just been unlucky baby" Jess placed a hand onto his arm and he shrugged

"I'm tired of being unlucky. I'm just tired of nothing ever going right" Don told her

"I know baby...but please don't do anything you might regret. Think of what you've built for yourself in this city. This is your. The only place you've ever known. You're friends are here...I know there is a high crime rate Don but maybe this is just a bad streak in your life and things will get better" Jess tried to be optimistic

"But do I want to wait for another bad thing to happen to me or Hannah...or you, Jess?" Don asked her

"But I don't want you to leave" she couldn't answer his question and he sighed.

"And I don't really want to" he told her truthfully "I'll think about it. It has to be Hannah's decision too and...I need your input too Jess"

"Don't go" she whispered "I love you Don but I don't know if I would want to move away...we're not even married Don...it would be a big commitment and one which neither of us is willing to jump into at the moment"

"I know. I know that Jess. I do. But you told me Hannah has to come first right?" Don checked and Jess nodded

"She's your child Don. I've always known she would come first" Jess told him

"So I have to do what is right by her and if it is to leave a place where she doesn't feel safe then so be it" Don said "but...I'm not going to jump into something which we may regret"

"That is all I ask of you Don" Jess kissed him on the cheek softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Don and Jess stood up in the corridor and as soon as they walked to her apartment door they saw that it was open and Hannah was leant against the door frame. The two of them jumped when they saw the girl stood there staring at them.

"I don't want to move" she stated and moved away from the door. Don groaned but he followed her into the apartment and Jess did the same.

"Hannah...it was only an idea...I was going to ask you before I made a decision...I just want you to be safe..." Don told her

"But I am happy here...well relatively happy. The last few months have been going so well...I met Mark...and I was doing well in school and you have Jess dad...I don't want to move away all because of some people who have hurt me" she instructed her father

"But I don't feel like you're safe here Hannah..." Don informed her

"But I am not moving somewhere else. What if something bad happens there? Do we move again? This is our home dad...I am not going anywhere" Hannah told him.

"We don't need to make a decision now" Don stated

"Well I have. And it's a no. We're not going anywhere" Hannah told him and she sat down on Jess' sofa and began flicking through the TV stations again. Not wanting to talk anymore about the topic of moving, Don looked over at Jess who just stared back at him.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Don asked Jess and the two of them went back into the corridor.

"Dad...don't do that" Hannah jumped up and looked at her father who was opening to door. Don raised a brow in questioning at her;

"Do what?"

"Go out there and talk about this...I know you were and I want to hear everything you have to say" Hannah told her father

"I want to know why you're worried about moving because ever since you've been in New York there has been nothing but trouble" Don stated

"Because it is just bad luck...we could have been burgled anywhere dad...when Jess saved my life that could have been anyone some nutcase was after...I've just settled here and I don't want to move and upset that. I get why you would want to move because...well...you're my father, but I don't want to go. I want to stay here. This is our home...it's where you've lived all your life and it's where I want to stay" Hannah spoke and Don nodded at her speech.

"You know I would only move if you wanted me to" Don told his daughter

"But I don't want us to" Hannah hugged her dad "I'm happy here"

"So am I Hannah...I just want you to be safe" Don held tightly onto her

"I know dad...I know..." she said and pulled away from him "I need to use the bathroom"

When Hannah had gone Don sat down on the sofa and Jess sat with him.

"She's tough" Jess stated "she gets that from you"

"Yeah...she does...I'm sorry Jess" Don said and Jess kissed him on the cheek.

"I understand Don. She will come first and I know that...but promise me I am a good second?" Jess smirked and Don grinned back down at her.

"You're a tied first Jess. I love you" Don kissed her softly.

...

Sorry for such a short chapter but I needed to clear it up that Don wouldn't move away and also I am snowed under with college and work at the moment and have had barley time to write anything never mind read any fanfic.


	30. Chapter 30

"An E? Are you actually joking?" Hannah Flack spat in disgust as she stayed behind after class one night. She had just failed on her Physics test and her teacher had asked for her to stay behind which she did with no complaints.

"Miss Flack. Please do not take that tone with me" Miss Gomez said from behind her desk. Hannah was stood up and looking at the paper in disbelief

"I've never got an E before...what did I do wrong...I study flat out...if it was Math then I would understand" Hannah shrugged "but Physics..."

"Miss Flack...after the recent events of what happened maybe studying was the last thing on your mind?" he teacher asked her but Hannah shook her head violently.

"No. No way...I managed to deal with the break in...I'm over it...it was two and a half weeks ago...did you mark it right?" Hannah began to peer through her paper again as her teacher remained tight lipped.

"Yes. I did mark it right and I was as shocked as you are. Something is going on Hannah. This is not like your normal self" her teacher observed and Hannah snorted

"No kidding? Can I re-sit it? I don't want an E on my final grade" Hannah worried and her teacher nodded

"Tomorrow night after school you will stay behind and do another paper. I do not want you falling behind because of this mistake paper. Now. Go home and revise" her teacher instructed her and Hannah adjusted the satchel on her shoulder and began walking out the door to Mark who had waited for her.

"What was that about?" he asked and Hannah silently handed her the paper and he gasped in shock.

"You got an E on that test...how?" he wondered

"No idea how...probably stupid mistakes...ones I shouldn't have made. I have to re-sit tomorrow. What did you get?" Hannah asked as he handed her the paper back and she stuffed it into her bag.

"B...but there has to be some mistake about it...I mean surely...you getting an E is like me and your father becoming best buddies" Mark explained a scenario which was never going to happen and he made Hannah laugh at him.

"Well...it happened and I feel crap. Do you mind if you just take me home? I have to study and tell my dad" Hannah groaned

"I would not like to be you at the moment" Mark draped his arm around her shoulders as he walked her to his car.

...

"Good evening Hannah" a female voice said when Hannah walked into her apartment. She saw Jess stood at the stove and she took a seat on the bar stool.

"Hey Jess. Is he not back yet?" Hannah peered around looking for a sign of her dad.

"He had to stay and finish off an interview...he told me to come round if that's not a problem" Jess checked.

"No" Hannah mumbled and she laid her head on the worktop and groaned. Jess raised a brow as she looked to the side and saw the teen do this action.

"Something wrong Hannah?" Jess asked and Hannah went into her bag and pulled out the paper and handed it to Jess who took it and raised both brows as her eyes widened.

"I've never failed before Jess...not at anything" Hannah complained as she slumped forwards.

"An E is technically not a fail" Jess began to stir the sauce for Spaghetti Bolognaise

"It is close. A letter off...I don't know how I messed up...I looked at it on the ride home and I still don't know where I went wrong...or how I went wrong..." she told Jess who shrugged

"Have you been distracted...your father will try and blame it on Mark" she warned her and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"I know he will. But it has nothing to do with him...we study together...I just flunked...that's all there is to it. I'll retake it tomorrow and do so much better" she vowed to herself.

"You will" Jess agreed

"You will what?" a man's voice spoke from the doorway and Hannah saw her dad begin to remove his coat. Jess gave Hannah her paper back and Hannah handed it to her dad as he kissed her on the head.

"An E? Hannah...what...what...oh my days..." Don used her phrasing and Hannah did smirk but she quickly stopped when she saw her dad's expression.

"I don't know. I just didn't do well. But I will do better tomorrow dad. I swear I will" she promised him and Don looked through the paper.

"I have no doubt Hannah...but for you to do this bad in the first place is odd. Is he distracting you from work?" Don worried but Hannah shook her head.

"No dad...Mark has been supportive...maybe I just don't study enough" she suggested

"Hannah. We both know that is not it. We're you ill?" Don continued to wonder

"No. I was feeling fine when I did it and when I came out" she replied and Don sighed

"Maybe...I don't know Hannah but I would hope if there was something worrying you then you would tell me" Don had taken a seat on the stool next to hers as she nodded.

"I would dad...well now you know I'm off to study" she told him and stalked out the room with her bag. Jess cocked her head to the side and looked at Don puzzled

"I don't know" Don muttered to her.

"It is nothing like her Don...maybe all the pressure is getting to her" Jess wondered

"She seems normal...she doesn't seem to be stressed" Don told her back

"She may be hiding it...if I was you I would let it slip for now and worry about it if her grades continue to fall" Jess advised him and he nodded.

"You're right. The amount of E's I got was obscene. She only got one and she will rectify it tomorrow...that smells good" Don told her and she smiled at him.

"It's nearly done...you should call Hannah...she shouldn't have gone" Jess chuckled

...

Hannah was sat in her room looking at her books but nothing was going in. She couldn't focus and she didn't want to. She spent her time looking at the words hoping they would jump into her head. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"Hannah! Tea time" her dad called her

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"Hannah...you have to eat...come on baby" Don told her as he walked into her room

"I said I'm not hungry dad" she snapped at him and Don looked at her back as she sat at her desk.

"You sure?" Don didn't want to push her. He knew something was wrong.

"I'll have some later" she promised him and then she heard her door shut again. Don had a feeling. He was a father and he could tell when something was up with his daughter and recently he had noticed she hadn't been sleeping as much and she wasn't a shadow of her former bubbly self. She only went out with Mark and that wasn't often at the moment and conversation with her was becoming difficult. Don knew he had to find out what was happening to her.

...

And so does anyone have any idea what Hannah is going through? I do...well I wrote it but not the point! All her symptoms point to one thing which shall be revealed at a later date but do leave a review my good readers as I am feeling completely down by all this Law revision I have to do in another minute :P


	31. Chapter 31

Hannah fell asleep. She fell asleep whilst studying and she knew she should be doing hard core studying so that she managed to do the exam tomorrow but she just felt completely tired. She was sat at her desk when she finally slammed her physics text book shut and changed into her pyjamas before crawling into bed at half past seven. She heard her dad walk in but she remained laid on her side and watching her wall instead of looking at her dad. She didn't want to talk to him at that moment in time. Don sighed loudly before he shut the door and he walked back out to Jess who raised her brow at him.

"There's something not right with her" Don muttered and he sat down next to Jess who was on her laptop and typing up a report until finally she closed it down and she looked onto Don.

"She got one E Don" Jess stated but Don shook his head at her.

"No...it's not that...she hasn't been herself since the robbery...she's always tired but hardly sleeps...her eating pattern has changed dramatically...she doesn't want to talk to me and you know normally she is always talkative and joking but now with this happening..." Don explained and Jess began typing into the search engine on her laptop and then began trawling through pages after web pages.

"You think it's possible?" Don asked Jess who shut her eyes before turning her head up to look at Don.

"I think...it would make sense Don...how much has she been through? It could explain it..." Jess tried to tell him but he shook his head.

"She's my little girl...she's the little girl who used to laugh when I threw her into the air...who used to ask me to kiss away her tears when she had a nightmare...but this?" Don worried.

"Maybe you should take her to see...maybe it would be best for her to see a psychiatrist Don...to talk about it" Jess tried to tell him but he shook his head defiantly.

"No...I can't take her to that...but she hasn't been showing signs of that Jess...I mean suicide?" Don began to panic as Jess shook her head in agreement.

"I know she hasn't. But you need to get her to talk to someone before...well...you don't want it to be that deep Don. Talk to her tomorrow and then see what she says" Jess instructed him.

...

Hannah was up early again and so she went into the shower. She heard her father's light snores coming from his room as she went and she wondered if she could shower and leave without him knowing. She wasn't up for a conversation with him this morning. However she was disappointed when she saw her father stood making two cups of coffee.

"Breakfast?" Don asked her and she shook her head and grabbed her leather satchel.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you tonight" she began to walk from the apartment. She didn't even give Don a hug before she left.

"No Hannah. Stay for a minute. Take a seat" Don instructed her and he went into cop mode. She rolled her eyes and did as he said.

"What dad?" she snapped in irritancy

"Do not speak to me like that Hannah...I'm your father and I know something is wrong. Now tell me what is happening" Don demanded

"Nothing. Now I have to go" she said and began to climb from the stool but Don grabbed her arm and made her sit back down.

"I'll tell you what I think is going on Hannah...you've been different for a while now...I think...maybe you need to see someone" Don couldn't look her in the eye as he felt her glare on him.

"A shrink?" disbelief took hold of her voice "you think I'm crazy?"

"No Hannah. Not at all...I think you may be depressed" Don admitted and she snorted

"I am not depressed. I am fed up of everything at the moment...so tired...and fed up" Hannah complained

"Hannah...please do this for me. Tell me what is happening...please baby" Don begged his daughter and she began to cry.

"Nothing is wrong...I have everything I ever wanted...I am just tired" she sobbed and Don hugged her.

"It's alright baby...I'm here" Don held her to him and patted her hair

"Why am I being like this? It's so weak and pathetic" Hannah told her father

"No you're not. You're not well Hannah...please just talk to someone. For me?" Don asked her

...

"So you're feeling tired all the time?" Dr Martins asked Hannah as she shifted around on his couch. Don was pacing outside as Jess sat on the chair begging for him to sit down.

"Obviously that is down to a lack of sleep" Hannah told him and she ran a hand through her hair and looked around the office.

"You don't want to be here?" the woman in the pencil skirt asked him and Hannah snorted.

"Who would want to be told she has to see a psychiatrist?" Hannah asked her

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" the psychiatrist responded

"Depends on the question" Hannah stated

"And well due to your lack of answer I will take it as a no. Why are you here then?" the woman wrote down in her notebook.

"My dad wanted me to come" she replied "he said it would make him feel better knowing I talked to someone"

"And you didn't agree and yet you came. You must be close to you father" she observed

"He's my only family" Hannah said

"No mother?"

"She died when I was a baby. A psychopath got her" Hannah murmured

"And your dad's a cop?"

"NYPD Detective"

"Must involve a lot of danger"

"Yes it does"

"Does it worry you that he is in danger?"

"Yes a lot of the time. He's my dad" Hannah said as if it was a stupid question

"Any bad previous experience which could have caused you to be sad?"

"Well where would you like me to start? I have been kidnapped, beaten, had guns pointed at me, as well as watching someone rob my own home as he pointed a knife at me and told me he would kill me. Not many as you can tell" sarcasm dripped from Hannah's voice.

"No need for irony here Hannah...it would only seem obvious to me that you are suffering from depression" the psychiatrist told her bluntly.

...

"Would you sit down Don?" Jess begged him as she flicked through a magazine and Don paced the length of the small reception area which was quiet due to them having the last appointment of the day.

"But what are they talking about in there?" Don asked Jess and he ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"You will find out soon Don but pacing isn't going to help anyone and you're making me dizzy" Jess told him and he sat down in the chair next to her and began tapping his foot.

"Now you're giving me a headache" she replied

"And thank you for coming Hannah. Detective Flack...may I have a word?" the tall blonde woman asked and Don walked into her office as Hannah came out and nodded at him.

"Is she okay? She will be won't she?" Don harassed the woman with questions as soon as she had shut the door.

"Mr Flack...Hannah is suffering from depression as you believed...however, with regular sessions she should be able to talk and get over this...she's young and you've caught the symptoms early before anything becomes serious" she told him and Don sighed in relief. She would be okay.

"Hannah thinks a lot of you Mr Flack...and she speaks highly of your girlfriend. I understand that by being a single parent you will want to protect her to the best of your ability but you need to not choke her all the time...give her space and let her deal with things on her own if needs be. She'll tell you if she needs you at difficult times" the woman opened the door and shook Don's hand as he walked out of her cosy office.

"Thank you" he whispered and she smiled back and nodded. Don walked out into the waiting room and placed an arm around his daughters shoulders as Jess grasped his hand and they silently walked out the bulding.

...

Runner043 welcome back and thank you for reviewing again :D And thank you to May and Nikki...I will try and update Tiaras, Tears and Tantrums soon when I get time :D And of course, thank you to JessicaFlack! :D And to anyone else who is reading this I thank you :) Please do leave a review and tell me what you would like to happen in the future because I need more ideas and soon :D


	32. Chapter 32

"So how has your day been?" Dr Martins asked Hannah when she sat down on her couch. It was her second session and Don hadn't been able to take her because a case had come up. Jess had been the one to pick her up from school and bring her here. Don had apologised profusely over the phone but Hannah had assured him she didn't mind. It wasn't as if he came in with her anyway. Hannah was shifting around uncomfortably on the leather sofa as she shrugged at the woman's question.

"It's been a day. Nothing different" Hannah told her

"So you've been feeling okay?" the Dr asked her and Hannah nodded

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me" Hannah told her. She had been denying the fact she had depression. She didn't want to admit it but the woman had said there was no shame in it and that she would be fine in no time. But Hannah felt fine now.

"The first step of getting over depression is to admit you have it" Dr Martins pointed out

"That could be true apart from the small little fact which is I don't have it...so I've been tired recently...it doesn't matter...I'll be back to normal soon" Hannah told her

"Hannah...all of your symptoms point towards depression...I can't force you to admit you have it and I understand why it must be difficult for you to admit you have it" the doctor assured her and Hannah snorted.

"I don't have depression...I have extreme tiredness due to stress and worry" Hannah counteracted

"You said yourself you haven't been wanting to talk as much and that you feel all over the place and down in the dumps" the Dr told her

"All because I need more sleep. I can't be depressed" Hannah defied her

"You can't be depressed? Why can't you?" the Dr delved into Hannah's words which probed her mind.

"Because I have nothing to be depressed about it...I have my dad...and Jess...and a boyfriend who I actually think might love me..." Hannah told her "I should not be depressed"

So you feel guilty about feeling sad when there is nothing to feel sad about?" the psychiatrist asked her and Hannah nodded.

"I have everything...all that a person needs and yet I feel sad and tired all the time" Hannah told the woman "it's not right"

"Sometimes life isn't right Hannah but it doesn't mean we can't make it right...by talking to you I can clearly see the signs of depressions and if you just trust me then we can make this right...get you back to what you used to be" the Dr assured her and Hannah nodded.

"I just want to be able to be myself again" she told the Dr.

...

"So tell me about Mark" half an hour had passed and the Dr was learning more about Hannah's life than she had told he own boyfriend.

"He's my boyfriend" Hannah stated and the Dr smiled

"I know that Hannah. But what's he like...as a person not looks"

"He's kind...he cares for me, I can see that...he's bright and relatively popular at school...funny...he's just nice"

"And you care for him?"

"I've grown to care for him. I was apprehensive about the relationship to start with" Hannah told her

"Why?"

"Because...I think it was because of how my mum and dad's relationship ended...I mean she died...I've never seen a successful relationship and I was worried if I would manage one"

"Would you class your father as having a successful relationship now?"

"Yes. Him and Jess are happy...she's good for him"

"Is she good for you?"

"It's nothing to do with me who my dad likes but I do like her. She's kind and for some reason she cares for me"

"Shouldn't she?"

"Well she treats me as if I am her own flesh and blood...is that normal?"

"She wants to make a good impression for you Hannah...she's trying to show that she isn't around for your dad but also you. I understand she brought you here today"

"Yes. Dad had a case"

"So it is clear she cares for you and wants to be a part of your family. How do you feel about that?"

"About Jess being part of our family...it makes me feel odd at the thought of someone joining me and my dad...but also happy because it shows how much she means to us"

"Us? As in you and your dad?"

"Yeah...when my dad was in hospital she was there for me...and she saved my life and has helped me out a few times on stuff. I really do like her"

"And does she like you?"

"I hope so"

...

"Jess...this isn't the way to our apartment" Hannah told the detective as she stopped outside a small cafe.

"I know. Your dad called me and said he would be even later home...he wants you to call him when you can and so I thought we should go for a large beef burger with an even bigger side of chips" Jess told the teen as the climbed out the car and Hannah followed Jess into the cafe and slid into the booth opposite her as Jess ordered them drinks.

"You never asked me how it went" Hannah observed

"I figured if you wanted to share then you would tell me...I don't want to push you into telling me" Jess replied and she handed her the cell which was ringing.

"Jess" Don greeted but Hannah had the phone

"It's me dad. Jess is here too" Hannah told him and he smiled as he walked down the corridor of a block of apartments.

"Hey baby. How did it go?" Don asked

"Fine...I have apparently come to terms with the fact I am suffering from depression" Hannah told her father who shut his eyes and sighed.

"It's nothing to be worried about Hannah" Don assured her

"I know dad...but she kept asking me questions and she told me I would make progress...but I'm feeling a bit better" Hannah promised her father

"Well...that's good. Where are you now?"

"I'm with Jess. She's taken me out to get something to eat. When you coming home?"

"Not sure yet darling...I'm interviewing an apartment block and no one has seen anything of use. Looks like a late night and tell Jess she needs to be in a little earlier tomorrow on Mac's orders but I have to go" he said

"Okay. Love you dad" Hannah said

"Love you too sweetie" and then he hung up on her.

"He said you need to be in earlier tomorrow on Mac's orders" Hannah informed Jess as she passed her the phone.

"And I know better to defy Mac" Jess grinned as she took a drink from her cup of coffee.

"Dr Martins asked me something today" Hannah stated and Jess raised a brow

"Judging by your silence and face you want to tell me but don't know how?" Jess guessed and this time Hannah did genuinely grin

"You would be right" Hannah agreed "she asked me if you care for me"

"And what did you say to her?"

"I told her I hoped you did" Hannah admitted

"I do Hannah...you're a great kid and a brilliant daughter to Don...how could I not like you?" Jess said

"It was just that her question threw me a little Jess...I don't know why I told you...I'm not thinking right" Hannah garbled and Jess smiled at her

"I like you Hannah. Never think I don't"

...

Thank you to all for the reviews! Greatly appreciated but now I need your help if you wouldn't mind! I want you to tell me what you want to happen in future chapters to the Flack's and Angell family because I am getting slightly stuck on future ideas! So please leave me a review to tell me what you'd like to see happen! Merci


	33. Chapter 33

"Of course the question has to be asked...how do you put up knowing that your girlfriend has to go to the shrink every week?" Hannah asked as Mark held her hand and he had his arm draped over her shoulders. The two of them were walking down the sidewalks of New York on one Saturday as Mark took Hannah shopping.

"Well I like my girlfriend a lot and so I intend to stay by her side when she needs me" Mark kissed her on the head as he moved the bags around in his grasp.

"You must like her after what you have just bought her. You didn't have to Mark" Hannah looked up at him and he gave an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"But I wanted to. You're my girl Hannah and I intend to look after you" he replied

"Well thank you...but what time is it? My feet are killing and I want to get back home to study" she said. She smiled as she couldn't help but sound like her old self. The self that enjoyed to study and go out with her boyfriend. She had been seeing Dr Martins for three weeks now and the end of March was fast approaching.

"About your dad Hannah..."Mark trailed off and Hannah groaned

"What's he done now? Speeding ticket?" Hannah joked and Mark coughed to hide his laughter.

"My parents...they want to...do the whole thing where...they meet your dad" Mark told her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Seriously? I thought that only married couples did that" Hannah said as Mark grabbed her hand again and they began walking.

"I know...but my family are traditional...and they like you a lot...they think you're good for me and they know we're serious and so they want to meet your dad" he told her

"You know he should probably bring Jess too...she's been dating him for just over half a year" Hannah pointed out and Mark nodded.

"I told them that and they said it was no bother. So what do you think?"

"I think...actually I don't want to think"

...

"Hm. That smells good baby" Don said as he walked into his apartment to be greeted by the smell of pasta bake.

"Thanks dad" she murmured. She didn't know how to tell him. Don took of his jackets and loosened his tie as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Good day?"

"Not bad...look...I have something to tell you" Hannah decided to tell him straight away.

"What is it? You're not failing again are you?" he asked her

"No. I'm doing better actually but that's not what it's about. Mark...well he asked me..." Hannah didn't know how to tell him

"Anything but marriage Hannah" Don warned her as he jumped onto her sentence

"No! Would you let me finish. His parents want you and Jess to go over to theirs for dinner...to get to know you" Hannah said and Don raised a brow.

"How long have you been dating him?" he asked her

"Nearly six months...his family are quite traditional and I already told him you would" Hannah said and Don jutted his chin out

"Did you?" he asked

"Yes. This means a lot to his family and that means that it is important for Mark and so it is important for me" Hannah said to her father "so for one night you're going to be on your best behaviour and you have no permission to take your gun"

"Yes boss. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night"

...

"It looks a nice house" Jess observed as she walked from the car. She had her arm wrapped into Don's. He was still wearing a suit because he had only just gotten off from work whereas Jess wore her trousers and heels along with a blouse tucked in. Hannah wore her blue high waisted linen shorts with a plain black jumper as she knocked onto her boyfriend's door. Jess and Don were a few steps down the path looking up onto the white house which looked more like a large cottage.

"Hannah" Mrs Clarke greeted when she opened the door. Mrs Clarke had a kind and caring face and the same blonde hair as he sons but hers was cropped into a nice bob. She was wearing a pink apron over her cream suit as she invited the girl into her home.

"Hello Mrs Clarke" Hannah smiled

"Dear call me Ellie. Honestly" she rubbed the top of her arm as Don and Jess stood on the step in front of the door.

"Ellie...this is my dad...and his girlfriend Jess" Hannah said as the lot of them began to shake hands

"I'm Ellie Clarke...Mark's mother" she said

"Jessica Angell" Jess said as she took the woman's hand

"Detective Flack" Don automatically said

"But you can call him Don" Jess smiled at the woman as she let them in. Jess nudged Don in the ribs as he stepped into the cream coloured home.

"Play nice" she warned him. In the hallway stood a man who was balding and also becoming a little plump and Don assumed he was Mark's father. Then Mark was stood on the first step of the staircase as Hannah walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is my husband, Geoffrey" Ellie introduced

"How do you do?" he asked as he began to shake hands once again. Don remained stood next to Jess as the Clarke's stood opposite them and Hannah and Mark looked a little awkward.

"Why don't we go into the dining room? Dinner is almost ready" the woman began to lead the party into a large dining area where a piano stood in the corner and a large mahogany table housed six people with cutlery already set out and awaiting to be used.

"It makes our whole apartment look like a cupboard" Don muttered as he sat at the head of the table. Jess sat to his right and then Hannah to his left as Mr Clarke sat the other end of the table. Mark took a seat next to Hannah as Ellie stalked off into the kitchen to fetch the dinner out.

"Mark was telling us that you're a cop" Geoffrey looked over at Don

"A detective actually" he corrected

"So you're higher up in the pecking order?"

"I wouldn't say that...I've just worked my way through the ranks"

"And Hannah tells us you do the same Jess" Mr Clarke stated

"Yes...I'm a detective too" she confirmed and an awkward silence took over the table as Ellie rushed back in with plates of vegetables and meat piled onto them along with gravy. She placed the plates down in front of the table and clapped her hands when she finally sat next to Jess. The six of them began to eat in silence and Hannah could feel a horrid silence and she didn't want to sit there in that.

"This is lovely Mrs Clarke" she complimented

"Why thank you Hannah" she replied

"Yeah...it's brilliant mum" Mark agreed and then murmurs of praise went around the table.

"Well when you're a housewife you pick up a few things" Mrs Clarke laughed

"You're a housewife?" Jess asked for confirmation

"Yes...I used to be a chef but I gave it up when I had Mark and I never wanted to go back" she explained

"Wow...I bet that was a stressful job" Jess said

"It wasn't bad but it can't be as stressful as yours" Mrs Clarke replied

"I should think not. Running around after people who are dangerous" Mr Clarke interjected

"But it gives us a sense of happiness...when you catch someone who hurt someone else" Jess replied "right Don?"

"Yeah...it does" he agreed. As the conversation continued to flow Hannah looked at Mark who raised a surprised brow and then she looked at the one who began to flowing conversation. Jess winked once at Hannah and then went back to talking about food. Even Don was taking part.

...

Reviews? Please :D


	34. Chapter 34

Jess had been on edge for a while. For the past week she had been receiving calls which scared the living daylights out of her. All that the voice said when she answered it was that she should have stayed away from him. Jess had to wonder who 'he' was supposed to be and the only person she could think of was Don. But she didn't know who would tell her to stay away from Don. It had all started randomly and the caller could never be traced for Jess had tried many times but had hit a brick wall. The calls came in ever six hours. Jess hadn't told Don. She had told no one. So far the person had taken no action against her and Jess was happy to leave it like that but curiosity always got the better of her.

"Hey!" Don greeted when he walked into the precinct. Jess was sat at his desk with two coffees resting on the desk. One for him and one for her.

"You looked deep in thought" Don commented as she handed him the coffee

"Did I?" her voice sounded distant as if she didn't want to talk to Don and he picked up on it. After all he knew her and he could tell when something was bothering her.

"Yeah. What's up Jess?" he pulled a seat from a vacant space and sat down on it at the corner of his desk

"Nothing" she lied

"Jess. I can tell when something is happening...please just tell me" Don practically begged her and Jess sighed. She couldn't keep on lying to him. She needed to tell someone or she would be visiting the place Hannah visited every few weeks. Jess pulled out her cell and left it on the received calls list before handing it to Don who raised his brow as he scrolled through all the calls and then he looked back up to Jess.

"And this has been going on for a week?" he asked her and she nodded

"One whole week. Every six hours. Telling me the same thing all the time" she took her cell back and shut it again and put it back into her jacket.

"What does it say?" Don asked

"Stay away from him"

"What? What does that mean?" Don worried and Jess shrugged

"Your guess is as good as mine...but they always hang up before I can ask them what the hell they're on about" Jess began to stand up

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Don sounded slightly annoyed and Jess shrugged

"I thought maybe they would go away but they're not...I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell anyone yet...nothing has happened...maybe it is just kids" Jess tried to calm the fears raging inside of her.

"You really think that?" Don spoke in disbelief

"I don't know what I think" Jess admitted.

...

"Nope...the shrink said I was clear for a good month. I am making good progress apparently" Hannah told Mark as she walked down the school corridors with him hand in hand. Mark smiled at her as she stopped at her locker. He handed her the books he had been carrying for her and she placed them into her locker as Mark leaned on the one next to hers.

"I've been thinking...I've applied for a place in college...but here" he told her and her mouth gaped open and Hannah shook her head

"But you wanted to go to Harvard...to do Law...why you changed your mind?" she asked and he laughed as if it wasn't obvious.

"Why do you think...I don't want to move away from you...and I have my family and the college in New York isn't that bad Hannah" he assured her

"But I don't want you to feel you have to do it for me...I mean I am flattered by it but don't feel as though you have to" she garbled and Mark pressed his lips onto hers.

"I'm doing it because I love you Hannah. I want to do this...let's just..." he stopped as he heard the bell ring "get to Math"

"Brilliant" Hannah groaned but before she closed her locker she saw an A3 piece of paper lying in the front of it. She picked it up and turned it around and her eyes widened. It was the photo Jess had given her dad for Christmas...the one where they were all on a blanket but something was different. Jess' face had been cut out.

...

"Well that is just tough luck...can you hold for a minute..." Don said as he placed his phone down. He was sat at his desk sorting through paperwork when he saw her walk into the precinct. She was stood near the doors with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was on her toes looking around the desks. Don stood up and began to walk over to Hannah and as soon as she saw him she flung herself into his arms and began to cry a little.

"Hannah...what the hell is happening? You should be in school" Don couldn't help but return his daughter's embrace as she pulled away from him and handed him the A3 piece of paper

"It was in my locker dad...I don't know who put it there but I panicked and didn't know what to do..." Hannah stuttered and Don looked down onto the photo

"What does it mean?" Hannah asked her father who ran a hand over his chin

"That's what I would like to find out Hannah" Don pulled his cell out and began to call Jess.

...

"What's up?" Jess asked when she saw it was Don calling her. She had gone home for some kip after the night shift and only just woken up again.

"Jess...someone put the photo you gave me for Christmas in Hannah's locker at school" Don told her

"What?" Jess didn't quite understand "who got hold of it?"

"I don't know. It was there when I left this morning...but...I don't know how to say it" Don trailed off

"Just do it Don" Jess told him strictly

"They cut your face out" Don said and Jess gasped

"Where are you?" Don asked her

"At home...I'm coming in" she began to pick up her car keys and the rubbish bag which she was about to take out.

"I'll come for you" Don said

"Don't bother...I'm on my way now. I'll be there in ten" and then Jess hung up. Quickly, she made her way down her apartment and then out onto the fresh air where she observed people's faces. She watched them walk down the sidewalk as she looked at them, thinking anyone could have done this to her. Jess hesitantly walked down the alley where the dumpster was and placed her rubbish in but before she could turn around she felt her body being pressed against the rubbish bins as someone twisted the back of her arm making it impossible for her to reach for her gun.

"I told you to stay away from him" a voice hissed and Jess tried to turn her head to see who it was but she didn't manage to.

"Who? What the hell do you want?" Jess wheezed

"I want you to leave him alone" it spoke into her ear "he is mine" and then Jess' vision turned black.


	35. Chapter 35

"My dad is staying at Jess' tonight" Hannah told Mark as she sat on his bed with a teddy in her lap as she stroked it absently. Mark had a teddy but him parents had given him it when he was a child and he hadn't the heart to get rid of it. Hannah had her legs crossed as Mark was sat opposite her and in between them was an unread revision guide. Hannah leant her chin on the teddy's head and looked at Mark.

"My parents said that you can stay here as long as you want...if your dad is okay with that" Mark made sure

"Dad said he trusts you and he said it was fine...who would be doing this? It's crazy Mark...everything seemed to be going well" Hannah complained and Mark pushed his growing blonde hair from his face and shifted himself to lean on the cushions on the end of his bed before pulling Hannah down to him so she was engulfed in his arms. He kicked the revision guide to the floor and held her closely.

"No one is going to get you Hannah. I don't know who is doing this but I swear no one will hurt you whilst I am here. I promise you that"

...

"It was a woman Mac" Jess said. She was sat on the sofa as a paramedic placed stitches into her head. Don was pacing the living room as Jess remained composed.

"A woman? You sure Jess?" Mac made sure

"I'm sure it was. She felt like a woman and her voice was but I didn't get a good look at her. She must have been my height though" Jess tried to muster together some evidence

"And what did she say?" Mac jotted things into his book. He was doing Don's job because Don wouldn't have been any use in this situation.

"She said that she told me to stay away from him...she said he is hers" Jess told Mac but she was looking at Don. They were both thinking the same thing and they knew it but what they didn't know was why they were doing this.

"Jess...do you have any reason to think she was talking about Don?" Mac asked the dreadful question

"That's all I can think of Mac. All that would make sense why my face was cut out...but I don't know why...after all this time..." Jess tried not to cry

"We'll need to take your cell and get Adam to trace it. The team are downstairs observing the scene. Technically we're only supposed to analyse dead people's crime scenes but I think someone hurting one of our own qualifies as a good exception" Mac explained and Jess handed him her cell and he bagged it up.

"Thank you Mac" Jess said and he nodded before leaving with the paramedic close in tow.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Jess snapped as she felt Don's gaze on her

"You think I can help it? My girlfriend was attacked by some nutcase and we have no idea what it is about" Don's arms flapped in the air but Jess shook her head

"I know what it is about" she defied him

"You don't for sure" he retorted

"What else can it be about now Don? You have some crazed stalker who will do anything to get me out the picture" Jess told him simply but he shook his head.

"It can't be true...it can't be...who would want to stalk me...nothing like this has ever happened before Jess..." Don tried to deny the fact that someone wanted to be in his life.

"But it is happening now? Why would this crazy woman cut out my face then Don? And how did she get that photo?" Jess asked him and Don didn't know how to answer that one.

...

"You sure you want to be here?" Mark asked as he looked up at her apartment block and Hannah twirled her key in her hands as she entered and walked up the stairs with Mark at her side.

"I need to get some clothes if I am going to be staying at yours" she told him

"That is true...I just didn't know if you would want to go out...did your dad say you could?" Mark worried

"He doesn't know" Hannah opened up her door

"Well I had best not get into any trouble for this" Mark told her and he remained in her living room as Hannah went to pack some clothes into a small case along with books and toiletries.

"You won't. We'll be in and out in a matter of minutes. He won't kill you" she called out to him and then he saw it.

"Er...Hannah...you may want to see this" he yelled

"What?" she asked as she walked back out to see Mark pointing at the empty photo frame.

...

"Hannah. What's up?" Don asked when he picked up his ringing cell

"Don't freak dad but we came to the apartment to get me some clothes and...well...all the photo albums have been taken...I mean there are none left..." Hannah explained

"What?" Don began to 'freak out' as Hannah put it.

"I'm being serious...but nothing else has been taken. Everything is here and the door didn't look broken. It makes no sense" Hannah continued to say

"Right...I'm calling Danny...see if he can go have a look. Jess is under house arrest for now and I don't want to leave her...I'm guessing Mark is with you?" Don said

"Yeah...do you want us to wait for Danny?" Hannah asked him

"No. I want you to get out of there and give your key to Miss Jones next door and go back to Mark's and stay there" Don instructed her and Mark picked up her case as she agreed and repeated the plan back to her dad to make sure she knew it.

"Good. Now be careful Hannah and call me when you get to Mark's" he told her

"I will do. Love you dad"

"Love you too baby" he replied and hung up.

...

"Dad we're at Mark's" Hannah said when she was back in his room as he told his parents what was happening.

"Good. Danny is on his way over...this is weird Hannah...so weird" Don ran a hand through his short hair and looked in Jess' cupboards for anything to eat whilst she showered.

"I know. How's Jess?"

"Shaken up but trying to act normal...she keeps getting the calls and I listened to them. The woman is getting madder every time she calls" Don worried

"Dad...you don't think...this is over you, do you?" Hannah had to ask him

"I think...from what she has been saying...that it is possible she wants Jess out the picture to be with me...but I don't know who is calling her all the time...no one I know would do this" Don sighed and he looked out onto the street, searching for an answer to this.

...

She had warned her. She had called her and told her to stay away from Don but she didn't listen. She thought nothing would happen if she didn't. She had underestimated her completely. She stood there and began cutting the photos out which she had taken, removing either Jess' face or another woman's and then placing her own onto them. She stroked Don's face with her fingertip and looked into those blue eyes which were all she needed at that moment in time. He belonged with her and he would see it soon when she stopped Jess from poisoning her. She then looked onto Hannah...she would soon see her as a mother figure. She would guide her and help her whenever she needed it. They would soon be a family.

...

Please leave me a review to tell me what you think because in the end this plot is going to have major consequences and I kid you not :S Anyhow, thanks for reading my faithful readers :D


	36. Chapter 36

"I want you to stay here and I'll meet you at the end of the day, okay?" Mark told Hannah as they stood on the steps to the school as teens rushed past them, some giggling whilst other speaking seriously as they began to prepare for exams. Hannah nodded and shifted her satchel on her shoulder.

"I'll be here...don't worry...I'll be fine. It's school Mark, the only bad thing which could happen would be me dying from boredom in Math. You know I have double of it today?" she tried to change the topic and Mark smiled as he walked up the steps and into the cream hallway filled with lockers.

"I can never forget your hatred for Math...I'd best be off to History...typical all my subjects are at the back of the school whilst you get the two minute walk" he murmured as they stopped outside Hannah's math room. She grinned up at him and he bent down to peck her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" he called as he began to walk down the corridor

"I'll be there" she said and then walked into the slowly filling up class. Hannah sat down at the back and pulled out her books as the two hours of hell began for her. She got so fed up and just went back to daydreaming and worrying about Jess. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Jess, not for her to be hurt because of some nutcase and especially when her dad was so in love with her.

"Miss Flack...you're required in the principal's office" Miss Murphy said and Hannah began to pack away and the worrying commenced. A teenage girl was stood holding a note in her hand and Hannah could tell she was younger than her. The class erupted into sounds of 'oohhs' as Hannah made her way past he desks and out the door.

"You don't happen to know what this is about?" Hannah asked as she followed the teenage girl who had been sent to seek Hannah out.

"No idea" she replied curtly and Hannah's eyes popped open wide at her tone. Was she like that as a teenager? The walk after that remained quiet until Hannah went into the principal's office where she saw a tall woman with long blonde hair sat. She wore a smart suit and had her hair pulled into a bun which helped to make her look taller than she already was. When Hannah shut the door she turned to smile at the girl who then sat down next to her opposite Miss Fisher who looked solemn.

"Hannah...I know you may be wondering why I have brought you here" she began

"Well...yeah" Hannah agreed

"This is Miss Dante and she has been sent here to escort you back to your father...apparently he is not well" Miss Fisher said and Hannah turned to look at the blonde.

"Your father has been taken to the hospital and we have reason to believe he is suffering from a nervous breakdown. He had requested your presence. I am Special Agent Dante and due to the current situation you find yourself in I have been requested to come and escort you to the hospital" she spoke but all the way through her words Hannah could sense something was wrong with this woman. Why didn't someone from the team come for her? Surely Jess would have called her by now if something was wrong? Or Danny? But Hannah had no reason to doubt this woman. She had ID for goodness sake.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" Hannah worried

"Oh he will be fine. He just wants you with him at this moment in time...if you don't mind Miss Fisher I shall take Hannah now" Agent Dante began to stand up and Hannah did the same as she adjusted her bag once again. Miss Fisher stood and shook the agent's hand and just smiled at Hannah as the two of them departed. The walk was silent to Miss Dante's car but Hannah noticed it was the same as her dad's.

"My dad has this car" Hannah observed when she was putting her seatbelt on

"Really?" the blonde put it into drive

"Yeah" Hannah began to stare out the window as she drove along. But then she noticed something. She was going the wrong way to the hospital.

"Miss Dante...the hospital is on the left" Hannah told her

"Oh...I know" she simply said and fear rose up inside of Hannah.

"So why are you going the opposite way?" Hannah snapped at her and she looked at Hannah as she drove and smiled down to her.

"Darling don't worry. You're fine with me" she assured her and patted the side of her arm.

"What's going on...where's my dad?" Hannah panicked and this time the blonde's eyes clouded over and she gripped onto the steering wheel with all her might.

"He's with that bitch...but he'll soon see he doesn't need her. We're all he needs right sweetie?" she finally smiled at Hannah who was cowering to the side of the car and staring at this woman who she didn't know.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hannah tried to remain calm

"I want you Hannah. I want you and Don. That's all I have ever needed...you will see soon baby" she said and Hannah felt herself turn red as she called her baby.

"Don't call me that! Only my dad calls me that!" she yelled at her

"But you're safe with me Hannah. Just trust me and it will be okay...I wouldn't hurt you"

"Let me go then!" Hannah began to pull on the door handle ferociously as the car came to a stop outside of a derelict apartment building. Hannah didn't know where she was.

"Hannah. Calm down. You're overreacting" the woman demanded of her and Hannah laughed hysterically as she looked at her.

"I'm overreacting?" sarcasm took hold of her voice and the woman rolled her eyes

"You have is mannerisms" she observed "but I love him anyway"

"Love him? You are not talking about my dad" Hannah couldn't help but allow her mouth to drop open.

"Hannah" she said in a degrading tone "who else can I be talking about? Your father is the one I want Hannah and I understand you come as part of the package but I think we could grow closer in time...that's why I brought you here. To have some time to make you see this will be for the best"

"You're a crazy bitch" Hannah spat and the woman shook her head before pressing cloth onto Hannah's mouth.

...

Mark had been waiting for fifteen minutes and still she hadn't come out of Chemistry. He had even been to her chemistry class and she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her all day but he knew she was spending dinner doing extra work but she should have been here. Mark didn't know what to do. He knew what he should do but he was too scared to do it. The school was a ghost town and Mark knew she wasn't in there. With complete fear in his body he pulled out his cell and called nine one one.

"I need to be connected with Detective Flack" he told the woman at the other end after he told her what he needed and she did it.

"Flack" Don snapped as he stood out on the street of Jess' apartment waiting for Mac.

"It's Mark...Detective Flack" Mark tried not to allow his voice to shake

"What's wrong Mark?" Don worried. Mark wouldn't call him if he didn't need to.

"It's Hannah...she...she's gone Detective...I told her to wait for me after school so I could take her back to mine but she never showed up...I don't know where she is" he told Don who then began to panic.

...

Hannah knew she was laid on something soft. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. It was some form of apartment but it was makeshift. There was only some furniture in it and a little fridge and stove. No one had lived here properly in years. But the lack of taste wasn't what worried Hannah. It was the wall she saw as she sat up from the bed and looked at it. It was covered in photos of Hannah and her dad but she had inserted herself into them. Every single photo had her in them making them appear to be a happy family and Hannah felt sick.

"You like them? I think it adds a little bit of taste to this place" she observed as she drank a bottle of water and Hannah began to stand up.

"What is this? Why are you doing this?" Hannah began to search for a door and the woman noticed her

"I knew you would want to try to escape...you miss your dad which is understandable but you're safe with me Hannah. I promise you nothing will happen to you" she rested a hand on the teens arm as she felt herself begin to cry.


	37. Chapter 37

"Jess! I have to go...she's got Hannah" Don yelled as soon as he entered the apartment of Jessica Angell and picked up his badge and gun and placed his jacket on.

"What? What the hell happened?" Jess walked out from her room with wide eyes and worry on her face.

"Mark called and said Hannah never showed up to meet him and then I called the principal and she said that a woman had come to take Hannah to the hospital because I had been taken ill...she said her name was Agent Dante but Agent Dante died last year...she used fake ID to get to my daughter and I don't know why" Don explained quickly and in a panic as Jess reached for her brown jacket.

"I'm coming with you" she said

"Absolutely not. You're under house arrest" Don told her

"But she has Hannah...I can't sit here and do nothing because we know it is me she is after!" Jess snapped at Don who remained adamant and shook his head again at her.

"And if I find her and go in with you then it will make things worse...we don't know where she is or who the hell she is...all we have is a description which could match half the women here in NY...Jess just stay here. For me" Don kissed her quickly

"I don't like it Don" she told him as he made his way to the door

"But it's for the best" he told her before he shut the door and took off for the stairs.

...

"Where is my bag?" Hannah asked the woman as she remained sat on the edge of the bed and looking into her blue eyes.

"I put it under the bed...I had to take your phone though...your dad had called you along with someone called Mark" the woman raised her brow

"Let me call them...just to tell them I'm safe" Hannah tried to persuade her but the woman just smiled in disbelief.

"Hannah just pack it in. We know if you called him then you would tell him where you are and I don't want him to know for now...we need to bond...so who is Mark?" the woman asked her

"Mark is my boyfriend and he will have told my dad you have me and so he will be hunting for us right now...so it would be easier for you to just let me call him" Hannah snapped back to her

"A boyfriend? Is it serious?"

"It's none of your business" Hannah said surly

"Hannah...if I am going to be your step mother then you need to talk to me" she informed her

"Step mother? Are you completely crazy?" Hannah stood up and paced up and down the length of the wall with the photos on.

"Well me and your dad will get married eventually Hannah...I thought you were a clever girl" she laughed it off and Hannah ran a hand through her hair.

"Why did you want to hurt Jess? My dad loves her" Hannah spoke each word carefully and deliberately. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes lowered to the ground as she turned red with anger.

"He doesn't love her. He just thinks he does...he will soon realise I am the only one for him...and we'll be a family. You'll see Hannah."

...

"Now here is the clever thing. Well clever for me but not so much for whoever has taken Hannah...thank goodness that teens live on their phones" Adam said as Danny stood behind him

"Adam. The point?" he reminded him

"Oh yes. Well I traced her phone again and this time I got signal and she is here" Adam pointed at his screen as Danny pulled his cell out.

"Boom" he smiled and began to call Don.

...

"Did you call the cops?" the blonde asked Hannah as she looked out the murky window at the approaching cop cars with blue sirens flashing.

"No...how could I when you took my phone?" Hannah retorted to her and she began to go under the bed and she pulled out a gun. Hannah jumped back automatically.

"Please put the gun down" Hannah begged her as the woman waved it around and went through Hannah's satchel and pulled her phone out.

"Call your father. Tell him that if he comes up here with anyone else then I will do something irrational" she warned Hannah as she handed her the phone and Hannah began to shake as she called her dad.

"Hannah? Where are you? No...we know...we're on the way" he spoke back to her

"Dad...she has a gun...she said if anyone comes up with you then she will do something bad..." Hannah told her father and he groaned inwardly. The situation which every cop dreaded. Being threatened.

"She isn't going to hurt you Hannah...I'll be there soon baby"

...

"NYPD! Open up!" Don yelled as he knocked on the door. He had been wired so they could listen into the conversation and he had backup when he needed it to arrest her. Don had been adamant that he was going in alone after what Hannah had told him about this woman. Mac hadn't been as comfortable with the idea but he could see the determination in Don's eyes. Don stood there and moved his bullet proof vest to the side and he listened out for movement in the apartment which was on the top floor. It was the only one which had a door on it. A steel door at that.

"Donnie...are you alone?" the blonde asked as she leant against the door.

"I'm alone" he replied and he tried not to feel ill at the fact she had called him Donnie.

"I'm opening the door...you can come in now" she said and Don did see the door open a little and he pushed it open and raised his gun as he went into the room.

"Hannah...it's alright" he said when he saw his daughter near the window and then he looked at the blonde woman and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Annabelle...what the hell is going on?" Don asked as he saw the blonde stood near the wall with the photos of them all. She had the gun in her hand as she smiled at him.

"Donnie...you came...me and Hannah was having a talk...why did you have to bring all the cops with you? Surely you knew I wouldn't hurt you" she giggled as she moved her hair round the end of her gun and bit her lip.

"Annabelle...this is crazy...calling Jess..." he began but she glared over at him.

"Don't say her name! She is nothing! I will get her out the picture...we belong together Don" Annabelle told him and he shook his head

"Annabelle this is ridiculous...why have you been doing this? Just put the gun down" Don demanded her but she shook her head.

"I can't do that Don...you know I can't...because they'll take me to jail. They'll twist this story around and make me look like the guilty one...I don't need that..." she pointed the gun at Hannah as she moved to a door near the wall where the bed was. Don would have shot her point blank but he didn't dare when he saw she had a gun pointed at his daughter.

"Annabelle...where are you going?" he asked her when she opened the door

"I have to go Donnie...but I'll be back...I promise...I love you" she said and then the door closed shut as she locked it and headed for the roof. Don ran to the door but he knew it wasn't going to open. He slammed his fists against it before speaking into the microphone he was attached to.

"She's gone to the roof...check the side streets in case she climbs down" Don said as Hannah went over to him and gently placed her hand on his wrist.

"Hannah" Don sighed and he held her closely to him which was difficult due to the vest but he made sure he held her.

...

"Angell" Jess answered her home phone

"I had to leave him behind...he wasn't happy to see me? Why would he be like that? It's because of you Jess...you've made him different" Annabelle yelled into the phone as she drove

"What are you on about? Where is he?" Jess worried

"He's safe. I would never hurt him...or Hannah...I love them...but I told you to leave him alone. I told you to back off from him and you didn't...I swear that when I find you Jess and get to you then I will kill you for doing this!" she yelled and Jess began to worry as she paced around her apartment.

"Don doesn't want you...why don't you just leave us alone?" Jess asked her

"Because he is mine. I'm going to kill you Angell!" she swore and then she hung up leaving Jess worrying for her life.

...

So things are unravelling but Don seemed to know Annabelle...and I won't kill Jess off. I couldn't...but things are going to happen and I have it planned out already. It is just a case of making it happen...so please leave a review!


	38. Chapter 38

"How did you know her?" the car ride back to Jess' apartment was an awkward one. Don had been worried that Hannah had been hurt but she had assured him multiple times that nothing had happened and she was fine. Just a little disturbed.

"Annabelle?" he asked

"Yes dad. Who else would I be talking about?" Hannah snapped at her father and he stared at her for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I slept with her once" he muttered and Hannah snorted

"Figures" she replied "and why would she be doing this?"

"I don't know Hannah. All I did was sleep with her...I never promised to call her" he added on

"You're not helping yourself...when did you sleep with her dad? I knew...I knew you occasionally got drunk and stayed out all night...but you haven't done that for ages..." Hannah replied

"She was last year at least. She didn't mean anything and I know what I used to do was wrong sometimes and I regret it...I could have been a better father if I had stopped it..." he told her

"No you couldn't have. You've been a great father to me dad...I love you so much dad..." Hannah told him as he parked the car outside Jess' apartment and he leant over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you too baby...we'll find her soon...we know who she is and she can't hide forever" Don began to climb out the car but before Hannah could open her door it was opening for her and someone was pulling her out and holding her.

"What the..." she began but when she recognised the familiar scent she stopped.

"I was so worried about you...I didn't know where you were..." Mark bunched his hand into her hair as she hugged him back. Mark didn't care if Don was stood there watching and resisting the urge to shoot him for holding his daughter.

"I'm okay Mark...I'm fine...you're suffocating me" Hannah told him and he let go and smiled at her

"Sorry" he genuinely said

"Hannah we need to get in...Mark...come if you want" Don said and the two teens traipsed up the stairs after him into Jess' apartment. As soon as Don walked in a crying Jess was in his arms.

"Don!" she gasped and then she saw Hannah walk in behind him and she let go of Don and hugged Hannah.

"You're okay" she said as the teen wrapped her arms around Jess and nodded.

"I'm fine Jess...I'm okay...I promise" Hannah told her and she let go and wiped away the tears which were continuously building in her eyes.

"You're alright...she called again Don...she told me she would kill me" she turned her attention to him and he began to pull out his cell as he dialled Mac's number

"I don't know why this is happening Don...who is she?" Jess asked him and he nodded once at her before turning his attention to Mac and telling him the situation which was evolving. Jess noticed the look on Hannah's face when she mentioned the question and she raised a brow and looked at the teen as Don wandered to the other end of the apartment and talked to Mac.

"Hannah...do you know who she is?" Jess asked her and Mark also looked at her

"I...well I don't know _who_ she is personally but I do know how she knows my dad but I don't think I should say" Hannah said as Flack came off the phone

"Mac is sending alerts out on her...hopefully she won't be able to stay invisible forever...it's obvious you're the one she wants to hurt" Don said and Jess folded her arms over her chest

"Who is she Don? Hannah said you know her" Jess stated and Don looked over at Hannah and raised his brow as she avoided his gaze.

"Did she? Well I do...she's called Annabelle" Don simply said

"Just Annabelle? She doesn't have a last name?" Jess wondered

"Well...I imagine she does...but when you're drunk then you don't tend to remember formalities" Don told Jess honestly figuring there was no reason to lie to her about how he knew Annabelle.

"Oh. I see" Jess said simply and left it there "why is she obsessed with you though?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Jess...she was ages ago and it didn't mean anything at the time. I was reckless and stupid" Don said and Hannah looked to the floor but Mark was staring at Don with wide eyes at what he was hearing. He never knew Don was like that.

"Well...it's in the past. All that matters now is that you find her...if not..." Jess trailed off and she looked at the two teens and then back to Don who had a questioning gaze on his face.

"What Jess?" he pushed her

"We'll talk about this in there" Jess motioned to her bedroom and the two adults began walking off into the bedroom.

"That was awkward" Hannah said when the door was shut and she walked to sit on the sofa and Mark followed her.

...

"Jess...what have you been thinking about?" Don asked her as she took a seat at the end of her bed and clasped her hands together.

"If you don't find her soon...then I don't want to keep living in fear and putting you in danger" Jess told him and he sat down next to her

"You're not putting us in danger. It's you she wants to hurt. Not me...me and Hannah are just part of her delusional game...you're in real danger here" Don assured her

"But I don't want to be in danger...and if you don't find her soon then...Mac told me that...I may have to go into witness protection" Jess whispered but Don shook his head.

"That won't happen. We'll find her. She can't keep hiding forever Jess" Don told her

"But she got away from a building which was surrounded by officers...she keeps threatening me..." Jess' hands waved around

"And she took Hannah from her own school and held her against her will. She is willing to do anything to be in our lives and she would hurt you to do it" Don replied "you're not alone in this Jess"

"But my life is the only one she is threatening and if that means that I keep putting you and Hannah in danger then I can't do it and I need to keep my own life too"

"I know that Jess" Don snapped "but it doesn't mean that you have to go into witness protection...I wouldn't see you again"

"But I would be safe...I wouldn't be living in fear" Jess replied

"And what about Hannah? Would she need to go into witness protection too because she took her against her will?" Don quizzed

"No...but maybe if I am out the picture then she won't keep hiding and she will find you and then you can get her" Jess suggested

"And why do you have to go into witness protection to do that Jess? Why don't we just pretend we break up?" Don asked her

"Because I'm scared...for my life Don...I'm scared that by me being here she will do something to you or Hannah...I don't want that hanging over me"

"But witness protection is extreme Jess. Please see that?" Don begged her

...

"What the hell is going on here Mac?" Stella asked as they stood in the alley way behind a local bar and looked down at the victim.

"I don't know but our vic has a single bullet to the head and a note was left on her stomach on a piece of paper" Stella handed him the bagged evidence.

"She won't stop? This is becoming out of control Stella" Mac observed

"And you noticed that the vic...well...she looks like..." Stella couldn't say it.

"Jess. She looks like Jess"

"So she's killing people who look like Jess but why?" Stella asked

"To drive Jess away from Don...she's delusional Stella..."


	39. Chapter 39

"So she's killing people who look like me...I mean how?" Jess worried as Don walked into her apartment after just going out. Mark and Hannah was leant against each other and sleeping on the leather sofa after exhaustion had got the better of them.

"Hair colour...eyes...build...all the same way...she knows you're out there and she won't stop until she finds you...this is all my fault" Don pressed a hand to his temple as Jess reached out to hold one of his hands and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault at all...you can't help that she turned all crazy on you and started this" Jess assured him and he snorted

"You reckon? If I wasn't so reckless and just slept with her then you wouldn't be having your life threatened and I wouldn't be jumping every time I heard the phone ring" Don said

"How many people has she killed?" Jess asked. It had been her fourth day under house arrest and she was beginning to think more and more about going into witness protection.

"Seven...she's averaging one every seventeen hours" Don said and Jess shook her head.

"I need to do it Don...if I go then she'll stop this...if she thinks...Don, if she thinks I am dead then she'll stop killing innocent people because of me" Jess said but he shook his head adamantly.

"No. You are not leaving because of her. I won't let you" Don retorted

"It isn't a case of you letting me do it Don. It is a case of I am getting innocent people killed and I can't live with myself knowing that"

"But I may not see you again Jess...until she is found" Don whispered. The two of them looked down the apartment building hallway before they stepped closer to each other and Jess stroked his cheek.

"Well then find her quickly...because if I do this Don then there will be nothing left of Jessica Angell...I'll be waiting though Don..." she assured him

"I can't let you leave me Jess...I love you so much" he almost cried as he stroked her cheek also. The two of them allowed their foreheads to rest on each other's and they shut their eyes and cried silently.

"It's for the best Don...to stop innocent people getting hurt...to help you and Hannah...your beautiful daughter Don...just promise me you'll look after her...she's a good kid" Jess urged him and he sniffed loudly but nodded.

"I will...you don't need to do this Jess...you can stay here...I'll protect you" Don promised her

"I know you would Don...but me being here is causing people to die...she's been doing this for a week now...she's good...and all because she wants me dead" Jess told him

"She wouldn't get to you" Don swore

"But she's getting to others. Don...I swear that if you find her then I will be waiting for you. I don't know where but you will find me. We'll be together again, you'll see" she tried to be optimistic. Annabelle had to be found. Jess couldn't believe anything other than that. She didn't want to believe anything other than that.

"I love you Jess" Don said

"I love you too"

...

"You're going to do it?" Hannah asked as she stood in Jess' bedroom. She was packing her clothes away into a case, ready for the US Marshalls to come for her at six that night where she would be given a new identity and taken somewhere else.

"If it stops her from killing other women then I will do what I have to do" Jess told the teen who shook her head.

"This is crazy Jess...she's forcing you into this...she's getting you out of my dad's life...she's a psycho" Hannah complained

"That may be true Hannah but she said to me if she can't have him then no one can. She knows she will never be able to be with Don know she has gone on an insane killing spree because the cops are after her but she'll keep watching to make sure no one else has him. And as long as she is watching she is a threat" Jess explained the situation to Hannah who wiped a tear from her eye

"I'm going to miss you Jess" she said honestly and Jess noticed her quite sniffles and she hugged the teen.

"I'm going to miss you too Hannah...but if she is caught I will come back" Jess promised

"You'd best do Jess...I don't know what he will do without you" Hannah worried

"He will be a father to you and look after you like he did before. But you have to look after him too okay?"

"I daren't do anything but" Hannah allowed a solitary laugh to escape her lips and Jess did the same and she rubbed the top of the teens arms and forced herself to smile down at her.

"Okay? I have to finish packing...but I hope this is not a goodbye Hannah" she said and she turned back to her case.

"Me too"

...

Jess was tired as she sat on her bed and looked around at her apartment which she would soon be leaving. Her life seemed to have changed in the last two weeks and she didn't know why it had happened to her of all people. She thought she was safe...she was a cop and they shouldn't be threatened. Annabelle had gotten to her. This woman had no history and no identity. All they knew was she was dangerous and willing to stop at nothing to get what she wanted...but she knew she couldn't have him now. She was the NYPD's most wanted and it was unrealistic she would get their top Detective. But if she couldn't have him then no one could and she had showed that. She was like smoke. Impossible to catch. Jess couldn't help but think the word 'if' played a big part in all this. What if she was never caught? What if she just went into hiding and was never found? Would Jess be able to come back to Don if that happened? Or would she be told it was too dangerous and she could only return if she was caught? All Jess knew was that she was to die in a car crash before coming Anna Ryan.

"Jess...the Marshalls are here" Don walked into her room and she nodded before grabbing her case. Don took it from her hand and with his other spare hand he held onto hers. They didn't need to speak to let each other know how they felt. They just needed to be with each other, to feel each other support them through this. When Jess walked onto the sidewalk she saw Hannah and Mark stood with their arms entangled and she felt herself begin to cry as two men in black suits stood next to an SUV. Mac was down the street watching from afar as Stella and Danny guarded the other side of the street.

"Look after yourself Hannah" Jess hugged the teen and placed a kiss onto her cheek as Hannah hugged her strongly.

"I'll miss you Jess" Hannah said as she stood up straight and looked at Mark. She extended her hand and the teen shook it.

"You look after her Mark...she's special" Jess urged him and he nodded

"I will Miss Angell" he promised her and then he held Hannah close to him again.

"Don" Jess whispered and then he was kissing her passionately. He didn't care if his daughter or anyone else was stood there watching him because the woman he loved was being driven away. The woman he cherished and needed was being taken from him and it ripped his heart into two.

"I'll find her Jess...then I'll bring you back...I swear on my life" Don whispered in her ear and she wiped her tears away and kissed him again.

"I love you Don" she said as the Marshalls checked their watches and nodded.

"Ma'am...we're running a tight schedule" he said and he opened the back door for Jess. She reluctantly let go of Don and with one last look in his blue eyes she stepped back and into the car as the door shut. The tinted glass made it impossible for Don to see her but she remained staring at him as Hannah latched onto his arm and rested her head on it. As the car started Jess looked away from Don as she began to cry and then she was gone with only the thought of when would she see Don again?

...

Slightly saddening. Jess felt like she needed to leave to save innocents and I can't blame her for feeling like that but what will Don do now? You can just sense he is going to tear the town down to look for Annabelle so that he can find Jess again, can't you? Anyway, do leave a review and I won't spoil what will happen either :D Ah the suspense! Lots of updates today because I have had a day off from college work but updates will become more rare as exams come ever closer...like two weeks :S But this story is my main priority at the moment because I just love writing it!


	40. Chapter 40

"Jess has been gone for a week...my dad is going out of his mind and I can't focus on anything...I know she's stopped killing...or so we hope, but she's still out there and as long as she is then Jess can't come back" Hannah explained to the woman who she was sat opposite and she wrote down words in her notebook.

"And how do you feel about all of this happening?" Dr Martins asked her and Hannah rolled her eyes in annoyance of the question

"I'm wonderful about all of this" sarcasm was becoming a strong part of her life at the moment as people continued to ask her stupid questions and she couldn't hold her tongue and be polite "how do you really think I am feeling? I can't cope with this anymore...my dad has changed...he barely even notices my existence...my grades are continuously dropping which means I have no hope of going to college and to top it all off I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone in case some obsessed stalker finds me again"

"Hannah...your father loves you terribly and as for your grades well you can change them. You did once before remember and you were doing ever so well. You can make things work again. You'll see" he psychiatrist told her but Hannah shook her head and she began to stand up.

"You helped me before Dr Martins and everything seemed to be so much better...but now...things can't get better because they're out of your control..." Hannah assured her

"Your session isn't due to end for another half hour" the Dr stated and Hannah smiled vaguely at her.

"I'm wasting your time and my time and my dad's money by being here...I can't focus and I've had enough" Hannah shrugged before she walked out the office and into the reception where Mark was sat waiting. His face turned into confusion when he saw his girlfriend walk out of the room early.

"What happened?" he asked her

"She can't fix this Mark. No one can" Hannah told him as the pair of them walked out onto the sidewalk and Mark unlocked his car and allowed Hannah to climb in.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mark asked as he put the car into drive but Hannah shook her head at him.

"Can I stay at yours. My dad will be out...again...and it doesn't feel like my home anymore...he hasn't stayed at home for longer than six hours Mark. He sleeps and then he goes...he hasn't had a conversation with me in days and he...he's not my dad Mark..." Hannah sobbed. Mark wanted to do nothing more than to stop the car and hug his girlfriend but he couldn't when New York was so busy.

"Hannah...he's just having a tough time...he wants to get Jess back as soon as possible and then things will be better. You'll see they will. This Annabelle can't hide out forever and as soon as she is found things will be back to normal. Don't forget that your father is Detective Flack"

...

Sacramento, California.

"The blonde haired woman stood on the balcony of her apartment and looked out onto the city and sighed as she clasped her hands onto the railing and looked down at the traffic and the people. This wasn't New York. She missed her home town and the people in it but every time she began to feel depressed she reminded herself that she was doing this for the best. She had to admit that when they told her she would have to dye her hair she did feel slightly gutted. She had loved her brown hair and took pride in never dying it but only just straightening it when she felt she should. She looked out onto the sky and couldn't help but think of her Don.

...

NY

Don was tired. He has spent another day looking and searching all the places where Annabelle could be but he found nothing. There was no trace of her to have ever existed anywhere and it worried Don. He couldn't even count on Annabelle being her real name. He didn't know her and yet she fixated with the thought of him being in love with her. Don's appearance had changed too. He was developing stubble and he didn't gel his hair anymore so it was just all over the place. Instead of his crisp suits he just wore plain t-shirts and jeans. He was a shadow of his former self. After the second week had passed without Jess he found himself sat in a bar in downtown New York. He ordered scotch after scotch and just sat there downing each glass, trying to forget where he was and what he was doing. He should be out there looking for Annabelle...but what was the point? She had turned invisible recently.

"I think you've had enough" the bartended advised Don when he saw swaying on the stool he was sat on but Don shook his head.

"I'm fine" he said and the man sighed but he did as Don wanted. He had seen his badge and knew he was a cop but in an area like the one he was in he knew he could get into trouble for that.

"Look...I know what you are and people down here...well...they don't take too kindly to your lot. So I advise you call someone to pick you up because stumbling down the streets here is not a wise thing to do" the bartender advised Don who just looked at him.

...

"Hello?" Hannah asked when she picked up her ringing cell. It was Friday night and she was staying at Mark's as the two teens sat and Mark attempted to tutor Hannah math at eleven o'clock that night.

"Hey. I believe I have your father here in my bar...he's out of it completely and I won't let him walk home...well...because he probably wouldn't make it alive" a voice told Hannah from the other end and she sighed

"Where is he?"

...

"I could have woken my parents Hannah" Mark told her as they drove with Hannah reading a map as she went and instructing Mark where to go.

"Mark...no offence...but I don't want them to know that my dad is out of his face. I hardly think they would approve and it's embarrassing enough as it is that he has done this" Hannah was mad with him. The way he was acting was reckless and irresponsible and yet Hannah knew why he was doing it.

"It should be on the left...just here" Hannah said as Mark parked the car. The two teens looked around and Hannah gulped. There were at least three groups of men wearing hoods up as they stared at the car.

"You stay there until I get out and open the door for you" Mark said and he took a deep breath before he climbed out the car and walked around to open Hannah's door and help her out. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist as she leaned onto him.

"Hey baby...we'll show you a good time!" one group yelled

"Don't listen to him...we'll take care of you" the other yelled as Mark pushed open the door to the bar.

"You alright?" he asked Hannah

"Yes" she said and then she saw her dad sat on a barstool. He had his back arched and his head hanging down as the bartender nodded at Hannah as she walked up to the bar.

"Dad" she greeted him

"I think this is my lift" he told the bartended as he began to stand but then stumbled. Hannah managed wrap a small arm around his waist and with her other hand she pressed onto his chest to stand him upright.

"Dad...why did you do this?" she asked him

"Do what? Drink? Because I can...I have nothing..." he said

"You have me dad. You have a child who wants to help her father but not like this. Jess made me promise to look after you and I will do...but I will not be the one fetching you home every time you drink" she warned him as she let go and he looked at her.

"I did it once" he slurred

"And once is enough" she stated "I know Jess has gone and it's been hard on me as well. I like her a lot and I don't want to see you like this...I can't see you like this. Auntie Sam drank dad. Do you want to end up like her?" Hannah demanded of him

"No. I don't" he said

"Well don't do this again. Jess wouldn't want it for you and you know that. Come on, we're going home" she said and she once again wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her hand on his stomach as she helped him walk out the bar.

"Hmm...thanks" Mark said to the bartender who had his back turned but he raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry Hannah" Don whispered as they approached the door "I can't lose my baby"

"I'm not going anywhere dad...just...don't do this again" she made him promise and he nodded. Mark rushed to the car and unlocked it again as the gangs started their jeering;

"Come on darling...just a kiss"

"Ignore him...you want a real man"

Don suddenly became more alert due to the cold air and the calls he was hearing.

"Are they talking about you?" he asked Hannah

"Ignore it dad" she told him

"I will not...who are they?" he tried not to slur

"There's about fifteen of them and one drunk you so don't even bother. Now get in the car before you do something stupid" Mark opened the back door to his car and Hannah let go of Don so he could fall in.

"I'm in a good mind to go back there and rip their heads off" Don snarled as Mark drove back to Hannah's apartment.

"You're not in the right mind to do anything" Hannah told him back.

...

"No doubt he will have a hangover in the morning" Hannah yawned after Mark had finished calling his parents who weren't best pleased he was out at one in the morning.

"No doubt" Mark agreed with her.


	41. Chapter 41

NY

"You need a plan...to lure her out" Mark told Hannah as the two of them sat in the library of school and whispered in hushed tones as to not get told of by the librarian.

"Mark...this isn't like one of your films you watch...we can't just lure her out from hiding...how would you propose we do that?" Hannah asked him

"You need someone as bait" he said but she Hannah then shook her head.

"And where do you suggest we find bait?"

"An undercover agent? He suggested

"Are you proposing my dad go out with someone...make her angry and then she becomes reckless and attacks the agent?" Hannah whispered harshly and Mark shrugged and looked back into his History text book.

"It was just an idea. It's not like it was a solid thing to do...it just makes sense" Mark told her and Hannah couldn't help but see where he was coming from.

...

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked when she saw her dad stood leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed. He was wearing his suit again along with the tie which Jess had brought him months ago. His hair looked clean and cut and he had taken a shave. His eyes still held sorrow but he looked like he did.

"I'm coming to pick my daughter up and take her out for dinner" he said as the two of them stared at each other. Three weeks had passed and this was the first time Don looked like himself. He was attracting a few stares from the teens that were walking to their cars. Mainly female. It made Hannah feel a little bit queasy. She knew her dad was quite young and good looking but she didn't others to stand there and basically ogle him. Hannah looked back to where Mark was stood next to his car and she nodded at him and he smiled back before he began to get into his car and then drove off.

"Come on then dad" Hannah said and he unlocked his car again and climbed in.

"What's brought this on?" Hannah asked as she buckled herself in and placed her satchel by her feet

"I remembered something Jess told me to do" Don said honestly

"And that would be?" Hannah pushed him

"She made me promise to look after you and the other day when I sobered up I knew I hadn't been doing that" Don replied

"I understood dad. You're upset Jess has gone and I am too" Hannah agreed with him

"But that doesn't mean that I should have left you like I did...we'll get through this because we have to. Anyway, how's school?" Don asked and even though he was trying to have a normal conversation with his daughter the two of them knew it was anything but normal.

"I...well...my grades dropped again in the last two weeks but...they're coming back up again. Mark has been tutoring me more" she told her father

"I don't like to admit it but he isn't a bad kid Hannah...he's been there for you when I haven't but now I'm back baby and I'm going to find Annabelle. I swear I am" he said

"Mark had an idea about that dad...he thought that maybe...well...you could lure her out" Hannah said and Don raised a brow as he puzzled over what Hannah was saying but then he pursed his lips.

"You mean I should go out with someone and see if she comes after her?" Don said simply

"Mark said an undercover agent but I didn't know about that...it is basically asking someone to risk their life but do you think she is watching us?"

"I know she is...I feel as though I am always being watched but then again I could be paranoid but I hope not...she's still in the city" Don looked out the front window of his car

...

Annabelle had noticed Don was getting back to normal. He was looking like his normal self and she couldn't help but be happy at that. Her Donnie was getting over Jess. She had noticed Jess hadn't been in the picture for a while and so she thought Don had come to his senses and told Jess he didn't want her but Annabelle had a dilemma. She knew that if she could never be with Don because she had allowed herself to become too emotional and she killed people. As she stood outside the diner where Don had taken Hannah she smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, blending into the crowds. She would watch over Don. She would make sure no one else would poison his mind.

...

"I don't know anyone who would be willing to risk their life to get Jess back though Hannah. That's the thing" he said

"Technically she wouldn't be risking her life...because she would have protection for all the time in case she did try anything" Hannah told Don but he shook his head. He had a plan which he was going to execute soon. Well he hoped it would work...if not then he would think of something else. He wanted Jess back badly.

"Well it was just an idea, of course, she may just come out on her own accord" Hannah told her father

"We can do nothing but hope Hannah. But what I keep forgetting is that _she _is safe" Don said and Hannah nodded

"She is safe. But it's odd not to know where she is dad"

"I know it is. But she's safe and you're safe. That is all that matters to me deep down" Don said as Hannah ate some more of her pasta and then her phone went off and she looked at it before smiling and setting it back down.

"Who was it?" Don asked her

"Mark...I'll text him back later though" Hannah waved her hand

"You sure? I don't mind you texting him back now Hannah" Don assured her

"Dad. Mark can live without me for a night" Hannah smiled at him

"I know he can. Anyway...I'll take you back home and you can study because is it in another month when you have exams?" Don asked her and Hannah groaned

"Thanks for the reminder"

...

Don was sat up in the dark and waiting. Hannah had gone to bed and he was sat in the living room looking out of the window. He had been sat like that for a good half an hour and yet the car hadn't moved down the road. It was parked opposite his apartment block and Don was positive whoever was sat in it couldn't see him for he had turned his apartment lights out to make it appear like he had gone to bed. He had his hands balled into fists by his side as he looked out to her and then he made his move. He hastily stood up and grabbed his gun from the coffee table and placed it into his holster and then he grabbed his apartment keys before locking Hannah in. He hoped she was asleep by now. Don moved down the stairs swiftly and he went around the back of his apartment. If he used the front entrance she would see him and with no doubt she would drive off. Don would have to walk around the block so he could sneak up on the car. In the dark of the night he walked with haste until he saw the car within touching distance. He threw the passenger door open and as soon as he did there was a gun waving in his face and Annabelle was leant across with a smile on her face.

"It was a beautiful idea Don. To sneak up on me...please climb in and we'll talk" she backed off and Don climbed into the car with his hand resting on his gun as he did so.

"What are you doing Annabelle? What is this?" Don asked when he shut the door.

"I love you Don...you spent one night with me and then left...what we had was special and you knew that" she told him

"What I did was stupid and reckless of me. I had a child who needed me and instead I spent my time with you. But why are you doing this? I need to know why you can't accept the fact that I don't love you?" Don snapped at her

"Because you do Don! You know you do! She poisoned your mind" she clung onto his arm and he pushed her off

"She's gone and here I am! I still don't want you!" Don yelled at her but she shook her head

"You're lying...did Hannah put you up to this?" her eyes became wide

"Hannah has nothing to do with this. Leave my daughter alone" Don retorted

"She likes Jess...I knew she wouldn't like me but why is she being like this? Did she tell you to tell me to leave because if she did we can leave Don. Just me and you if she is preventing your from being with your true love!" the desperation in her tone was humiliating as Don frowned.

"You're mental. My daughter has nothing to do with you and I would never want you anyway" Don told her

"You don't mean that Don" she cried "you don't"

"You were a one night stand. You wasn't even worth that Annabelle" he angered her and she turned red.

"Shut up Don!" she roared "they're lying to you...this is all rubbish..."

"No. It's not" he said adamantly

"If I get rid of Hannah...then you will see...you will" she assured him but before he could say anything more there was a gunshot.


	42. Chapter 42

Don automatically ducked down in his seat as he heard the gun go off and he waited to see if he felt any pain. But he felt nothing. It wasn't until a moment later when he saw the driver's side door open and Annabelle being dragged from it did he move out from the car himself and onto the sidewalk.

"You complete bitch! You was going to shoot him!" he heard a girl's voice screech and the next thing he saw was his daughter dragging Annabelle by her hair as she pushed her against the car. Annabelle was crouched over with her hand on her hair trying to get the deranged to teen to let go of her. Hannah hadn't shot her. She had shot in the air to create a distraction when she saw and heard Annabelle go crazy at her father.

"Ow...you little brat!" Annabelle yelled as Hannah continued pulling her hair ferociously.

"Do you not know what you've done? You deranged cow!" Hannah yelled and then Don sprang into life. He rushed forward for Hannah and tried to separate the two girls but Hannah was adamant she was going to cause some damage to Annabelle. Don noticed the blonde had dropped her gun onto the floor and so he quickly picked it up and put it into the back of his pocket as he noticed Hannah still had one of his back up guns in her hand.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Don yelled at his daughter as he made her get off Annabelle eventually. He pushed Hannah behind him and extended his left arm to stop her from moving back to Annabelle.

"Your daughter's crazy Don! We'll have to sort her out" Annabelle urged him and Don just laughed once in disbelief as Hannah tried to push forward but he was too strong for her.

"My daughter is nothing to do with you. Now put your hands in the air and get on the floor!" Don yelled at her but she shook her head.

"Hannah...call nine one one" Don pulled his cell out from his pocket and handed it to his daughter without taking his eyes from the blonde in front of him.

"The games up Annabelle" he told her as Hannah asked for the police.

"Why Don? What did she have that I didn't?" the woman looked genuinely confused at Don

"She never went about kidnapping my daughter and I loved her. I loved her and I never loved you" Don replied

"We could have been so happy together Donnie" she smiled sadly

"No we couldn't" he denied and Hannah hung up and handed her dad the phone back.

"And I'll have my gun too" he held his hand out and Hannah placed the lethal weapon back into his outstretched hand.

"And I was just feeling like shooting someone" Hannah muttered

"Hannah" Don warned her. Don never took his eyes from Annabelle until there were uniformed officers either side of her and cuffing her. She remained staring at Don even when she was being dragged away in the police car.

"You think she's never coming out of jail?" Hannah latched onto her dad's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"I think it's safe to say she's never coming out" Don kissed the top of his daughter's head "and what you did tonight was silly Hannah"

"So was you coming out here to try and capture a woman who has been invisible dad...I heard you leave and then I saw you get into her car. I wasn't going to just stand in here and do nothing whilst you talked with a serial killer so I grabbed your gun and followed you...when things got a little heated then I began to intervene" Hannah explained to her father

"Well it will teach me not to leave gun's lying around when you're pissed" Don smirked and he handed an officer the gun which Annabelle had used and allowed him to bag it.

"Because I would shoot my own father" Hannah said and Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her back into the apartment.

"I hope you wouldn't...but it's over baby" Don once again kissed the top of her head and Hannah smiled to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be making some phone calls?" Hannah asked and Don couldn't help but grin at what she had said.

"I will...but at the moment she will be sleeping and you know how grumpy she is when she doesn't get enough sleep" Don chuckled

"But it would get her home faster" Hannah counteracted

"True...but I want to be at the gate when she comes back and at the moment I am exhausted and you look ready to collapse" Don unlocked the apartment and Hannah walked in

"What can I say? Having a brawl with psycho women does that to a girl"

California

Anna woke up early and once again went to watch the sunrise on her balcony like she did most mornings. It really was a spectacular view to see. As she stood and contemplated and played with her new blonde hair she heard a knock on the door. Without hesitation she turned around to go and follow the noise and she saw Marshall Thomas stood outside.

"Detective Angell" he greeted her

"It's Miss Ryan now Marshall" she smiled and let him in.

"Not anymore. We received a call from a Detective Flack first thing this morning. He has ordered us to send you on the first plane home" the man informed her

"Why? Has she...has she been caught?" Jess stuttered and the man smiled

"She has Detective. You're safe" and those two words made Jess break down in tears of joy.


	43. Chapter 43

"Only she could manage to get on a delayed plane" Don complained as he sat on the floor in arrivals. All of the seats had been taken and the only spare place he could find was near the glass floor length windows where he had his back leant against and his knees bent with his hands resting on them. Hannah was sat next to him as she scrolled through her phone and text Mark.

"I don't think she made the plane delayed dad" Hannah told her father

"I would hope she didn't" Don said as he looked at the board which still read delayed

"How long do you think she will be...if they had to land in Texas?" her father asked Hannah

"No idea...geography was never one of my strongest points" Hannah reminded her father

"I know that...it's hot isn't it?" Don complained and he loosened his tie and undid his top button as he adjusted the shades on top of his head.

"That would be because you're nervous about seeing Jess after a month and it's only May...it's not that bad" Hannah replied to her father

"I'm not nervous...I'm never nervous" Don muttered

"Hmm" Hannah continued to text on her phone before she stood up.

"You want a coffee?" she asked her father

"Coke...it's caffeine but cooler" he explained and Hannah nodded before stalking off to the shop. Don stood up and stretched out as he looked back up onto the electronic board and he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Eurgh" Don whispered and he sat back down.

...

"Flight 1256 from California has now landed. I repeat, flight 1256 has now landed" a voice rang out and Don and Hannah remained stood by the gate as far as they could go in anticipation to see Jess walk through the gate. Jess was nearly the first one out with her case in tow...she noticed Don and Hannah but when she began to walk towards them they only caught on after a few moments. Her hair was different and it had thrown them.

"Jess" Don muttered as the blonde threw herself into his arms and closed her eyes as she held him tightly.

"Don" she just whispered and then drew back before kissing him multiple times on the lips and then hugging him again.

"Hannah" Jess said when she let go of her boyfriend and then held his daughter

"It's good to see you Jess" Hannah said as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder and smiled

"I can't even begin to say how amazing it is to be back" Jess squealed as Don wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Hannah grabbed her case and walked in front of the couple back to her dad's car in the car park.

"It's good to have you back...but we didn't notice you at first Jess..." Don admitted

"I hate it Don. But I had to do it...blonde really doesn't suit me" she complained as she tugged at a lock of hair and looked at it.

"No...I didn't want to sound horrible but it doesn't" Don said

"Agreed" Hannah turned her head and grinned before looking back and walking straight on.

"Well thanks...I'll wash it out when I get back...can I stay at yours tonight Don?" she asked him

"Of course you can...stay as long as you need to" Don encouraged her

"Well I don't have the heart to go back to my apartment" Jess replied "I'd prefer to be with you after all this time"

"And I'd like that" Don chorused

"So what was California like?" Hannah asked when she was sat in the back of the car and playing with her shades in her hand.

"It was nice...really, it seemed more relaxed but New York is where I am from. Nothing can compare" she said honestly

"True" Don agreed and he turned his lights on as the sun set in New York City and turned to night time.

"So what happened whilst I was gone?" Jess asked

"Not a lot" Don said and he looked at Hannah in the rear view mirror and she nodded once in understanding as to what he was after "just caught a mad woman"

"How did you find her? The Marshalls said nothing about it" Jess was intrigued

"Well...she was sat in her car watching me and I...well attempted to sneak up on her but she had me cornered..." Don said

"But luckily I was there and dragged her out the car. Dad wouldn't let me shoot her unfortunately" Hannah added sadly

"You had a gun?" Jess gasped

"Dad left it lying around and I knew he had gone to her...I did get to pull her grimy hair though" Hannah smirked and Jess laughed at her need for revenge. Just like Don.

"Well the Marshalls did say she was never getting out. Mac assured them that...but I'm not back to work for another week" she told Don who smiled at her from across his way.

"Same. I took a week off and so me and Hannah have a question for you because it is half term..." Don trailed off and allowed Hannah to finish;

"We're going to Paris" she exclaimed and Jess looked back and forth at the pair of them

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped

"Non" Hannah smiled

"Don...you didn't have to" she said but he shook his head

"We're getting away for a while Jess. We all need this after the few months we've had" Don said

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow" Hannah piped up "although I have to study whilst we're there"

"But it will be for the best" Don said "and besides...you won't need to do much. You have time when we come back. So what do you say Jess?"

"I think the word yes shall suffice"


	44. Chapter 44

"Wow...this is slightly long and boring" Hannah complained as she walked up and down the aisle of seats in the departure lounge. Don was sat down with Jess resting on his shoulder as the temperamental teen kept on pacing in boredom in front of them.

"Well the plane's refuelling Hannah...it takes time" Don said and Jess began to go through her black bag again to make sure she had the tickets. She had been put in charge of not losing the tickets and the money but she made sure Don had their passports. Hannah had the responsibility of making sure they had everything.

"Oh my days" Hannah tossed her head back and finally sat back down on a seat next to her father and raised his brow at her and grinned lopsidedly

"You do know that isn't a valid saying" he told her

"Catchy though" Jess piped up

"Boom" Hannah muttered and she smirked

"Boom? I didn't realise Messer was here?" Don said

"You hope he's not" Hannah said "would be odd if he was, wouldn't you agree mon pere?" Hannah asked him

"Oui, je suis d'accord" Don said fluently and Hannah looked at Jess

"You've been teaching him?" Hannah asked

"He said he was worried what you were saying in French around the house...I didn't want him to be worried hence why I taught him..." Jess said and he chuckled deeply

"Boom" he snapped back at Hannah and she hit him on the arm before folding her arms across her chest. Just then she felt her phone vibrate

"You need to turn that thing off on the plane" Don told her as she held up a finger to him indicating he should give her a minute. She stood up and stalked off to look out the glass windows onto the runway.

"Mark. What's up?" she asked

"Hannah...I just wanted to say bye again" he said softly but sounding slightly embarrassed as Hannah smiled

"Mark...you're a soppy romantic you know that?" Hannah told him truthfully

"I know...and I only saw you a few hours ago and you'll be back in a week" he said

"I will" Hannah promised him "besides...when I come back we have exams and I wouldn't want your tutoring to go to waste" Hannah said

"You'd best not waste my skills...is that your plane?" he asked as a sudden dinging noise came over the radio and called a flight. Hannah looked back at her dad who was standing up and passing Jess papers and passports.

"Looks like it. I'll see you later Mark" Hannah said

"Love you babe"

"Love you too" Hannah pressed the red phone and placed her cell back into her satchel and walked quickly over to her father who handed her a ticket and passport

"Mark?" he guessed "going crazy without you?"

"I have that effect on people" Hannah shrugged as they queued at the gate for the plane.

"Hi...can I have a look at your passports please?" the woman behind a counter said and in turn each of them handed over the required things before being allowed to board the plane.

"It's quite a big thing" Hannah muttered as she climbed the steps and felt the heat from the engine.

"And loud!" Don shouted and Jess laughed until finally they reached the calm tranquillity of the steel can and had their ticket taken from them. Hannah led the way down the small aisle and grabbed the seat near the window.

"Here" Don indicated for Jess to give him the small hand held luggage which she was holding so he could put in the compartment above the seats.

"Quite high up too" Hannah observed as she peered down to the ground and Don chuckled at her amusement.

"You turn that phone of yours off?" he made sure as he buckled his seatbelt and Jess did the same

"Thank you for the reminder dear dad" Hannah went into her bag and switched it off before placing the bag under the seat in front and leaning back.

"And now we wait" Hannah told the two of them and Don allowed Jess to grasped his hand into hers as they watched the plane begin to fill up until finally the cabin crew shut the doors and began the safety talk.

"Why don't they just tell us that if it crashes we're basically screwed?" Hannah muttered under her breath as she looked out the window and eventually the plane started moving.

"I'm not liking this" she whispered and Don held his arm out and allowed Hannah to wrap herself into it.

"Just think about something else Hannah. When we're in the air it's fine...until then just close your eyes and don't look out the window" Jess urged her and Hannah took her advice after taking a deep breath and then she closed her eyes.

"I can feel it stopping. Why is it stopping? It didn't do this last time" Hannah remained with her eyes shut as she questioned her father

"Because it needs to stop at the beginning of a runway" Don told her "relax baby. Planes are like the most safe way of travelling"

"Well anything is safer than your dad's driving Hannah if we're being brutally honest" Jess piped up from the end of the aisle and Don looked at her

"Nothing wrong with my driving merci" he said and Jess kissed him on the cheek before the plane made a loud noise

"Oh my days" Hannah whispered as the plane finally began to move at full speed and then they were rising into the air.

"The worst bit is over baby...I didn't know you was scared of flying" Don commented when Hannah finally lifted her head up from his arm

"I wasn't. Until now...I don't know where it came from..." Hannah admitted

"Nerves get to you sometimes...and many people are scared of flying to be honest" Jess replied

"Anyway...next stop Paris" Hannah said optimistically

"Actually we have to make one step I think" Don said

"Brilliant" Hannah groaned


	45. Chapter 45

"This is so cool" Hannah smiled as she stood on top of the Eiffel tower and looked down onto the people who appeared to be ants. Jess stood next to her and she smiled as she took a photo on her digital camera. Don on the other hand was hovering near the lift with his arms crossed across his chest as he stood a distance back from the wiring which allowed them to look out onto the city.

"Don you can't see anything" Jess groaned at him as the two women turned to look at him

"I'm good here" he said back as some more tourists made their way into the lift to go back down.

"I didn't know that heights scared you" Hannah observed

"They normally don't...but this is real high" he said

"324 metres to be precise" Hannah said

"Thank you fountain of all knowledge" he said and Hannah smirked as she went back to looking over the view

"It is amazing though Don" Jess commented and she moved towards the elevator and grasped onto his hand as they watched Hannah

"I know it is...but I can see things from here...no need to move any closer" he said and Jess chuckled

"You coming Hannah? I'm going to take your dad back to the safety of concrete" Jess smiled and the teen walked back over to them and then back into the elevator.

"Where to next?" she asked

"Well...have you heard of Avenue Montaigne? And there is Avenue des Champs-Elysees" Jess said and Hannah raised a brow at Jess in confusion. They definitely weren't monuments of historic value.

"Never" she said and Jess looked at Don who extended a hand

"Continue" he urged her

"They're shops Hannah...but not just any shops...designer boutiques" Jess said and Hannah's eyes nearly popped open from their sockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Hannah squealed "designers? As in...proper designers?" Hannah grinned like a child at Christmas when they see their stacks of presents.

"And proper money to buy things too" Jess said and Hannah looked at her dad who sighed

"Money isn't something you need to worry about baby...leave that to me" he said and Jess couldn't help but smile at Hannah

...

"So I get dragged along to pay and carry your bags whilst you two buy the whole shops here?" Don checked and Jess grasped onto his arm as they waited for Hannah to come out of the Louis Vuitton boutique with a new bag she had just brought.

"Well Hannah's having a good time and I haven't had this much fun in ages but essentially that is why you're here mon chere" Jess smirked up to Don.

"At least I am useful for something then" he said when he noted his daughter walking out of the boutique

"You ready to head back to the hotel?" he asked and Hannah nodded in agreement before yawning.

"Yeah...this shopping is really tiring" she stated and Don snorted

"You're not the one lugging around the bags" he replied to her

"You work out" she counteracted

"Well played" Don said

...

"This is nice" Jess said when they sat down in the restaurant and looked around at other people who were eating. There was a small dance floor but no one was on it yet. Most of them would be there later in the night when they felt more confident to go up and dance to the soft sounding slow music.

"Not bad..." Don smiled. They had decided to dine in the hotel for the night instead of going out and wandering the streets of Paris for a restaurant.

"I think this is Hannah walking in now" Jess inclined her head and Don looked behind him as Hannah asked the waiter at the door where her father and Jess were sat.

"Is that really my daughter?" he asked Jess who smiled but nodded. Don turned around again as Hannah gracefully made her way over to her dad and Jess. She was wearing a cream coloured strapless dress which fell to her knees and a small bow clutched around her waist as she wore her corset heels which wasn't new. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun, as she sat down at the table Don's mouth fell open slightly.

"What's up?" she asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Nothing...you look...you look amazing Hannah. Really elegant in fact" Don nodded to what he was saying and Jess raised her brow at Hannah who had turned slightly red from her father's comment.

"Well...thanks dad...Jess actually chose it out for me" Hannah said

"I thought it would look nice on her. She had the frame to carry it off and the hair helps to extend the neck" Jess explained to Don who looked at her in confusion from across the table.

"Oh...yeah" Don agreed and Jess and Hannah burst out laughing at Don's lack of fashion knowledge.

"Well whatever it helps do it certainly attracts some attention" Don looked over Jess' shoulder and onto a boy with gelled black hair who wore his suit in a scruffy fashion as he sipped on a brandy and spoke to the people he was with that looked like his parents.

"I daren't look" Hannah said as she picked up her menu

"Don't worry. I'll do the glaring" Don assured her and Jess narrowed her eyes at Don. She couldn't turn around and just stare at him randomly.

"Are we ready to order?" a French voice asked suddenly and they began to order their food. The night slowly progressed and the three of them wined and dined in lushness and then they watched as the dance floor filled up.

"May I have the honour?" Don asked Jess as he stood up and held his hand out. Jess raised a questioning brow

"I didn't think you danced" she stated

"Well...occasionally...when there's no one here who I know" Don replied and Jess chuckled but she gave him her hand.

"Well Detective Flack I shall have to accept then"

"I'll just sit here then" Hannah said and she drank some more of her water

"Don't wander off too far...you have a key for the room if you want to go back at anytime right?" Don checked and Hannah checked her purse

"Yes...I'll finish this off then go" she said and Don nodded

"Alright" he agreed before escorting Jess for a dance. Hannah remained seated and she glanced across at the elder boy who grinned at her and she reddened under his gaze and looked away but she felt his eyes still looking her up and down. Quickly she drunk her water and excused herself from the restaurant as she walked across the plush brown carpet and towards the glass doors into the foyer. As she walked she could hear faint footsteps behind her. Luckily the lift was opening up as she walked into it and pressed the button for the twentieth floor. She sighed as the doors shut but then a hand grasped onto them and he walked in. Hannah edged over to the right hand side of the elevator and crossed her legs at the ankles as he leaned on the other side and continued to watch her.

"I' sorry but is there a reason as to why you are staring at me?" she finally asked him and he smirked at the floor

"American?" he asked in a British accent "I thought so...you've been sat there all night looking very tempting"

"I hardly think that is appropriate" Hannah spat out and he hit a button on the elevator and it suddenly stopped.

"Don't pretend to be prude with me...I saw how you stared at me" he said as Hannah walked a few steps over to the control panel and reached for the button

"Inappropriate and cocky" Hannah stated as she walked "hardly a pulling factor"

"Tell me you aren't intrigued by me then" he challenged her

"I'm not intrigued by you" she stated simply "and besides I have a boyfriend"

"He's not here though is he? What happens in Paris stays in Paris" he grinned at her and she grinned back at him and stepped back to the wall and leant against it.

"I should suppose so" she rested her hands on the wall, palms flat against the wallpaper

"My thoughts exactly...but it may be useful to know your name though"

"Hannah" she said simply

"Andrew" he said back as Hannah pulled her hair from its bun and chucked the pins onto the floor and allowed her hair to fall. Andrew took in her features in appreciation as she ran a hand down her side. She saw him swallow hard and a grin fell onto her face

"Like what you see?" she asked him and he made his way over to her slowly and placed his hands onto her hips as he looked down at her face.

"Very much so" he agreed and whispered into her ear

"Good...because that's as much as you're getting" she said through gritted teeth and her knee raised up and made contact with his crotch.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled in pain and Hannah walked over and started the lift again. He was doubled over as Hannah crouched down beside him and looked at the side of his face.

"I swear to God if you ever pull another stunt like that whilst I'm here then the next time you do then you'll be dead. Got me?" Hannah said but he didn't answer "I'll take that as a yes"

The elevator dinged and the doors suddenly opened as Hannah walked out and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"It was nice meeting you Andrew. Have a good night" she smiled sarcastically as the doors shut and she walked down the corridor triumphant.

...

"You ready to go back up?" Jess asked Don who nodded and the two of them walked off from the dance floor

"Yeah...it is getting late" Don observed but the thing that he didn't understand was that the boy who was staring at his daughter was sat in the foyer surrounded by his parents and a clerk whilst holding an ice pack in his lap.

"It doesn't matter!" he continued to snap as Jess and Don waited for the lift and then walked into it when it came. Don took one look back at the boy in confusion.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hannah" Don called when he walked into the hotel suite. Hannah walked out from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She had her hair in a pony tail and had changed into her grey sweat suit as she raised a questioning brow at her father

"Yes?" she asked awkwardly

"That boy who was staring at you all night...he seems to have been injured and is downstairs with an ice pack" Don said and Hannah couldn't help but smile as she walked back into the bathroom as Don looked at Jess who laughed in disbelief and sat down on the sofa in the small living area and began to remove her heels

"Hannah!" Don shouted and she came back out without her toothbrush

"What?" she asked and Don's mouth fell open as he waited for an explanation

"He came onto me...I was in the lift and he just thought I was actually going to sleep with him...so I kicked him in the balls" Hannah said as if it wasn't a big thing

"Hannah please..." Don groaned at hearing his daughter say balls "what do you mean he came onto you?"

"I mean he said that he knew I wanted him and I said no I don't but he wouldn't give up so I kicked him. He didn't touch me dad...he didn't get a chance" Hannah promised her father

"I should go down there and sort him out" Don stood up straight but Jess grasped onto his arm

"Don. Don't be stupid...Hannah sorted it out and we won't let him near her again...if you go down there you'll do something stupid and you know it" Jess convinced him and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"I did hit him quite hard" Hannah couldn't help but smile at the thought of hurting him

"Hannah" Don scolded her

"Don she did something to stop him from hurting her and in case you haven't noticed she is your daughter" Jess stood up and kissed him on the cheek

"Meaning?" he asked as she walked towards the bedroom her and Don was sharing

"She's got the Flack temper. Night Hannah" she called and shut the bedroom door leaving the two Flack's staring at each other.

"You're alright, aren't you baby?" Don checked and Hannah nodded

"I knew what I was going to do dad...but the thought did cross my mind and scared me a little but I'm alright...you're not mad, are you?" Hannah said and Don hugged his daughter

"No...I'm not mad with you. With him, yes. With you, no" Don said and Hannah hugged him back

"I'm off to bed then" Hannah let go of her dad and kissed him on the cheek

"Night Hannah" Don said

"Night dad" she yawned and walked into her small bedroom as Don walked into his and Jess'. Jess was sat up in bed with the light on as she read through a Grazia magazine.

"Hannah okay?" Jess asked

"Yeah. She's a tough cookie" Don noted "takes after her old man"

"Well she did the right thing Donnie. Can't blame her for defending herself and besides...he'll get over it" Jess shrugged off

"True" Don began to take off his tie and jacket

"I had a nice time tonight though Don...your dancing was quite good if I have to be honest with you" she smiled as she continued to read through the pages of celebrity gossip.

"Well I am known to be multi-talented and dancing isn't too difficult...I...doesn't matter" Don chuckled and Jess set her magazine down and looked at him.

"Go on" she urged

"It's just a memory I have of dancing" he said

"Tell me" Jess shifted on her pillows and Don climbed into bed next to her

"Hannah was two...she was just learning to walk and...she kept falling over sometimes. One day we was in the garden and one of these songs she liked came on and she just kept trying to sway from side to side but kept on falling. In the end I held her hands and placed her on my feet...but then she fell off and I just fell to the floor and held her...then she told...she told me she loved me. That was the first time she ever said that"

"Don...that's...well...cute" Jess kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and laid down

"I'd like to think it was nice..." he agreed

"You ever wondered...Don...I don't know how to say this...we haven't even been going out for a year" she laughed it off

"We've known each other for ages though Jess. Just tell me" he urged her

"About a family" she said and Don took a while to decide what she meant but he didn't say anything

"Not now of course Don...but one day in the future...did it ever cross your mind?" she asked him and he looked at the ceiling.

"I...well...no...I haven't Jess...I mean...I have Hannah" Don said

"It doesn't matter if you haven't Don...I was just thinking. I mean you have a family" Jess said

"You're part of this family Jess" Don said honestly "but to have another child is something which I have never even thought about. I had one child and I never thought about having another" Don admitted

"It doesn't matter Don. Really. I was just thinking about it...you're right. I have Hannah too don't I? I kind of feel as though we've bonded and I like to see her happy and not hurt...is that odd?" she asked him and he shook his head

"How can it be odd? She likes you too Jess...as for having another child...well...time will progress and we'll know when it is right, won't we?" Don worried and Jess kissed him passionately and rested her hand on his cheek before lifting her lips off his slightly

"We have lots of time" she assured him and kissed him again

"Years perhaps" Don smiled into her kiss

"Decades sound better" Jess chuckled as Don kissed her neck

"Hm...sounds good to me" Don said and he moved back to kiss her. Jess laughed once before placing a hand on his chest and breaking off the kiss

"Easy stud. Your daughter's in the next room and I'm shattered" Jess smiled and she laid back onto her side. Don opened his eyes wide and placed his bottom lip over his top and looked at her like a puppy dog.

"Don't even give me that face" Jess grinned and shut her eyes

"Normally it works" Don smiled as he watched her

"Well I'm not normal" Jess whispered

"Very true" Don agreed and she hit him on the arm before they both fell asleep.

...

So I reached one hundred reviews! Thank you Nikki, JessicaFlack and Runner043 who all helped me do it mainly! And please leave a review!


	47. Chapter 47

"Morning my dear father" Hannah pecked her father on the cheek as she walked out of her room and twirled into the kitchen. Don was stood near the sofa handing Jess a coffee as the cheerful teen waltzed around pouring herself an orange juice.

"You seem happy this morning" Don observed

"Why wouldn't I be mon pere? We're in Paris...the city of wonder...but not love...well not for me anyway...I have a loving boyfriend at home" she sighed as she set her orange juice down after a sip.

"You know something?" Hannah asked them

"You're too happy" Don chuckled and Jess grinned into her coffee

"Non. Me and Mark have been together for exactly seven months. How cool is that?" Hannah asked them "I mean it is like nearly a year...well...just over half a year but not the point...and he even remembered!" Hannah spoke in shock

"You seem shocked that we men forget things like that" Don observed

"It's stereotypical baby" Jess kissed him on the cheek before standing up and walking over to place her coffee cup on the tray in the small kitchen area they had.

"You think I don't know when we met?" Don asked her and she raised a brow at him challengingly

"I asked you out on September the fifteenth" he said proudly

"Did you?" Jess asked

"Yes...wait...don't you remember?"

"Of course _I_ remember. Don't insult me Donald Flack" Jess said

"Anyway...what we doing today? We've done loads already" Hannah said and the two of them looked at each other. It was their final day in Paris before they boarded a plane for America on that night.

"Up to you...I am not fussed in the slightest" Don said

"We could just...a boat trip up the Seine?" Jess suddenly suggested and they all nodded

"Oui oui" Hannah agreed "let's roll"

"There's something up with that kid" Don said as he handed Jess her cardigan and Hannah held the door open for them.

...

"Do we have to go back to America?" Hannah asked her father as they sat on the deck of a boat around a glass table whilst drinking and looking onto the sights they saw.

"I thought you would be missing Mark by now?" Jess asked Hannah

"I am but I like it here too" she admitted and Don sighed

"Same. Work on Monday seems too close" Don said and Jess nodded in agreement

"Back to murderers on the streets of New York" she grinned "what could be better?"

"I know of a few things" Don whispered suggestively but his whispering wasn't quiet enough as Hannah heard him and raised both her brows at him.

"And you felt the need to share that did you?" Hannah asked him "really?"

"Shush up Hannah" Don smiled

"Whisper quieter then" she retorted

"I know for future situations" Don said and then he looked back onto the water.

"Anyway" Jess suddenly clapped her hands together "we're forgetting this trip is not designed for us to sit here and discuss things which shouldn't be discussed"

"True" Don agreed quickly

...

"Home sweet home" Hannah grunted when her and her dad wheeled in their cases as Jess walked into her own apartment to unpack and then go back over to Don's later in the day.

"Hm" Don grunted "I'm tired"

"No kidding? You look full of life" Hannah observed and Don kissed her on the cheek before going to sleep.

...

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Don heard a voice call as he walked into the precinct on Monday morning. He looked up to see Messer stood near his desk with a file in his hands

"I didn't know you had the brains to read Romeo and Juliet" Don retorted with a smile on his face

"I didn't. I watched the film" Messer said as Don sat in his chair and began to look at the papers on his desk.

"Cheat." Don observed

"Anyway how was it?" Messer asked "the city of love..."

"It was good thanks Messer. The Eiffel Tower was really something and the hotel was nice" Don said

"And yet you speak of things which aren't as important as what you did at night" Danny chuckled

"Do you forget that I have a daughter?" Don raised a brow

"Ah the young Flack...how could I forget about your pride and joy? You only keep a picture of her on your desk and in your wallet" Danny said

"Because I love her. Maybe one day you'll know how I feel when you settle down" Don said and Danny burst into hysterics

"Is this coming for the Flack who used to have many one night stands? Who didn't commit for years" Danny said and Don noticed a Detective from the side of his eyes making her way towards them.

"That's because I never met Jess" he said and she heard and smiled before kissing him

"Clever" Danny muttered and Don smirked

"Anyway, if you two are finished discussing things I don't want to know about then Mac has a case in downtown Manhattan. Danny he wants you there to process the scene. He said he wants me and you tailing the victim" Jess said and each of them departed

...

Fifteen years ago

"Emily...Emily?" Don called into his house as he shut the door and loosened his tie. He walked through the living room where his daughter's toys were laid out and then he went through the kitchen. He looked out onto the lawn through the glass patios and he smiled at what he saw before his wife waved at him and he went outside

"Good day?" she kissed him on the cheek as he bent down and ruffled his daughter's hair

"Not bad" he said "and how is my little Hannah?"

"Daddy" she squealed and he chuckled as he picked her up and juggled her on the side of his hip

"I'll take it as that you're good then. Have you been a good girl for mummy?" he stared her in the eyes as if he was looking at a reflection

"I'm always a good girl" she folded her arms and stared at him defiantly and he chuckled at her

"Alright then baby" he kissed her on the top of her head before setting her down and sitting next to his wife on the garden swing.

"My mother came round earlier" Emily said "she said she thinks it's time I go back to work"

"Do you want to go back to work?" he asked her

"I want to stay here and spend as much time as I can with Hannah...but we need the money Don. Mother has agreed to look after Hannah when I'm on my shifts" she said

"Well then...that's..." Don didn't know what to say back to her

"And I mean we do need the money Don and they can only hold onto my job for so long and I do miss it...I just don't want to miss her growing up" Emily looked at Hannah who was sat on her tricycle but not moving.

"You do what you want Em...it's not my decision to make. But you won't miss her growing up. You know when you called me at work and said she had walked?" Don asked her and she nodded "that is missing her growing up. Missing things like that makes you think...but she's a happy girl and she knows we'll be there for her whenever" Don held his wife's hand and she smiled

"You do know how disappointed I was when her first was daddy though, right?" Emily grinned and Don winked

"Told you it would be" he said smugly as Emily kissed him to stop him gloating again

...

Now

"Don...Don...wake up" Jess shoved him in the shoulder as he suddenly woke up from the dream he was having of fifteen years ago

"What?" he asked

"You're sleeping on the job. Don't do that Detective Flack" she smiled and he smiled back

"Sorry" he said and he looked at Jess and then he looked away again. He had Jess now. He knew he could love again.


	48. Chapter 48

Fifteen years ago

"No mother...I'll come and pick her up now" Emily said as she drove down the slow streets of New York back to her home

"Oh Emily dear she's fine with me and you must be completely tired. Get some sleep and let that husband of yours come and fetch her" Angelina's voice picked up a note higher at the end when she mentioned Don.

"You mean Don, mother?" she asked her mother and she chuckled. Don and Angelina didn't see eye to eye. Mainly on parenting skills. Angelina believed in a fairly strict childhood and Don could see that had worked fine for Emily, but, he preferred to spoil his only child more often than Angelina thought he should. There was also the fact that Angelina didn't like her daughter being married to a detective whose life was on the line whenever he went to arrest a crook. She would have preferred her daughter to marry a professor or an accountant.

"Well I know his name Emily. Grant me with some intelligence. Now, you go home and sleep" her mother instructed her and Emily gave up the fight. She was tired after a nine hour shift in the ER and with Hannah around sleep was sometimes difficult to come by.

"Thanks mother" Emily said

"Goodbye Emily" she hung up and went back to fixing tea as Hannah sat on the dining chair.

...

"Flack" Don barked into the phone

"This is your wife Detective Flack" Emily said as she leaned against the worktop counter and tried not to fall to sleep. The night shift sometimes killed her, or so she thought.

"Hello my dear wife...you just got back in?" Flack checked his watch as his mentor looked over at him and smiled once at hearing about Flack's wife. He was the type who thought family was important and the job came second in times when family needed help.

"Yes...my mother still has Hannah. Can you pick her up after your shift?"

"You want me and your mother in the same room? Do you wish me dead?" Flack joked and Emily laughed once and then bit her tongue

"Are you making jokes about my mother, Donald Flack?" she asked him and he grinned

"I was being serious actually" he said "but I'll fetch her. You get some sleep...you sound exhausted" Don said

"Thanks darling. See you later" she said

"Love you babe" and then he hung up.

...

Don smartened his tie out before he climbed out of his silver Toyota and began to walk up the garden path of Angelina's house before he knocked on the door. The old woman came to the door and without a work of acknowledgement she just allowed Don to walk into the entrance hall.

"Nice to see you too" Don muttered under his breath as he suddenly felt something around his leg

"Daddy" Hannah squeaked "Grandma said mummy was coming"

"Well" Don gasped and he bent down to pick her up and he held her to his side "she was but she was tired princess so daddy said he would come for you" Don walked with her into the living room where Angelina was packing away all of Hannah's things into a small rucksack

"Is mummy okay?" Hannah asked

"Yes baby...she's just tired, that's all" Don assured his daughter

"Here's Hannah's things. Emily said she would bring her round tomorrow afternoon to stay over...you two both have the night shift I believe" Angelina handed Don the bag and she moved her scarf around her neck.

"We do. Lucky you Hannah...more time with Grandma Angelina" Don said with sarcasm heavy in his voice but the toddler didn't notice and she smiled. Angelina did notice and she narrowed her eyes at Don.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Donald Flack" she scolded him

"Well call me low" he said back "come on then Hannah...let's get you home" Don began to walk back to the front door and he helped Hannah into his car before shutting the door and looking at Angelina.

"Thanks for looking after her" Don managed to use some manners his mother had taught him

"It was a pleasure. Goodbye Donald" she said and began to walk back inside. Don laughed once in disbelief before he climbed into his car and began to drive back to his own home.

"Grandma said I can't be a copper when I'm older" Hannah stated from the backseat and Don looked into his rear view mirror at her and smiled at her term of 'copper' before raising a brow

"Did she now?" Don asked

"She said it was too hard for me"

"You can do whatever you want Princess" Don told his daughter and she opened her eyes wide

"Can I be a real princess...and have a castle?" she squeaked

"Daddy will have to look into that" Don avoided an answer.

...

"Honey! I'm home!" Don called as Hannah ran into the house and straight into the living room before setting her bag down and falling to the floor.

"You stay there darling...I'm off to check on mummy" Don said and he took off for the stairs. He climbed them quickly and walked straight into their room but before he did that he knew something was wrong. There was a stench coming from his room and it worried him deeply and only when he saw her did he see what scared him the most. Don walked hesitantly over to the bed and began crying immediately as he dropped onto it and shook his wife. His hands covered in blood immediately as he shook her shoulders.

"Emily...darling...baby...no..." he sobbed and he began to perform CPR on her.

"Wake up...wake up..." he pleaded her "don't do this to me..."

"Daddy?" a small voice came from the door and Don turned the top half of his body

"Hannah...go...go downstairs" he ordered her

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Baby. Go downstairs...now..." he ordered her more sternly and she did as he asked in confusion

"Emily...Emily...oh baby...no..." he kissed her cheek and let her go.

Now

"Don...are you alright?" Jess asked as she walked out into the living room at one in the morning. Don nodded as he looked at her

"I'll be back in a minute...it was just a bad dream" Don assured her. Bad wasn't the word to cover it. Horrific may have been more appropriate.

"Care to share?" she sat down next to him on the sofa but he shook his head and kissed her cheek before standing up

"I'm fine...come on...it's late...well...early and we need sleep" he said and they began to walk back off into the bedroom. Jess didn't know what he had dreamt about and she wasn't going to push him into telling her either. By the sounds of it he didn't even want to remember.

...

"Morning" Hannah answered the door and allowed Mark in as she had her mouth stuffed with a slice of toast.

"Running late?" Mark guessed and Hannah rolled her eyes as she took the toast from her mouth and began placing her shoes on

"I stayed up late to study. Anyway, long story short, I made up the time by lying in...Dad came in at half seven and I went back to sleep which wasn't clever. What time is the exam?" she asked him

"Half ten" he said "we have time..."

"Hm" she said "dad left but Jess is still asleep I think"

"Nope" a voice sprung from the doorway as Jess walked out and into the kitchen area

"Well on that case, good morning" Hannah greeted Jess

"And you too. Morning Mark" she called over to the doorway "you saw your dad this morning?"

"He woke me up and said he was off in early. What's up?" Hannah asked Jess and she shook her head

"Nothing" she lied "he's just been acting a little odd...that's all" she muttered so Mark didn't hear.

"Mark...can you take my books to your car...I'll be there in a moment..." Hannah asked him so he would leave. He took the hint and picked them up from the side before digging his keys from his pocket.

"See you in a minute" he called "bye Miss Angell"

"Bye Mark" she said back and then looked at Hannah

"He's been having bad dreams for a few nights...I came out last night and he was sat up in here just staring into the darkness..." Jess explained and Hannah nodded

"When I came back from boarding school...well...he did the same thing...sometimes he has a week where dreams just get to him but then he'll be fine" Hannah assured her

"They sound more like nightmares" Jess said and Hannah nodded

"They probably are...he told me what happens in them..." Hannah trailed off

"Please tell me Hannah...I'm worried about him" Jess admitted

"I know. I know...he remembers the night when...when he found my mother Jess" Hannah said and Jess raised a brow at her

"Found her?" Jess asked

"He was the one to find her when Thomas had murdered her Jess" Hannah said "sometimes he relives it and he doesn't sleep well...but then he pushes it to the back of his mind"

"Oh God...I didn't know...he found her...I knew what happened...but...oh my God" Jess groaned

"I don't think no one knows Jess. Apart from me and my Grandma...but you can see how it gets to him and eats him up" Hannah picked up more books from the table

"Do I say anything?" Jess asked Hannah who shook her head

"He'll tell you in his own time Jess...he just needs time to do it"

"I thought we had no secrets" Jess mumbled

"Sometimes a secret is something which hurts people and doesn't need to be spoke about" Hannah replied with a faint smile "you and dad will be fine"

"I know" Jess forced a smile and she did know it was true

"Anyway I have to go...I'll see you tonight" Hannah shut the door and left Jess to her thoughts.


	49. Chapter 49

"Dad keeps having these nightmares...I mean they go away and everything...but I just worry" Hannah sighed as she sat with Mark in her living room. They had just taken their final exam and were planning on having a night in with take away and movies.

"You worry about everything Hannah...your dad's strong...he'll talk to Jess and they'll sort it out. You'll see" Mark assured her and she nodded

"You're right" she said "I'm over reacting"

"Hm...how about something to take your mind from it?" Mark suggested and Hannah smirked and moved her lips onto his quickly. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist as she lost hers in his newly cut hair. Suddenly; she felt the fabric of the sofa hit her and noticed that Mark had his hands on her hips as he moved his lips to her neck and she gasped loudly for breath.

"Wow...you're...a...really...good kisser" she said as he chuckled into her neck

"I'm glad you've realised" he said and Hannah tugged on his chin to bring his lips back to hers. She felt her legs gently part as Mark fell on top of her and their hips began grinding together against the fabric of their clothes.

"Mark..." Hannah said as she felt him on her stomach

"I know...we're not going to do anything" he said

"Good...I don't want to" she said and then began kissing him again

"But you do want to kiss me?" he pulled away and Hannah turned red

"Your talent shouldn't go to waste" she smiled at him and he smiled back into her lips.

...

Don ran a hand through his gelled hair as he tossed his keys in his hand and made his way up the apartment stairs. He didn't know how to tell Jess of his nightmares. It was bad enough he had to live through them and he didn't want her to do the same if he told her. But he didn't want to lie to her either. He groaned as he put the key into the lock and was greeted by the faint sound of murmuring. Don blinked a few times before placing his keys on the worktop and then he saw them. He suddenly turned rigid and looked over onto the two teens on the sofa and he shook his head in disbelief at seeing him running his hands over his daughter.

"Having fun?" Don snapped and Mark hastily untangled himself from Hannah as Hannah quickly stood up

"It is not what it looks like" Hannah defended them and Don raised a brow

"Leave Mark" he ordered the kid who nodded and made his way to the door

"No." Hannah said back "We weren't doing anything wrong dad...honest...and Mark shouldn't have to leave"

"Goodbye Mark" Don said to the teen but his eyes stayed on his daughter

"Bye Hannah" Mark said and the boy quickly made his leave as Hannah glared at her father

"Why did you do that?" she snapped at him "we were...just doing what teens do..."

"Having sex on my sofa?" Don roared at her and Hannah's eyes flew wide open

"We were not! We didn't...I told you I wouldn't dad...I don't even want to talk about this" Hannah said back to her father

"From where I was standing you could have fooled me" Don said in truth but Hannah shook her head

"We were not dad! Would you just believe me!" Hannah begged her father and Don flapped his arms out to the side in exasperation

"It sure looked like it Hannah..." he said and Hannah turned red in anger

"You don't believe your own child?" Hannah asked her father

"I don't think it is a matter which you would be honest about to me" he counteracted and Hannah stormed over to the door

"Where do you think you're going?" Don asked her

"To Mark's" she said as she reached for the lock

"I don't think so" Don said and he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist and dragged her back

"Get off me!" Hannah yelled "I told you the truth"

"You're still not going anywhere...stop struggling!" Don commanded her and she shook her head and continued to fight against him

"No!" she yelled

"Okay then" Don said and the next thing Hannah felt was her feet leave the ground and her body flung over her father's shoulder

"What the...! Put me down! Now!" She commanded him as he walked with ease into her room. Hannah slammed her fists against his back in frustration but it wasn't enough to hurt him.

"You're not going anywhere and so long as you live in my house, you obey my rules!" Don yelled at her and threw her onto her bed. He dashed from the room and shut her door and held onto the handle. A few seconds later it began to turn in frustration.

"You can't lock me in my room!" Hannah yelled at him and he then locked the door, hating to be told what not to do.

"Dad!" Hannah yelled as she felt the door lock

"Calm down Hannah" Don said "then we'll talk"

"Did I just enter the wrong apartment?" Jess asked when she saw Don leant against a door where the room behind screams echoed.

"Nope...she's being unreasonable" Don said and Jess raised a brow

"I want the full story"

...

"Don...if she said she didn't sleep with him then she wouldn't lie...you know Hannah" Jess defended the teen when Don finally managed to tell the story of what happened

"My eyes saw something completely different" Don denied

"Your eyes saw what they wanted" Jess retorted "so they were making out"

"On my sofa" Don said

"Not a crime" Jess snapped "You need to talk to her Don. She's your daughter and you know she wouldn't lie to you about this. I can understand why you're upset...you saw your own daughter...well...you know...but they're teenagers Don" Jess defended

"He was running his hands all over her...so you're defending her?" Don raised a brow as Jess sat at the bar stool and he slammed utensils down as he began to make tea. Jess sighed and drained the beer which she was taking.

"No Don...I don't take sides when it comes to you and Hannah...but maybe your eyes just misunderstood what they saw. You know your daughter wouldn't lie to you" Jess raised her brow at him.

"I don't know if she would tell me about this though Jess...to admit to it...I don't know what to believe" Don said

"I'll go talk to her" Jess jumped down from the stool as Don sighed and allowed her to go and open Hannah's room.

"Is he being reasonable now?" Hannah shouted, intending for her father to hear.

"He's confused Hannah" Jess told the teen in honesty

"Why? I told him the truth! Me and Mark...things got heated Jess...we...we didn't go all the way though...I don't want to...why doesn't he believe me Jess?" Hannah finally sighed in defeat and Jess sat down on the bed besides the teen.

"You know he's having a hard time at the moment Hannah...with these nightmares...and then to come home and see his daughter...well...you know...it's not easy on any parent" Jess said "and I'm not defending him. I'm just telling you that it is awkward to see his only child being held by another man...especially when she is all that he has had for years" Jess explained and Hannah sighed

"I still wasn't do anything wrong Jess...and even if I did...I don't see why it would be a big deal" Hannah shrugged

"Because there can sometimes be consequences when you go all the way Hannah...and you're still so young...you're a beautiful girl Hannah...just be careful. Alright?" Jess patted the girls hand and Hannah nodded and forced a smile onto her lips.

"Thank you Jess" Hannah muttered

"For what?"

"Believing me and listening" Hannah said "now I just have to go and face dad"

"I've taken his gun from him" Jess winked and Hannah's eyes widened

"That didn't help" she complained and Jess held her hand out and Hannah groaned before taking it and leading the teen out into the open spaced living room where Don watched as Hannah walked out with her eyes lowered and he placed both palms on the marble and took a deep breath before staring at his daughter as she sat down next to Jess on the stools.

"You two need to talk" Jess said

"Tell me the truth Hannah...did you and Mark sleep together?" Don finally looked into her light blue eyes

"No. We didn't" Hannah said through gritted teeth

"Promise" Don made her swear to it

"I promise" she swore to him and he nodded once

"Okay then. I'm sorry for overreacting" his voice was monotone

"Fine" Hannah said

"You're supposed to say sorry" Don told her

"What for?" her voice went high

"For making out on my sofa...you could have done it in private" Don said and Hannah sighed as Jess patted her on the arm and she calmed down

"I'm sorry" she said and Don nodded once

"Good" he said simply "Dinners ready"


	50. Chapter 50

"I'm going to school" Hannah spoke as she picked her bag off from the breakfast bar as Don and Jess stood in the kitchen making coffee.

"What time will you be back?" Don remained civilised as Jess remained quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife at that moment in time.

"I don't know. I'm off to Mark's" she said and Don turned a shade redder and shook his head as he quickly gulped his coffee down.

"Absolutely not" he said "You're grounded for a week"

"A week? You're grounding me for not having sex? Makes sense" Hannah said sarcastically and Jess just drank some of her coffee and didn't get involved.

"You're grounded for doing what you did last night. And talking back" Don added on and he pointed at her as she rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

"So just to clear this up...you're grounding me because I made out with Mark and you just happened to intrude...accused us of sleeping together and I only told you the truth..." Hannah said and Don remained tight lipped. Not wanting to get mad before he took to the streets of New York which could just make him even angrier.

"Don't complain Hannah. Just do as I say" Don said

"You're being so unreasonable! It's not like he got me pregnant dad! We didn't even do anything!" Hannah snapped

"But what you did could have turned into something more and don't even deny it! And for that you are grounded. Now go to school before you're late. And I want you back here by four. If not then the whole of the New York Police Department will be searching for you" Don told her and with one final huff she stormed out the door making sure it slammed as she went.

"That went well" Don muttered

"You two will work this out eventually...she's a teenager who is in love...what was you doing when you was seventeen Don? She's nearly eighteen" Jess said and began to wash up the breakfast pots as Don dried.

"I was flunking college when I was seventeen...I was eighteen when I met my wife and by nineteen we had Hannah" Don told her and she looked into the dishwater.

"She's in love Don...she's nearly an adult...you've punished her for what she has done and I know why you're upset. I think. But you need to let it go and just tell her to be careful Don...did you have the talk with her?" Jess asked and Don raised a puzzled brow

"The birds and the bees Don?" Jess nudged him in the shoulder

"Oh that...I did...when she was sixteen. Clearly I have been ignored though...what would have happened if I hadn't have walked in Jess?" Don asked her and she sighed

"I don't think Hannah would have done anything to be honest Don. It's a big thing and Hannah knows that...but she loves him Don and they have been going out for months now" Jess reminded him

"She's seventeen Jess...she can't love someone yet" Don shook his head

"You were eighteen when you met your wife and fell in love. Hannah is eighteen next month...I think she does love Mark" Jess said and Don sighed in defeat

"What do I do now?" he complained

"You tell Hannah that what she did was a bit risqué but you tell her that you love her still and don't want to fight...she needs to see things from your side and you need to see things from her side"

...

"And he grounded me!" Hannah yelled as she slammed books into her locker. Mark had his back leant against the one next to hers as he stared up to the ceiling and groaned at what a mess he had gotten his girlfriend into.

"A week under lockdown! All because we...well...you know...and he went ballistic! What he did was over the top!" Hannah snapped

"I'm sorry" Mark suddenly said and Hannah looked at him

"What for?"

"Leaving you to face your dad...there was two of us in that apartment...it wasn't just your fault...and I kind of know why he thought what he did...it must have looked suspicious" Mark ran a hand through his hair as his girlfriend just stared at him

"But I set him straight Mark...I told him straight off that we didn't do _that_ and he didn't believe me...I wouldn't lie to him Mark"

"And I know that and he knows that too...but you can't fight with your dad Hannah...it's not healthy for you or him...just go home tonight and tell him you know that we maybe went a little too far but we are...well you...know..." Mark said and Hannah shut her locker and began walking with him

"Horny teenagers?" she smiled up at him and he chuckled

"I was thinking more in love" he said

...

"Four o'clock on the dot. I'm impressed" Don looked at the clock in kitchen as he heard the door slam shut. Hannah took a deep breath before sitting down on the bar stool and looking at her dad who was stood preparing dinner in the kitchen

"We need to talk" Hannah said

"Do we?" Don asked and Hannah groaned

"You know we do. Look. What me and Mark did was...well we went too far...but we do love each other dad...it was the heat of the moment and I know what it looked like...but for you not to believe me about it dad...that was the thing that hurt" Hannah admitted and Don sighed

"I didn't know if you would tell me the truth about it Hannah...who wants to admit to their old man that they slept with someone?" Don defended himself

"But this is me dad. Not someone else...you should know that I wouldn't lie to you...I can't lie anyway..." Hannah shrugged "can...can we just forget it happened?"

"Hannah" Don complained "I don't know"

"Please dad..." Hannah begged him and he finally nodded

"Okay. I don't want to see anything like that again though Hannah" Don spoke seriously

"You won't" Hannah promised

"You're still grounded though" Don said and Hannah nodded through gritted teeth. She had expected that.


	51. Chapter 51

"NYPD Freeze!" Don roared as he began his pursuit with Jess in tow behind him. The two of them raced down the sidewalk, pushing through the crowds of people as they went after the man who was just seeming to not stop moving. Don groaned to himself as the man finally went out of sight.

"Crap" he complained as Jess finally caught up with him and looked around

"Lost him?" she asked

"Correct" Don complained and he peered around and pulled his cell out and began to call Mac

"We lost him" he simply said into the phone before hanging up and looking at Jess

"Mac says to go back to the precinct. Nothing to do here" Don said and the two detectives' began to walk back to Don's car in silence.

"I heard Hannah go early this morning" Jess stated when Don started the car

"Oh right" Don said

"Don't even pretend you didn't hear her go at seven. I heard you sigh" Jess said and they began to drive

"Things are still tense" Don said

"I know. I was there for dinner last night and the only conversation you got was; 'can you pass the salt please'" Jess said. It was true; they were being civil with each other. But Jess knew their relationship relied on more than that.

"We're trying to pretend it never happened. Which is easier said than done" Don told her and she nodded

"So what are you going to do Don? You two can't go on like this forever" Jess replied

"It seems as though we'll never change the way we're going. She's served her grounded time and now she's hardly at home" Don said

"Maybe you just need to sit and down and do something you used to do...take her out somewhere. Get things back on track" Jess suggested

"Or tell her she can never see boys again? That would end many problems" Don said and Jess laughed but when he looked at her she worried he was actually being serious.

"No Don" she put that idea out of his head "I wasn't supposed to know boys existed...I mean ever...and it didn't bother me too much...but Hannah has Mark and she likes him a lot"

"I know that...and not knowing boys didn't bother you?" Don asked her and she grinned

"Still doesn't" she said idly and Don smiled vaguely

...

"All I got last night was 'Hannah can you please help gather the plates'...I'm going mad in that house when he's there...it's like we're being civil...but everything is cold...Jess is there but she's just a spectator and I feel for her" Hannah told Mark as she sat on his bed and he twirled on his leather chair by his desk.

"Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel?" Mark suggested and Hannah snorted

"He won't get it...we're both going mad though...I can tell he is by the way he keeps avoiding eye contact. That's the worst part. He can't even look at me without thinking I'm...well...I don't want to know" Hannah shook her head

"Your dad doesn't think little of you Hannah. In case you haven't noticed he adores you" Mark raised a brow

"I'm beginning to think he doesn't" Hannah complained.

...

Don had dropped Jess off at home that night and he yawned as he pulled up outside of his apartment block. But he was shocked to see a familiar character there. Don slowly climbed from his car, not taking his eyes off Mark who was stood by his car in front of Don's.

"Mark" Don greeted

"Detective Flack" Mark said

"Where's Hannah?" Don asked after noticing he was alone.

"She went to Amanda's...something to do with college choices" Mark said

"And you're still here" Don stated

"Yes sir" Mark said "I need...well...it's about Hannah"

"What about her?" Don asked

"I know what you walked into the other night...well...I get why it might have upset you a bit...no father wants to see their daughter...well...like that" Mark explained. For once Don remained silent as he looked at Mark questioningly. Mark took his silence as a reason to continue speaking;

"And I get that detective Flack. But we didn't do anything sir...Hannah...Hannah doesn't want to and I want you to know I fully respect your daughter and won't hurt her" Mark said

"I'm glad" Don said and Mark nodded before sucking in a breath

"Well the thing is Detective Flack...that Hannah...she thinks that you don't love her as much anymore and she hasn't been herself for the last week. I know that you don't think any less of your daughter because she's your daughter. Simple as. But Hannah doesn't know that...and...well...I just want the best for her" Mark said

"What are you getting at Mark?" Don asked

"I want to see Hannah happy and at the moment she's not...because she thinks she's disgraced you" Mark said

"And so you think this is my fault?" Don asked him

"No Detective Flack...I don't think it's your fault and if I had a child I would have reacted like you did...but...please can you just talk to Hannah? Tell her that she's still your daughter and you love her?" Mark said

"She knows that Mark" Don sighed

"I know she does...but that feeling has been buried and you need to get it back from her...you're the only family she has Detective Flack. She needs you...and...and I think you need her" Mark said boldly

"I'll talk to her Mark" Don said and Mark nodded

"Thank you Detective Flack" Mark nodded once and Don narrowed his eyes in observation at the teen

"Thank you Mark...for telling me" Don said and Mark inclined his head and climbed back into his car before allowing breath to escape him. He had no idea how that would have gone but he had done it. And he was glad he had...even though Hannah's father was a man who could have him thrown in jail for one bad thing.


	52. Chapter 52

"We need to talk" Don said when Hannah walked into the apartment at ten at night.

"I'm back before curfew...anyway, I'm tired" she said, finding any possible reason to avoid a conversation with her own father.

"Not that tired. Sit, now" he ordered her and he groaned but did as he asked and sat down opposite him at the small dining table.

"I had your boyfriend over today" Don stated

"Mark?" Hannah asked in shock

"Unless you have more than one?" Don raised a brow in slight amusement and watched how Hannah shook her head at him.

"What did he want?" she asked

"He came to tell me that you haven't been yourself recently" Don simply spoke

"He had no right to do that" Hannah looked down at the wooden table

"Actually...he has every right to do that Hannah...he was concerned about you...he told me how you felt" Don wiggled around in his chair slightly and moved his tie down his neck

"Oh did he?" Hannah asked.

"Yes...and you have to know that I don't love you any less because of what happened...I could never love you any less" Don promised her "and things haven't been right between us Hannah"

"We've managed to be polite to each other" Hannah countered

"And we both know that's not enough. You're my daughter Hannah and before this we used to be...closer than we are now...and I want that back" Don said honestly

"I do too" Hannah whispered in agreement

"I'm not even going to mention what happened the other night because it's embarrassing to us both and I do believe you have learnt your lesson by it" Don added and Hannah nodded in agreement with him

"Okay then...tomorrow we're going out...just me and you, alright?" Don said and Hannah nodded

"Okay" she muttered

"Alright...you can go to be now if you want" Don said and Hannah stood up as Don did the same. She pecked him on the cheek but he drew her into a large hug.

"I love you baby...regardless of anything"

"I love you too dad"

...

Jess put her feet up onto the coffee table as she opened up a Vogue magazine and began flipping through it. She had come to Don's apartment as there was people in the flat above hers doing it up and the noise had become too much when all she wanted was a quiet Saturday afternoon. She knew Don had taken Hannah out for the day. She didn't know where but he had called her last night to say he was going to sort everything out with his daughter and Jess was glad to hear it. When she finally managed to settle she heard a knock on the apartment door and frowned in confusion before walking over to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked when she saw a woman stood there. She must have been in her mid sixties and she was tall and had brown but greying hair which was slightly curled. She wore a trouser suit and she continued to stare at Jess as she looked down at a note which she was holding.

"I must have got the wrong apartment...sorry to trouble you" she spoke and turned on her heel and began walking off

"Who was it you're looking for?" Jess shouted down the hallway and the woman looked back at her

"Donald Flack" she said and Jess began to feel even more confused

"This is his apartment...may I ask how you know him?" she said as the woman walked back

"I may ask the same question to you" the woman retorted and Jess held her hand out

"Jessica Angell...I'm currently dating Don" she said and the woman shook her hand

"I'm his mother in law"

...

"Don" Jess hissed down the phone as Don tried to chew on the cotton candy he had just picked off from Hannah's stick.

"Hey babe" Don said

"We have...well you have a visitor" she said

"If it's Danny tell him I'm busy" Don said as Hannah chewed on more pink floss

"It's your mother in law Don"

...

"Grandma Angelina? She went to Italy...and now she's just back?" Hannah asked as her and her father drove back to the apartment. Hannah had known her grandmother for only a short period of time before she was sent off to boarding school and was told her grandmother had moved out to Italy in search of a new life. She had received birthday cards and Christmas presents from her every year but never a visit.

"More than likely she's back to cause trouble" Don grumbled "your grandmother was always like that"

"Was she like mum?" Hannah asked and Don shuddered at the thought

"Fortunately your mother inherited her father's main traits" Don said as he finally turned the key in the door to his apartment. He saw Jess stood near the breakfast bar with her arms folded and then he noticed Angelina stood near the windowsill, searching for dust.

"I see you downsized Donald" she used his full name and finally turned around to look at Don. She smiled at her grandchild and Hannah smiled back

"My gosh...Hannah...you look just like your mother...come here and give me a hug" she ordered the teen and Hannah did as she was told

"At least you inherited your mother's good looks" Angelina said as she placed Hannah at arm's length and Don made a chuckled at hearing her rip him for his looks.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Angelina?" Don asked ironically

"Don't use that tone with me Donald Flack" she scolded him and he felt like he did when he was twenty "and I'm passing though...I wanted to say hello to my granddaughter"

"We've gone a few years without seeing you" Don stated

"Well when Emily died I needed to get away...and then I stayed away...but you moved on" Angelina said indicating to Jess

"I will always love Emily, Angelina...you know that" Don said

"So did I Donald. She was my daughter...anyway...I wondered if it would be possible for me to take Hannah out for a meal...I would invite you but I do believe I can only handle you in small doses" Angelina reached for her purse as Hannah stared at her father and shrugged in agreement to the arrangement.

"Not a problem" Don said politely

"Good. Come along then Hannah" Angelina said and Don grasped onto Hannah's arm before she stepped out the door.

"Just text help if you need rescuing from her" Don said seriously and Hannah giggled before kissing her dad on the cheek

"I'll see you later"

...

"I was speaking with your father's girlfriend earlier. I saw no ring so I am assuming they're not engaged" Angelina told Hannah as they sat and waited for their meals to arrive

"No...they've been dating for nearly a year" Hannah said

"She seems...well...I don't know Hannah" Angelina admitted

"She's nice grandma...she likes dad and he likes her..."

"And is she nice to you?"

"Yes. She is...we're good friends I would say"

"She's not trying to take over in a motherly role?" her grandma raised a brow but Hannah shook her head

"No. She wouldn't anyway...I only have one mother" Hannah said

"Yes...well your mother adored you...so does your father...has he been in many relationships Hannah?" Angelina pried and Hannah grinned at her nosiness into the subject

"Jess is his first real relationship. He didn't allow himself to love anyone else but Jess is the first proper girlfriend he has had" Hannah said

"So he's had previous relationships? As in...one night stands?" Angelina begged for dirt on Don but Hannah wasn't going to tell her. It would only make things worse and she didn't want that.

"No. Jess is his first" she lied

"And I imagine he is still risking his life?"

"Jess is a detective too"

"Dear God...please tell me you're not off into that profession" her grandma begged and Hannah laughed but shook her head

"I want to be a doctor" she said and her grandmother raised a brow

"Your mother was a nurse...a good one at that...I imagine you'll do just fine Hannah. You must have inherited the brains"

"Mark says that"

"Who is Mark?"

"My boyfriend" Hannah said

"Oh really. Do tell all"

...

"Do you think I should go and save Hannah?" Don checked his watch

"She's been gone half an hour Don" Jess laughed

"That's is long enough Jess...if you knew Angelina you would know that...was she alright with you?" Don worried a little and Jess shrugged

"She didn't think you would have someone else after your wife" Jess said

"I didn't think that...and then I met you" Don said and Jess shifted uncomfortably on the sofa

"Don...Hannah...she told me of...what happened to your wife" Jess muttered

"You knew what happened Jess" Don replied

"No...I meant...she told me you found her...that's why you've been having nightmares, isn't it?" Jess asked and Don took in a sharp intake of breath before standing up and walking to the window and looking outside.

"I was going to tell you...I didn't know how" he promised. Jess remained sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Don

"And I get that Don...and I didn't really want to ask you about it...but I wanted you to know that I knew" Jess explained

"I get that" he promised "but...to relive seeing her...lay there in her own blood...and Hannah...she saw Jess...she came in..."

"It must have been horrible" Jess agreed

"That's to put it mildly" Don muttered "and I don't want to think of Emily like that...but that's my last memory of her...and she died because of me...because I couldn't hold my tongue during an interview" Don silently sobbed and Jess stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She didn't die because of you Don...you didn't kill her...and she would have known that Don...she would have known" Jess promised.

...

The mother in law and Flack appear to not get along then? Thank you to jessicaflack and Runner043 for the constant reviews! And do leave one to tell me of your views so far!


	53. Chapter 53

"Donald...I need a word with you in private" was the first words Angelina spoke when she entered the apartment following Hannah.

"Oh the joy" Don muttered and he let go of Jess as he stood up from the sofa

"Be nice" Hannah said as her dad passed her. She looked as though she had been crying a little as her eyes held water and seriousness aimed at Don who just remained puzzled at what was happening.

"We can talk out here" Angelina told Don and they stepped out into the hallway. She leant against the painted wall and took a deep sigh before she looked at Don who just shut the door to so that he didn't lock himself out.

"What's going on Angelina...you don't just show up out of the blue...you used to ask me and Emily a week in advance what days you were looking after Hannah so you could fit it around your schedule" Don told her and he looked at the old woman

"I'm dying Donald" she said simply and Don remained quiet. Normally he would always reply back to Angelina with a smug comment or a clever remark but at this moment in time he had nothing. He didn't know what to say to her about it.

"When did you find out?" Don managed to ask

"The other week...I've been getting headaches recently and so I went to the doctors who referred me to an oncologist. I have a tumour in my brain and it's too late for them to do anything. I came back here to say goodbye to Hannah...even though we never spent much time together I thought I owed her as much" Angelina shrugged and she adjusted the scarf around her neck as she sniffed in an attempt not to cry for herself.

"I'm sorry Angelina" Don managed to say

"Well there's nothing which I can do now, is there? I'm only staying for two days then I'm moving on to visit some friends in California...I don't want Hannah to remember me as a sick woman which I will be soon"

"How long?" Don managed to say but she knew what he meant

"A month...at the most. Maybe less depending on circumstances" she said

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Don asked and she nodded

"Hannah is taking me out for a meal with her boyfriend. Mark I do believe he is called" Angelina raised a brow and Don instantly felt some form of sympathy for Mark and what he was about to go through.

"Yes. He's a good kid" Don said

"Funny. Emily's father said the same thing about you when you first came round. I care to disagree though" she spoke and Don couldn't help but laugh. The woman was staring death in the face and yet she still managed to hold the same snootiness which she always did.

"Thanks Angelina. Where you staying tonight?" Don asked her

"I called a cab earlier...I have a room booked in the Hilton...I had best be off. Tell Hannah to be ready at nine Donald" Angelina said as she looked at her watch and then turned on her heel and began to walk back down the corridor.

"I will do" Don muttered and he walked back into the apartment. Hannah was sat on the arm of the armchair whilst Jess was perched forwards on the sofa with a sympathetic smile on her face; by the looks of it Hannah had told her the news.

"Well" Don managed to say

"She told you?" Hannah asked him

"Yes...she did...it makes sense why she's here" Don said and he sat down "she said to be ready by nine for her to come and pick you and Mark up"

"I just text mark to tell him to be here by half past eight...grandma is normally early" Hannah smiled a little before standing up

"I'm off to bed" she pecked her father on the cheek

"I'll come in soon" he said and Hannah nodded. Wondering why he was going to come into her room. The days of him tucking into her bed had long gone.

"You okay?" Jess asked Don and he nodded

"I'm fine...I mean I still don't like the woman but I wouldn't wish her death..." Don said and Jess nodded

"I know what you mean. Because she is dying you think you should change your attitude towards that person but you can't and it wouldn't be true to yourself" she admitted

"True...god she is still a snobby cow" Don chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose

"I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this or not now" Jess pondered and Don looked at her and she looked at the coffee table.

"You may as well tell me now to stop me from wondering" Don said

"My parents want you and Hannah to come around for dinner tomorrow night...they want to meet you and Hannah properly" she said and Don looked at her. He had seen her parents in passing when they were out and about and Hannah had met them once.

"Tomorrow night? I feel like a teenager again" Don said and he collapsed back onto the sofa and Jess rolled her eyes and nudged him in the stomach

"Get a grip Don" she laughed "you're a thirty five year old man and my parents aren't that scary"

"Jess. Your dad was a Detective Sergeant...babe...that makes him a legend" Don said

"And he already knows you and doesn't mind you...now you know how Mark felt" she said and he began to stand up

"I almost feel pity for the kid now" he said and walked off into his daughter's bedroom.

...

"Hey" Don said as he sat on Hannah's bed. She was sat up and leaning against her pillows as she read through a college prospectus before setting it on her bedside cabinet.

"What's up?" she asked

"You're okay, right?" he asked her and Hannah shrugged

"I guess. Why?" she asked

"Because you just found out your grandma is dying Hannah" Don raised a brow and Hannah looked at her brown duvet

"I know...and I am sad...but I don't really know her dad...she left and all that and so I'm not distraught about it. Just sad" she said "is that horrible of me?"

"No baby...I know how you feel" Don hugged her once and rubbed her back before letting her go and placing his hands on her cheeks before kissing her on her forehead.

"I hear she's taking you and Mark out for dinner tomorrow?" Don sounded slightly amused

"I hope he survives that's all that matters" Hannah leant back against her pillows as Don chuckled lightly

"And Jess' parents have asked us out for dinner too" Don replied

"She told me this morning...should be nice" Hannah said and Don stood up and silently disagreed with her

"Yes. Should be" he said before walking back out into the living room.

...

Next chapter should be interesting :D Two dinners which could go wrong? One shan't and one shall possibly :D Please review!


	54. Chapter 54

"So we're going out to dinner with your grandmother who you haven't seen since you were three because she wants to spend time with you because she has just found out she is dying?" Mark asked as Hannah stood in front of him and adjusted his tie as he rocked backwards and forwards on his heels.

"That is correct" Hannah said "and she's taking us to the Hilton...well there was a change of plan, dad is taking us there. She found herself taken back with New York and went shopping this morning" Hannah said

"Actually she told me to drop you two outside the hotel...apparently they don't let riff raff in" Don butted into the conversation as he sat on a stool and drank coffee whilst reading through a paper. Jess had gone onto duty that morning and so was nowhere to be seen in the apartment. Mark's eyes opened wide at what he had just heard Hannah's father say as she pressed on his tie on his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"It will be fine...my grandma is just a little bit...well...fussy" Hannah shrugged and Don snorted.

"You mean she is more like an interfering, snide and snobby woman?" he checked and Hannah frowned.

"No. That is not what I meant. And she isn't well dad...could you be a little nicer?" Hannah asked him

"She wouldn't want me to change my opinion of her because of that. And I am more than happy to oblige" Don smirked into his coffee

"Maybe I should go...I think I'm coming down with a cold anyway" Mark stuttered as he pointed to the door and Don laughed at his nervousness and turned around to watch him jump around.

"No. You are coming with me and you are going to be polite and charming and just answer any questions which she has" Hannah commanded him

"I almost feel for you Mark. Almost" he said to the teen

"We'd best be off. Grandma doesn't like people who are late" Hannah picked up her bag as Don reached for his car keys and walked to his door.

"So what's wrong with your car Mark?" Don asked as they walked through the apartment block

"It needs a service...nothing too bad I hope" Mark shrugged and Don nodded as he opened the back door for his daughter who he just smirked at and she glared back at him.

...

"Is that your grandmother?" Mark asked when he saw an old lady walk through the foyer of the Hilton. Hannah and Mark were waiting for Angelina to come down from her room before they went into the restaurant for a light dinner.

"No Mark" Hannah said and she noticed his sweaty palms

"Babe...don't worry...you'll be fine" Hannah laughed as she kissed his cheek sweetly

"Your dad made her sound really scary Hannah" Mark muttered

"That was because my dad doesn't like her...she isn't horrible when you get to know her..." Hannah assured him and he gulped "now this is her"

"Hannah" Angelina greeted her grandchild in a hug as she approached them

"Grandma" she replied and released the woman "this is Mark"

The woman took a step back and looked the boy up and down before she extended her hand to him.

"How do you do Mark?" she asked him

"Very well, thank you" he said back to her and she smiled

"Good. Anyway, shall we?" she indicated to the restaurant before leading the way.

"You're doing well" Hannah said as she walked close to Mark and leant up to his ear. His hand brushed hers lightly and he continued to focus on breathing.

...

"So Mark...what is it you want to study at college?" Angelina grilled Mark

"I would like to study Law...at New York" he said and Hannah smiled at him. He was sat opposite Angelina whilst Hannah remained seated in the middle of them, drinking her water to keep her cool.

"Ah...a lawyer in the family? Not the type of law enforcement your father does though which is good to see" Angelina praised and Mark raised a brow at Hannah

"Grandma thinks dad's job is too dangerous when he has a family to support" Hannah explained and Mark nodded.

"Oh right" he muttered

"And you're parents Mark?" she asked

"My mother used to be a chef but she stays at home now...my father is a businessman" he said and Angelina nodded in approval.

"I see...and what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?" she pounced and Hannah choked on the water she was sipping.

"Grandma" she complained

"I'm sorry ma'am?" Mark asked

"My granddaughter? What are your intentions?" she asked and Mark looked at Hannah who just stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Well ma'am...I like Hannah...very much. I would even say I love her. She is a kind, beautiful and smart individual and I would do nothing to hurt her" he said honestly and Angelina observed his pale complex and high cheekbones along with his blond cropped hair which was neatly brushed and looked after and she nodded. He would do.

...

"How did it go?" Don smirked when the teens walked back into the apartment. He had changed into a suit for the meal which he was about to go to in another few hours when Jess came round.

"Fine...Mark went home to recover" she smiled "grandma didn't seem to mind him"

"She didn't eat him alive then?" he checked

"No...she didn't" Hannah said as she walked into her room

"I don't need to wear this dress for Jess' do I?" she shouted out to her father as she left her door open and rooted through her wardrobe for clothes.

"No...but still smart though. I want to make a good impression" Don said

"Now you know how Mark felt dad" Hannah shouted

"No. That was different...somehow" he shrugged before he heard a knock on the door and went to let Jess in. She was stood there in her trouser suit and heels as she kissed Don before saying a word.

"That was a nice greeting" Don said and Jess smiled as she remained close to him

"I'd like to think so" Jess said and she walked in

"This okay?" Hannah came out and twirled around "oh, hey Jess"

"Very nice Hannah" Jess said as she looked at the girl who was wearing a black and white striped jumper and a black pencil skirt "how was lunch?"

"Surprisingly it was okay" Hannah said "no one died anyway"

"That is comforting to know" Jess chuckled and checked her watch "You ready to go?"

"If I said no then what would happen?" he asked her and she smiled as she grabbed her hand

"Nothing. You're coming, end of" she said and began to drag him from the apartment.


	55. Chapter 55

"Thank you Mrs Angell" Hannah smiled at the woman as she passed Hannah a drink of water. They had just eaten dinner in silence and had retired to the living room where Hannah was sat on the sofa beside her dad and Jess to her other side. Cliff and Sherry were sat down on armchairs opposite the three of them as Don clasped his hands together and leant forward as he looked at the floor.

"You're welcome Hannah" she said and then smiled as she looked at her daughter who was also sat on edge with her hand lightly wrapped around his arm.

"Anyway...how is the job going Don?" Cliff asked

"It's going well sir...enjoying it a lot" Don nodded

"And can we be expecting another Flack to be gracing the precinct with her presence?" Cliff smiled and he looked over at Hannah who shook her head as she took the water away from her mouth.

"No sir...it's not for me sir" she shook her head

"The end of the road then Don? No more Flack's going into the job" Cliff said and Don shrugged and smiled proudly as his eyes glanced over at Hannah

"Well sir, I will let Hannah go into any profession which she wants as long as it is what she wants to do" Don spoke cautiously

"And that is how it should be" Sherry smiled "so what is it you are planning to study in college in the fall?"

"Medicine. I would like to be a doctor in the ER" Hannah said

"The ER?" Sherry raised a brow

"It's the thrill I think...the adrenaline rush which is there instead of just well...working in a room all the time I think" Hannah said and Cliff grinned slyly at Don

"She certainly gets the adrenaline addiction from you Don" Cliff said

"That is an excellent thing which you want to do Hannah" Sherry said and then they went back into a silence.

"Anyway" Jess clapped her hands together "we had best be going...work in the morning and we have the early shift"

"Oh right dear...it was nice having you over Don and Hannah. I hope to do it again sometime" Sherry stood up and the three of them did the same as Don shook hands with Jess' parents and Hannah did the same.

"Can I have a word with you Donald?" Cliff asked and he began moving into the kitchen with Don in tow after a stern nod from Jess.

"What is this about sir?" Don asked Cliff who stood near the sink and Don remained near the door. Cliff looked Don up and down and he took in the sight of the prim and proper detective, from his clean and expensive looking suit to his neatly gelled hair and large blue eyes showing worry.

"I think it is common knowledge about what happened to your wife Don...the news spread all through the precinct like wildfire" Cliff stated and Don looked down to the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew that they all knew...and I blame myself everyday for what happened to Emily and I know it is my fault that Hannah had to grow up without a mother" he said

"Yes...well...can you understand my concern Donald? It was bad enough Jessica was forced into witness protection because someone was after you...and I don't want to see her hurt...but it appears many people near you get hurt" Cliff said and Don shook his head

"I know sir but I plan to look after Jess. She means a lot to me" Don said

"You seem a good man Don. An excellent father by the sounds of Hannah...and Jessica thinks a lot of you. But I don't want to see my daughter hurt. You're a father Don. You can understand my worry?" he asked and Don nodded

"I can. Hannah means the world to me and I know what you mean sir. But I intend to look after Jess and I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about" he said

"I will always worry Donald. But I am not stopping Jessica from seeing you Donald. You make her happy and I just want you to do that for life" he extended his hand to Don and he shook it

"I will do sir" he said

...

"I thought that went well" Don said when they walked back into his apartment and Jess couldn't help but smile slightly

"I am impressed Don...my parents seemed rather taken with you to be honest Donald" she said and Don placed a hand over his heart.

"You didn't think I would show you up, did you?" he asked her.

"No but I thought you was going to sit there like a little mouse and not say a word" Hannah grinned as she kissed her dad on the cheek and swept past him to move into her room.

"You all think I was worried?" he asked "I wasn't that worried...it's a nerve-racking thing to start with" he shrugged

"I know Donnie" Jess said as she handed him a beer and he loosened his tie

"But I am grateful" she said as he took a gulp "I remember when I met Hannah for the first time"

"Hannah?" he asked and Jess nodded

"You joke...but she's your daughter and I wanted her to have a good opinion of me if we were to make this work" Jess said seriously

"Even if she didn't then I still would have gone out with you" he kissed her and she smiled

"No you wouldn't" she grinned "she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"I still would have done it" he promised "but things are going great at the moment, right?"

"I couldn't ask for better"


	56. Chapter 56

Don couldn't believe how well his relationship with Jess was progressing but he wanted it to go faster. And so that was how he found himself stood at his wife's grave in the summer sun whilst Jess and Hannah were out doing the grocery shopping together. He had said that he was going to the precinct to close a case but he had come to the grave instead. He needed to ask Emily something.

"Hey darling...I brought you flowers...daisies I think...well I asked for them because I knew they were your favourite for some odd reason. You remember the first time when I brought you roses and you hated them? Said they made you sneeze...I had to laugh. I thought ever girl liked roses...but you wasn't live every girl, huh babe?" Don chuckled and he set the bouquet onto the soil in front of the grave as he knelt down and clasped his hands together and allowed his tie to fall from his shirt.

"I don't know why I'm here really...it just felt logical that I should come and tell you first...well ask actually. I didn't do much without your permission" he laughed once and then looked up to the sky "I guess you know about me and Jess then? I figure you can see everything from up there and so maybe you already know where I went this morning and what I plan to do" Don touched his jacket pocket to make sure it was still there and he nodded once when he felt the lump.

"I'm going to do it Emily...I...I didn't think there would be anyone after you and in an odd way there still isn't because you were my first true love and I still do love you. Not one day goes by where I don't think of you and all the time that was taken from us...but there isn't one day which goes by without me thinking of how much Jess means to me and how much I have grown to love her. I don't know what I would do without her now" he admitted "and I know you probably don't want to listen to me declaring my love for someone else because it isn't right but I do love her and I am going to ask her" Don said and he wiped some muck off from his wife's grave which had blown onto it.

"But I just wanted you to be the first to know. Even Hannah doesn't know...but she's doing good Em...she managed to get the grades to go to NY college so she's staying at home...and she's eighteen next week...our baby's growing up but you would be proud of her Em...she's smart...beautiful...she's everything you was...but she has my temper" Don chuckled "you probably know that she has a boyfriend then? Mark is a good boy...he looks after her and that is all I ask"

"Anyway darling...I'm going to go...there are some people who I need to see before I do this...but know that I still love you...and I always will...but I love Jess too...she's special to me Emily and I hope you understand"

...

"You've been gone a while" Hannah checked her watch as unpacked the groceries "Jess had to go...she dropped me off and brought the shopping up before going to the precinct. She said she would see you tonight though"

"Right" Don said and he took a brown bag and began to put food into the fridge

"What's on your mind? I can tell when you're thinking" Hannah asked as he bent down and placed tins away and raised a brow at Don who took a deep breath. Now was a good time to tell her...he thought.

"Hannah...I want to ask you something..." he began

"Okay" she said cautiously "what is it?"

"It's about Jess" he sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead

"What?" Hannah wondered as a number of possibilities went through her brain.

"I want to ask her to marry me Hannah" Don said and Hannah dropped a tin which she was holding as she continued to stare at the floor in shock at what she just heard her father say.

"Marry her?" Hannah checked as she slowly stood up and blinked several times

"Yes Hannah" Don said and Hannah gulped once but she nodded

"I knew this day might come soon...I could sense you two were serious...I just didn't know when...wow...I mean...wow" Hannah stuttered

"You think it's a bad idea?" he asked her but she shook her head

"No...I don't actually...I don't think it's bad...I think it's brilliant" Hannah said and she kissed her dad on the cheek "I'm just in shock...that's all"

"Well if you're shocked I don't want to see Jess" he joked nervously as Hannah went back to putting groceries away.

"I trust you to do this properly?" Hannah said

"If you mean am going to go and ask her father then yes...I asked your mother's father...if I had to ask your grandma then you might not be here" Don said

"When are you going?"

"After I've helped you and dropped you off at Mark's...Jess is at work so I can do it secretly and then I will ask her tonight..."

"I'll stay over at Mark's tonight if you're going to ask her then" Hannah said and Don nodded. Now he had to go and ask the legend being Cliff Angell.

...

"Don. What a pleasure it is to see you" Cliff said as he allowed the detective into his house.

"Oh Donald. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sherry asked when she saw Don enter the house

"Well actually...I want to ask...well I want to ask Mr Angell something..." Don said and the couple exchanged knowing glances at each other before Sherry placed her hand over her mouth and nodded once as she blinked a few times and then walked out from the room and into the sitting room.

"What can I do for you Donald?" Cliff asked

"Well sir...I am here...to ask...if it would be possible that is...for me to...ask your permission...if it would be okay if I asked...Jess...to marry me" Don said and Cliff smiled vaguely.

"No need to be so nervous Don" he said and he held his hand out as Don took it and shook it.

"Sorry sir...I just am" Don chuckled

"The answer is a yes Donald. Jess is lucky to have you and you and Hannah are a welcome addition to the family" he said proudly

"Thank you sir" he said and Cliff smiled "now you get out of here before I tell Sherry and then we'll all be defended by her screams"

"Okay...goodbye Mr Angell" he said and then he took a deep breath before leaving for an answer.

...

So I have been thinking about Don asking Jess for a while and now seemed the right time so that the relationship can progress and I have to say Runner043 made my mind up with their review. So please do leave a review to tell me what you think!


	57. Chapter 57

"So your dad is going to propose tonight?" Mark asked Hannah as she sat out in his garden whilst his parents argued over cooking on the barbeque about who was burning which sausage.

"Keep your voice down" Hannah hissed "he is going to do it yes...but I don't want everyone to know yet"

"You think she will say no?" Mark sounded horrified and Hannah took a sip of her coke but shook her head.

"No. But there is always the option to say no" she reminded him and he nodded

"You think we'll ever end up married?" he took her by surprise and she tried not to splutter her drink as she looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Who knows what will happen in ten years time?" she asked

"If we're still together I am not waiting until you're twenty seven to ask you" he told her and she grinned at him.

"I don't think dad would let me marry any earlier" she said

"I think the meat is cooked!" Mark's mother shouted and the two teens made their way over for dinner.

...

"Babe, I'm back!" Jess called into the apartment and Don hurriedly finished brushing his teeth as she removed her shoes and wandered over to the fridge and helped herself to a beer before seeing Don leave the bathroom.

"Where's Hannah tonight?" Jess asked as she noted the teens bedroom door shut and she was nowhere in sight.

"She's at Mark's...they're having a barbeque tonight" Don explained

"When she coming home?"

"She's staying the night" Don replied. He was nervous and uncomfortable about doing this again. He wanted to get it perfect but he didn't know how to do it.

"Anyway...I brought Chinese back...it's been a long day and I didn't fancy watching you slave over a hot stove whilst I allow salivate watching you" she said and reached for the plates.

"Would you salivate over me or the food?" he asked cheekily and Jess kissed him quickly and deeply

"Definitely the food" she smiled as she pulled away and Don took out a beer for himself.

"Good day?" he asked her

"Not bad...Mac is still annoyed...they can't seem to piece the evidence together to catch him...it's starting to worry him" Jess explained

"Well Mac worries over everything. He isn't sure of how to let go and have a good time yet" Don said as they took a seat at the dining table and began to eat.

"That is true. But he has no family Don...no wife or kid to go home to. You have to feel for him" she said "because that was like me at one time"

"And now?" Don asked cockily

"I have you" she said "and...well...and Hannah too..."

"You know that I love you right?" Don asked her and Jess narrowed her eyes as she observed him closely

"I should hope so" she replied and Don took a drink

"Good" he simply said

"Okay then" Jess replied and began to eat again. Don sat there and peered into his food as a million thoughts seemed to trail through his brain at the exact same time. Each one going made him wonder how he should tell her that he wanted to marry her. When he told Emily it had seemed so difficult then too. He didn't know why but he was normally a self confident purpose but when it came to women they made him feel slightly uneasy when he knew them well enough. Don said he would clear the table and Jess went to the bathroom, leaving him to wash up the little amount of pots which there was.

"Oh...I am so tired" Jess yawned when she handed Don another beer and he sat on the edge of the sofa as she flicked through TV station after TV station

"At least you have tomorrow off" Don said and he groaned at the thought of having to go into the precinct in the afternoon when he would much rather be with Jess celebrating. He hoped.

"It's only a few hours...and Mac needs a word with you...he still isn't happy Don" Jess shook her head

"Well it wasn't my fault he got away...anyway Mac is killing the mood" Don shook his head

"Just a warning babe" Jess kissed him on the cheek and then leaned back "You want me to pick Hannah up tomorrow then?"

"If you wouldn't mind" Don grinned slightly at the thought of the two of them talking about what might be. If Don managed to pluck the courage up to ask Jess.

"And we're still on for Monday night?" Jess asked and Don nodded

"It was the only thing I could think of buying her...but I don't know what type an eighteen year old girl would want" Don said

"I'll come" Jess promised him and he nodded

"I've been thinking Jess...long and hard" Don began

"What is it Don? You can tell me anything" she assured him

"It's about us Jess" he said and she went quiet for a moment

"What about us?"

"About the way our relationship is going"

"I thought it was going well" Jess began to become a little worried at what Don was saying

"It's going better than well Jess...it's been going amazing and I don't want it to be like this" Don said

"You're confusing me Don" she said and he looked into her eyes

"I don't want it to be just you staying over for the weekends...I want to be with you all the time Jess" Don said and he picked himself up from the sofa as Jess remained speechless. Don dropped onto one knee on the floor in front of her and he went into his pocket.

"Jessica Angell...I have had the greatest honour in being able to be with you...the last year has been amazing with you...even if it has been a little rough in places but I wouldn't trade it for anything. You're the one who I want to share the rest of my life with. You're the one who I know I can rely one and you're the one I would do anything for. I love your more than anything Jess and I would be honoured if you considered marrying me" Don said and he produced a ring in a box in front of him "Jessica Angell, will you marry me?"

Jess stared at the ring for several moments and then she looked up into Don's hopeful blue eyes as he waited for an answer. Jess wanted to answer so badly but a lump in her throat was preventing her from doing so. So she just nodded hastily.

"Yes?" Don checked and his face lit up

"Yes" she croaked and he took the ring from the box and he placed it onto her finger as she admired its glowing diamond and then he stood up and she kissed him.

"I didn't know Don...I am so shocked" she gasped as she just hugged him

"I didn't know how to do it Jess" he admitted "is everything alright?"

"You couldn't have done it better Don...you don't need fancy restaurants to show me you love me...I know you do...this was simple and perfect. I love you" she said and then kissed him passionately.


	58. Chapter 58

"Good morning my fiancé" Jess said when she saw Don walk out of his bedroom with his hair messed up and his white t-shirt crumpled.

"Hmmm...that sounds nice" Don said as he kissed her on the cheek and she handed him a cup of coffee which he took a drink of and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he set the cup back down onto the breakfast bar as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It seems so surreal" she said as she kissed his cheek again and he laughed.

"A good surreal?" he checked

"A brilliant surreal" she said "and I've been thinking about weddings already"

"Oh right?" Don asked

"A winter wedding?" she raised a brow

"November or December?" he asked

"December. It sounds better and gives me more time too and I want to ask Hannah to be my maid of honour"

"She'd like that"

"You sure?" she checked

"Yes...I know she would" he assured her

"And only a smallish wedding. I don't want anything too big" she said

"Do I get a say in this?" Don joked with her

"Of course you do...you can pick out your own suit and I will even allow you to choose your best man" she said and Don gasped in mock shock.

"How nice of you...you already know who it will be I imagine" he said and she let go of him and went over to the fridge

"Oh it will be Danny" she said without hesitance

"You know me too well" Don grinned as he took some more of his drink

"I should hope so. We're engaged" she said happily.

...

"Flack...my main man...I need a favour" Danny said when he walked into the precinct. Don looked up from the file he was carrying back to his desk as Danny approached him

"Good afternoon Messer" Don greeted happily as they began walking through the desks.

"Okay...you seem too happy" Danny observed and Don chuckled

"Well I had a good night last night" Don simply said and Danny raised a brow and then shook his head.

"I was going to ask...but I decided I don't want to know" he said and Don chuckled at his friend and he smiled as he sat back down at his desk.

"I think you would want to know" Don said

"Really?" Danny sounded cautious

"I asked Jess to marry me Danny" Don said simply "and she said yes"

"That's brilliant!" Danny exclaimed and he pulled Don back to his feet and grasped onto his hand and gave him a one armed hug as he stepped back and looked at Don.

"I never thought this day would come...how did you do it?" Danny wondered

"I just asked her last night whilst we were at home...nice and simple" Don said

"Whoa...I'm happy for you Flack...does the young Flack know?" Danny asked

"She knew I was asking Jess but she doesn't know the answer" Don took a seat again and Danny pulled up a chair, forgetting what favour he needed from Flack.

"Aw...you asked her for permission" Danny joked and Don laughed

"I didn't...I wanted to make sure she was alright with it. I went to her father to ask for permission"

"The legendary Cliff Angell? He said yes presumably" Danny said

"He did...thankfully. Probably wouldn't have dared to do it without his permission" he tried to joke but deep down he was serious about it.

"Wow...I'm happy for you Flack"

"And...I wondered if my best man would consider helping me find a suit?" Don raised a brow at Danny whose eyes opened wider.

"Me?" he asked

"I couldn't think of anyone better" he joked and Danny nodded

"I think my schedule can fit you in"

"Just don't lose the rings or I will kill you" Don warned his friend.

...

"Guess what?" Jess asked when Hannah climbed into her car as she left Mark's house.

"What?" Hannah played along, not wanting to kill her excitement

"Your dad asked me to marry him...and I said yes" she smiled as she showed Hannah the rock on her ring before pulling the girl into an awkward hug from her seat

"That's amazing Jess...I mean...I am happy for you" Hannah said as Jess released her and she began to start the car and drive off down the road.

"Really? You don't mind?" Jess checked

"No. It's brilliant...it really is Jess" Hannah sighed

"And I wanted to know...if you would be my maid of honour?" she asked the teen outright

"Me? You have no one else you'd rather it be?"

"I can't think of anyone better than the daughter of my fiancé Hannah" Jess answered honestly

"In that case...yes...I do" Hannah said and Jess smiled over at her.

...

"So you did it?" Hannah punched her dad lightly in the arm when Jess left the apartment and Don walked in. She had been called into the precinct by Stella just as her dad was coming back home. He was ambushed by Hannah as soon as he walked in and she moved back into the kitchen and pulled him a beer out before throwing it to him.

"I did it" he said and he raised his glass

"This is odd dad...to think you're getting married and Jess is going to be here all the time...it's crazy but good at the same time" Hannah explained

"I know Hannah...I went to ask your mother though..." Don suddenly told her and she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and smiled sadly.

"That's odd...I went to see her this afternoon" Hannah said and they just smiled at each other

"I think she would be happy for you" Hannah said honestly

"And she would be proud of you" Don said and they both looked at the ring which Hannah was twirling in her hand, thinking about her.


	59. Chapter 59

"Dad!" Hannah gasped when she saw her father walk into the apartment late on a Friday night. It was the day before her birthday and Mark had just dropped her off from a meal he had treated her to and when she got back she found the flat to be empty. She knew Jess was staying at her own apartment that night as she had errands to run about her wedding and her dress with Stella.

"I'm fine. Just a little soaked" Don complained when he finally managed to unclip his bulletproof vest and he ran a hand through his hair as water sprayed everywhere.

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked as she took his wet jacket from his hands and walked over to his room and placed it over the radiator.

"We had a raid...a drug bust...and some of them thought it would be funny to go to the roof where it was raining" Don said although he didn't sound amused at what had happened.

"You know I worry about your job sometimes" Hannah said as she walked from his room and saw him removing the vest.

"Don't worry...these things are clever inventions" he indicated to his vest as he dumped it on the floor near the door at the bottom of the coat stand.

"That they are but if you're shot in the head you're screwed" Hannah said

"Gee Hannah. Thanks for that thought" he said and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"It's true dad! Just keep being careful, would you?" she raised a brow at him and he nodded before kissing her on top of the head as he moved over to the bathroom door.

"I will...anyway how was your meal with Mark?" Don asked

"It was nice...nothing fancy just a nice meal...it was pretty much all I wanted" she smiled and Don nodded back with a faint grin.

"Good. Anyway...I'm off to shower" he said

"Even though you're wet already?" Hannah smirked

"Rainwater isn't as inviting as a warm shower" Don said and then he shut the door.

...

"Hey you" Jess smiled on Saturday morning when she walked into Don's apartment. She kissed him quickly on the lips before looking over at the shut door to Hannah's room. Don was already dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt as he placed the final candles into Hannah's cake.

"Good morning to you too" Don said

"She's still asleep?" Jess asked

"Yeah...eighteen today...I can't believe my little girl is growing up" Don shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I know...it seems such a massive jump..." Jess agreed with him

"It's crazy" Don said as he began to light the candles.

"Hm. Do you want me to carry the cake or the box?" she asked and Don shrugged

"I'll take the cake. You do the box" he said and Jess nodded before Don cautiously made his way over to her door. Jess stood behind him as he opened the door up to her room and saw her laid under the covers in a heap.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hannah...happy birthday to you" they sang as they walked over to her bed. Hannah sat up lazily and leant on her pillows as the two of them took a seat on the edge of her bed. Don placed the cake on her lap as she blew the candles out and Don kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday baby" he said

"Happy birthday Hannah!" Jess piped up and Hannah laughed

"Thank you" she said as she looked at the chocolate cake

"I am presuming you didn't make this?" she looked at her dad

"I was up at the crack of dawn making that delicious chocolate cake" he joked and Hannah smiled

"You mean the bakery round the corner was?" she said and he punched her lightly in the arm

"Be quiet" he joked and Jess smiled as she handed Don the box.

"It looks good anyway" Hannah said

"Hm...almost as good as this?" Don asked and he handed her the box which she took lightly into her hands. She opened it up to reveal one single key. She picked it up and looked at it questioningly.

"A key?" she asked

"A key" the two of them clarified

"The secret to the key...well...you have to follow us" Don said as him and Jess stood up.

"Okay then" Hannah said and she climbed out of bed as Jess took the key in her hand along with the camera on Hannah's bedside table.

"Close your eyes" Don said and she groaned but did as he asked. Don took her by the hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her from the apartment. She was wearing nothing but her large slippers, pink vest top and grey jogging pants.

"Well it will ruin the surprise" Don said as he came to the first step "just stand still for a moment"

"What...dad? What?" she shrieked as she felt Don pick her up from the ground. She instantly put her hands around his neck as Jess stood at the bottom of the steps with the camera in her hand as she took a photo.

"Beautiful" she smiled

"Don't open your eyes" Don warned his daughter as he winked at Jess.

"I won't...I'm not..." she promised as he finally put her back onto the ground.

"Are we outside. As in...we're on the street?" Hannah worried when she felt a gush of wind hit her.

"We are...and people are looking at you like you're crazy" Don teased her as they final stood still.

"Brilliant" she complained

"But you can open your eyes" he said and Hannah did as he said. When she saw the first thing she looked from her dad and then to Jess.

"It's for me?" she asked, looking at the large pink ribbon on the windshield.

"It's for you...from me and Jess" Don said and Hannah kissed him on the cheek before hugging Jess.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as Don unlocked it and opened the driver's side for her to climb into.

"Seeing as how you're going to college I thought you should have something to drive around in...and it is one of the safest cars going" Don said as she gripped onto the Volvo's driving wheel.

"Glad you like it" he said and Hannah nodded

"I love it" she said

"Good...because your first passenger is me...I have a maid of honour dress sorted and I need you to come and try it on if you don't mind?" Jess asked her and Hannah shook her head.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed "actually...I think I will go and change first"


	60. Chapter 60

"Okay...I'm ready to go" Hannah said once she had changed and was sat in her new car. Jess was stood on the sidewalk with Don as he began to feel nervous about his daughter hitting the streets of New York for her first time in ages.

"Just try not to distract her from the road or anything" Don whispered as he and Jess looked at Hannah who was sat on her seat and looking into her rear view mirror to check her hair was in place.

"I won't. She'll be fine...I'm with her" Jess said and she kissed Don before climbing into the car and shutting the door.

"Right. Let's go!" Hannah exclaimed as she started the ignition and put the car into drive. As soon as she went she felt the car lurch forward and noted she wasn't moving. Jess grabbed onto the handle on her door as Hannah started the car again.

"Well stalling is natural" Hannah muttered "I haven't driven in a while"

Don was stood on the sidewalk and he was half amused and half worried as he watched his daughter finally manage to get the car moving down the road. When she was out of sight only then did he silently begin praying.

...

"The next left" Jess told Hannah at the traffic lights they were sat at.

"Got it" she nodded "so where you thinking of having the wedding?" Hannah asked as she gripped onto the steering wheel and peered out the window as she kept her eyes on the lights.

"I don't know yet...but I have your dress sorted along with the other bridesmaid dress for my little cousin and I also have a reception chosen out" she told Hannah as she too continued looking at the red traffic light which finally turned green.

"Sounds good...where you thinking of...crap! Oh crappy crappy crap!" Hannah yelled as she slammed the breaks onto her car to stop her colliding with another car which was going across the crossroads. Beeping of horns soon began blaring out as the car she almost hit began to drive off fast again.

"You okay?" Jess asked Hannah who moved her hair from her face and began to turn the car left slowly as she tried not to shake.

"Are the roads trying to kill me?" Hannah snapped as she finally managed to go down a straight road as Jess focused on getting her breathing back to normal.

"No...that wasn't your fault Hannah. He must have gone through a red light...but as long as you're okay?" Jess checked and Hannah nodded.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." she assured Jess who gripped onto the edge of her seat for the rest of the drive.

...

"Jess...do you mind...well...not telling dad about our little near death experience? He would only flip out and tell me not to drive again and I don't want that when I have just started" Hannah explained and Jess pursed her lips and nodded as the eighteen year old locked her car up and followed Jess into the dress shop.

"Ah Miss Angell" a plump woman gushed when she saw Jess walk in followed by Hannah

"Bella...this is Hannah" Jess extended an arm to Hannah and she smiled at the woman.

"Ah yes. Miss Flack. Your dress has arrived...come, come" the woman ushered Hannah into a small changing room which had a dress already hung up in it.

"Shout if you need assistance" the woman told her as Jess began feeling at the bridal dresses, trying to decide which one she wanted. She wanted it to be perfect and spot on. She wanted something simple but not too simple because it was her big day. But she didn't want something too showy. She picked several out and the woman hung them up in another changing room before Hannah came out in the dress Jess had picked out for her.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked Jess who placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at Hannah.

"You look beautiful Hannah" she said and Hannah turned to look in the mirror in the changing room at the long cream coloured dress which clung to her body and showed off the figure she was blessed with. It wasn't low cut but instead it has simple sleeves which only covered her shoulders and a tiny bit of the top half of her arm. The bottom of the skirt was a bit too long but it wasn't nothing that heels couldn't fix. There was no decoration to the dress but instead it was just plain and simple but also worthy of attention.

"I love it" Hannah said and Jess smiled and hugged the teen.

"Good" she said "now...I need you to judge my dress choice"

Hannah went to change out her dress whilst Jess went back into a changing room and began trying on the dresses she had chosen. Some made her look too showy as the skirts flowed out too much and some made her look older than she was. It wasn't until the last one when Hannah and the dressmaker went quiet and Hannah nodded.

"It's beautiful" she said "really elegant Jess"

"It suits you well" Bella agreed and Jess admired herself in the mirror. The dress was long and the skirt puffed out a little but not too much. The top half clung to Jess' curves flatteringly and the dress was strapless as Jess' hair hung loose over her shoulders which helped the dress. The skirt had the odd bead scattered on it which glistened as she moved in the light and allowed it to sway around her. It was safe to say Jessica Angell could see herself move up the aisle to her loving fiancé in that dress.

...

Guess what? Exams are basically over! Which means more time to write, apart from when I have to work. So please do leave a review! Thanks!


	61. Chapter 61

"Coincidental that we get invited to a wedding just months before our own" Don said as he placed his tie on and Jess put her heels on as they heard shrieking coming from the living room and raised their brows. Don just shrugged;

"Hyper teens" he said

"She's not a teen anymore Don" Jess reminded him

"Yes she is. Twenty one is when she becomes an adult...but I might higher the age come to think of it" he said as he tied up his black shoes onto his feet whilst Jess checked her image in the mirror.

"Do you even know your cousin that well?" Jess asked him. They had only been invited to the evening reception but none of Don's other family were planning on coming. He doubted Sam would show up and his brother was too busy. So it would just be him and members of his family that he hadn't seen in years.

"No...we weren't that close anyway. Just visits on birthdays and Christmas and all them times when family is supposed to be important" he told her and she nodded

"Do you think about family like that? Just going off and doing their own thing?" she asked him and he frowned.

"I don't like to think like that but yes. I think we all drift once our parents die because there is no one holding us together...but...when you have your immediate family by you...then I think that is all you need" he explained and checked his hair in the mirror besides Jess who was messing with hers again.

"So...your cousin is having this massive reception...you would only want a small one?" she asked

"I will have what you want Jess. I just don't know enough people who I would want to invite...like my cousins...I wouldn't necessarily care if they didn't turn up because they don't notice our existence" he shrugged

"I see...so why are we going tonight?" she asked

"Because Bert wasn't a bad cousin...we drifted and he was kind enough to invite us...he even managed to give Hannah a plus one"

"She's eighteen...a good looking girl...he probably knew she wouldn't be single" Jess said as they heard another shriek of laughter coming from the living room. Don gave one final look at the mirror and then went out into the living room where he saw the couple stood up and looking at the TV.

"You still playing that thing?" he asked and Hannah laughed again as she moved her arm out and Mark chuckled to himself before turning to look at her father.

"It's amazing dad...I can't believe I didn't buy it before" Hannah said before she turned back to the Wii where the couple were playing some form of sport game. They had been at it all afternoon and Hannah was still not content with leaving it.

"It's good Mr Flack...the fact that Hannah is rubbish at it makes it even more fun" Mark teased he and she swatted him on the arm and he grabbed her wrist before she moved away and twirled her under his arm so her dress flowed out and she leant her back against Mark as his arms went around her waist.

"When we going?" she asked her dad as he looked at the couple and he felt something. And for once he wasn't angry that the boy had his hands on his daughter. Mark had become more at ease in the Flack household recently and Don had grown to like him more. Even though he was going to try and become a lawyer and the cops weren't that fond of them.

"When my dear fiancée is ready" Don said and Mark let go of Hannah and began to pack the Wii away as Hannah picked up her cardigan and shrugged into it and grabbed her clutch. Mark stood beside her and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked like a typical young man in a suit with the top button undone and the tie hanging slightly down his shirt.

"I'm done" Jess said and she walked out in a deep red dress and latched onto Don's arm as he reached for his keys on the worktop. Mark offered his arm to Hannah and she took it as he then placed his hand into his pocket and they made way for the car. Don and Jess locked up and she nudged Don when she saw the two young lovers walking down the hallway.

"Look at that" she said and he did as he saw his daughter looking up at Mark and hanging on ever word he said as he looked back at her.

"Young love...makes us dumb" he said

"I don't know...I think any kind of love makes us dumb" Jess smiled and Don kissed her sweetly.

...

"You know in England they can be eighteen to legally drink" Hannah told Mark as the two of them sat at a table drinking a coke. Mark had his in his hand as he allowed his knees to rest against his girlfriends and they both leaned toward each other. Don and Jess were out meeting and greeting and everyone was intrigued to see Jess' ring on her hand.

"And we have to be twenty one...three years" Mark shook his head in mock sadness

"True" Hannah said "it must be weird for dad"

"Why?" Mark raised a brow at her

"He's done this before, hasn't he? And now to do it again...must be like déjà vu" she said

"Not really...Jess is different to your mother and I have to thank her" Mark said

"Now I'm lost" Hannah admitted

"Well I think that ever since he and Jess have been serious then he has become softer which means it doesn't make me as sweaty every time I see him" Mark said and Hannah laughed.

"You and your theories" she said "well he does like you Mark...he just needed to time to warm to you and realise you're not going anywhere"

"Am I not?" he taunted her in a whisper and she leant forward

"Not if I have anything to say about it" she said as she kissed him sweetly

"I need to sit down" a sudden voice said and Jess plonked down to the side of Hannah. Mark pulled away with a grin on his face as Hannah turned the top half of her body to face Jess.

"Having fun?" she asked her

"Oh...I didn't know this many people were interested in your dad's love life...it's crazy...even people your dad doesn't know are asking when we're getting married" she whispered and Hannah giggled as Don walked over to them and sat with Jess.

"You okay?" he asked her

"I just had to sit down" she said "heels kill"

"Well are you in too much pain to dance?" he quizzed her and she allowed her eyes to widen as she looked at the dance floor which was full of swaying couples.

"I don't think so" she said and Don escorted her to the floor.

"Care to dance Miss Flack?" Mark asked and he stood up and offered his arm.

"I think that shall suffice" Hannah smirked and he led her to the floor. Hannah rested her head on Mark's shoulder as he held one of her hands and one went onto the small of her back and she held onto his shoulder.

"You know I love you Mark?" she said

"I know...I love you too" he said as he looked over at Don and Jess who were in the identical position to them.

"His hand is too low" Don grumbled and Jess raised her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Mark" he simply said and Jess chuckled and rested her head back onto his shoulder.

"Leave them Don" she said but Don glared at the teen from across the room. Mark caught his eye and knew what he was on about and he instantly raised his hand from the dangerous territory he was close to occupying and back onto her back as Don nodded once and dropped eye contact.

"Sorted" he muttered

"Oh good" Jess said sarcastically

"Shush up" Don joked

"Okay" she agreed. She was quite content in Don's arms.


	62. Chapter 62

"Flack! My main man! I got a call…the suits have come and they want us there pronto to make sure they are okay" Danny said as he caught Flack in the precinct.

"Why didn't they call me?" Flack asked Danny who was messing around on his phone

"Because they said they couldn't get hold of you….something about your cell being engaged" Danny said "hey! You and your cell have something in common! You're both engaged"

"Oh my days Messer" Don complained as the two of them began walking to the exit of the precinct. Danny raised his head and cocked a brow

"Oh my days?" he asked and Don shook his head

"Don't ask" he shook it off

"Anyway…why was your cell busy?"

"Hannah's first day at college…I told her to phone me when she got home"

"How she liking it?" Danny asked

"She said it was alright, just has to get adjusted to it I reckon…in the second year they get a placement at the local hospital anyway…have to try everything out though…but my girl has her heart set on the ER" Don told him

"Ah the ER…that was a very good programme" Danny romanticised and Don chuckled to himself.

"Okay Messer…when do you want to go for the suits then?"

"I can do tomorrow night…I have a date tonight" Danny said as Don stopped at his car outside the precinct and Danny kept on walking.

"Is it serious?" Don asked sarcastically

"Maybe Flack…maybe…and don't put on any weight, you want to fit into the suit for the big day" Danny remained secretive as he climbed into his own car.

….

"Hannah! How was college? Did you make friends? Did you learn much? Were the professors nice?" Jess bombarded Hannah with questions as soon as they girl walked in the door and placed her satchel onto the floor and her large amount of text books onto the worktop and she laughed at Jess as she flung her hair to the side.

"Hi Jess" she greeted her "and it was good. I made one acquaintance called Mary who wants to be a doctor but in the fracture clinic…I talked to a few other girls but I mainly hung out with Mary. We didn't do much considering they just want to get us acclimatised considering it was our first day but the professors seem nice" Hannah told her as Jess handed her a can of coke.

"Oh I am so glad. Did you call you dad?" Jess asked

"I called him when I was walking to my car. He said he won't be late home tonight" she said

"Ah good….Jess replied and Hannah went into her bag as she began to hear her phone ring.

"It's Mark" she said and began stalking off into her room as she greeted the other man who had been in his first lecture for Law. As soon as Hannah had disappeared the door opened but this time Don walked in and looked around.

"She is on the phone with her boyfriend" Jess called as she caught her fiancés quizzing glances.

"Oh right" he said and kissed his fiancé sweetly.

"You know I will never tire of you?" she asked as Don wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Glad to hear it" he snickered and kissed her again "because I've been thinking"

"Dangerous time" she chuckled

"Funny…and I have…well…something to show you" Don said and he let her go and grabbed her hand excitedly

"What is it?" she asked

"You'll kill the surprise…now come on" he said and he handed her a jacket from the coat stand and she shrugged into it.

"Hannah…we're off out!" Don called into her room where the door was open.

"Okay" she yelled back and went back to talking with Mark. Don and Jess walked down to his car where he opened the door for her and she raised a brow in confusion at him but complied with doing as he had asked her to.

"Am I going to know where we're going?" she asked and Don shook his head at her.

"No" he said honestly and she chuckled and made small talk with her fiancé as they drove into the suburbs of New York.

"You do know how confused I am right now?" Jess made sure as Don latched onto his wheel and peered closely through the window of his car as he observed house numbers.

"Yep" he agreed in a murmur "but all shall be revealed"

"Why can't you just tell me?" she pleaded, not wanting to wait much longer.

"You're like a kid at Christmas time" Don chuckled to himself but still remained secretive as to where they were going.

"If you tell me I'll shut up" she promised as Don drew the car to a halt.

"Just look outside" he told her and Jess moved her head to the side as she looked onto a white house which stood proudly on its own. The driveway to it was lined with trees which were blossoming and the front yawn looked neat and trim. But the thing that caught Jess' eyes was a massive white sign on the yard which read; 'for sale'.

"Don…what…is going on?" she stammered and Don just grinned

"I figured that if we're going to get married then we should at least have a proper house" he told her "and who knows? We may need it in a few more years if we begin our own family"

Out of nowhere Jess just leaned across and kissed Don forcefully on the lips and she was reluctant to pull away. Don dangled a set of keys under her nose and smirked.

"Go have a look if you want?" he asked her and she took the keys from him and climbed out from the car before looking onto the house. She could imagine living there with a family quite easily.

…..

Ah the suggestion of a family and owning a nice big house. What more could you want? Thanks to JessicaFlack and Runner043 for reviewing and as always reviews are welcome!


	63. Chapter 63

"You know this college business isn't easy?" she asked Mark as they sat in Hannah's room on a Friday night. Mark had driven all the way across town so that he could see her that night. Currently, many of the contents of her room were hidden away in boxes apart from some clothes and her books and bed.

"I know" Mark agreed "but it will be worth it when we're both earning and can buy a house together" he said and kissed her sweetly as she lay on her back and he remained propped up on his side.

"You've thought about that?" she raised a questioning brow at him and he nodded at her as he studied all the features of her face and his hand caressed her neck softly.

"Of course I have. Sometimes it is all I can think of…just being with you" he said and this time Hannah propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him.

"You are so soppy. You know that?" she asked him sarcastically

"Is now not the time to tell you that I have our children's names picked out?" he replied with a chuckle as Hannah laid back down and laced her fingers through Marks as she rested them on his hip and looked up at him.

"Go on" she urged him and he smiled;

"If it's a girl then Victoria…it's a classy name and our child would be classy and then for a boy I like the name Henry…or William…I can't decide" he said and Hannah thought about it.

"I love the name Victoria…and come to think of it I like the name Henry too…they both sound very nice…I can't believe you thought about it" Hannah shook her head "I thought that was things girls did"

"Well I was just thinking…how many kids would you want?" he probed her

"Two. A boy and a girl" Hannah said sternly and Mark smiled

"Same. A girl to spoil and a boy to play football with" he said

"Mark…you don't even play football" Hannah laughed

"I could learn for my son" he responded

"Okay then baby" she said and kissed him on the cheek before turning out her light and shutting her eyes.

"I can play football" Mark spoke into the darkness and Hannah hit him on the chest lightly;

"Go to sleep Mark" she grumbled.

….

It was three in the morning when she awoke and needed to go and use the bathroom. Silently, she pushed the covers back so that the male sleeping next to her didn't hear her move. Footsteps were the only sound in the apartment as she moved into the bathroom and locked the door hastily and flicked on the light switch. She then went into the medicine cabinet where she had hidden the bag from the pharmacy and she pulled it out and checked how to use the test before she set about her business. And then she waited for a while. She sat on the edge of the bath as she waited and counted the seconds that ticked by until she could go and look at the test. And when it did it confirmed her beliefs. Quickly, she threw it into the trash can and went back to bed, wondering what to do.

…..

"Morning dad" Hannah yawned when she walked out into the kitchen. She had changed quickly as Mark followed her, already dressed and packed, ready to go home and go out for a meal with his parents to celebrate their cousin's birthday. He had asked Hannah along but she said she had to help pack up for the move next week.

"Morning Hannah…Mark" he greeted them

"Morning Mr Flack" Mark called back as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends waist and kissed her sweetly, regardless of her bad morning breath.

"I'll see you tonight babe" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her on the forehead

"Hmm" she managed to say. She never tired of kissing Mark. Never.

"Bye Mr Flack" he said and then allowed Hannah to kiss him quickly once more before he left the apartment.

"Bye Mark"

"Aw" Hannah stretched her arms above her head

"If you two must persist in tonsil tennis every minute could you at least go somewhere else?" Don muttered as he began to pack away cutlery.

"I'm off to use the bathroom…and we were hardly playing tonsil tennis as you put it" she said and walked off into the bathroom.

"Hurry up because I need to clean in there" Don said and Hannah did her upmost to be rapid. She came back out and kissed her dad on the cheek as she smiled like a teenager in love and then began to search for orange juice.

"Why have you wrapped the glasses up?" she called as her dad began cleaning the bathroom;

"Because we need them for when we move" he replied

"What am I supposed to drink out of until next week?" she asked him

"Fine. I didn't think of that" and then trailed off. He began to empty the bin in the bathroom when he saw it. He knew what it was as well and he knew how to read it. He had been there when Emily had shown him they were going to have Hannah. He picked it up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way it was Jess'. They had been careful and he knew it. But not Hannah? Who else could it be though? Don's mind was a complete mess as he walked slowly back out in the living area where Hannah was sat on the bar stood eating cereal as she watched her dad just stare at her.

"What?" she asked him

"You tell me Hannah" he said and the teen genuinely looked confused.

"I have no idea" she said honestly and Don held the pregnancy test up and she wrinkled her nose.

"Is that a pee on the stick thing?" she asked and Don turned red;

"Hannah…is this yours?" he asked and she spat out the orange she was drinking and stood up.

"No" she replied

"Promise me you're not lying Hannah…because if you are…" Don left out an empty threat which Hannah could soon fill in.

"It's not dad! Me and Mark…well…we've _done_ it…but it isn't mine!" she replied back and Don groaned at hearing her say that.

"You slept with him?" he snapped

"Yes…but not the point…I love him and we were careful…why don't you ask Jess if we're delving into our sex lives?" she asked him and Don shook his head

"Absolutely not. No. It can't be…maybe you weren't that careful…you're both young" he said and Hannah shrugged

"And you did a DNA test on that, did you?" she asked and they heard the door open and Jess walked in with a grocery bag in her hands as she smiled at the two of them.

"Hey" she said but was ignored as they continued arguing.

"It is not mine!" Hannah yelled "why don't you believe me?"

"Whose is it then Hannah? You're the only one I can think of who would know" Don snapped

"Oh my days would you just listen to me? It. Is. Not. Mine." She said slowly

"Don calm down…" Jess began but Don shook his head

"No. I need to know the truth!" he roared

"And I am telling you it" Hannah snapped back

"It's mine!" Jess suddenly shouted above the pair of them "not Hannah…it's me…I'm pregnant"

…

BOOM! (in the words of Danny) How do you think this will pan out my dear readers? Well I'll let you know after…please review!


	64. Chapter 64

"What?" Don gasped as he looked at Jess who dropped the grocery bag onto the worktop and began unpacking the basic foods as Hannah and Don remained stood, watching her as she avoided eye contact.

"Before I say anything more you owe your daughter an apology. If she was being honest then you should believe her and you didn't." Jess demanded from Don who knew he owed her an apology. He slowly turned his head and looked at Hannah who was stood with her arms folded over her chest and a mixture of emotions running across her face. She was angry with her dad and yet she was uncertain on how to take the news.

"Hannah...I'm sorry...I know I acted stupidly by not trusting you...and it was daft" he said but Hannah could tell he was distracted from the bombshell which Jess had just dropped onto their lives and so she shook her head;

"We'll speak later" she said curtly "You two need to talk" and with that she picked up the keys to her car and left the apartment, leaving Don and Jess to face the eerie silence alone.

"How long have you known?" Don finally asked when Jess rested her hands on the worktop and simply sighed loudly as she looked at the floor.

"I did a test last night" she said "I had my theories...I was late but I wasn't sure"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked "was you going to tell me?"

"Don't be melodramatic Don" she snapped at him viciously "of course I was going to tell you. The child is yours after all. I just needed time to think"

"About what?" Don queried

"About how to tell you for a start...and this wasn't how I imagined it" she finally looked him in the eye and this caused him to shift from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Neither did I" he agreed "but we we're safe" he couldn't believe it

"I thought we were too...that still didn't give you the right to lash out at Hannah like that...she would never lie to you Don. She's your daughter" Jess sounded slightly disgusted with how Don had treated Hannah when she walked in.

"I know I was wrong to do that. But I never thought it would be you...and Hannah and Mark are young and sometimes can be reckless" Don said "I was stupid. Okay?"

"As long as you know that" Jess said back to him "so what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Don asked as if the answer was obvious

"You really want this?" Jess asked and Don couldn't help but laugh lightly at her as he nodded quickly.

"Of course I want this..." he said "do you want this?"

"It's all I want" she said and she rubbed her stomach slightly. Just knowing there was someone in there was like some form of miracle. It was odd but it was slightly exciting. To know she was going to have her own child thrilled her and made her anxious. But no one could take away her excitement.

"Come here" Don said and he walked over to Jess and kissed her passionately before looking down onto her stomach.

"I'm going to be a daddy again" he shook his head in disbelief

"And I'm going to be a mummy" she smiled "it's like everything is coming together Don...what with the house and the wedding and now the baby..."

"Everything is together Jess. We have all that we need" Don said and he kissed her again.

...

Hannah walked back into the apartment that night with her hand stuffed into her back jean pocket and her blazer hanging on her small frame as she carried a large 'congratulations' balloon in her hand and peered around the door.

"Hey" she called to Jess who just smiled at her before hugging the teen who handed her the balloon

"Oh Hannah" Jess smiled as she took the balloon from her and allowed it to stand proudly next to the chair in the living room.

"It only seemed right that we celebrate..." Hannah said and then she frowned when she saw her father walk out of his bedroom. He brushed a hand through his hair as he undid his tie a little more and began to feel warm under his daughter's intent gaze. Jess coughed slightly and moved out of eye line as she fell onto the sofa and began to read through a DIY magazine.

"Hey Hannah" Don simply said to start with

"Dad" Hannah spoke back as she crossed her arms. She still held her car keys in her hand as she cocked a brow in his direction.

"Look...darling...I'm sorry for before...for everything I said...I lashed out on you and I was being unreasonable...I was an idiot...for not believing you" he said and Hannah just remained stood with her chin jutted in the air.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't lie to you?" Hannah asked

"You did...and I was stupid not to believe you...I just never thought it could be Jess" Don told her honestly

"But you assumed me?"

"Because you and Mark are young and in love Hannah...me and your mum were young when we had you..." he said "look, I am sorry for what I said to you. Can you forgive me?" he asked and Hannah rolled her eyes and looked into his puppy dog eyes;

"For the sake of Jess' day I forgive you. But don't think you'll be a grandparent for a few years" Hannah pointed her key at him and Don shook his head as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek;

"I love you Hannah" he whispered into her ear

"I know" she said and placed her keys on the side before settling herself down into the armchair and looking at the couple who were glowing with joy.

"Thought of any names?" she asked them and Don looked worried as Jess nodded

"I was thinking it is a tossup between Lily and Molly for a girl...or William or Mike for a boy" Jess said

"What about Donald Flack III?" Don suggested

"No dad" Hannah said sternly so Jess didn't have to answer "you need an original name...but can you not do William?" she asked them

"Why not?" Jess asked

"Well...Mark...he kind of likes that name" Hannah shrugged

"So every name Mark likes, we can't have? And why would he be telling you names he likes?" Don asked but his daughter just bit her lip, wishing she hadn't said anything. Don soon clocked on and shook his head;

"He has names for his kids picked out?" he sounded shocked

"Anyway...doesn't matter...we're not moving _that_ fast...just thinking that was all" Hannah said and Don pinched his nose as Jess smiled sweetly;

"I think it's nice he has thought about it"

"I think it's too soon" Don grumbled "has he even considered Donald Flack III?"

"No dad. And he won't" Hannah said

"I dislike the kid even more now"


	65. Chapter 65

"Mark that doesn't belong there!" Hannah snapped at her boyfriend as she went into more boxes and pulled out her furniture for her new room which overlooked the back garden. There was even a balcony! She felt like she should be Rapunzel and grow long golden locks to chuck down to the floor. Don and Jess had an even bigger room with an en suite but they didn't have a balcony. The room that Don was going to convert into an office had been changed and was now going to be a nursery. For their new baby.

"Well where does it go?" Mark asked as he held Hannah's lamp in his hands and she rolled her eyes and pulled out another bedside lamp and placed it on the bedside cabinet where Mark was going to place his lamp.

"That one goes onto my desk" she instructed him and he placed it onto it and began to search for a plug

"No Mark...to the right" she instructed him and he shook his head and moved it where she wanted

"Since when did you get OCD?" he joked and began to place books onto her bookshelf

"I don't...and make sure you get my collections in the right order...and the Chamber of Secrets comes before the Order of the Phoenix" she said and Mark swapped the books around. Don was stood outside his daughter's room as he listened in for a moment to Hannah berating Mark for not categorising her DVD's.

"You settling in okay?" he asked her

"She had best be after the hard time she's giving me" Mark muttered under his breath and Hannah swatted him on the arm with her Medicine book as she smiled at her dad and Mark held onto his arm;

"Everything is fine" she assured him and he just chuckled;

"Don't worry Mark...you'll soon get used to her controlling attitude when it comes to order" Don assured the teen who went wide eyes and looked at his girlfriend;

"Why didn't you tell me of this controlling attitude before?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes

"Dad's over exaggerating...I'm calm really...if you do things my way" she said and kissed him on the cheek as he chuckled at her and went back to work.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner Mark" Don said

"I will if she doesn't murder me because I mess up her CD collection" Mark looked at Don who just smirked back at him and Hannah placed her hands on her hips;

"You'll be murdered if you continue to moan about my methods" she raised a brow and Mark just placed his hands onto her hips and bent down to kiss her;

"I love you too baby" he grinned and Hannah kissed him quickly before swatting him on his chest lightly and getting back to work.

"I'll leave you to it then...see if Jess needs any help" he said and went back downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Jess stood on a ladder and stretching up to change a light bulb. Don rushed over to her quickly and looked up to her;

"Jessica Angell get down from the ladder right now!" he snapped at her and she rolled her eyes;

"Don...I'm pregnant...I am capable of doing this" she told him and he shook his head;

"I don't think so. Stop stretching and climb off from that step ladder. I will do it" he told her as she screwed the light in and then climbed down;

"I did it" she said and handed him the old bulb "stop fussing baby...I'm fine"

"Well don't do anything to strenuous...wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one inside of you" he smiled and placed a hand on her stomach and she kissed his cheek;

"Darling, I know you're looking out for me and the baby...but if you keep up this constant fussing...I'm going to do something I may regret" she patted his cheek and lifted a box of plates onto the worktop counter and began stacking them into a cupboard whilst Don took the other box of appliances and began unpacking.

"I'm sorry...it's just I worry...I did when Emily was having Hannah" he told her and she laughed

"I bet you did"

"I did...and I am going to worry the same amount over you"

"Brilliant" she said sarcastically but her eyes flashed "so is Mark staying for dinner?"

"He said he will if Hannah doesn't kill him by the end of them sorting out her room" he chuckled

"Ah yes...well things have to be in the right place" Jess nodded in agreement

"Don't they just?" Don muttered and then looked at the clock;

"I'm starving" he said, seeing it was six in the evening

"Order the food then...we just have the bathroom, office, dining room and hallway to sort out" Jess said "and I think we can do that in the next week"

"Week?" Don quizzed her and she nodded

"We need more furniture for them...we have a bigger house hence more furniture" she told him as he began to call for a Chinese takeaway.

"But you like it though?" Don made sure and Jess smiled at him;

"I love it" she assured him.


	66. Chapter 66

"I'm nearly ready!" Jess called to the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but think how nice it was that she had a staircase. It made her feel warm before she walked back into her bedroom and Don continued glancing at the top of the stars whilst he stared at his watch. Him and Jess had been going out for one exact year that day. He couldn't have been any happier than he was at that moment in time. It felt like he had known her intimately for longer though, the year that had passed her made them both more aware of each other and realised they were deeply in love. Jess placed her final earring onto her ear and then began rushing down the stairs;

"Whoa!" Don called "not too fast darling" he said and Jess just smiled as Don placed a coat onto her shoulders and she rolled her eyes;

"Don. The baby is just fine" she assured him and picked her clutch bag up from the table in the hallway.

"Well...just calm down. I don't fancy having a heart attack due to worry from you" he said and Jess smiled and kissed him on the cheek;

"Yes dear"

"Hannah!" Don called as he walked into the living room and then he saw the patio doors were open leading into the garden as he and Jess stood for a second and watched the two teens. Hannah was sat cross legged whilst Mark was sprawled out behind her, curling his body and resting his hand on his head as he looked up at his girlfriend who he was speaking to.

"Hannah" Don called when he poked his head through the doors and both the teens looked up at him;

"Yes dad?" she asked

"Me and Jess are going now" he told her

"Okay...it is okay for Mark to stay over tonight?" she asked her dad and Don pursed his lips;

"The spare room isn't done yet" he told her and she rolled her eyes whilst Mark remained ignorant to the conversation, regardless of it being about him.

"We have an inflatable mattress. Dad...we've been dating for almost a year too" she reminded him and he held his hands up in defeat and just nodded;

"Fine...I'll see you later Hannah...bye Mark"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Mr Flack"

...

"One year...one whole year stuck with you" Jess joked as she sipped on her orange juice and Don drank his water.

"Gee thanks" Don muttered "I'm really that bad to live with?"

"I don't know Hannah handled living with you" she said sarcastically and Don just laughed

"She managed quite well...but the new house is amazing" he nodded and Jess nodded too.

"Couldn't agree more" she said seriously "but we need to speak wedding plans...like...when do you want to go and pick the rings out?"

"We could go on Saturday?" he suggested "I'm not at work and you need to consider asking for a desk job"

"Don" she complained but Don shook his head

"Anything which is strenuous for you is strenuous for the baby" he explained with hand movements and Jess sighed and played with her orange juice glass and nodded;

"You're right" she agreed "and that hurt to admit"

"I know babe...I could see the pain in your eyes" he said "but we need to start sending the invites out too"

"I'm all over it. Hannah took me the other day to look at some..."

"You let Hannah drive?" Don chuckled "don't do that now you're pregnant...her driving stresses me out never mind a pregnant woman"

"She isn't that bad Don...and she has been a real help in planning this...really...I just thought that maid of honour stuff and helping out was just an act...but Hannah has been really involved" Jess explained and Don sat back in his seat;

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes...I want her to be involved...she picked out the cake and then found the most amazing bouquet of flowers" Jess told him and she couldn't help but sound excited by it all coming into place. Don ran a hand through his hair and smiled at hearing her happiness.

"Good...good...well...not long to go now" he toasted and then Jess clinked his glass with his and turned white a little;

"I'll have to get the dress taken in! I'm going to be fatter"

...

"Dad's gone into like 'don't do anything which requires you to sweat mode'" Hannah explained to Mark as they sat on the sofa with popcorn in their laps and watched Friends for the umpteenth time "to be honest...I think it is sweet...him looking out for her and all"

"I think it is sensible" Mark nodded "she's in delicate condition"

"I know...but she gets annoyed with him too...the other night he wouldn't let her even attempt to change the bed sheets...and then he always fetches her drinks and whatever she needs..." Hannah smiled

"Don! I told you I can manage to help you carry in some bags from the boot" Jess' voice suddenly snapped as they walked into the house. Don had his tie loose as he juggled car keys in his hands along with brown grocery bags as the two of them had called in for basic essentials on the way home. Mark raised a brow at Hannah who just smirked back to him and they both placed their heads over the couch and looked at them as they moved into the kitchen.

"I told you there was no need...it's all under control" he assured her and she huffed once, hating not being the one in control before she moved to go and sit down on the sofa in between Hannah and Mark. The two teens looked at her as she watched the TV and picked up some popcorn and placed it into her mouth.

"Your father is driving me mad" she told Hannah "he keeps going on about how I shouldn't move at all. It is crazy" she complained

"I'm looking out for you" Don said from the kitchen

"He's mad" she said and Hannah just laughed and Jess looked down at the popcorn and then at Hannah;

"Am I eating popcorn?" she asked her and Hannah just nodded as Jess wrinkled her nose "I hate popcorn"

"You're hormones are changing" Hannah began "being pregnant can do that to a woman"

"Hm...interesting times" Jess said and ate more popcorn.


	67. Chapter 67

"Mark...Mark..." Hannah grumbled on the Saturday morning as she pushed on his chest and he just muttered under his breath about being in a nightmare and being in a mood and Hannah began kiss him on the cheek. He soon woke up when he felt her lips go to the edge of his mouth but then she pulled away from him and looked over to her;

"So you go when the good stuff starts?" he asked her and she chuckled and began to stand up

"Sorry baby...but you were snoring and woke me up...and besides it is eight in the morning" she spoke and opened up her wardrobe and began to peer into it, looking for something to wear.

"There's also the fact I am supposed to be sleeping on that thing" Mark placed his hands beneath his head as he laid on her pillow on her single bed and looked down at the inflatable mattress.

"Hmm" Hannah said "well...I like having you close...but if my dad came in and saw he would flip"

"True" Mark agreed "what's the plan of action for the day?"

"Dad and Jess are off ring hunting and we are in charge of going to pick up the invites" she pulled out her jeans and a casual hoody before pulling her hair into a pony tail and walking back to her bedside table where she kept her purse and phone. She pushed the rings her father had given her on a chain back under her top as Mark wrapped a bare arm around her and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Mark" she complained and laughed as she fell on top of him. She began kicking and squealing as he wouldn't let her from his grasp and his lips moved onto hers.

"Hannah I hope I'm not waking you up" a sudden voice spoke after knocking but receiving no reply and then Hannah's door opened and she saw Jess walk in as Mark released her from his grasp and she rolled from him and onto the floor as she landed with a thud. Jess tried not to laugh as the teen hastily sat up and Mark watched in slight horror as he remained in her bed and helping her back upright;

"No...not at all" Hannah turned red and Jess just coughed back her laughter

"Okay then" she agreed jokingly "the invites won't be ready until one...me and your dad are popping into the precinct now and then going to look for rings...he said to tell you that he made waffles and they just need reheating"

"Right...thanks Jess" Hannah said

"You two be careful. If your dad saw that he would have flipped" Jess spoke and she shut the door on them and just chuckled to herself as she walked down the stairs.

...

"There's nothing to the desk job...just filing and computing basically" Don told her as the two of them left the precinct after telling their boss of Jess' current condition. She had grumbled her way through the questions he had asked her but she knew it was for the best. Don opened the car door for her and then they began to drive off down to what they knew as 'jeweller's alley'.

"It looked so dull" she complained

"But it is for the best" he assured her "and then you get maternity leave too"

"True...that will be better...being able to look after our child" she smiled and patted her stomach.

"Hmm" Don agreed as he looked out for places to park in New York. The two of them went in and out of jewellers shops for what seemed like years, trying on a ring and then deciding it was too plain or too jazzy. Some fitted them and some didn't. Some Jess liked and some Don didn't. In the end they tired and realised they needed to eat lunch before passing out and so just simply went into a sandwich shop before resuming their activities again.

"I like this one" Jess said and she looked down through the glass onto a golden ring.

"You don't think it is too simple? It's just a wedding band?" Don told her and whistled at the price, thinking how many carrots he was.

"But it's nice Don..." Jess told him "and it's not plain...it shines" she said

"True...well...it is kind of nice to be honest..." he said and Jess grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shop.

...

"Did you get the rings?" Hannah asked when they got home that night and Don saw she was stood in the kitchen and stirring vegetables which were frying whilst Mark sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar and watched on. _That kid is always here_ Don thought _doesn't he have a home?_

"Yes" Jess squealed and walked over to Hannah and pulled them from the bag and then opened them up from the boxes whilst Don took a seat at the end of the row and just nodded at Mark who slid a beer to him which Hannah had prepared.

"Thanks Mark" Don said and gulped on it whilst Mark handed Jess an orange juice whilst Hannah fussed over the rings;

"Thanks Mark" she also said

"They're beautiful" Hannah gushed "nice and simple but also not too simple and exquisite" she spoke

"That's what I thought" Jess said and placed them away

"And you trust Danny to look after them?" Hannah laughed and Don just groaned and Jess turned white;

"I didn't think of that...just give them to him on the day...not before...knowing Danny something bad could happen" Jess thought of all the possible ways he could lose the things binding her and Don together.


	68. Chapter 68

"Morning dad" Hannah cooed as she walked into the kitchen of their new home and bent down to peck her dad on the cheek whilst he sat with his paper and drank his coffee. He quickly grasped onto his daughter's hand and then let go as she moved over to the fridge and began to search for the orange juice;

"Ready for the big day?" she checked and Don just smiled happily and nodded at her

"I'm as ready as I will ever be..." he chuckled and then Jess walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Don as he kissed her on the cheek and she began to look moody as Don raised a brow at her;

"What's gotten into you this morning? You should be happy...this is our first scan"

"I would be but then I tried on my favourite jumper and it doesn't even fit me" she complained and Don just chuckled at her

"You're pregnant Jess...you know...you have a little baby living inside of you...so you get bigger?" he joked with her but when she narrowed her eyes at him and glared he instantly shut up and took a sip of his coffee as Hannah stepped in;

"You'll lose the weight when you've had the baby Jess...it's no big one...and you're not showing that much for three months pregnant" Hannah told the woman who just shrugged and sighed.

"I guess...do I look fat to you Don?" Jess asked as she rested a hand onto her stomach and looked down onto the swelling

"I wouldn't say fat exactly" Don replied and Jess and Hannah just went wide eyed at Don who turned red

"So I do look fat?" Jess asked snidely and Don instantly began to shake his head at her;

"No...you don't...what I mean is that...well...you are bigger because of the baby but not fatter Jess...I mean it is to be expected...oh I quit" he complained and went back to reading his paper as Hannah picked up her satchel and medicine books along with her car keys;

"Word of advice dad" Hannah muttered into his ear "just say no next time a woman asks you that" Hannah quickly kissed her dad on the cheek and said her goodbye to Jess and then left for another day of college.

"You know you still look beautiful to me" Don told her when Hannah had gone

"Damn right baby..." she pecked him on the cheek before she burped a little and held onto her stomach

"You okay?" Don asked and she shook her head

"I'm going to be sick" she said and ran for the sink before throwing up. Don scrunched his nose up and made his way over to her, patting her on the back and holding her hair back as she coughed

"This is not what I signed up for" she moaned and Don just smiled sadly.

...

"Mr and Mrs Flack" a woman called Jess and Don as they stood up and made their way over to a nurse;

"It's Angell actually...Miss Angell" Jess corrected her and her smile instantly fell from her face;

"Oh. Sorry about that" she changed something on the clipboard and her sudden look of approval made Jess say;

"But we're getting married in another month" she piped up and the woman smiled and nodded;

"How nice" she said but Jess could tell she didn't think that. _Probably thinks we're only getting married for the baby_ Jess thought to herself;

"And I do like him by the way...we're not just doing this for the baby" she said and Don pinched her lightly on the arm as the nurse led them into the room.

"What?" Jess hissed

"You're hormonal. I get it. She annoyed you which isn't difficult to do at the moment but you need to calm down" Don told her and she just glared at him;

"Yes dear" she said sarcastically and climbed onto the bed whilst the nurse fiddled around with the machinery and Don just stood to the side before Jess undid her blouse and allowed the woman to rub the gel onto her stomach.

"It is slightly cold" she told Jess after she had put it on and then she began to use the scanner. Don and Jess watched on intently at the screen, wondering if they could be able to see anything. Suddenly the woman pointed to the screen and they followed her fingers;

"There is the head...and the arms...and legs..." she pointed out and Don looked down to Jess who had her eyes scrunched up;

"Is it okay?" she checked

"Perfectly healthy"

...

"I don't want to kill this joyous mood" Jess began and she looked at her scan picture she had been given "but it doesn't even look like anything"

"I thought that but didn't dare say anything" Don chuckled and began to boil the pasta whilst Jess drank her orange juice

"When she was showing me the scan I couldn't tell if our baby had a head or if they were the arms or not" Jess stated

"It was like that with Hannah...but when they're later formed then it is more clear to see...at the moment it can be difficult" Don nodded and there was a knock on the front door.

"I'm on it" Jess jumped out the seat before Don could protest and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Mark stood there, looking around nervously as she smiled at the kid.

"Hey Mark...come on in...Hannah isn't back yet but she should be soon" Jess walked back into the kitchen and Mark followed her

"Actually...I have something I need to ask Mr Flack" Mark told Jess as he followed her. She quickly spun around and searched the kids eyes quickly and he looked back at her, slightly apprehensively.

"Okay...Don...Mark wants to talk with you" Jess said and she excused herself from the kitchen

"What can I do for you Mark?" Don asked

"I need to ask you a question...to do with Hannah" Mark said and Don's heart froze at hearing these words. _Anything but marriage _he thought to himself.


	69. Chapter 69

"Mark...I swear if you are going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage than I shall issue a warrant for your arrest" Flack couldn't contain his anticipation and he needed to get that idea out of his head and Mark's if necessary. Mark turned red and spluttered a little bit as he looked at Don and simply shook his head;

"No...Mr Flack...that's not it...I mean I value mine and Hannah's relationship a lot...but that is too early...we're both in college and don't want that...yet...that is...we might one day...but not at the moment. No." Mark managed to stammer and all that Flack could do was stand there and take a deep breath in relief.

"That's okay then Mark...I just worried...she's too young and the way you were fidgeting made me wonder...I thought wrong and I apologise" Don raised his hands up in surrender and the young man just nodded

"It's okay Mr Flack...but I do have a question and I wanted to ask with you to make sure it was alright before I ask Hannah"

"Fire away" Don told him

"Well my parents were wondering if Hannah would want to come away with us for a few weeks after Christmas to England...we have family out there...and it's during the winter break...but I wanted to check she would be allowed to go before getting her hopes up" Mark shrugged and Don thought about it for a moment.

"She's an eighteen year old girl Mark...she can make her own choices..." Don said and suddenly a woman laughed and she opened the kitchen door and walked into the room and wiped away her tears;

"Don...I love you baby...but we both know Hannah doesn't do anything without asking your permission" Jess suddenly said

"You've been listening into the conversation?" Don asked and she shrugged, taking a seat on the bar stool she had just left and she looked at Mark;

"I wanted to make sure you wasn't after his permission to marry Hannah...who knows what he would have done?" Jess said and Mark just gulped. If that day came then he would begin to worry about asking Don.

"So maybe I am a little protective over her...but she's my little girl...I have a right to be" Don shrugged and began to dry some pots

"Ah...key word there would be 'little'. Don, Hannah is a young woman...she's not that little anymore" Jess pointed out

"As long as she lives in my house and with me she is my little girl" Don responded, changing his tune from earlier on. He knew Hannah was growing up and she could make her own choices. But it didn't mean he had to agree with them. He was her father; it was his right to be hypocritical when dealing with her.

"Anyway" Mark suddenly interrupted "that was all I wanted to know"

"I'll need dates Mark...I want to know who you're flying with, where you'll be staying, contact numbers and you had best look after her" Don pointed a knife he was drying at Mark who's eyes went wide but he did nod in agreement;

"Of course Mr Flack" he said "I can get them no problem and I promise to look after her"

"Hmm...well...I foresee no problem them..." he said and Mark smiled once at nodded at Don;

"Thank you Mr Flack...well I had better be off...homework to do and all that...I'll see you later Mr Flack...Jess..." he said. Jess had made him call her by her first name, saying she didn't want him to address her like he did Don. But that was only because he was scared of Don and wanted to show him respect so that he didn't get into trouble with his girlfriend's father.

"And you thought he was going to ask if he could marry her?" Jess rolled her eyes

"Don't tell me you didn't think that too?" Don raised a brow and Jess shrugged;

"It had crossed my mind...it was the only explanation..." she said

"Hence why you were eavesdropping" Don concluded

"Hey!" she replied "I wanted to make sure the kid was safe if he did ask...Hannah wouldn't have been very happy to have learned you had killed her boyfriend"

"I wouldn't have killed him" Don muttered

"Yeah, you would" she responded "what would you have done? Apart from arrest him?"

"I would have told him it was too early for him to think of asking her to marry him and I wouldn't have given him my permission...I know I was young when I married Emily...but we both had jobs and was settled...Hannah isn't yet" Don explained

"And when she is?"

"When she is then I will tell him he has permission...as much as I begrudge it" Don grumbled

"So how did you get on asking my dad?" Jess wondered and Don turned red slightly at the memory of him being a stammering idiot.

"Alright" he lied

"Hmm" Jess wasn't convinced "anyway...I bet marriage is fun...and she'd probably love it"

"Who would love to get married?" Hannah suddenly asked as she walked into the kitchen and dumped down her college books.

"Not you...not until your thirty anyway" Don piped up and Jess just chuckled

"Okay then" Hannah nodded "how was the scan?"

"Here" Jess handed her the photo and Hannah examined it

"Oh you can see the head...and the stomach...legs...arms..." Hannah pointed out and Jess watched her

"How can you tell? It all looks like a blur" she stated

"No...we did about it in Biology...it's quite simple to be honest" Hannah shrugged "but I can see why many people think of it as a blur"

"I don't mind...they say it is a healthy baby and should do well...that is all I can ask for" Jess smiled and Don noticed the glimmer of joy in her eye and he couldn't help but share it with her.


	70. Chapter 70

"Angell!" a voice yelled and she saw her boss walking over to her, with a stack of files in his hands. She looked up from her desk and into his eyes as he stopped in front of her;

"Sir?" she asked

"These need typing up onto the system if you would" he said and dumped the pile of brown files onto her desk, making a thud noise as they went. Jess gritted her teeth when she saw them and watched her boss walk away. She swore under her breath as she began to open up the first file and then she looked down onto her stomach;

"You'd best understand the annoyance you're putting your mother through" she whispered to it. Jess wasn't designed to be stuck behind a desk. She was a detective who liked to be on the beat, catching criminals, getting the sense of justice. Instead, she was stuck on a chair from nine until five until she went onto maternity leave. She did allow Don to retell his tales to her and she just nodded and agreed with him when he did so. The wedding was fast approaching. Three weeks to be precise. Hannah had been a complete godsend. She was running around, making sure everything was in order, as well as balancing her college work and her social life with Mark.

"Hey babe" a sudden voice came up behind her and kissed her on the neck. Jess saw Don place himself on the edge of her desk as he lowered a white box and two cups of coffee onto the wood and opened the box up to reveal doughnuts. Jess allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she pressed the doughnut into her mouth and she smiled a little. Don chuckled;

"Don't you have the best fiancé in the world?"

"You'll do" she smiled and he ruffled her hair as she ate;

"So how's it going?" he asked and looked at her stacks of paperwork which she suddenly glared at;

"It's going" she replied

"Ah Jess" Don complained "You'll be back out there in no time...don't worry babe" he assured her and she groaned;

"I know. I know...I'm just not cut out for this...you know all the..." she began but was interrupted by the ringing of Don's cell. He smiled apologetically at her and she just managed to nod as he answered it, speaking quickly about a murder on 5th Avenue and then he hung up;

"Sorry babe...got to go" he kissed her on the cheek "I'll be back at five to pick you up though...love you"

"Bye Don" she replied and watched her fiancé walk through the precinct and out into a world of action.

...

"What colour is this to you?" Hannah raised a piece of cloth and placed her hand onto her hip as she continued to stare at Mark who gulped loudly;

"Blue?" he guessed and then Hannah raised another piece of cloth up and Mark once again sighed loudly;

"It looks the same" he flapped his hands out in exasperation and Hannah just nodded at him;

"I know!" she shrieked "but the woman was all like...but they are different shades of blue and to be fair...I am just not seeing it. It is just for the tablecloth" she complained and downed the orange juice on the counter. Mark jumped of his stool and walked over to the fridge to fetch a can of coke as Hannah sighed;

"And Jess just told me to pick one because she couldn't see a difference but I don't want to pick and it be wrong" she explained and Mark just rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend;

"Hannah. If she said to pick then just pick one. Obviously she is more worried about other bigger things...like the cake, dress, reception, and the ceremony" Mark told her and leant against the breakfast bar on the kitchen side as Hannah sat opposite him and shrugged;

"You're right...the table cloth isn't that big a deal I suppose...I'll just go with this blue one then...Jess seemed to like it more" she replied

"You know she wasn't bothered Hannah...she has bigger things on her mind...stop worry babe" Mark chuckled and she nodded;

"I know...I should...after all...in another month we'll be on a plane to England..." she sighed and Mark leant across the counter and Hannah raised her body up;

"And we'll be able to do all the sightseeing and have a good time" Mark said and his lips pressed slowly onto Hannah's in a smile;

"Whoa!" a voice called "put her down, would you?" Jess called into the kitchen and the couple parted as Jess pulled out a large bag of crisps from the cupboards and began to tuck into them as she stood next to Mark and looked at the cloths;

"Which one do you think?" she asked Hannah who pointed to the right one. Jess nodded;

"Looks like the left one but good choice" she smiled and Hannah laughed and Jess sighed loudly and rested a hand onto her stomach and then she shrieked.

"What is it?" Hannah worried

"The baby...it kicked again" she said and Jess smiled with pride;

"Oh it's going to be strong" she smiled to her stomach "come here Mark...have a feel" she said and hastily took the teens hand and pressed it onto her stomach. He remained still for a moment and then jumped back but his hand remained on her stomach and he just smiled;

"It's amazing" he said and looked at Hannah who smiled back at him. Jess caught the look he was giving her and she laid a hand onto his arm;

"If I was you Mark...I wouldn't even bother going there yet...it is just a no...you're too young to be longing for children" she told him and then picked her crisps up and walked around the bar to Hannah;

"And you're dad would kill you if you got pregnant" she kissed the teen on the cheek and then began to walk off, filling her face with crisps as the young couple just watched her and chuckled.


	71. Chapter 71

"You had best turn up to the church on time tomorrow" Hannah told her father as he sat on his bed and she pulled out his suit from his wardrobe and hung it up on the top of the wooden door as Don rubbed his cheek in his left hand and watched his daughter as she zipped up an overnight bag for him and placed it on the floor near his wardrobe;

"I will...Messer doesn't have anything to ridiculous pulled up his sleeves" Don said but in a flat way. Hannah picked up on his tone and she sat beside him and looked him in the eyes as she reached out for his hand;

"What is it?" she asked him and he shook his head;

"It's nothing Hannah" he told her and she raised a brow at his lie, sensing something was bothering him deeply.

"Dad...you can tell me anything" she promised him and he simply squeezed her hand and rested his hand onto her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know baby" he whispered

"So what is it?" she pushed him and he just took a deep sigh

"I'm worried...about the wedding" he admitted and Hannah shifted her body sideways and stared on at her father

"Why?" she asked and he took a deep sigh and simply shook his head at her;

"It doesn't matter Hannah...I'm worried over nothing...just pre wedding jitters" he patted her hand and then held it up so that he could kiss the back of it. Hannah simply shook her head at him;

"No...tell me dad. You started so you'll finish" she demanded from him and he chuckled

"You get the bossy trait from your mother" he muttered to her "and she's why I'm nervous"

"Mum?" Hannah checked

"I worry about what she'd say to all of this..." he loosened his tie as he felt himself heat up at the thought of Emily looking down on him.

"Dad" Hannah complained "Mum would be happy for you...how could she not be? She would only want the best for you and she knows Jess makes you happy and you love her"

"Does she want that though?" he worried and looked into her eyes "I committed myself to your mother"

"And you still are committed to mum" Hannah said sternly "you will always love her dad and she knows that. But she's not here dad...and...I can understand how you're feeling...but what about Jess?"

"I love her Hannah" Don said and she nodded

"I know you do dad...and that is why mum would understand why you want to marry her...dad you have to move on" Hannah wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her head onto his shoulder as he patter her back.

"I know Hannah" he sighed "I know"

"Just think of it like this dad...mum would be happy to know someone else loves you...that you're not alone anymore" she tried to persuade him and he kissed the top of her head again and held her close;

"I don't know what I would do without you Hannah" he said and one small tear escaped his eye

"You don't have to imagine" she whispered "I'm not going anywhere"

"Hey" a knock on the door said and with one final kiss on Hannah's cheek, Don stood up and opened the door to reveal Jess;

"You okay babe?" she asked him and he simply nodded;

"I'm fine" he told her "what's up?"

"Danny is stood at the door threatening not to have you turn up to our wedding on time...and because I am hormonal I threatened to shoot him if he did such a thing" Jess grinned slyly and Don kissed her sweetly before picking up his bag and suit, flinging it over his shoulder and winking at his daughter;

"I'll see you tomorrow" he assured Jess and she grinned;

"I'll be the one wearing white"

"I'll look out for you" he promised and began to walk down the stairs

"Love you Don"

"Love you Jess"

...

"Um...this champagne is so good Jess" Stella teased her as she sipped on the champagne and Jess just rolled her eyes and stuck with her orange juice which she had hold of. Hannah was also on soft drinks and it was only Stella and Lindsay drinking. Jess didn't know Lindsay that well, but she had invited her after she had spoken to her about a case and they seemed to get on well.

"Oh be quiet" Jess smiled

"If you insist" Stella took another sip

"Anyway" Lindsay said "you nervous at all?"

"Not in the slightest...just excited I think" Jess grinned widely and Hannah excused herself to go and answer the door which had just been knocked on.

"So is he what they all say he is like?" Stella leaned forward and asked Jess who raised a brow

"What do you mean?" she wondered

"Well they say he was a bit of a flirt with the ladies" Stella said

"I knew what they used to say about him" Jess worried where this conversation was heading and then she noticed Hannah stood in the doorway, pale as a ghost as she stared at the three women. She coughed once and immediately turned red;

"Mark's here...I'm just going to go and sort some stuff out" she smiled forcefully and grabbed Mark's hand before pulling him up the stairs. The three women all looked to the floor and then Jess looked at Stella;

"You think she heard?" she whispered

"I think she did...I didn't mean...I just wondered" Stella garbled and Jess stood up;

"I'll just go check she's okay" she said and took the steps up to Hannah's room. She knocked on the door and Hannah opened it up and she saw Mark laying on top of her bed;

"Hey" Hannah muttered

"What Stella said Hannah..." she began but she just shook her head at Jess;

"It doesn't matter Jess...I knew what he did...I just don't want to talk about it" she said

"It does matter...he's your dad" Jess said and Hannah just shrugged at her;

"Who got drunk a few times and made some stupid mistakes...they never meant anything...mine and his relationship was rocky and he felt lonely...he regrets the few one night stands he had" Hannah said "he really does"

"You're sure you're okay?" she checked and Hannah simply nodded;

"I'm fine" she said and Jess sighed before shutting the door to her room and bidding her goodnight.


	72. Chapter 72

"We need a beer over here" Danny called to the bar where Adam and Sheldon were stood and Mac just chuckled as he watched the detective shake his head and down the beer which he was currently drinking;

"No" Don protested but it was too late. Adam placed a beer in front of him and Don rolled his eyes as Messer slapped him on the back;

"It is your last night of freedom my man" he roared "you need to celebrate"

"It's a bit odd though, right?" Adam piped up and the four sets of eyes turned onto him "well...like saying it's your last night of freedom...you could do this anyway, even when you're married"

"Adam" Danny said and took a sip of his beer "you're not grasping the whole stag do...it is just what we males do...we don't question it...we just go with the flow"

"And end up getting completely drunk anyway" Don chuckled and the men raised their glasses to that

"So what is Jess doing tonight?" Mac asked and Don shrugged and checked his watch;

"She said she wasn't planning on doing much...what with the baby and all that..." Don said and Mac shook his head slightly;

"We miss her presence at the crime lab...how is the desk job suiting her?" Mac managed to ask and Don just looked at Danny and the two of them burst out into laughter whilst the other three watched them wipe their tears away;

"She hates it" Danny yelled above the music of the small club

"She really does...she's a field girl Mac, know what I mean? Desks aren't her thing" Don said and he shrugged "but until she has had the child then she is remaining there for as long as it takes"

"Only the one?" Danny raised a brow and Don shrugged;

"Who knows what the future holds?" Don pondered slightly at thinking of starting a family with Jess and he did smile a little.

"So do you want a boy or girl?" Sheldon piped up

"Not fussed" Don shrugged "a boy would be nice..."

"Then he wouldn't have to shoot him when he managed to bring a girl home" Danny laughed and the other's chuckled along with him. Don rolled his eyes and drank more of his beer;

"Please" he waved a hand "I didn't shoot Mark when Hannah brought him home"

"Jess said you had your gun on you" Adam raised a point

"Well...when you have a little girl of your own one day then you'll know how it feels" Don told Adam and Sheldon. Mac remained to the back of the conversation whilst Danny couldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat "to hold her in your arms for the first time...to promise never to let her go...to want to kill anyone who has ever hurt her...to be the only man she loves" Don shook his head "it hurt when she told me she loved Mark". The men just looked at each other after Don's interesting analogy and then they raised their glasses; Danny leading the toast;

"To Flack and Angell...may there life never be dull" he smiled and Don just nodded once at his friend.

...

"I'm getting married" Jess shrieked as she woke up and walked down the hallway. She knocked on the door to Hannah's room before allowing herself in. Sure enough, her and Mark were entwined in each other's arms as Hannah's eyes opened up slowly and she nudged Mark in the ribs before sitting up and looking at Jess.

"I can't believe it" Jess smiled and walked over to Hannah's wardrobe where her bridesmaid dress hung and she unzipped the bag it was in.

"It's come so fast" Hannah climbed from her bed whilst Mark remained laid there and still half asleep.

"I know...anyway...we'd best get ready. Wouldn't want to keep your father waiting" Jess said and she skipped off into her own room. Hannah silently changed into the floor length dress which still managed to fit her slender body and Mark couldn't help but eye her up in appreciation;

"Would be inappropriate to say that your arse looks absolutely wonderful in that?" he said and she giggled softly, hitting him gently on the arm as he did up his tie and wrapped his arms around her waist;

"It may have been a little inappropriate...but I will let you off" she winked and then heard Jess call her for help. Hannah moved down the house into her room and began to lace up the back of the dress, but not too tight for Jess' ever expanding stomach. The elder woman looked herself up and down in the mirror and sighed as she patted her stomach;

"I look fat" she complained. Hannah rolled her eyes and kissed her soon to be stepmother on the cheek;

"You look gorgeous" she assured her. It was true. The white went well on her and the way Jess' hair was hung loose down her shoulders made her look truly stunning and it looked like she did it effortlessly. Hannah on the other hand, had her hair into a scruffy bun as she handed Jess her bouquet of flowers and then called for Mark to bring his camera.

"And there we go" Hannah snapped a photo of Jess out in the back garden whilst they stood and waited for her father to arrive to escort his daughter to the church. Finally, Cliff turned up and he smiled lovingly at Jess as he kissed her on the cheek twice;

"You look beautiful darling" he said and offered his arm, leading her to the car. Jess had said she didn't want any other bridesmaids, but just Hannah as her maid of honour, she had offered Mark the position as deputy maid of honour but he had jokingly declined her offer. Jess and her dad took one car whilst Mark simply drove Hannah to the church. Once there, they saw people stood outside and Hannah and Mark began to usher them in whilst Jess and her father sat in the car nervously. As everyone went it, Hannah sneakily moved to the front of the aisle where her father was stood, jumping around, a white rose in his button hole and his suit looking clean and pristine on him.

"Dad" Hannah nudged him and he turned around, taking in the sight of his little girl.

"You look amazing baby" he said and kissed her on the cheek whilst she held her bouquet of roses down by her side.

"Thanks...I just wanted to say...well...I don't know to be honest...I just wanted to see you before it all began" she shrugged and Don laced his fingers into hers and squeezed her hand;

"I know baby" he assured her and then she noted everyone was sitting down and turning quiet;

"I'd best be off" she said and kissed her dad on the cheek once again "I love you dad"

"I love you too Hannah" and with that he watched as his daughter moved down the church and back to the outside world. Danny was playing with the ring box in his hand as Mark took a seat near the front in the rows of people he didn't know and Hannah winked slowly at him before going back out to Jess who was stood on the small pathway to the church;

"Are we ready?" she asked Hannah who moved to the back of her to pick up her train and hold it into her hands. Cliff kissed his daughter on the cheek softly before they heard the music come from the church, telling them it was time.

...

Ah...sweet...anyway, please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far! Thank you!


	73. Chapter 73

Jess walked slowly down the aisle, grinning straight to the front as she went and walked in time with the beating of the music. Cliff held his head proud and looked onwards to whilst Hannah remained concentrating on keeping Jess' trail clean from the red carpet she was walking down. Danny nudged Don in the arm and he nodded at him and Don gulped before turning around to see Jess gliding gracefully down the aisle towards him. His tongue caught in his throat as he watched her smile back to him and the congregation all remained silent with smiles on their faces. It wasn't a large do but only the team, some of Don's family and some of Jess' family. When Jess finally reached the front, she allowed Don to swiftly bend down and kiss her on the cheek.

"You look amazing" he told her and she just continued smiling before Cliff nodded at him once and they turned around and prepared to become husband and wife. Hannah allowed Jess' train to fall to the floor before moving to the front bench to sit beside Mark he grasped onto her hand and squeezed it tightly for the girl was shaking slightly after having to walk down the aisle without messing up. As the vicar spoke, the congregation watched on and then when the vows came Don managed to get through them although Jess did stutter a little and laughed lightly as she spoke, over whelmed with joy. Hannah was the first to stand up and clap as the couple took their first kiss as husband and wife and then she felt a tear fall down her eye. She was happy for her dad but she also felt some form of sadness. She didn't know why and she didn't want to. Don grinned brightly as he led Jess back down the aisle, kissing Hannah swiftly on the cheek as he went, Jess even kissed the girl on the cheek too and then they left for the cars to be taken back to the reception at the hotel.

"Mrs Flack" she sighed when they were driving off. She shook her head in disbelief and allowed Don to kiss her again.

"How does it feel?" he asked her

"It's perfect Don...everything is so perfect it is unreal..." she cooed

"This is how it should be Jess" he said "this is one of the happiest days of my life"

"I think it has to be the happiest of mine" she laughed "did you see Hannah though? Poor girl was shaking like a leaf"

"I did think she was a little nervous but I imagine that is to be expected...she looked beautiful today" he smiled at the memory of his little girl kissing him before he married Jess "but...you outshone her"

"I think for this one day I am allowed to outshine her youthful elegance" Jess nudged him

"You're beautiful everyday Jess...and I have to say I am relieved Danny didn't forget the rings" Don chuckled

"I'd not be too relieved yet...he hasn't done his speech"

...

"I've got it" Hannah assured Jess as she helped her carry her train from the car.

"Everyone is sat at their tables and waiting" Mark came out and informed Don, Hannah and Jess.

"Good" Don said and he took Jess' hand as they began walking to the main door of the hotel. Hannah walked with the trail stuck in her hands and Mark dropped back to walk beside her. Don and Jess saw Danny stood near an open door with a glass in his hands and he winked once at them before speaking to the people in the room;

"And now, I proudly introduce you to Mr and Mrs Flack" he called and claps echoed the cream coloured room as the couple walked in and smiled at everyone. Don shook hands quickly with Danny and Jess kissed him on the cheek;

"Congratulations for not losing the rings Messer" she joked with him and he saluted her before they went to the long table at the end of the room whilst everyone remained sat around circular tables. Don and Jess sat next to each other, Cliff and Mrs Angell were to Jess' side and Hannah and Mark were to Don's side. Speeches came and went and Danny managed to embarrass Don ridiculously with his tales of his life and Cliff then managed to praise him adoringly. Don even made a simple speech, thanking his daughter for everything and thanking Jess for sticking by him through thick and thin. The meal was simple and before they knew it, the first dance had approached them. Don took Jess' hand and led her to the wooden raised dance floor. Mark and Hannah stood to the side along with everyone else, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched. Strangely enough, they didn't have a first song but instead the music just flowed from a piano slowly. Jess didn't want to pick a song for she had no idea where to begin for a first dance and so they just found themselves dancing to wordless music.

"You get the feeling everyone is watching us?" Jess whispered into Don's ear whilst her head remained on his shoulder. He chuckled deeply and allowed a small peek at the congregation.

"I think you could be right...although I am sure they're watching you and not me" he complimented her again

"You're chat up lines never cease to amaze me" she laughed lightly

"It wasn't a line" he smiled back to her "it was the truth" and then they kissed again. After the first dance, over couples took to the floor as the music sped up and they were able to dance.

"You think this will be us one day?" Mark asked Hannah as he held her close to him and they danced. Hannah saw Don and Jess stood talking to Jess' parents as she looked up at Mark.

"I don't see why not" she blinked several times

"And when I say one day...is it something you'd want to do young or not?" he sweated and Hannah stopped moving with him

"Mark...marriage is something we can't take lightly...and...at the moment I don't want it" she said "I know my dad was eighteen when he married my mother but...I'm not saying I don't love you Mark...we're still young and we have time to settle down" she observed and he nodded before pulling her back to him;

"You're right...it's just that I love you Hannah"

"And I know that...but we don't need rings and a certificate at the moment to prove it"

"Is that what you think marriage is?" he asked her and she sighed

"No...I think it is about two people showing their love for each other but effectively it is a certificate and rings...can we drop it Mark?" she pleaded and he nodded;

"If you want to" he said and then was prodded on the shoulder. He turned around to see Don and Jess stood staring at him;

"Mind if I dance with my daughter?" Don asked. Mark handed Hannah's hand to Don and Jess smiled;

"Come on Mark...you can't leave a lady stood here alone" she said to him and then began to dance with him. The teen was nervous at first, wondering where to rest his hands on Don's wife but he soon relaxed after Jess made him feel more at ease. Don held one of Hannah's hands in his own and the other he rested onto her waist whilst she placed hers onto his back.

"So how you doing baby?" he asked

"Fine I guess...tired...but...it's been a good day" she said

"It has" he agreed with her "and you look really pretty sweetheart"

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself" she joked with him and he twirled her under his arm slowly;

"Funny baby" he said sarcastically "but you're alright with this, right?"

"Dad" Hannah complained "if I wasn't I wouldn't have helped you...I wouldn't have been Jess' maid of honour...I would have made her life hell"

"Okay, okay" he laughed "I get it...you're fine with it all"

"More than fine dad" she promised "I'll miss you when you go on the honeymoon though"

"It's only for a week" he said "and you I thought you said Mark was going round?"

"He is...but I'll still miss you"

"And I'll miss you too sweetie" he kissed her on top of her head

"Anyway, you'd best get back to Jess" Hannah told her dad when she the song ended and she saw her boyfriend in hysterics as he danced with Jess and guided her round the room.

"I best do before your boyfriend ends up on the floor hyperventilating" Don grinned and Hannah hit him lightly on the arm before going back to the couple.


	74. Chapter 74

"No everything is fine back here dad" Hannah promised her father as she paced around the house in worry whilst Mark was upstairs in the bathroom.

"You sure?" he checked and she rolled her eyes down the phone to him before tapping her finger idly on the worktop.

"I'm sure" she said "you and Jess have a good time, alright?" she wanted to end the conversation and Don could sense something was wrong with her. He and Jess had been away for three days in California, just staying in their hotel complex and relaxing. They both decided they didn't want a strenuous holiday and so that seemed the perfect type for them.

"Okay Hannah. Love you" he said

"Bye dad" she hung up quickly and Don checked she had gone before putting his phone back onto the bedside cabinet. Jess was already sat up in bed, rubbing her stomach lightly and waiting for Don to join her.

"What's wrong Mr Flack?" she asked her husband and smiled at the thought. She was like some teenager in love again with him. It was crazy.

"Just concerned about Hannah...she sounded a little jumpy tonight" he said and Jess just laughed to herself and Don raised a brow, wondering what could possibly be so funny to her;

"What is it?" he asked

"Don" Jess tried to be serious "she is an eighteen year old girl"

"I am aware" he nodded in agreement with her

"Home alone..." she added on, moving her hand slightly in a rolling motion but Don still looked puzzled "with her boyfriend...at night time..." and then Don cringed and groaned in horror at what she had just told him.

"No!" He gasped "Jess...why?"

"Because if not you would just have worried" she said "and I don't want that for you on my honeymoon"

"But my little girl...it's bad enough to know she has done it with him..." Don shook his head and Jess rested onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Then don't think about it" Jess told him "just remember that they're in love and happy...that's all you need to know"

"Okay, okay" Don sighed loudly "anyway" he smirked "Mrs Flack...what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm" Jess pondered "we'll decide that when it comes...for now I just want to go to sleep and not worry about anything"

"I think we can manage that"

...

"Bloody hell Hannah" Mark snapped at her "would you stop being snappy with me?"

"Well would you put things back where you found them?" she retorted to him, her hand pulling her long hair from her face as she moved her books back into place, crouching down for the bottom shelf.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and stood up, turning to face him.

"Nothing" she said bitterly "I'm just fed up of you making a mess"

"Hannah" he groaned "I forgot to put one book back! Stop acting so menstrual about it"

"Well maybe" she began "if you put things back where you found them then I wouldn't be snapping at you"

"What is it?" he asked her and placed a hand onto his hip;

"What is what?" she asked him to clarify for her

"What has made you act like this?"

"Act like what?"

"A complete and utter control freak"

"Oh thanks" she said sarcastically

"Something has happened" Mark stated "I know it"

"Why can't you just accept the fact I'm annoyed you didn't put the book back?"

"Because normally you wouldn't act like this over it"

"Well maybe I'm just annoyed with you?" she suggested

"I haven't done anything" he looked dumbfounded at what she was saying. Hannah just rolled her eyes at him and he shook his head;

"Fine. You know what Hannah? I can't be bothered to put up with this tonight" he said and moved to the door. Hannah followed him quickly;

"So you're going?" she asked him and he stood on the top step

"Call me when you're calmer" he instructed her and moved down the steps to go for his coat in the hallway. Hannah remained stood on the top step, looking down onto him as he opened the front door;

"I'm late" she called down to him. Mark stopped buttoning up his grey winter coat and he closed the door, putting his keys back into his pocket and looking at the brunette who was clasping onto the spindle, looking down onto him, her face pale white and her eyes holding worry.

"You're late?" he asked her and she closed her eyes softly.

"I missed my period Mark" she explained. Mark wasn't a science expert but he knew enough about the human body to understand what she was getting at.

"You don't think...?" he gulped, thinking of what Don would do to him. Hannah sat on the top step and folded her arms in her lap, leaning forward and shrugging;

"I don't know" she admitted "I don't feel different...but I don't know...we were careful though, right?"

"Yeah" he nodded and made his way back up the steps, he sat one step in front of her and held her hands in her lap "but it's not always effective"

"I know" she sighed "but it can't be...not yet..."

"What do you want me to do?" Mark asked her but she said nothing and so he continued speaking "I'll go and get a test"

"Now?" she asked and he nodded

"Best to find out sooner rather than later" he stood up and kissed her on the top of her head "what do you want to do Hannah?"

"I don't know" she whispered "can we decide when we find out the result?"

"Okay" he agreed with her "but if it is...well...positive...I won't abandon you"

"I know" she said softly and stood up, kissing him on the cheek "I love you Mark"

"I love you too" he murmured "I'd best go" and then he went back down the steps and to his car whilst Hannah sat on the stairs, clutching onto her stomach in absolute panic.


	75. Chapter 75

"If it is positive..." Mark began but Hannah shook her head and cut him off. Her eyes were all puffed up and her cheeks were red after she had cried when Mark had left her.

"No" she said sternly "wait and see..."

"The agony is killing me" Mark complained as he and Hannah sat on the edge of the bathtub, peering at the stick which was resting on the sink, feeling like it was some of form of bomb about to go off. Hannah remained silent and peering at the stick. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew what the result would be. She couldn't help but be confident about it for some reason. But the thought of having a child when she was eighteen just scared her completely. She couldn't do it. She knew her dad and mum were young when they had her but they had jobs, her mum was a trainee nurse and her dad was already in the force. Her and Mark were just college kids who were studying for a good career and then they would start to think about having a family. But not now.

"Hannah" Mark said "it's time"

The two of them stood up quickly and rushed over to sink. Hannah peered down onto the stick, looking at it quickly and then turning away, her hand flew to her mouth in horror and she dropped to the floor as her vision turned blank for a moment. Mark remained stood up, looking at the stick as he shook his head;

"It can't be" he said and Hannah began to cry "how?"

"Obviously we weren't careful enough" Hannah spat out and Mark took a seat on the edge of the bath, his eyes wide in disbelief as Hannah continued looking at the wall.

"Hannah...what...what now?" Mark managed to ask his girlfriend who just shrugged

"I don't want to be pregnant" she whispered "I don't want this"

"So..." Mark began cautiously "you...you...want...to get rid of it?" his voice was small and Hannah just looked down at her stomach and her tears fell down onto her lap as she rested a hand onto her clothing.

"I...Mark...I can't do that...have an abortion...it isn't something I feel comfortable with" she whispered "but I don't want this"

"So you're not going to get rid of the baby?" he clarified, a little relieve if he had to be honest. He couldn't let her get rid of the child knowing she had taken someone else's life.

"No" she said sternly "what do we do Mark?"

"There's adoption" he whispered and Hannah didn't make a move at all. Instead she remained seated on the floor, thinking about what Mark had just told her "I mean...there are people out there who would make better parents than us...but...then again...there aren't"

"Mark" Hannah interrupted him "how do I tell my dad?"

...

"Telling your parents first...I can't do it" Hannah said as he grasped her hand tightly and led her up the pathway to his house. Hannah remained grounded where she was and looking at Mark, shaking her head quickly;

"Yes you can. They're going to know sooner or later when you start to show" he assured her "and I'll be with you when you tell your dad"

"He's going to kill me" Hannah whispered and Mark began to pull her back to his house;

"He's going to kill both of us" he whispered and led Hannah into his home. The hallway was quiet and Mark went through the hallway and into the living room where he found his father reading the New York Times and his mother polishing the coffee table.

"Oh Mark...and Hannah...you two kids okay?" his mother asked them and Hannah squeezed Mark's hand as he shut his eyes slightly and shook his head, managing to look at his mother.

"You might want to sit down mother" he suggested and Mrs Clarke simply looked at her husband, Geoff, before taking a seat on the armchair next to his.

"What's this about son?" he asked and Mark looked at Hannah who simply nodded, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Well...the thing is...me and Hannah...we have something to tell you" he stammered "and we don't know you'll react to it...well...I do...I think"

"What is it Mark?" his mother worried

"Hannah...well...we...Hannah's pregnant" he blurted out "it's our child"

"What?" Mr and Mrs Clarke spat out

"You're sure it is yours son?" Mr Clarke asked and Hannah looked at her boyfriend's father;

"I haven't slept with anyone else if you're implying I would cheat on Mark" Hannah said and Mrs Clarke shook her head;

"We know that Hannah" she said sternly "how...how long have you known?"

"Since yesterday" Mark whispered "Hannah took a test"

"And so what do you intend to do?" Geoff stood up and asked the two teens

"We're...keeping it...we can't get rid of it" Mark said and his father shook his head and pinched his nose shut

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into Mark? You had a future...a good one at that..." he shook his head "and now...you've chucked it away..."

"No I haven't" Mark said "I can still go to law school"

"And support your child? You stupid idiot...getting her knocked up like that...did both of you not think what you was doing?"

"We were careful" Mark said

"Clearly not" his father retorted "I expected better from you...getting a girl pregnant"

"Hannah isn't just some girl dad" Mark sounded disgusted "she's my girlfriend and I love her"

"And if she loved you she would think about getting rid of this child!" Geoff demanded from her "she's ruined your future"

"It takes two to make a baby" Mark reminded his father whilst his mother sat in a corner, pale white.

"And it takes one to get rid of it...honestly Mark...can you not see she is nothing but a cheap whore who let you have your way with her and now you pay for the consequences"

"Don't you dare!" Mark roared "I am as much to blame as Hannah is!"

"So why is she insisting on keeping it?" he looked at Hannah "draining your finances whilst you struggle to get through college..."

"Because we can't go through with an abortion" Mark told his father "it's not right"

"And you think me and your mother will help you get through this?" his father asked sarcastically "you've shamed our family!"

"So what, now I'm being disowned?"

"No" his mother said and she stood up, glaring at her husband "you're not kicking him out...they made a mistake...but you're not pushing our son away" Geoff remained silent as he looked at his wife who then turned to look at the young couple "you two need to leave...I need to speak with my husband"

...

"He had no right to speak to you like that!" Mark snapped when he was driving Hannah back to her house that night where her father and Jess were due back.

"Maybe he was right" Hannah whispered "I'm nothing but a whore"

Mark suddenly swerved his car from the suburban road so that it was on the footpath slightly and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're not a whore Hannah" he told her, grasping her chin with his fingers and making her look at me "you're an amazingly beautiful, clever girl who just happened to be involved in a mistake...you're not a common prostitute, do you understand me?"

"I feel like one" she whispered "I feel dirty and cheap...and...worthless now that I'm pregnant"

"To me you're still my Hannah...we'll get through this...we have to"

...

"Hey baby" Don said when he saw Hannah walk into the kitchen. But she didn't smile back at him. She didn't even return his embrace; instead she cowered away from him and felt instantly sick as she looked at Jess and Don in the kitchen. Mark walked into the kitchen as Hannah stepped back and held onto his hand.

"We need to talk" she informed him and he raised a brow "you may want to sit down". Don did as she had asked and he took the stool next to Jess' who was just looking at Hannah in worry. She couldn't help but think she knew what it was about. There was no ring on Hannah's finger so she wasn't engaged and there was only one other thing that it could be possibly be for the two teens to look so morbid.

"What is this about Hannah?" Don asked her and she took a deep breath before preparing to go through it again.

"I'm..." she stuttered a little before taking a deep breath and deciding to get out into the open "I'm pregnant dad"

Don and Jess remained silent for a second. Jess closed her eyes for a moment and pursed her lips whilst Don looked ready to rip someone's head off. And he already had the perfect target.

"It's Marks" Hannah clarified and Don stood up;

"I should hope it is unless you've been screwing around with anyone else?" he snapped at her and Hannah felt her eyes water at hearing her father speak so harshly. But she knew she deserved it.

"How long have you known?" Don demanded

"Since yesterday" her voice was small

"You stupid girl" Don shook his head "You naive, stupid little girl...do you realise what you've done?"

"I know" she said

"You think you'll be able to go to college with a baby? Become a doctor? You've thrown away your whole future!" he roared at her, his face turning red as he walked towards her, gripping onto her shoulders and shaking her before he grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into the living room. Hannah cried harder at his grip as Mark and Jess followed hurriedly, Don stopped in front of the fireplace where a mirror hung above it. He stood behind, squeezing onto her chin, making her look at their reflection.

"You see that Hannah?" He pointed at her "that was my little girl! My little girl who could do no wrong! Who was smart and beautiful! Who had her future in front of her! But now...now...she's gone and chucked it! She's not my little girl anymore!"

"Mr Flack...please...you're hurting her" Mark begged Don as he saw Hannah cry quickly at Don's hold on her. Flack let go of her and turned to face Mark.

"Don" Jess warned him but he wasn't listening as he advanced on the boy, grabbing him by the sides of his jacket and shoving him against the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me how I should treat my daughter in my home!" he roared at the boy "it's your fault that she's pregnant! MY Hannah would never have done anything like this!"

"Dad...no...leave him alone..." Hannah begged him but he ignored her as Mark gasped for breath and Don's eyes bore into his;

"Couldn't keep your trousers on Mark, is that it?" he spat "just couldn't wait to have her for your own...make sure you were her first to score points with the guys?"

"It was not like that" Mark said quickly "I love Hannah"

"No!" Don snapped "don't even say that...you got her pregnant! You!"

"I know that" he said

"You've ruined my daughter's life!" he yelled "so what now...you're going to leave her...she gave you the good time you wanted and now that's it?"

"Don't you get it?" Mark tried his luck and he pushed Don away from him and straightened out his jacket "I love Hannah and I'm not leaving her to do this alone"

"Maybe if you could have just kept it in your trousers than this wouldn't have been a problem"

"We made a mistake! We were careful! We don't want this!" Mark snapped back

"But you've got it, haven't you Mark? You screwed my little girl and ruined her life!"

"Dad" Hannah complained through her tears whilst Jess stood silently in the doorway

"Shut up!" he yelled at her "I'll come to you later"

"I love your little girl Mr Flack! I didn't screw her as you so harshly put it" Mark spoke "me and Hannah both wanted to do it"

"Hannah doesn't know what she wants" Don shook his head

"I'm not a child" Hannah interjected "I'm as much to blame as Mark is"

"You're eighteen!" Don turned to her "you're still a child"

"I'm old enough to know my own mistakes"

"No you're not" Don shook his head

"I'm not abandoning Hannah, Mr Flack" Mark warned him and Don shook his head;

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter Mark" he warned the young adult who remained stood where he was.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mark said and Don gritted his teeth;

"Get out my house" Don said slow and deliberately "now!"

"I'm not leaving Hannah" Mark said and Don stormed towards him, wondering where he had put his gun as he went. He grabbed Mark by the collar and began to drag him into the hallway, elbowing off the advances of his daughter as she grabbed onto his elbow to try and stop him.

"Dad!" Hannah yelled "stop it!"

"You ever try and go against me then I swear it will be the last thing you do" Don promised Mark as he opened the door wide and pushed the boy into the night "and stay away from my daughter!"

As soon as he shut the door he locked it and turned around to see Hannah stood near the bottom of the stairs;

"Go to your room Hannah" he told her but she remained stood where she was and Don turned a deeper colour of red;

"Go to your room Hannah! I have nothing to say to you at this moment in time!" he roared and she quickly took the stairs, running into her room. Jess followed Don back into the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Don" she began "drinking won't solve the problem"

"It will help" he said and drank down one glass whilst Jess watched him

"Don" she snapped at him and withdrew the bottle from him and began to pour it down the sink;

"What did you do that for?" he snapped at her

"Because you drinking yourself silly won't solve matters!" she yelled at him "Hannah and Mark have been stupid but you getting out of your face won't take this away"

"Nothing will take this away" he grumbled at her

"You're right" she agreed "but you're going to think about this and then tomorrow you're going to talk to Hannah about it"

"I have nothing to say to her" Don spat

"Yes you do" Jess contradicted "she's your daughter"

"My daughter wouldn't be so stupid"

"Well she was Don" Jess said immediately "and she knows it...she is still your child Don. Regardless of anything"

...

Quite a long chapter there I have to say so myself! Bit of a shock too I imagine. Runner043, you're predictions were correct about Don and Mark and head ripping from shoulders. And thank you to SM-FA-RaiNtrain, yeah, I feel a bit bad for Hannah and Mark I guess, but I kind of knew Don would react like he did when she told him.


	76. Chapter 76

"I'm off out" Don told Jess that night after he had barely touched any of the dinner which she had made. She had offered Hannah some but she refused to move from her bedroom and for once Don didn't care if she had done.

"Where are you going?" she asked "Don…don't go to a bar" she begged him

"I'm not off to a bloody bar!" he snapped back at her. She stepped back for a moment and looked hurt by his words to her and then he sighed once.

"Well where are you going?" Jess asked him quietly and he shrugged

"For a drive…shoot some hoops…work at the precinct…I need time" he said and then he slammed the door. Jess managed to hear the scraping of his tyres and then she knew he had gone. Quickly, she cleared away the dinner pots and then looked up the stairs and thought about what to do. Slowly, she moved up the steps and knocked on her stepdaughter's bedroom door.

"Hannah…it's me…" she said softly "can I come in?" she received no reply but she allowed the handle to open and she edger her way into the room. Hannah was sat cross legged on her bed, looking down at the pregnancy stick box she had bought. Jess moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it;

"You're dad has gone out for a while" she told Hannah who remained staring at the box.

"I know why he's angry" Hannah simply said "I've disappointed him"

Jess didn't know what to say to her because in all honesty she had nothing which she could say to comfort her because Hannah was telling the truth. Don was upset and let down by her.

"But…we didn't mean for it to happen…it was an accident Jess…" Hannah whispered

"It was an accident which could have been avoided" she replied

"But you and my dad didn't plan to have a child" Hannah informed her and Jess sighed quietly.

"That's different Hannah…we're much older and mature…you're still young and think you're in love with Mark"

"But I am in love with Mark" Hannah looked her in the eye "why does everyone assume we're just young and dumb? I love him more than anything…why does no one see that?"

"We do Hannah" Jess assured her "it's just that…you two…oh I don't know Hannah…I was your age once"

"But you never ended up pregnant" Hannah said

"I never slept with anyone…but I never found anyone who I loved as much as you do Mark" Jess sighed

"We still don't want this" Hannah muttered "we're too young but…I…I wanted to sleep with Mark"

"You're dad tends to think that he pressured you into it" Jess informed the teen who shook her head;

"I can make up my own mind" Hannah said stubbornly "it was a mutual decision"

"You're sure about that?" Jess asked and Hannah nodded;

"I'm sure Jess…I don't regret sleeping with him…just this bit" Hannah said "because I don't want to do this alone"

"You won't be alone" Jess informed the teen "you know that"

"Dad can't look at me Jess…he wants nothing to do with me…and I don't want to ruin Mark's life…" Hannah shook her head "it's me who is carrying the baby"

"And it is him who is fifty per cent of it" Jess retorted "he's going to be part of this and you know it…your father threw him out because he was annoyed with him Hannah…he's still angry and will be for some time but Mark will be part of this…he won't abandon you and you know it"

"But my dad will" Hannah whispered and Jess took one of the teen's hands;

"No he won't" she promised him "he'll stick by you when he's calmed down…he's your father Hannah…of course we shall need to speak with Mark's parents"

"Why?" Hannah worried; his father hadn't been particularly pleased with Hannah when she had gone around

"Because they're son is involved in this too" Jess said

"Okay" Hannah nodded "have I really thrown it all away?" Hannah worried

"How would you plan on having this child and looking after it Hannah? You have to choose college or this baby" Jess said "You can't do both and you can't afford childcare"

"Oh God" Hannah complained "I don't want this Jess…I don't want any of this…but I can't hurt the baby"

"I know, I know" she agreed "have you considered adoption?"

"I haven't considered anything" Hannah whispered "it's just so sudden"

"Well…I just wonder if it would be for the best Hannah…you can't provide the baby all the love and care it needs…someone else could…just think about it, okay?" Jess said and she stood up. Before she moved for the door she turned around to look at the teen;

"And your dad doesn't hate you. Contrary to what you think" Jess promised her.

…

JessicaFlack welcome back so it is all kicking off as you can tell but please review!


	77. Chapter 77

"Where have you been?" Jess demanded answers from Don as soon as he walked in at one in the morning. He moved past her, into the kitchen and dumped his keys onto the worktop before looking at her.

"I went for a drive…" he shrugged "is Hannah still awake?"

"No idea" Jess drawled "I went up to talk to her earlier. To assure her that her father doesn't hate her and won't abandon her…she's a mess Don"

"And that's my fault?" he asked and Jess folded her arms over her chest;

"Yes" she snapped back at him "I think it is partly your fault…when you tell your only daughter she isn't your little girl anymore and then throw her boyfriend out even though he said he would stick by her can make a girl think that maybe her father may disown her"

"I know" Don raised his hands into the air "I…may…have lashed out at her and Mark"

"The word 'may' does not need to be used" Jess informed him "she knows what she did was stupid and she doesn't need you to punish her anymore. Understand me?" Jess put her foot down

"I know" Don said quickly "I was just so angry…she could have had anything…"

"She still can" Jess reminded him "college may be difficult now but she is still young and has a future…remember when you had Hannah?"

"I know" he ran a hand through his hair "but me and Emily had jobs…we could settle down…Hannah's isn't in the same place…she's a career girl"

"And at the moment she is a young girl in need of her father to assure her that he still loves her and will help her through this" Jess nudged him "now get up those stairs and tell her that"

…..

"Mark!" Geoff yelled at his son as he moved up the stairs to his room "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting out of here before you truly manage to poison my mind" he spat back to his father, moving into his room and pulling at a bag as his mother and father stood in his doorway, watching him.

"Don't speak to me like that!" his father demanded from him and Mark rolled his eyes as his mother sobbed lightly, her hand over her mouth "that girl has ruined your life…and now…now you're going to throw everything away for her"

"Did no one teach you the making of a baby when you were younger?" Mark asked, running a hand through his blonde hair and shaking his head "I helped too!"

"But you don't need to be involved in this! You don't need to go through with this" he told his son who narrowed his eyes at his father as he continued packing his bags;

"You think I would let Hannah go through this alone?" venom was clear in his voice "you think I would abandon my girlfriend and child?"

"I think if you're girlfriend cared about your future then she would have thought about terminating this child for the best. You two can't handle it" his father stomped a foot

"Geoff…" Mrs Clarke pleaded her husband to stop but he shook her off

"We can't get rid of our baby! Would you just listen? We're not doing that" Mark said defiantly

"You tell that slut of a girlfriend that if she cared for you then she would consider it…if money is an issue then we would help" he stood proud and Mark stood tall on the other side of his room, pointing his finger at his father, his face red;

"If you dare even speak about Hannah like that again then I swear…." Mark left the threat empty and his father rolled his eyes.

"So where do you plan to go? You can't go crawling back to her…you don't have a lot of money…you're being stupid" his father said as Mark zipped up his bag and flung it onto his shoulder;

"Anywhere is better than here" he said and brushed past his parents, feeling his mother grip onto his arm;

"Mark…don't go…don't…we'll work something out…we will" his mother pleaded and Mark looked down onto her kind face and he kissed her briefly on the top of the head.

"No we can't" he told her and moved for the stairs

"She's trouble Mark" his father warned him, stood in the hallway, as Mark took a deep breath and stood on the top step "if she won't do this for you then she can't truly love you. She'll be the end of you…surely you can see what a cheap whore she has been? Sleeping with the first boy who told her he loved her…" his father advanced onto Mark who was stood still and shaking "you don't need her son" he rested a hand onto his son's shoulder "she's proved she'll drop her pants for the first boy who offers her it…"

And then Mark lashed out. He shook his father's hand from his shoulder and he whirled around, his fist balled as it made contact with the elder man's jaw. Geoff stumbled back and fell to the floor. Mark looked down upon him and shook his head;

"Hannah is ten times the person you'll ever be. I never want to see you again…and if you even try and get involved in Hannah's life then I swear I will kill you" and with that, Mark ran down the stairs, slamming the door as he went. He dumped his bag into the back seat of his car and turned on the ignition, driving off anywhere apart far from his home.

…

"Hannah" Don whispered when he saw his daughter. She was sat up on her bed, her legs crossed and looking down onto a photo album. Don advanced into the room, avoiding eye contact with her as he sat on the edge of her bed, looking down onto the photos of his first wife.

"You would have been the same age as me dad" Hannah stated "when you had me…but why do you look so happy?"

"Because we had what we wanted Hannah…you don't yet" he said and looked down onto the photo of Emily, smiling as she stood in her wedding dress.

"What do I do dad?" Hannah looked into his eyes "I don't know what to do"

"I don't know Hannah…I respect you decision that you don't want to get rid of the baby…but…whatever you do…you know I love you" he said and shut the photo album so he had her full attention. He moved closer to her, finally cradling her head in the crook of his neck, stroking her long brown hair.

"I'm sorry dad" Hannah began to cry and Don felt himself well up;

"I know Hannah…I know…and I'm sorry…I said things which I can't take back but I wish I could…I was stupid…and Mark…he didn't deserve that" Don said and Hannah pushed herself up for a moment, looking at her father simply;

"No he didn't" she said

"And I will apologise to him…when I next see him…but…I won't abandon you Hannah" he stroked her cheek;

"I'm still furious with you" he said "but I'm here"

…..

So….Mr Clarke is a bit annoying, right? Thank you to SM-FA-RaiNtrain and Runner043 for reviewing. Chapter 75 was a bit difficult to write because I did think it was a little sensitive but I think it was one of my best chapters yet. Anyway, please review!


	78. Chapter 78

"Mark…what is it?" Hannah's phone rang at three in the morning just as she was beginning to allow sleep to overcome her.

"I…Hannah…I have nowhere to go" he told her as he sat in his car, rubbing his hands together quickly trying to keep himself warm but failing in the December air.

"What happened?" she sat up and turned her light on

"Me and my parents had a misunderstanding…I left them…he was saying all this crap about you. I couldn't listen anymore" Mark shook his head in disgust

"Where are you now?" Hannah asked him

"In my car…outside your house" he admitted and Hannah jumped out of bed with her mobile in her hands as she rushed to open the front door. Mark saw her appear and put his phone into his bag before climbing from his car. He stood at the open door and watched his girlfriends, before locking up the transport and making his way over to her. As soon as he reached Hannah, she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Should I be here?" he asked her

"My dad has calmed down…but it is best to lie low I think" she took him by the hand, locking the door and then running quietly up the stairs until she reached her room again. Mark shut the door quietly and before he knew it she was kissing him quickly.

"I was so scared" Hannah told him in between kissing him on the cheek

"I'm here" he promised and wiped away a stray tear

"But you're family Mark…over me…" she said and he shook his head at her

"You come before them now…the things he was saying Hannah…"

"I don't want to know" she whispered. What he had called her earlier had been bad enough, she could imagine what else he had been saying.

"Mark you're freezing" Hannah said as she rested a hand on the back of his neck

"I'll be fine" he shrugged it off "what happened with your dad?"

"He went out for a while" Hannah whispered "and then he came back…said he was still angry but he was civilised with me…that was all I can expect…he also knows he was too harsh on you"

"That should be an interesting conversation" Mark snorted and then they heard Hannah's door open wide. The two teens turned and saw Don stood there.

"I thought I could hear talking" he was still dressed in his suit and it looked like he hadn't even tried to get any sleep. Probably knowing it wouldn't come to him anyway.

"Dad….Mark's parents…they…" Hannah began to explain but Don cut her off;

"I'm sorry Mark" he said "for what I said and did…I was brash and shouldn't have done it…you're a good kid and I know you would never do anything to purposefully hurt Hannah"

"I wouldn't Mr Flack" he assured Don who nodded quickly;

"I know. I'm still angry with you so don't think that will go away" he said

"I didn't expect anything other than that" he admitted and Don simply pursed his lips;

"Now why are you here?"

"Mr parents and I aren't seeing eye to eye…I have nowhere else to go" Mark looked to the floor

"What happened?" Don asked Mark who looked at Hannah who nodded once before turning away to go and look out of her patio doors onto the garden.

"My dad was saying all this stuff about Hannah…I defended her and he didn't like it much" Mark said

"What did he say?" Don pushed the kid

"Dad" Hannah complained, looking at him "don't"

"No" he said "I have a right to know"

"He was saying how she wasn't good enough for me…how she was easy…and would sleep around…it was horrible Mr Flack…in the end I just punched him and left" Mark spoke hurriedly and Hannah's eyes went wide as did Flack's.

"You hit your dad?" she gasped and Mark shrugged;

"He annoyed me…I didn't know what else to do"

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow" Don said and Hannah shook her head;

"No dad" she begged him "you'll do something stupid…don't"

"If he's going to be talking about my daughter I want to hear him say it to my face" Don said sternly to her and Hannah sighed loudly, realising arguing wouldn't help.

….

"Mr Flack" Mrs Clarke gasped when she opened the door. Behind Don there was Jess, who was there to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"I think we need to talk" Don said and Mrs Clarke allowed him into her home. Before he could go any further into the living room where Geoff was, she grabbed his arm;

"Is Mark with you?" she begged to know "I didn't want him to go…but Geoff…he pushed him"

"He's with Hannah. They're talking about what to do" Don said and he saw remorse in the woman's eyes;

"What he said about Hannah…I don't agree…I like her Mr Flack…she's a good girl…they've just been silly"

"Thank you Mrs Clarke" Don said and the woman took them into the living room. Geoff was stood up tall, messing with his tie as he stared at Don and Jess.

"I imagine this is not a social call" he grunted

"Correct" Don said "I have your son at my house"

"He's hiding out with your slapper of a daughter then…let me guess…feeding her a pile of rubbish about how they'll get through this together"

"If you dare talk about my daughter like that then I swear to God I will shoot you here and now" Don promised him and Jess touched his arm, calming him slightly.

"She is going to be the end of him…she should have rid of it if she truly wants to make something of her life and allow Mark to do the same" he gave his opinion

"They both said they can't do that" Don said

"Like father, like daughter" he grunted and Don raised a brow

"Meaning?"

"I'm not thick Detective Flack. I know you were nineteen when Hannah was born and your wife was the same…clearly it runs in the family…not being able to be careful"

"Hannah was the best thing to happen to me and Emily. We had jobs and were married so don't judge me at all" Don ordered him "I don't know why I'm here to be honest…mainly to tell you not to bad mouth my daughter"

"Don't worry. When she gets pregnant then people can judge her for what she really is" Geoff replied

"And what is that?" Don said, edging forward a little

"A cheap, nasty, selfish, bitch who can't keep her legs closed" he said and Don lashed out this time.

"Don!" Jess called as he moved forward towards Geoff, his fist held back as he hit him across the nose.

"Don! Stop!" Jess pulled him back as Mrs Clarke held her husband by the elbow, stopping him from going after Don.

"I think you'd best leave" she said and Jess nodded, dragging Don back to the front door.

"I'll be suing!" Geoff called after them

"No you won't" Mrs Clarke snapped back "you deserved that"


	79. Chapter 79

"Flack!" Mac barked as soon as he saw the Detective enter the precinct. He had been trying to get hold of him for a while but his phone had kept going straight to answer phone so that was how the head of the Crime Lab found himself to be stood in the precinct, talking to Flack's fellow Detective until he saw him.

"Mac" Flack greeted. The man looked like he hadn't slept much and in truth he hadn't slept at all. But he had just had a run in with Mr Clarke and he thought work might help to calm him down slightly. He had dropped Jess off at her parents for the afternoon and he knew Hannah and Mark needed time to discuss what to do.

"What the hell has just happened?" he snapped at the detective and Flack raised a puzzled brow, removing his jacket from his body and draping it over the back of his chair.

"What do you mean?" Don asked

"We've just received a formal complaint about you assaulting a member of the public. One Mr Clarke" Mac checked his notebook and Don simply just shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. The son of a bitch was making a complaint against him even though Don should easily be the one complaining against him for speaking of his daughter in ill terms.

"Jesus Christ" Don complained, shaking his head as he looked at Mac "is he planning on suing?"

"No. Said he just wanted to make a complaint. I have an officer down there taking a statement. Correct me if I am wrong Don, but Mr Clarke…your daughter is dating his son, right?"

"Yes" Don said simply

"And so the reason as to why you were hitting him around are…?" Mac trailed off and Don thought for a moment. He didn't want people to know his daughter was pregnant. He didn't know if she wanted them to know, airing her business in public wasn't something which Don felt comfortable doing.

"Just look at his statement" Don mumbled before picking his jacket back up and leaving the precinct.

…..

"Mark…what are you doing?" Hannah asked when she saw her boyfriend walk back into her home, newspapers tucked under his arms as he went back up to her room with her in tow. It was still the afternoon and her dad and Jess were still out, they thought they were talking to Mr and Mrs Clarke still. Little did they know that conversation didn't last that long.

"I have no home…I have three hundred dollars I have saved…I'm still in college…I think I need a job" he said and set the papers down onto her desk. Hannah looked at him and blinked several times. She hadn't thought of anything like that for him.

"Mark…you can stay here" she promised him and he laughed once before scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor;

"I don't think your father would like that very much Hannah and besides, I don't plan to scrounge off you and your family. I'll manage and find something" he assured her "but we need to talk about us Hannah?"

"What about us Mark?" Hannah worried for a second. Surely he couldn't be breaking up with her, that wasn't an option in her head.

"What do we do?" he asked "as much as I would love to start a family with you Hannah…we're…"

"We're not ready" Hannah finished off his sentence. He sighed loudly and just nodded at her before she opened up her balcony doors, feeling extremely warm in the cold winter air. She stepped outside and leant against the metal railing. Mark stepped out next to her and they looked over the backyard.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he murmured, one of his hands resting on top of hers. Hannah edged closer to him and leant her head onto his shoulder.

"We're in college, have no money, won't be able to afford to support the baby with childcare, won't be able to give it the time it deserves…which means we can't love it like it should be" Hannah said and she looked into Mark's eyes as he looked back into hers;

"We have no choice" she whispered and he kissed her on the top of her head for a short few seconds before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and going back to looking at the frost covered grass.

"Another time maybe" Mark sighed "when we're older…and want a child…"

"But the thought of it hurts Mark" Hannah counteracted, thinking of both sides of her problem "I mean…this is our child…it'll hurt to give it up"

"But it will be for the best" he promised "for the baby and for us"

"You're sure you want adoption?" she checked

"I'm sure" he assured her "you sure?"

"No" she admitted "but it's for the best…we both know that"

Two days later

"Mark…this…doesn't look…" Hannah struggled to find the right word. The twenty third of December had just approached them and everyone was in the festive mood. Apart from the Flack's and Clarke's it would seem. Of course, they went on decorating the home but none of them felt in the mood to celebrate. Mark had found himself a flat going cheap. With the two hundred dollars he had, he had managed to put a deposit down and then he had quickly managed to begin working in a coffee shop which would help to pay for the rent. But as Hannah climbed out Mark's car and looked at the building she felt like she wanted to sob. The building looked run down and men in hoods stood in front of it, slipping each other money. The front door was coming off its hinges and the mail boxes were all open and had graffiti writing on them.

"The apartment isn't as bad as this" he told Hannah, holding her tightly by the hand and leading her up the steps which were littered with coffee polystyrene cups and other assortments of rubbish.

"Here we go" he stopped and opened up number thirteen and Hannah walked in timidly as he hit the switch. Instantly, her hand went over her mouth and she looked around the small room which housed a cheap mattress which pulled out from a sofa. There was a small grubby kitchen area and one chair at a table which looked worn. The carpet was a deep red and looked stained in some places as Mark set his keys onto the bed next door to his case.

"Mark…" Hannah said, looking at her boyfriend and wanting to cry "Just come back with me" she begged him "please…"

"I can't go back to yours and live there Hannah…and I'm not off back to my parents" he told her and Hannah walked over to him and rested a hand onto his stubbly cheek as he closed his eyes slightly and his lips parted.

"Mark…please…I can't leave you here…not when you can be with me…this isn't right Mark" she told him

"It's all I can afford Hannah" Mark sighed

"If it makes you feel any better than you can pay lodge to stay at my house…but this isn't for you Mark…this is run down and this place could make you ill…look at it" Hannah said and looked at the ceiling which looked like it had damp and mould growing onto it.

"And what would your father say Hannah? Hmm? He already dislikes me" Mark said "and there are lots of people like me Hannah"

"I know. But I don't care about them Mark. I care about you" Hannah picked up his case which he hadn't unpacked and moved for the door. Mark rolled his eyes as he walked after her;

"Where are you going with my stuff?" he asked her as she moved onto the hallway where she saw a woman sat on the step above and she was shaking, a needle beside her body.

"You're coming home with me" Hannah said as Mark shut the apartment and followed her

"I can't baby" Mark grabbed her elbow and made her face him, hearing shouting and screaming from the floors above. Hannah turned white and looked at Mark hurriedly;

"Yes you can. You can pay to stay with us Mark…we have a spare room…I'm not letting you stay here" Hannah began to move and Mark had no choice but to follow her.

"Hannah" Mark complained "I don't mind it here"

"Well I do!" Hannah spat at him, moving hastily down the steps until she was back on the sidewalk

"And what do you think your dad will say?" Mark asked, as she stood at his car. Hannah looked at the sidewalk and thought about it.

"We'll play that card when we get there"

…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters and to everyone who is reading! Please review


	80. Chapter 80

"Hannah" Mark began as he pulled his car into the Flack driveway and looked at his girlfriend of over a year "I love you...and I know you want the best for me...but I can seriously manage living in my own apartment"

"No you can't Mark...how can you manage to pay for heating, water and food? All of the basic things that you need. Never mind college fees and I know you have a loan to cover them but that loan won't go away...I mean mine is building up slowly and I'm dreading paying it off but you won't be able to afford to live" Hannah told him and he sighed, holding the wheel with both hands and resting his forehead onto the wheel, groaning as he went. Hannah pursed her lips and watched him move forwards before resting a hand onto his back;

"I know...I get that this isn't ideal for you Mark...to be honest I think you should just go back to your parents" she told him and he sat up straight and looked at her, shaking his head profusely.

"After what they said Hannah...I can't go back there...I don't want to go back there" he said aloud and Hannah sighed "I'll get by" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Please Mark" she begged "just see what my dad says...how would you feel if I was living in some place where there were drugs and violence?"

"I wouldn't let you Hannah. Things wouldn't get that bad" he promised her and she snapped her fingers;

"Then you see why I can't let you go back there Mark"

"But I can handle it" he said, puffing his chest out a little to prove it "I'll keep my head down and manage"

"You know what Mark?" Hannah snapped "you're not going back and that is final. Now inside and we'll talk with my dad" Hannah climbed from the car and walked over to Mark's side and opened it up. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at her as she rolled her eyes and grasped his hand and pulled him out.

"I don't like this" he grumbled as he locked his car but Hannah continued dragging him into the house.

"I find the whole situation completely unbearable" Hannah grumbled and entered her home, walking into the kitchen to find Don stood there, drinking from a beer bottle. When he saw Mark behind his daughter he raised his glass to the boy;

"You're right. Your father is a psycho" he said. Mark hadn't seen Flack since that night he had apologised to him but Hannah had told him of what Don had done and if he was being honest he couldn't have cared less.

"I'm sorry about him" Mark grumbled

"No worries" Don shook his head "he isn't pressing charges...seems your mother talked him out of it"

"I bet she'd have managed to do that" Mark nodded in agreement and Don looked at the two teens;

"So what's up? You look like you have something to tell me" he pondered and Hannah looked at her dad and then back to Mark;

"Can I talk with you in the living room dad" she said, figuring it would be less embarrassing for Mark to hear her beg her father to let him stay. Don placed his beer down and followed his daughter into the living room where she shut the door and looked at Mark from the other end of the hallway as he shook his head at her. She mouthed 'I have to' and then turned to face her father.

"Mark...dad...I knew this wouldn't be easy to ask" she grumbled and Don watched her run a hand through her brunette hair and he sighed;

"I think after the bombshell you dropped on me the other day Hannah we can get through anything" he said and she took a deep breath;

"Mark's renting an apartment dad...but...it's not nice...I've seen it and it's full of druggies and there were people shouting...it scared me" she admitted to him "it scared me to think that Mark would be sleeping there at night...but...he's too proud to admit he hates it"

"Oh Hannah" Don complained "can I guess where this is going?" he asked, taking a seat on the sofa and leaning forwards, cupping his hand in his face as Hannah knelt on the floor in front of him, resting her hands onto his knee and making him look at her again.

"Please dad" she pleaded "I can't handle knowing he's there...he can't afford heating or water or food...nothing on the basic salary he is on...I told him if it made him feel better he could pay lodge for us...but he doesn't want to stay...he didn't think you would let him"

"Is it any wonder if I didn't?" Don chuckled in disbelief and then shook his head "is it really that bad?"

"Yes dad" Hannah said "it's horrible...I'd worry for him"

"But you said he doesn't want to stay here anyway?" Don asked

"He's too proud to want to stay here" Hannah snorted "says he can manage. But he can't dad"

"Why do you ask me to do things like this Hannah?" Don shook his head

"Because he refuses to go back to his parents. Said that his father keeps saying things about me which I don't know because he won't tell me. Says it will hurt me to hear them...and then you don't tell me what he said to make you punch him" Hannah mused and Don shook his head defiantly.

"You don't need to know baby" he said, feeling anger just at the thought of Mr Clarke "and...some part of me respects Mark for not crawling back to his father so easily...you do realise he chose you over them?"

"I know dad" Hannah whispered "and I know I should be grateful...but I feel guilty"

"I know Hannah" Don replied "and you say he is willing to pay his way?"

"Yes" Hannah nodded "he would..."

"The things I do for you" Don said and stood up, helping Hannah to her feet.

"Is that a yes?" she checked

"I should suppose"

...

"I told Hannah I would be fine Mr Flack" Mark said when Hannah and Don walked back out and saw Mark stood in the kitchen, making Jess a cup of tea as she sat on a bar stool.

"No you won't" Hannah said and walked round the counter to him, handing her dad another beer as Mark looked at her.

"Look Mark" Don took a seat next to Jess after kissing her on the cheek "I get that you don't want to go back to your father and I really can't blame you...but Hannah tells me your apartment isn't in a nice area and she worries for you"

"She doesn't have to" Mark looked at her

"You would do the same" she said back to him "and you wouldn't be scrounging. You'd pay for lodge"

"It still feels like scrounging" Mark said and Hannah shook her head

"Look. Mark. You're a young man trying to prove you can make it and one day you will" Don promised him "but at the moment you're struggling...I don't mind you paying to stay here as long as it makes my daughter rest easy"

"It's a very kind offer Mr Flack" Mark stated

"Then take it" Hannah said "for me...you can stay for a week...see how you like it and then decide...just don't go back...please" Hannah begged him and he handed Jess her cup of tea.

"A week" he promised "and then I'll decide"

Hannah smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you" she whispered in his ear and then she head Jess moan loudly as she drank her tea. The three of them looked at her and she raised her brows;

"What? I think he should stay...this is the best cup of tea I've ever tasted"


	81. Chapter 81

"I'll get it" Hannah shouted when she heard the doorbell ring on Christmas Eve. Moving swiftly down the stairs, she came to the door and opened it, only to find the one person she didn't want to see stood there.

"Oh" she managed to say as he looked down onto her in pure disgust, his arms folded across his chest as he wrinkled his nose up as if there was some form of bad smell in the air.

"I'm here for my son" Geoff Clarke informed Hannah and she turned around in the hallway to see Mark descending the stairs, his eyes shining with hatred as he looked at his dad who had a bruise on the side of his nose and one on the side of his cheek.

"What do you want?" Mark snapped, swapping places with Hannah as he hid her behind his body and she laced her fingers into his hand which wasn't holding the door and with her other hand she rested it on top of their entwined ones.

"We're moving away" his father stated "I've already called NY college and it is possible for you to get a transfer to Harvard…the place you had your heart set on before she took it away from you"

"You honestly think I'm moving away with you?" Mark laughed in disbelief and his dad nodded;

"Yes I do. You're having a clean start" he informed his son

"I don't need a clean start. Me and Hannah are giving our child up for adoption" he said and his dad pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head;

"But people will still know Mark…they'll judge you even more…I gave you the chance to get rid of this baby and you didn't take it…so we're leaving, come on" his dad said but Mark remained stood where he was;

"I'm eighteen" he said proudly "you're not the boss of me anymore"

"I'm your father" he snapped

"And at the moment I wish you wasn't" Mark replied quickly "I'm not running away and leaving Hannah. Do you understand me?"

"You're coming and that is final" he said and Mark shook his head;

"No I'm not. You go…leave me alone…I'll pick up the rest of my stuff one day" Mark began to shut the door but his father placed his foot in the way and held it open;

"So you're just staying here? This has to be the biggest mistake of your life…working in a coffee shop…living here…" he shook his head

"It's a part time job which helps pay lodge to stay with Hannah and to help me afford other things" Mark said

"You chose this tart over your family Mark…"

"And if I had to make a choice again I would always choose Hannah…you wonder why I left? Because you spoke out of term about her…I'd understand if you were angry at us…but not in the way you're being…it's wrong" Mark said, his voice rising slightly in anger as he did, his face turning red.

"Mark" a new voice entered the hallway and he looked around along with Hannah to see Jess walking in from the kitchen;

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen for a moment if you'd just let me and your dad have a word?" she asked the two teens. Mark huffed loudly but he allowed Hannah to drag him off from the door, both of them nodding at Jess as they went.

"You're lucky my husband isn't home" Jess said and Geoff paled a little;

"I hope you know what you've married into" he said and Jess nodded;

"I don't need you to tell me thank you" she replied to him, sparing herself the anger from hearing his venom "I have a loving husband and an intelligent and beautiful stepdaughter"

"Humph" he grunted "that's a matter of opinion"

"No" Jess said "it is a matter of fact. Now why are you here?"

"I've come for my son" he jutted his chin out "but the boy is being stupid and refusing to come with me"

"I think he's old enough to make his own stupid mistakes and not need you to correct them" Jess replied

"Evidentially" he said "he made a mistake in ever looking at your slut of a stepdaughter"

"No one" Jess pointed her finger at him "talks about Hannah that way. Not you, not anyone else. Okay? Now I am fed up with you being at the centre of all this trouble and not leaving them alone when they clearly don't need your ideas"

"Oh they need my ideas alright. It would sort this mess out" he hissed

"Regardless. They don't want to see you and at the moment you're ruining Christmas Eve" she said

"Oh apologies" he said sarcastically and Jess rolled her eyes;

"Just leave them alone. If Mark wants to talk to you then he can decide that on his own terms…but you pressuring him doesn't help…and if I were you I wouldn't come around here again because Don is looking to cause some serious damage to you"

"A police officer assaulting a member of the public isn't looking good for him" he shook his head "he's lucky I didn't press charges"

"And you're lucky you're not hospitalised" Jess retorted "I'm not getting into a fight with you, frankly because you're not worth my time, so just go home because you're not getting what you came for" Jess said and she slammed the door on his face. Geoff shouted through the wood but he was ignored as Jess walked back into the kitchen and looked at Hannah and Mark who were sat on the bar stools;

"He'll go soon" Jess said, still hearing Geoff shouting

"Thank you Mrs Flack" Mark said "he…just annoys me so much"

"I know Mark" Jess said "but you can't let him get to you…you need to be the bigger man and at the moment you are being by sticking to your morals and not letting him dictate your life" she said and he nodded "now you two should go and finish wrapping up presents for me" and then Mark and Hannah left but not before saying their thanks to Jess for what she had just done.

…..

Thank you to anyone reading and please leave me a review!


	82. Chapter 82

A/N – casa89…did you read my mind or something? Haha! I have something along those lines planned and it involves a certain someone who I do believe is a hated figure already.

…

Christmas was a quiet affair in the Flack household. No one said much and there wasn't the usual air of festivity when the passing of presents was done. Hannah cooked the Christmas Dinner like usual and then Don and Mark cleared away, the two men moving in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Don was still slightly mad with Mark and Hannah for what they had done, but he was going to stick by them or else they would then have nothing. Jess wasn't angry but instead she was sympathetic towards the young couple. They knew they had made a mistake and Jess couldn't condone them for it. So when the time came for Hannah and Mark to go back to college instead of their trip to England they were both nervous. Hannah was just over one and a half months into her pregnancy and the morning sickness had kicked in. She didn't show yet but she could tell she had put on a bit of weight.

"It's alright babe" Mark said, as he held her hair back from her face and heard her coughing up into the toilet. When she came back up, she was red and blotchy all over her skin and Mark pressed his hand onto her forehead.

"You're boiling darling" he said and she whimpered as his cool hand touched her warm skin "let's get you back to bed" he said and with relative ease he managed to plane Hannah onto her feet before carrying her back into her bedroom, setting her down on top of the covers;

"You feeling okay Hannah?" he asked her and she groaned;

"Really warm…as in boiling Mark…and my stomach keeps churning" she said and Mark looked down onto her and for the first time in his life he felt hurt at seeing someone ill like Hannah was. It could possibly be down to the fact that he was the one who had caused her the sickness by getting her pregnant and he couldn't help but think she looked fragile.

"I'll go fetch you a wet cloth" he said and went back into the bathroom. On his way he saw Don peer out from his door into the hallway's darkness.

"Is everything alright?" Don asked as Mark juggled the cold flannel in his hands

"It's Hannah" he said "she's been sick and is really warm…I think she may have a fever or something" Mark told Mr Flack who just nodded simply and left Jess to sleep before following Mark to Hannah's room.

"Hey baby" Don said, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head

"I'm fine dad…just really warm" she assured him before he could start his worrying process. Don pursed his lips and shook his head at her;

"You're not okay" he stated and placed a hand onto her forehead and felt her sigh "you definitely have a temperature…I'll call the doctor in the morning if you're still warm"

"I'm fine dad" Hannah complained again "I just…uh…" she clutched onto her stomach before bolting for the bathroom again but before Don had time to even move, Mark was beside her.

….

"You think it is really wise to go to college?" Mark asked Hannah as she picked up her text books and rolled her eyes;

"It's been a week…my fever has gone…I'm fine" she said. Mark pursed his lips together and went 'hmm' before placing her cereal in front of her.

"I don't like it" he said and Hannah complained and began to eat;

"I need to study Mark…it's bad enough I'll have to have time off when the baby is due" she warned him

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself, okay?" he rested his hand under her chin and made her look at him;

"I promise" she said "and I don't expect you to go to college and worry"

"We know that's going to happen"

One month later

"This is some kind of nightmare and so on the count of three I had best not find you sitting at my desk" Don said and he looked at the man who was sat there, smug with his tie hung around his neck.

"I understand your girls been having a hard time at college" Geoff said and he stood up, opposite Don who was glaring at him with daggers in his eye;

"It's none of your concern. And how would you know?"

"Mark still talks to his mother…who incidentally doesn't tell me these things but I have a way of knowing" Geoff shrugged

"So why are you here?" Don asked and Geoff straightened his tie out

"To tell you to kick my son out of your house" he said and Don laughed loudly in disbelief whilst Geoff remained silent;

"I think he and Hannah might have something to say about that" Don said

"I don't care" Geoff replied "we're planning on moving with him. No one knows he is the father…he has a chance to get out of this"

"And leave Hannah to fend on her own?" Don sounded disgusted

"She's giving the child up anyway" Geoff shrugged "she doesn't need Mark to do this…he has a reputation…law firms won't be impressed if he is known to have had a child…"

"I'm not telling him want to do" Don said sternly "so don't try and get me to do your dirty work"

"I thought you would be glad to have rid of him…seeing as how he got your cheap daughter knocked up" Geoff said and Don stepped closer to him

"Say anything bad about my daughter again then I'll have you locked up for harassment" Don said "got me?"

"He's gotten into your head too" Geoff chuckled "with his sob story"

"Stop it now" Don said "he's done nothing to me…he's helping my daughter…looking after her…being a man"

"He's still a boy"

"He's got the maturity of an adult with how he's handling everything"


	83. Chapter 83

"I'll be home in an hour or so…I need to go by and pick up some books from the library" Hannah said when she spoke down the phone to Mark who was at her home in the spare room, keeping himself busy.

"Well just be careful" he said

"Will do…anyway, I've just left college now…and I could have sworn I felt the baby kick a little" she said and Mark chuckled;

"I'll have to feel it"

"It's weird Mark…anyway…I shall see you later"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Hannah walked swiftly on the ice to her car, looking down at her feet to make sure she didn't slip or fall about. As she walked she heard another car in the empty college campus and she looked up and shook her head, pulling her car keys out as the man ran towards her.

"I just want to talk" he yelled, slipping and sliding on the ice as Hannah shook her head and felt him grab onto her elbow;

"Get off me" she snapped, pushing him off her and moving to her car, but he was too quick and blocked her from gaining access to the driver's side door.

"Mr Clarke" she said "move out the way"

"No" he said "I need to talk to you"

"You said all you have to a long time ago" Hannah replied "now move"

"It's about Mark" he said and she raised a brow;

"What about him?"

"I need you to break up with him" he said and Hannah shook her head, her mouth parted slightly and her eyes wide;

"Are you mental?" she asked "why would I do that?"

"So that he can move on from you" he said, his eyes glaring at her

"He loves me"

"And that's why you've ruined his future"

"He can still go to college" Hannah retorted

"And you think any high end law firm will hire him if they knew he had gotten an eighteen year old knocked up? You think that shows him to be responsible?"

"We're giving the baby up for adoption" she said "no one needs to know"

"Word travels in this city" he looked around "firms do their own checks on employees…do you really want my son to be the one who end up unemployed?"

"You're exaggerating" Hannah informed him "he won't"

"And you know that? You're a naïve eighteen year old who knows nothing of the world" he spat, pointing his finger at her as she cowered away from him slightly "you've ruined him Hannah"

"No I haven't! Mark will be fine and he doesn't want you"

"He doesn't know what he wants because you've poisoned him against me!" he yelled at her

"No I haven't! Mark has a mind of his own…he doesn't need me or you to tell him what to do and if you can't see that then you're as naïve as you believe I am!" she roared

"You're a bitch Hannah" he said "and when Mark sees that he'll be begging for us to take him back…I gave you the chance to get rid of all of this…"

"We didn't want an abortion" she said "we couldn't do it"

"But you can ruin my son's life?" he asked

"I'm not" Hannah grew tired "I can't be"

"Oh you can" he laughed once in disbelief "say it's not his"

"What?" Hannah gasped

"Say you slept with someone else…let Mark get off the hook about this…surely his grades are dripping with this and then working part time too"

"I'm not doing that" she shook her head "lying to him"

"You'd be helping him" he told her

"No! Now move!" she yelled and tried to push him out of her way. At first, he slipped to the side and Hannah placed her key into the lock but then she felt his grubby hands on her waist, turning her to him as she hit him on the chest;

"Get off!" she yelled

"Just calm down" he told her

"Get off me!" she yelled again, but this time, he tried to get her from him due to her hitting him, but he pushed her too hard. Hannah slipped on the ice, she tumbled to the side, slamming her body against her Volvo and then she fell to the floor. Geoff looked down at her and rolled his eyes as he saw a tear fall from her eye at the impact;

"Stop milking it" he told her

"Oh" Hannah gasped and a hand flew onto her stomach and her eyes shut in sharp pain

"Hannah" he said, seeing the teen on the floor, her body shaking profusely. And then he saw the blood.


	84. Chapter 84

"What the hell did you do to her?" Mark yelled as soon as he saw his father stood in the ER, pacing up and down in the waiting room as he had his arms folded and his face was pale white as he saw his son storming towards him as soon as he had left the room which Hannah had been in. She was awake and with Don and Jess as they sat and comforted her after receiving the news. Geoff looked at his son as he stood a few paces away from him, his face red with anger and hatred.

"I…she wasn't listening…I didn't mean to…what happened?" Geoff garbled as Mark shook his head at his father;

"So you beat anyone who doesn't listen to you then?" Mark raised an angry brow, his arms flapping out to the side in pure hated of the man in front of him.

"No…don't be stupid…things got heated…" Geoff defended himself and Mark simply shook his head

"Well you got your wish" he said spitefully and Geoff frowned at his son

"What do you mean?" he wondered and Mark shook his head in disbelief

"She's lost the baby" he said "and you…you caused that!" Mark snapped and he began to walk over to his father who backed away to the wall. Mark stopped in front of him and held eye contact with him.

"I never meant to harm her or the baby" Geoff raised his hands in surrender

"But you wanted the baby gone, didn't you?" Mark checked "you should be happy"

"I'm not happy" Geoff spat "how could you think that of me?"

"Because it is true!" Mark roared and Don walked out from his daughter's room to see Mark and his father stood face to face, the tension boiling up.

"Mark" his father began

"No!" Mark cut him off "don't bother…if you just listened to me…instead of being arrogant than…you had no right to go and see Hannah! And tell her to do what you did…you're sick"

"Mark!" Don shouted, walking over to him and resting a hand onto the boy's shoulder;

"Don't do anything stupid…not here…not now" Don warned the boy, who was still looking at his father, his teeth gritted together.

"You stay away from Hannah…" Mark said "just stay away from me too…" and he allowed Don to plane his hand onto his shoulder and turn him around, moving him back down the waiting room as Don's head remained turned around and his eyes glaring at Geoff;

"It was an accident…stupid girl couldn't keep her balance" he complained and Mark shook his head and moved back to Hannah's side whilst Don went back to talk to Geoff;

"How many times do I need to tell you?" he snapped as people began to watch them as they waited in on the leather seats "I think you've managed to cause enough damage"

"She slipped" he defended himself "it was icy and she fell…if she had just done as I had asked then the baby would still be here"

"Maybe if you had stopped threatening her then she wouldn't have lost the baby! Maybe if you had listened to your son then you would have backed off and been a father to him"

"Don't lecture me on parenting seeing as how your daughter has turned out to be a no one in life!" he snapped back and Don hit him once again across the jaw, Clarke doubled over and his hand flew to his face as Don grasped onto his knuckle;

"I warned you never to speak of my daughter like that!" Don yelled as security moved forwards towards him. He brushed them off, showing them his badge and Geoff stood up again;

"Just stay away from my little girl" he said and then left again.

….

Jess took the stairs slowly up to Hannah's room, unsure of what to do, but knowing she had to say something to her stepdaughter who had locked herself away in her room for the past few days. Knocking on the door she received no answer and so she took it upon herself to go inside, moving slowly and looking for the teen. She found Hannah sat on the floor of her balcony, the double doors open and the room cold from the January air. Jess shut the door and walked over to Hannah who was sat on the floor; she awkwardly crouched down and rested a hand onto her shoulder;

"Hannah…darling you'll freeze out here" she said

"I don't care" the teen whispered back "it doesn't matter"

"Hannah please" Jess said "you'll catch a cold…" she said and picked up the teens jacket which was on the back of her desk chair and she draped it over her shoulder's helping her to stand up and walk back into the room. Jess allowed Hannah to sit on her bed before she went over and shut the balcony doors;

"What were you doing outside? It's freezing" Jess said and Hannah shrugged

"I needed air" was her only words

"We're worried about you Hannah…you don't want to see anyone…Mark and your dad are going nuts…you're worrying us all" Jess said and the girl began to burst out crying. Walking over to her side, Jess wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to her side;

"What is it?" she asked her

"It's so stupid" Hannah sobbed

"What is Hannah?" Jess asked her "You can talk to me"

"We didn't even want a baby" Hannah said "but…not to lose one like this…it was a life…and the baby has gone"

"I know Hannah" Jess said

"I knew Jess" Hannah whispered "as soon as I fell…I knew I had lost it…I turned cold…and felt empty…"

"Oh Hannah" Jess said, not being able to imagine what she was going through

"And…it's my fault" Hannah murmured and Jess sat up straight and looked at the teen

"None of this is your fault Hannah" Jess said sternly but Hannah just shook her head

"It is" she protested "the baby was inside of my body Jess…I couldn't protect it…"

"No" Jess shook her head "you did all that you could Hannah. You were not the cause of losing the baby"

"But it was part of me…a part which I hurt…"

"Hannah" Jess began "what happened to you was a horrible accident and one that was not brought upon by yourself. You are not the one to blame for any of this and the loss of your baby is not your fault…you did all that you could possibly have done…don't blame yourself…it's not your fault…and your child will know that, okay?"

"But Mark…" Hannah worried

"Sweetie" Jess placed a hand onto her cheek

"He's been acting odd with me…the way he looks at me…" she shook her head

"He's worried about you…he doesn't blame you for what happened…he blames his father and…what he wants is for you to talk to him Hannah…you need to talk to him more and open up…"

"I'm scared Jess" she admitted

"I know" she wiped away her tears "but Mark is not angry with you…he loves you and wants to make sure you're alright…we all do"


	85. Chapter 85

"She's upstairs talking to Mark" Jess told Don when he walked back in from the precinct. He removed his long winter coat and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's talking?" Don checked and Jess nodded;

"I had a word with her earlier Don…the reason why she didn't want to talk to us is mad" Jess shook her head, leading Don into the kitchen and handing him a cup of coffee as she cooked dinner.

"Why?" he asked, taking a sip of it

"She blamed herself for the baby's death" Jess said quietly and Don simply shook his head

"No" he stated "she can't blame herself for that…she did nothing to hurt that baby…it was his fault if anything"

"I told her that. But she says it was in her body, hence it is her responsibility" Jess said "anyway, I told her that she needs to talk to Mark because he thinks she can't stand to look at him and she thinks that he hates her for the death"

"Thank you Jess" Don said "You've been the only one able to get through to her…I tried…but she just said nothing"

"Maybe it's because I'm a woman Don?" Jess suggested "but all that matters now is that those two sort out their differences and stick together"

Four days later

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Don called out as he saw Hannah reach for her coat, juggling her car keys in her hand as she placed it onto her shoulders;

"What?" she asked her father who was tightening his tie, getting ready to go into the precinct.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her with a raised brow

"Out" she said simply

"I don't think so" he replied "it's icy"

"The roads are clear" she assured him "and I've been stuck in here for days…I need air"

"Hannah…you lost your baby a week ago" Don said and he saw her wince for a moment "you're not in a fit state to go out"

"I'm fine" she snapped and moved for the door but Don blocked her from going

"Dad" she said, taking a deep breath "let go of the door"

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Just out"

"Hannah" he warned her "we don't have secrets in this house"

"I'm off to see mum" she said and Don went quiet.

"I'll drive you" he said, taking her keys from her hands

"You have work" she reminded him and he shrugged

"They can do without me for an hour. Come on" he picked up his own keys from his pocket and placed a hand on his daughter's back and guided her from the house.

….

"Hey mum" Hannah whispered, crouching down at the graveside as she looked at the writing which was covered in frost "I just came…well…you know, don't you? I imagine you know how stupid I was even getting pregnant in the first place…but…I didn't want to lose the baby at all…and not the way I did. Me and Mark was going to give it up for adoption, let someone else who wanted a family start one and love the child. It may have hurt us but then at least we know they would have been safe and loved…that was all a child needs, right?" Hannah wiped her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears "but…I'm going to get through this…I have Mark…and dad and Jess…and I'm sure my baby is up there somewhere safe…I don't know why I came to be honest" Hannah shrugged "making dad miss work" she looked up the graveyard and saw her dad parked in his car, sat inside it and writing down notes in his book "he didn't want to come in…I didn't really want him too either…it's kind of a private conversation and I just wanted to talk to you on my own"

"I don't know how to feel mum" Hannah admitted "I feel like I shouldn't be that sad and as time passes maybe it will pass…but at the moment I just don't really want to talk to anyone and I just want to grieve alone…dad said he understands but I can see him worrying all the time…you know the way his face ends up scrunched up when he worries…well he does that a lot"

"But…I'm going to go mum…I need to go back and study for college and dad has work. He sends his love again and he says that he and Jess are doing fine…anyway…love you mum"

...

Thank you to Runner043, SM-FA-RaiNtrain for reviewing constantly. And thank you to Giggle-Smiles-Laughter for dedicating a lot of time to reading all of my story, there's quite a bit of it now. I never thought it would get this far but I could continue it for a long time because I enjoy to write it and so until I run out of ideas I will keep going. Anyway, please review!

…


	86. Chapter 86

"You're Hannah Flack, right?" someone asked Hannah as she sat in a booth in a coffee house, her work opened in front of her, a pen twirling in her hand as she bit on her lip nervously whilst reading through one of her text books.

"Yeah" she replied and looked up to find a familiar face stood above her, smiling down onto her. The tall bay was quite well built, a bit more muscular than Mark and he had black hair which was shining in the light, his face was blessed with all the right features, nice blue eyes, a smallish nose and a smiling mouth.

"I thought so…I'm in your lectures at college" he said and sat down opposite her, offering her his hand which she took politely;

"The names Daniel" he informed her "Daniel Cook"

"I'd give you my name but it seems you already know it" Hannah smiled slightly and the boy laughed and leant back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest;

"So…I haven't seen you around in a while…one minute you were there and the next you wasn't" he said and Hannah raised an eyebrow at him before running a hand through her long, curly hair and looking back at her books;

"I was ill" she muttered

"But you're feeling better now?" he asked her

"I'll get there" she whispered and the boy took a deep breath. He knew she had been pregnant, the whole lecture hall had been whispering about it so it wasn't a shock to everyone when she began to show. But now, she looked skinnier and Daniel was curious to find out why. He had noticed Hannah sat in the front row of the hall, whilst he and a friend sat at the back, dossing around if you like. But he had never gotten the guts to talk to the good looking girl which was odd for him considering he was normally an absolute flirt with any female who even looked at him. The day he had found out she was pregnant he had been shocked. She seemed such an innocent girl and then he told himself she must have a boyfriend for she didn't look like the type who would sleep with anyone that offered themselves.

"You've lost weight" he stated and Hannah closed her eyes for a moment in annoyance before dropping her pen onto the paper;

"Look" she began "I don't know why you're talking to me…and it is quite clear that you know I was pregnant…the whole college knew"

"Knew" he jumped onto her wording "you used past tense"

"Well if you managed to get into college then I am sure you can figure out what happened by deducing sentences" Hannah said bitterly and Daniel couldn't help but think how witty she was.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding" Daniel said, peering down onto his lap "it was just that you hadn't been in college…and then when I saw you I thought I would make sure you was okay because you looked different…it's just that I sit behind you and thought you looked a nice girl…clearly you want to be alone so I will just go" he said and began to move off. Hannah sighed to herself before gripping onto the end of his black winter coat sleeve and pulling him back;

"I'm sorry" she said "it's just that the last few weeks…they've been hard and not many people have cared about my well being"

"Hannah" he turned around to face her as she let go of his sleeve and he took a seat opposite her "I can clearly see what has happened and I get it if you don't want to talk about it, I mean, we barely know each other"

"That's true…but you can see I lost the baby…I slipped" she said, not dragging Clarke into it because she didn't want to confuse matters with Daniel who didn't need to know what happened.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, finally able to say it. Hannah nodded once and looked down at the table;

"I'm fine now" she said, not sure if it was entirely true "so you'll have me back and answering questions in class in no time"

Daniel laughed at her and ran a hand through his hair;

"I did notice you tend to know most of the answers…so do you spend half your time studying?" he asked her and she shrugged;

"I guess a higher percentage than fifty should suffice" she grinned "I just want to be able to become a doctor"

"I guessed that was why you took the medicine course" he chuckled "but I mean seriously, all that time studying?"

"Yeah" Hannah laughed at his shocked expression "and I can tell by the way you sit at the back and don't put your hand up to answer many questions that you don't study much?"

"Correct" he admitted, raising his hands into the air "I thought I wanted to be a doctor…but now I'm not so sure"

"So you're wasting college fees?" Hannah checked and he shrugged

"I said I wasn't sure…not that I didn't want to do it for definite" he told her "but…don't you ever go to any of the college parties on campus?"

"I don't live on campus" Hannah said "I live in NY with my dad and stepmother"

"Then you're never lived" he informed her "you ever drank?"

"Only a small glass…you know you have to be twenty one to drink?" Hannah laughed

"Rebel" he said "it's much more fun than studying day and night"

"At least I'm passing" she tormented him and he rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"I have to go…but…can I have your number?" he asked and Hannah turned red;

"I'm taken already" she informed him and he winked;

"He doesn't have to know" he said but before Hannah could say anything else he held his hands up "joking, joking" he assured her and she narrowed her eyes but a small smile was on her lips "no…it's just in case I get stuck on any homework and I need the brain box of the class to part wisdom onto me"

"I should suppose so" Hannah said, tearing a corner of her notebook page and writing down her number "it would stop Dr. Radbury from yelling at you all the time and disrupting out education"

"So you do know who I am?" he grinned and slipped her number into his pocket

"I know of you" Hannah said and he stood up

"Then that is something I will have to change to make myself look good" he grinned and Hannah went back to her work;

"Goodbye Daniel" she said and he walked off, with Hannah looking after him as he went.


	87. Chapter 87

"I saw you today" Mark stated as Hannah walked into his room which he was lodging in their house and she sat on his bed whilst he remained at his desk which he had fetched from his parent's home.

"I was in college this morning and I went for some dinner at a coffee house and ended up staying to do some work" she shrugged at him as he remained facing away from her and writing. He was still in his black polo shirt and trousers from work. His blonde hair was combed neatly but he had stubble growing on his chin which made him appear older.

"I was going to come in" he informed her "but you had company"

"Oh" Hannah said, picking up on his bitter tone "Mark…it was just a boy in my class…he's called Daniel"

"Oh right. What was you talking about?" he spun around to face her and she shook her head, her eyes wide in disbelief;

"Just college" she told him "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" he snapped "the two of you just looked cosy"

"Oh stop it Mark" Hannah snapped "the jealousy act doesn't work for you"

"No?" he asked her

"No" she confirmed "so every boy that I talk to you're going to berate me for?"

"You were laughing Hannah…you haven't laughed around me for ages" he said and Hannah sighed

"Don't do this Mark" she whispered "you know why we haven't laughed or been getting on"

"Don't I just?" he said rhetorically "but to see someone else making you laugh and smile…and I can't do that, can I Hannah?"

"Yes you can…we've been through a lot…Daniel is just some guy who I know okay? He has nothing that you have…I don't love him"

"Do you know how I felt Hannah? To see him sat there…making you smile…giggle…doing all the things which I should be able to do…is it any wonder I'm a little jealous?"

"Mark" Hannah stood up and sat in his lap on the leather chair

"I love you" she said "why don't you see that? Daniel is just someone I spoke to…okay? He has nothing on you…just don't be jealous"

"Is this going to work Hannah?" he asked her, dropping a kiss onto her forehead

"What?" she asked

"Us" and then there was silence in the room as Hannah rested her head onto his shoulder and felt herself want to cry at him asking her such questions;

"If you want us to work then we will…we have to"

….

Hannah saw an unknown number on her phone that night after she had left Mark. He had told her that he was just tired and needed some time on his own. She had regrettably agreed to let him go to sleep, saying that they needed to talk. He said there was nothing to talk about. It had been a month since Hannah had lost her baby and she needed Mark still. But he kept himself closed off from her, not wanting to let her in. He never smiled anymore and instead he lived in the spare room and only spoke to Hannah when she went to see him. He didn't even tell her that he loved her.

"Hello" Hannah answered

"Hannah" an eager voice said "it's Daniel"

"You're stuck already?" she smiled and he laughed down the phone, coughing once

"You could say that" he said "I need help on this essay we have to write…but I don't have some of the notes"

"Oh right" she said

"So" he continued "I was wondering if I could meet you tomorrow to get them off you? It's cool if you don't want me to" he assured her "I mean…I have a habit of losing stuff"

"I'll make you a copy of them and then bring them, okay? That way I don't fail" she joked

"Thanks Hannah…say ten at the coffee house we were in today?" he checked

"Okay" she agreed "bye Daniel" and then she dropped the phone.

…..

Mark had his hand ready to knock on her door but he stopped himself when he heard her joking and laughing. And then he heard his name. She had been talking to him, she was meeting with him. Mark looked at the wood and heard her printing out notes before he went back into his own room. Was it any wonder he was jealous? His relationship with Hannah was one that he could feel crumbling around him. He had given up his home for her and he still missed his mother. His father he could do without and he still hated him. But everything he had done had been for her and now he could feel himself losing her and he didn't know how to get her back. He had to admit he was the one who never wanted to talk to her but that was because every time he saw her he felt guilty about what he had put her through. The loss of their baby, the abuse she had received, the whispering behind her back. And he had contributed to it all. But he couldn't lose her because then he wouldn't know what to do.

….

"Where are you off this morning?" Don asked his daughter when he saw her walk down the stairs into the kitchen

"Off to meet Anna to give her some notes" she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and ate it quickly before kissing her dad on the cheek and reaching for her keys;

"See you later"

Hannah moved out into the hallway and began to shrug into her jacket when she saw Mark walk down the stairs, his uniform for work on his body but his eyes tired.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, knowing full well.

"Off to meet Anna" she lied to him "she needs some notes" and she even avoided his eye contact as she focused on buttoning her coat.

"I'll see you tonight" she said and moved quickly through the door as Mark remained stood where he was, unable to move. His relationship was turning into a lie.

Hannah had been unable to tell him she was off to meet Daniel. She knew he would only kick off again like he had the previous night and she couldn't be bothered with it anymore. She wanted to move on in her life and do what she wanted to do. She was fed up of being depressed all the time and being around Mark was stopping her from living how she wanted to. She knew he had a reason to be saddened by everything but she would help him through it if he gave her a chance. Instead he remained quiet and Hannah was fed up of it.


	88. Chapter 88

"Hey" Daniel said as soon as he saw Hannah approach him. He stood up and then sat back down when she sat opposite him in the booth, going through her satchel and handing him the papers which he was after.

"You're a life saver" he told her whilst a waitress placed two hot chocolates in front of them

"I saw you walk into a lecture with hot chocolate once" he explained and Hannah raised a brow and a small smile escaped her lips;

"So you've been observing me in class?" she checked and he ran a hand through his shiny black hair

"Guilty" he admitted and Hannah wrapped her hands around the cup and peered into the brown liquid

"So…" Hannah began to attempt to make conversation whilst Daniel continued looking at her

"I didn't really want the notes" he admitted to her

"Oh" she whispered, seeing where he was taking the conversation

"Hmm" he agreed "I just wanted to talk with you again…"

"Daniel" Hannah said and she looked out the window and froze. Her eyes stayed locked on the glass as she saw him walking past the coffee house. His grey winter coat was closed around his body and his hands stuffed into his pockets as his eyes never left hers as he continued walking past. Hannah's mouth parted slightly as she saw his eyes finally leave hers and he continued on his way to work.

"Hannah?" Daniel asked "You okay?"

"No" she whispered and began to scramble from the booth but Daniel reached over the table and grabbed onto one of her hands and stopped her;

"What is it? Was he your boyfriend?"

"I told him a lie" Hannah garbled "but he…he doesn't talk to me…he got jealous…it's not working"

"Hannah" Daniel said sternly as she fell back into the booth, her face pale white "talk to me. You can trust me" he promised her

"He knows I was here with you yesterday…he got jealous seeing someone else making me laugh…but…doesn't matter…I shouldn't be telling you this" Hannah said as Daniel's fingers made circular motions on her hand;

"I won't tell anyone…I'm here for you, okay? I know you don't know me well but I think I made it obvious I know you…and you look like you need someone to talk to" he observed and she sniffed

"I can understand why he may be slightly jealous" Hannah admitted, looking into Daniel's soft blue eyes "I mean we hardly speak…and I know he is still cut up about the baby…but…I've grieved…and I know he has…and still a month later we're not right"

"Go on" he urged her

"And he left his parents because his father…he was crazy…kept on saying all this stuff about me and Mark defended me…he had nowhere to go and so he lives with us…but he can't even look at me anymore…he hardly speaks to me…I think he blames me for everything he's gone through" Hannah admitted "and whenever I try to ask him he just pushes me away from him. We spoke about the baby's death but that is it"

"If he blames you then he is a fool" Daniel assured Hannah who snorted loudly

"Maybe he has a point" she admitted

"No he doesn't" Daniel promised her "it isn't your fault he made the choice to leave his parents…or that you lost the baby because of an accident"

"I just want to move on…put everything behind us but now it doesn't feel possible" she shrugged

"Sometimes time can't heal things" he whispered and she looked at him as he looked at the table

"I know" she murmured "but I can't keep going on like we are doing…the depression of it all"

"Just tell this Mark guy he has nothing to worry about…I can see you still love him and I'm not a threat, okay?" he promised her and she nodded. He wouldn't be a threat yet, anyway.

…

"We need to talk" Hannah said when she walked into the coffee shop Mark worked at and he glared at her as he wiped down the counter.

"About how you've turned into a lying cow?" he asked venomously and Hannah blinked several times, expecting it.

"You wonder why I lied?" she hissed, shifting on the bar stool "because I knew you'd kick off like you did last night"

"So lying is the way forwards, is it?" he asked her

"Don't be ridiculous" she rolled her eyes

"I'm not" he said "You lied to me Hannah…you can't lie to your boyfriend"

"And you can't keep ignoring your girlfriend and pretending she doesn't exist" Hannah snapped back

"I'm not" he denied it

"Come off it Mark" she begged "You barely speak to me anymore…spend all your time locked away in your room…you can't stand touching me"

"Don't put this onto me" he warned her

"Is it any wonder I need a friend to talk to? To make me smile…to make me feel a bit better about myself and to assure me that I'm not completely insane and incapable of being loved"

"You think I don't love you?" he whispered, seeing a customer leave their money on the counter and then leaving.

"What am I supposed to think Mark? You don't act like you"

"Maybe we need a break Hannah" he blurted out and she remained quiet "this isn't working out…and I don't want to completely destroy our relationship"

"And you think by taking a break that will mend it?" she asked quietly and he shrugged

"I don't know" he admitted "But I have found a flat…and I have a job in a law firm"

"You never told me" she sounded even more hurt than before and Mark shrugged

"There was never a good time. They're training me whilst I work so I don't have to pay for college…the apartment I have found is in a nice area which I can afford on my new salary"

"It seems you have everything sorted" Hannah said spitefully and jumped from the stool

"So what now Hannah?" Mark asked her

"Do what you want Mark…seems as if you have your life sussed" and then she left.


	89. Chapter 89

"I'll text you when I get to the apartment" Mark said blandly as Hannah and he stood in the hallway and he handed the key to her house back.

"Okay" she agreed with him and they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, not knowing what to say to each other. Since when did their relationship become so difficult?

"I'd best be off then" Mark said and he opened the door. Hannah held it open and watched him before he climbed into his car and shut the door. Hannah closed the front door and turned around, her back leaning against the wood and she slid down it and began to cry. She had just let him go and walk out on her. She didn't want a break. She wanted things back to normal. How long were they supposed to be on a break for?

"Hannah" Don said when he saw his daughter on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she laid her head onto them and cried. Don took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she moved her head to the edge of his chest and cried.

"He's gone…I didn't want him to go…but it wasn't working" she sobbed and Don rested a hand onto her cheek. He knew they were having issues. Anyone could see that, and he knew Mark had said he had planned to move out but he didn't think Hannah would be that hurt about it.

"You'll get through it Hannah. You're a strong girl…you two just wasn't ready to live together and with everything that has happened he needs time to breathe…so do you" Don assured her

"No I don't" Hannah denied "I need him back…I want it to be how it was"

Three weeks later

"So you up for a party?" Daniel popped up alongside Hannah as she walked down the steps of the lecture hall and he followed her to the front.

"I don't know" she muttered.

"Come on" he nudged her in the side as she sat down "live a little"

Hannah and Mark had hardly spoken in the last three weeks. Hannah hadn't even been to see him. She had offered but he said that he was really busy with work and needed time alone. His job was going well and he was enjoying it and Hannah said college was going fine. The ridiculous part was Hannah didn't know why conversation was so hard with him, deep down she was still the seventeen year old teenager who loved him crazily but it wasn't showing.

"We have exams on Monday" she reminded Daniel who rolled his eyes;

"Look…you've studied enough…you need to go out…enjoy your life a little…you're an eighteen year old, attractive girl Hannah…just be that girl for one night"

"Fine" Hannah gave in "fine…but I'm not drinking much"

…

"Where are you going?" Jess asked when she saw her stepdaughter walking down the stairs, her hair hung loose around her shoulders and a sequined black dress covering her body along with her black heels. She looked older than the girl who Jess had been used to seeing in large sweaters and skinny jeans.

"Out" Hannah smiled, placing her phone into her clutch bag and looking out the living room window

"You got a date?" Jess sipped her tea and raised a brow as Hannah winced slightly.

"No" she replied "he hasn't phone me since last week"

"So where are you off?"

"To a party" Hannah said "at college"

"Hannah" Jess warned her "does your dad know?"

"Nope" Hannah said, ruffling her hair "but I'm off out to have some fun…I'm not moping around waiting for Mark to come back…I can't do it anymore"

"He just needs time" Jess said

"He's had time" Hannah replied "I love him…he knows I do…but…sometimes things can't work out"

"This isn't Hannah talking" Jess said sternly "You would never give up on Mark"

"I'm not giving up" Hannah shook her head "I'm moving on with my life…and if he wants to come back into it then I'm willing to try…but I'm not staying on a break for months"

Suddenly there was a pip sound and Hannah saw Daniel pull up outside her house;

"I'll see you tomorrow Jess…Daniel is here…I have my house keys" and then she left before Jess could say anymore.

…

Don pulled into his driveway but he noticed there was already a car sat in his place. As he climbed out his car he saw Mark climb from his own car and look over at him.

"Mark" Don greeted the boy

"I need to see Hannah…" he said simply and Don unlocked the front door and Mark followed.

"Hannah!" Don called into the house as he walked into the kitchen and saw Jess making dinner;

"Don't bother" she said "she's gone to a party…"

"What?" Don asked "she didn't ask me"

"I didn't know until she had basically ran from the house…oh…hello Mark"

"Hey Jess…do you know where she went?" Mark asked, checking his watch

"I imagine it is a college party…some guy named Daniel came to pick her up" Jess said and Mark turned red and the couple looked at the teen boy who shook his head and wiped his eyes;

"Right" he nodded "thanks…I'm going to find her…before it's too late"  
…

"You having a good time?" Daniel asked Hannah, one of his arms sneaking around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, his head near her ear.

"Not bad" she admitted and he chuckled

"Well you're still sober…come with me…" he said and led her through the house and up the steps, his hand in hers as they passed by couples.

"What's going on?" she asked as he opened up the door to a bedroom and she saw a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses on the bedside table.

"You're going to get drunk and forget about your boyfriend" he told her and Hannah shook her head;

"I said I wasn't drinking much" she said and he smiled at her, resting a hand onto her cheek and looking down into her eyes;

"You're hurting Hannah" he whispered "I know that…but he's not here…just have fun"

…

"You're not bad at this" Daniel observed as Hannah drained off another shot and it burned her throat as it went down.

"Ooo" she cried out and pulled her dress up so she wasn't showing too much of herself. Daniel watched her with a gleam in his eyes and he grinned widely as she drained off another shot and then stood up and wobbled around in her heels.

"Hannah" he said, completely sober as he gripped onto her wrist and pulled her back to him, pushing her gently down onto the bed, she fell backwards as her hair flew out around the pillow. Daniel lay next to her, propped up on his elbow as his hand went over her waist, his hand moving up her thigh, pushing the black material from her skin as his eyes looked into hers.

"You're so beautiful…you know that?" he checked with her and she remained quiet, not knowing what to say in response to the boy above her and the spinning room.

"Come here Hannah" he said and he rolled her onto her side, his hand pulling the zip of her dress down as she remained quiet and almost passed out as he began to peel it from her body.

…..

"Hannah!" Mark shouted as he wandered through the home, pushing past people, shouting for his girlfriend. He received no reply and so began to take for the stairs, he had to tell her how much of a jerk he had been. It had taken him three weeks to realise how cold he had been to her and how she must have felt. He had to tell her that he still loved her. He rushed the steps and flung open doors until he came upon a haunting sight.

"What the hell?" He snapped, seeing his girlfriend laid flat on her back as a boy began to undress her. Mark looked at him and then at Hannah who was clearly out of her face.

"Get the hell off her!" Mark yelled and he made his way over to the bed, grabbing Daniel by his collar and hauling him from Hannah whose dress was down to her waist, revealing her bra.

"You must be the boyfriend" Daniel stated

"Yeah…that's right…so what…you play nice with Hannah to just get into her pants?" Mark snapped, slamming him up against the wall.

"She's attractive and drunk…and I like her" Daniel said, trying to push Mark from him

"And she's mine" Mark snapped back "you took advantage of her"

"I didn't do anything" he denied

"You stay away from her, okay?" Mark snapped "you're disgusting"

"If you're so in love with her then why don't you just tell her…because she had begun to fall for me, you know" he stated and Mark let go of him and he shook his head

"You knew she was vulnerable…you manipulated her…" Mark said, flinging his fist against Daniel's jaw "it's sick"

Mark quickly rushed over to Hannah and placed her back into her dress before picking her up into his arms and holding her close. With one final glare at Daniel, he left with her in his arms, attracting stares from everyone at the party as she slept peacefully in his arms. Once he reached his car he set her in the back seat and drove her back to his apartment. He carried her back up to his apartment and placed her on his bed, kneeling at the side of it and moving her matted hair from her eyes.

"You silly girl Hannah" he whispered "you stupid girl…what he could have done to you…" Mark shook his head as he spoke to her sleeping figure "I could swear you don't think sometimes…you're so clever but so stupid…and I know that I pushed you away…but I'm back…if you'll still have me…I love you, you naïve beautiful girl…I always will"

...

Thank you to everyone reading this and please leave a review!


	90. Chapter 90

"Hmm" Hannah moaned when she woke up the next morning, looking around her surroundings which were unfamiliar. She sat up groggily, raising a hand onto her forehead automatically as she heard a cough noise from the corner of the small cramped bedroom. She looked over and saw Mark leant against the wall and the wardrobe, his arms folded and one of his brows raised as he continued staring at her as she shifted the black dress further up her body.

"What's going on?" she managed to ask him

"You tell me Hannah" he said "or are you too drunk to know?"

"Could you not talk so loud" Hannah snapped and Mark walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed as he handed her a glass of water and aspirin he had prepared for her.

"Thanks" Hannah said when she managed to take it and then she looked back at Mark who was looking at the bed sheet cover with intent.

"Do you really not know what happened last night?" he asked her and she shook her head

"I remember Daniel...he took me upstairs and we took shots...but that's it...how did I end up here? Does my dad know?" she panicked but Mark nodded in assurance

"He knows. I called him last night and told him...well...what happened...he isn't best pleased" Mark warned her

"What happened?" she asked timidly, running a hand through her hair as she continued looking at Mark's face.

"Let's just say the boy you thought was nice is a bit of an arsehole...he got you drunk to...take advantage of you Hannah" Mark whispered and Hannah shook her head defiantly

"No" she said "Daniel can't have done that"

"Well he did. He had you passed out on the bed, taking your dress off and his hands running up and down you"

"And you just happened to mysteriously walk in?" Hannah asked him, folding her arms across her stomach as she glared at him.

"I had gone to your house to find you...I had to talk to you and then Jess tells me you've gone to some party...and if I didn't walk in then who knows what would have happened?" he asked her

"So what now Mark?" Hannah asked "You expect me to come running back to you with open arms because you stopped some guy from sleeping with me?"

"Thanks may be a satisfying word" he said snidely

"Well thank you then" Hannah said "I can see you're not lying about Daniel...I've known you long enough to know you wouldn't lie on a matter like that...but...it's been three weeks"

"And you don't want me?" Mark guessed and Hannah remained still. Her body went rigid as she thought about what he had just asked her and she shrugged;

"I don't know what I want" she whispered "You left me...you were so cold and distant...I felt like I was nothing to you"

"I get that what I did was wrong Hannah" he promised her "but...I'm sorry okay? I was only distant because I felt guilty about what you had been through"

"We went through it Mark" Hannah reminded him "and you think it didn't hurt me to know you had chosen me over your family? I felt so guilty...but I talked to you...I never left you out like you did me...you never spoke...you looked repulsed to touch me"

"No Hannah" Mark said with his hand grasping onto hers "I didn't...I know it may have seemed that way..."

"It was that way" Hannah cut him off

"I want this to work Hannah...I love you still" he said to her and Hannah took both of his hands into hers and rested her forehead against his as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And I love you Mark...but...you took three weeks to find out you loved me like you did...and...I don't know if I want a guy who for one second goes through a stage where he ignores his girlfriend and treats her like crap" Hannah whispered quietly

"What are you saying Hannah?" Mark asked and he began to cry "don't do this" he begged

"I've put you through hell" she said "and...and you've hurt me too...I need more time"

"Just...please...don't break up with me" he begged and she began to stand up, pulling her shoes onto her feet as Mark stood on the other side of the bed, crying as he looked at her.

"I don't know what I am going to do Mark" Hannah admitted to him and she began to leave his bedroom as he chased after her, grabbing onto her elbow and stopping her from leaving the apartment.

"You can't walk home like that" he told her and she shrugged

"It's still early" she said "I need air"

"I'll walk with you" he said and began to go for his jacket.

"Don't bother" Hannah pleaded with him "I need time on my own...to think about us"

"At least take my jacket" he said and handed her it. He could see from her face that she wasn't in the mood to talk with him and he was scared that if he pushed her too far she would call it off.

"Okay" she agreed and Mark draped it over her shoulders, his grey jacket smelt like him and Hannah suddenly became intoxicated as she moved down the stairs and Mark reached for his phone;

"Mr Flack" he said, hearing Don on the other end "can you pick Hannah up?"

...

"Hannah Flack" Don said quietly as he pulled up alongside her and lowered the window. She had only walked a block from Mark's apartment and now she was about to be berated by her father "get in this car right now!"

"Okay, okay" Hannah said, opening up the door, hearing men whistle at her as she climbed into her father's car and he began to drive.

"What were you thinking? Doing the walk of shame..." he shook his head "and Mark told me what happened last night...that Daniel...I am in a good mind to go and shoot him"

"Don't bother" Hannah said, tears running down her cheek as Don turned to look at her and he pulled onto the sidewalk with his car in the six a.m. morning light.

"Did he hurt you Hannah?" Don asked in fear as Hannah shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"I don't know...Mark said he didn't...just that he could have..." Hannah said "But it's not him"

"What is it baby?" he asked and she looked at her father;

"Mark wants me back" she sobbed and Don looked confused;

"I thought that was what you wanted?" he asked and she began to take deep breaths;

"I don't know" Hannah sighed "I love him...but...I don't want to be treated like I'm not here...for three weeks...longer if you count the time he lived with us...it hurt...and I don't want the pain..."

"Sh, sh, sh" Don whispered to his daughter as he took both of her hands into his own and she leaned across from her seat and rested her head onto his shoulder;

"What do I do daddy?" she cried

"Oh baby" Don murmured "I don't know"

...

Thank you to all who reviewed and please leave me some more!


	91. Chapter 91

"Mr Flack" Mark pleaded when he saw Don answer the door and then sigh and shake his head "I have to see her"

"She's tired Mark. Exams have been stressing her out" Don made up an excuse for Hannah as she remained seated at the top of the stairs, listening into Mark's clear and deep voice as her eyes closed.

"I know that Mr Flack" Mark agreed quickly "but I need to see her…how long does she intend to keep me hanging on?" He called out loudly with every intention of Hannah hearing him as Don closed the door slightly.

"She doesn't know if she can risk taking you back Mark…now if she does or not then it is her choice but you standing here won't solve anything" Don said and Hannah stood up and began to make her way down the stairs. Mark peered over Don's shoulder as he saw her and Don simply just turned around and watched as Hannah stood to his side.

"I'm fine" she promised her father who nodded and left as the two teens stared at each other on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked him

"Trying to get my girlfriend back" he said and Hannah took a deep breath

"I know why you were cold towards me Mark…you say you felt guilty whenever you saw me for what you'd done…but the fact you couldn't talk to me just showed that our relationship was falling apart" Hannah said and Mark nodded quickly in agreement with her.

"I know" he said "and I'm sorry and I know it must have hurt but I need to know where we stand. I can't lose you Hannah"

"And I can't be with someone who can go for months on end without talking to me" Hannah said and she began to close the door "I thank you for stopping Daniel that night…but…we're over Mark…"

"No!" he roared as she shut the door and he began banging on it loudly "Hannah don't do this! You don't mean it!"

Hannah placed the chain on the door and she turned around and began to walk back up into her room, crying silently as Mark's voice continued to haunt her ears.

One week later

"I could swear that boy doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'" Don murmured in annoyance as he saw Jess sat in the living room that Thursday evening, watching the TV mindlessly.

"And I could swear that your daughter is going to go mad if she spends any more time upstairs in her room" Jess replied and Don groaned, wrapping an arm around Jess' shoulders as she yawned.

"I know, I know…but he was at the door again…trying to win her back" Don said and he looked over his shoulder into the hallway.

"That's because he loves her still" Jess replied "And he isn't going to give up…I think it is quite romantic" she admitted

"Or daft" Don snorted "if she says she doesn't want him then why doesn't he just get the message?"

"Because somewhere deep down she still loves him Don and he isn't going to let that part of her go without a fight…"

"She just doesn't want to be hurt again" Don sighed and Jess began to stand up

"And I don't think he would hurt her" she checked her watch "I'm off for some more popcorn…"

As Jess walked into the kitchen she noticed Hannah who had sneakily made her way down the stairs in order to go and get food. Jess looked at the girl who had red eyes and was looking out the kitchen window as she saw her boyfriend's car still sat in the drive.

"Will he ever go away?" she snapped in annoyance and Jess just shrugged

"Not as long as you love him" Jess whispered and Hannah looked at her, about to go into denial but she couldn't. She knew Jess was right of course and that was what hurt her.

"I'm off back upstairs" Hannah said and she flounced back up the steps to her room and almost had a heart attack when she saw she wasn't alone.

"How the hell did you even get up here?" Hannah snapped, setting her drink on her chest of drawers as she shut her door and looked at Mark.

"The trellis and then onto your balcony…you shouldn't leave these doors open" he scolded her half heartedly and she remained stood where she was.

"Why are you making this difficult for me Mark?" she asked in a whisper

"Because I still love you and I know you love me too" he replied "you're scared that I will abandon you again and I get it"

"Oh good" she said sarcastically "can't imagine why I would want a boyfriend who spoke to me...crazy really"

"You know you're just like your father when he is being sarcastic?" he asked Hannah who folded her arms and turned red in annoyance with him

"You have his temper too" Mark grumbled "and his stubbornness"

"Are you just here to compare me with my dad?" Hannah asked

"No" Mark said, realising he had gone off on a tangent "I want to kiss you"

"You're really something" Hannah folded her arms and looked at him "coming in here and making demands that aren't going to happen because you're just a completely and utterly delusional person! What kind of ex asks his girlfriend if she'll make out with him again? Hmm? To prove what? That he still has it" Hannah ranted as Mark made his way over to her;

"Hannah shut up" he whispered and before she could say anything else he was kissing her again. When he pulled away he found that she had turned a pleasant shade of red and her eyes were looking into his as she placed a hand onto the back of his head and pushed his mouth back onto hers.

"God I hate you" she moaned as his arms went around her waist and he kissed her on the cheek

"No you don't" he told her "I love you Hannah…always…I'm never going to leave you again…I swear on it"

"Don't hurt me Mark…" she begged him "don't do this"

"I have to Hannah" he said and his hand stroked her hair "please"

"Promise you'll never ignore me" she made him swear

"I promise" he said "never"

And then she went back to kissing him.


	92. Chapter 92

"Hannah" Jess knocked on the teen's door that night but she received no reply and so she took it upon herself to open the door slightly, she poked her head around the door and gasped at what she saw. Hannah was sleeping on her bed peacefully but beneath her head there was Mark. She was laid on his chest as his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to him. Jess smiled sadly and shut the door on them, walking back into her own room where Don was sat on the bed, his brow raised at Jess.

"She's asleep" Jess said "but don't go crazy...Mark is with her...no idea how he got there but she looks more peaceful than she has in ages...I think she's taken him back"

"What?" Don gasped and his eyes went wide "how...? He shouldn't be here..." Don said and Jess climbed into bed next to him and she rested a hand onto his arm;

"Leave them Don" she instructed him "he knows what he did was wrong...and he is sorry...it's Hannah's decision"

"I know" Don said, holding his hands up in surrender "but I just want the best for her...and I don't know if Mark is that"

"I think he is" Jess stuck up for him "he's a good boy...he just had a rough time and he knows ignoring Hannah was wrong...I think him showing up every night and standing at her door proves he will do anything for her"

"I thought it was a little desperate" Don snorted and laid on his side

"Wouldn't you do anything for love?" Jess hit him lightly in the arm, raising her brows and looking at him in questioning

"I should suppose" he muttered, realising he had possibly been hypocritical

"Well then" she replied triumphantly "he was desperate to get her back...and he has done...leave the kid alone"

...

"Morning" Hannah said, walking into the kitchen in the morning and seeing her dad and Jess stood, cooking and pouring orange juice. She had a spring in her step and she smiled as she drank the hot chocolate Jess had placed on the breakfast bar.

"Good morning baby" Don greeted her "sleep well?"

"Very" she nodded. Mark had snuck out that morning so that he could go back to his apartment and pick up the Law books he needed for the day ahead.

"Did that have anything to do with anything that had happened?" Don continued to dig deeper and Hannah turned a slight colour of red and she looked up at her father and then she looked over to Jess and held her hands up;

"You know, don't you?" she asked them and they exchanged sly smiles at each other

"We know" Jess confirmed her beliefs "I went to check on you and I saw him lying there with you"

"He said he was sorry" Hannah shrugged "and I believe him...he was genuine and promised he wouldn't ignore me again..."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Don checked with Hannah, walking over to her as she sat on the breakfast bar stool and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sure" she promised him "I love him...and...I can't...well...I don't want to be without him"

"Okay then honey" Don said cautiously "but I want a word with him"

...

"Is he going to kill me?" Mark asked Hannah as he pulled into her drive that night, he looked over to her and she was staring at her lap, shaking her head.

"No" Hannah said "just give you the speech"

"Oh...the...'don't hurt my little girl speech'?" he checked and Hannah nodded as Mark leant across to her and laid a hand onto her cheek;

"I'm not going to hurt you again" Mark swore "and I know why your dad is going to talk to me...but I need you to know that I'm here to stay"

"I know" she whispered "come on"

The two teens walked into the house and Don was stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Hannah removed her coat and Mark just looked at Mr Flack.

"I'll be upstairs" Hannah made her leave and took the steps as Don nodded his head for Mark to follow him into the kitchen.

"I imagine Hannah told you I wanted to talk with you" Don stated and Mark nodded

"I know why" he said and Don simply leant against the worktop

"You hurt her bad Mark" Don said "and...me and Jess didn't know what to do about her...she was in bits"

"I know Mr Flack" Mark sighed, nodding as he went

"And I can see you're sorry" he nodded "but if you hurt her again Mark...then I will personally make your life hell"

"I understand" Mark said

"Good" Don replied "I don't think you're a bad kid Mark...apart from the hurting my daughter part...now go back to her"

...

"He could have been harsher" Mark shrugged "but I can see what he is getting at"

"Well at least you're still alive" Hannah tried to joke and Mark chuckled lightly

"True" he agreed

"Is it just me Mark...or...well...is this going to be awkward?" she wondered, and he sat her on his lap on the chair she was sat on at her desk and he laced his fingers through hers

"For the start perhaps" he didn't lie to her "we've been through a lot"

"I just can't imagine it getting to how it was...after all that happened" Hannah worried

"It will" he swore "I love you and you love me...that's enough"

...

"Are you having a laugh?" Jess asked, opening the door to reveal Geoff Clarke stood there.

"I'm not known for having a sense of humour" he said blandly "Is it true my son has broken up with your daughter?"

"No" Jess folded her arms firmly "they had a break...and now they're back on. He has moved out though"

"Shame" he drawled "could have done better without her...anyway...I hear he has a new apartment but we don't know where it is...and his mother wanted me to drop this off..."

"She should have come...then Don wouldn't have murdered her if he happened to open the door"

"Whatever" he snapped "just give these to my son"

He handed her a shoulder bag and she took it, placing it on the floor next to the coat stand before looking at Geoff;

"That all?" she checked and he remained still for a moment

"Yes...tell Mark...just...tell him I'm still sorry...for the loss of the baby"

...

Thank you to the usual regulars who review my story! It will get happier soon! And thank you to all reading!


	93. Chapter 93

"Now it is starting to look like a baby" Jess said, holding up her scan photo. She was five months into her pregnancy and her and Don had just been for another scan to make sure the baby was alright.

"I still don't see it" Don observed as he opened up the car door for his wife to climb into.

"I'll have Hannah show you at home" Jess placed the photo into her purse and began fiddling with her mobile, texting Stella to let her know she was on the way to the lab to help with some evidence. Jess had managed to sneakily get herself back into the lab and analyse evidence, of course she wasn't doing anything strenuous but it beat sitting at desk and typing up documents.

"You're off back to the lab?" Don checked with her and she nodded;

"Yes" she said "Hannah said she'll cook tonight…she only has one lecture at college"

"Fair enough then" Don yawned as he drove "I'll pick you up tonight"

"Actually" Jess drawled "Stella and me was going to go out for drinks…well…an orange juice for me and all that so I told Hannah just to save me some dinner"

"And how will you be getting back home?" Don questioned her

"Stella" she said "don't worry Don…me and the baby will be fine"

…

"Hannah!" a voice called out as Hannah walked down the steps of the college lecture hall and back around the campus as she made her way to her car, carrying her books as she juggled her polystyrene cup of hot chocolate and her car keys.

"Go away Daniel" she said coldly as she saw him catch up with her

"Hannah" he complained "please…I…I know I was a jerk…but you don't have to ignore me…"

"I think it is for the best" she continued looking straight ahead

"It's not" he defied her and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back to him as they stood still and looking at each other.

"So what was it like then? The thought of sleeping with someone whilst they were drunk?" she asked him curtly and he winced

"Believe me or not Hannah" Daniel shrugged "I didn't know if I was going to sleep with you"

"Oh that makes things better" she said sarcastically before continuing her walk

"Look" he began "I'm sorry for what I was going to do…but you're fit Hannah…and I fancy you like crazy and I knew you'd never go for me as long as your boyfriend was there…"

"What you did was unforgiveable Daniel. I don't care of your intentions to me…I thought you were a friend and then you did that to me. Do you treat all girls like that?"

"If I said yes would you hate me more?" he pondered

"The hatred is quite deep already" she warned him "just go away"

"No" he retorted and then Hannah looked into the car park and then back to Daniel.

"You really should go unless you fancy a beating from Mark" she suggested and saw her boyfriend stood there, leaning by her car, watching her and Daniel intently. He had a messenger bag hanging over his body, his hands stuffed into his grey coat and stubble was once again forming on his chin.

"I'm not scared of him" Daniel jutted his chin out and continued to follow Hannah to her car. When she saw Mark she locked eyes with him and shook her head.

"Hey" she whispered "what you doing here?"

"The more important question is what is he doing here?" Mark nodded his head at Daniel, his face turning red "and my car is in the garage…broke down this morning"

"I was talking to Hannah" Daniel stated and Mark looked at the brunette

"More like stalking" she muttered and Mark sighed once;

"Get in the car Hannah" he instructed her, opening up the driver's side door, taking her books from her and then slowly guiding her to sit in before he shut the door and opened the back door to the Volvo and dumped the books inside.

"Look" Mark began, suddenly grasping Daniel by his collar and slamming him against the boot "Hannah isn't interested, alright? You hurt her and no one gets away with that…she knows what a creep you are so if I ever hear her mention your name in another sentence then I swear that I will personally be the one to come and hurt you. Got it?"

"So you're just a bully?" Daniel spat and Mark shrugged

"I prefer the term 'overprotective boyfriend'" he responded "but it's better than being some dirty pervert who goes around taking advantage of girls"

"You'd better watch it Clarke" Daniel smirked

"Same for you Cook" Mark let go of him and moved around the car "stay away from her"

…

"So what do you think?" Don placed a photo of the scan in front of Hannah as she sat in the living room watching the TV wordlessly that night. Don had sat beside her and wrapped her into his arms tightly, feeling like he never got much of a chance to hold his daughter as much as he did he wanted to take advantage of their alone time.

"I think it is growing…do you know what it is yet?" Hannah wondered aloud, looking at the scan

"We don't want to know…me and your mother didn't know what you was until the birth…it can be a surprise" Don told her and she yawned loudly

"So I hear Jess is back in the crime lab" Hannah murmured

"Yes she is" he agreed "the desk job was killing her…she needs to be doing something, even if it isn't that much she has to be moving slightly"

"It's funny" Hannah whispered "it doesn't seem like two minutes ago when you were asking for my permission to date her and now…well…time goes fast"

"Do you remember the day of the first date?" he chuckled and Hannah laughed loudly

"You were _so _nervous" Hannah laughed loudly "pretending to be all cocky but I could see through it"

"You know me too well" Don mock complained as his daughter leant against the arm of the sofa, Don held her in his lap tightly, tucking her head into the crook of his neck as he sighed.

"These last few months have been torture Hannah" he whispered

"I know" she agreed "but it's going to get better"

"It is" he promised "it feels like we haven't done this in ages"

"What?" Hannah whispered

"Just…sat here and talked…it's made me realise you're really growing up and doing your own thing"

"I'm still here though" she reminded him

"I know baby" Don muttered, realising there would be one day when she left him for a family of her own. But he would always have Jess and his unborn baby.

…

"Don" Jess called into her house that night, walking into the kitchen which was empty and then she moved into the living room and jumped a little at the sight. Don was sat on the sofa with Hannah in his lap and they were both sleeping. Jess smiled a little and turned the living room light off, draping a blanket over the pair of them before leaving them to sleep.

….

Okay, so I have gone over 200 reviews! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, whether you have reviewed regularly or not, it is still counted to me!


	94. Chapter 94

"You have got to be having a laugh" Hannah said when she walked out of the lecture hall and found Daniel stood outside, waiting for her "so you skip class and then come here and wait for me so you can talk crap?"

"I'm not leaving this be Hannah" he warned her and she walked straight past him, on her way to meet Millie in the college coffee house.

"Well I am" she replied "I don't want to make a scene but if you don't go away then I'll just scream"

"I don't think so" Daniel said and he grabbed onto her elbow, and opened up a door, revealing a small closet and he dragged her in.

"Unlock that door now!" Hannah demanded when she saw he had bolted it and was stood closer to it then she was as she managed to not trip over a broom and mop.

"No" he snapped "because you're going to listen to me"

"I've done all the listening I want to do" Hannah retorted to him, moving past him but he pushed her back, slamming her body into the bare wall and holding her there, his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"I'm going to get you one day Hannah…I was so close to having what I wanted that night but then your boyfriend walked in…and I don't like losing at the last minute. Do you understand me?" he snapped at her, his hold on her mouth increasing as his other hand held both her wrists together.

"Oh Hannah" he chuckled "why can't you see that I'd be much better for you than Mark?"

Hannah squirmed beneath him as he finally let her go and she turned white and began to shiver.

"Just …leave…me…alone" she shook, stumbling past him, moving the bolt over the door and leaving the room.

"We both know that's not going to happen" Daniel told her, following her out the small cupboard but walking in the other direction to her as Hannah rushed out to her car and fumbled with her cell;

"Mark…Mark…I need you" she sobbed

…..

"What the hell has happened?" Mark asked when he pulled up into the college car park and saw Hannah stood and looking around her. She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly as she allowed herself to cry slightly.

"It's Daniel…he…he's scaring me now Mark…he won't leave me alone" she garbled "he was there after class…and then he told me…something about how he doesn't like losing…"

"Did he hurt you?" Mark asked, observing her face and she shook her heads, grateful for Mark being there.

"No…he just scared me Mark…I don't know what to do" she admitted

"We talk to your dad Hannah" Mark said and Hannah simply just remained still "he's a Detective Hannah…surely there is something he can do to get rid of this creep baby"

….

"Hannah…Mark…" Jess greeted the two of them as they entered the living room. Hannah tossed her hair to the side and looked at Mark who just looked at Jess.

"What's up?" she asked and Hannah sighed

"Is my dad about Jess?"

"No…Danny called him and he had to go and help interviewing…what's up sweetie?" she could sense the teens reluctance to approach the subject and Mark just nodded at Hannah

"It's not going to continue Hannah" he told her and she nodded

"I know" she whispered "you know that night when I went out Jess? And…well…Daniel…" she spoke a few words and Jess simply nodded

"Your father was going to kill him I do believe" Jess stated and Mark snorted

"He can do that if he wants to" Mark said "either him or me"

"What's going on you two?" Jess asked, wondering why Mark had gotten so wound up at the mention of his name all of a sudden.

"Well he won't leave me alone no matter how many times I tell him to go away…and then today he told me he that he…well…"

"He isn't going to leave her be until he has gotten what he wanted that night" Mark said, walking around Hannah's kitchen, removing his grey winter coat as he warmed up in anger and Jess gasped.

"He said this?" she checked

"Yes" Hannah whispered and Jess stood up and walked over to the teen, awkwardly hugging her

"I'll get your dad honey…he'll know how to approach this"

….

"Don we have an issue" Jess spoke down the phone to her husband as he stood in a block of apartments, tracking down anyone who knew of a murder.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" he worried

"No" Jess said "it's your daughter"

"What's wrong with Hannah?"

"That boy who tried to sleep with her that night? Well he's threatened to finish the job" Jess said bitterly and Don's hands turned into fists.

"What's his full name?"

"Daniel Cook" Jess said

"I'll be back late tonight" Don said and Jess sighed

"Don't do anything stupid Don" she warned him

…

"Hello" a thin woman answered the door to an apartment in Manhattan.

"Ms Cook?" Don asked her and she nodded

"Yes"

"I'm Detective Flack. I need a word about your son, Daniel" Don said and the woman turned pale white but allowed Don into the apartment.

"I would have offered you a drink Detective…but can I know what Daniel has done first please?" the woman said politely and she sat down on the armchair in the white open spaced living area. Don took a seat on the sofa, pressing his tie down as he looked at the woman who seemed so pleasant.

"Yes Ma'am…your son…well…he's threatened a girl…who happens to be my daughter" Don said and the woman went wide eyed

"My Daniel?" she asked "oh no…what did he do?"

"He took my daughter to a party one night and got her drunk…then he began to undress her…they were interrupted but he has said he wants to finish off what he started ma'am" Don told her and the woman shook her head

"My Daniel?" she checked

"Yes ma'am" Don said "my daughter is extremely shook up about this and to be honest I had come here with an intention of possibly bringing your son down to the precinct for harassment"

"I'll talk to him Detective…please…I…his father was like that but I thought…I hoped my son would be different…I know what he's like around women…changes them like we change clothes…I never thought he was capable of something like this" she shook her head

"Ma'am if you can just get him to stay away from my daughter then that is all Hannah wants and if not then next time I will come down here and arrest him myself" Don warned her and stood up

"I'm sorry detective…for your daughter…I'll talk to him. Get this story straight"

"Mum" Daniel's voice suddenly echoed the room and they looked at him "you can't believe that, can you?"

"Go to your room Daniel. We'll speak later" his mother said

"She's delusional! She's not right in the head…she just lost a baby for goodness sake…she was asking me for it!" he bellowed

"Shut up" Don warned him "she was not and you know it"

"Daniel pack it in" Ms Cook snapped "I know what you're like when it comes to rejection and women…your father was the same"

"She was nothing but a slut anyway" he muttered and Don reached into his jacket, contemplating going for his gun but he settled for his cuffs as he walked over to Daniel.

"What the hell?" Daniel snapped as he cuffed him

"Me and you are off to the precinct for a little chat Danny boy" Don said "Ms Clarke you can follow down and wait for him if you would like"

"You can't do this!" Daniel roared

"The next time you take advantage of someone then make sure she's not the daughter of a Detective"

"You're…her…father?" he worried, not knowing that part.

"It's Detective Flack to you" Don spat; dragging him down the stairs


	95. Chapter 95

"So what is it Daniel? You get a kick out of chasing girls around?" Flack snapped when he had managed to drag a screaming Daniel into the precinct.

"I keep telling you that she was drunk and begging me for it" he partly lied as Don slammed his fists on the table, looking the boy in the eye in pure disgust.

"The key word there was drunk" he snapped "and Hannah would never do such a thing"

"You know something?" Daniel folded his arms and leant back in his chair "you shouldn't be interviewing me about this…it's bias"

"Yeah?" Don raised a brow and stood up tall looking at the nodding teen "I'll tell you something then Daniel…you're looking at going onto trial for harassment if you keep pissing me off"

"You don't have the evidence" he chuckled

"I do believe that there is CCTV in the college halls smart arse" Don said "so that should show you dragging my girl into a cloakroom or whatever it was"

"Very protective over your daughter, aren't you Detective?" Daniel sounded amused and Don straightened out his tie, not answering back to the teen "I bet you was disgusted when you found out she was knocked up"

"That" Don pointed a finger at him "is none of your business"

"I think she's just playing hard to get" Daniel admitted

"Yeah? Well change the word hard with impossible" Don spoke "because if you go near her again then I will find enough evidence to warrant you with a restraining order"

"Sounds nasty" Daniel joked around and Don simply shook his head at the boy's arrogance.

"It is" Don agreed "and…well…this is off record, between me and you" Don walked to the back of his chair, leaning down to whisper into his ear "and if I ever hear Hannah mention a bad word about you again, then I will personally make your life hell. Just remember that I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it"

…..

"Dad" Hannah gasped when she saw him walk in at eleven at night. Mark had gone home after Hannah had promised to phone him when she knew what her dad knew. Jess was currently napping in the living room, trying to stay awake for when Don came back but knowing she was too tired to realistically doing it. Hannah hugged her dad tightly and he held her back, kissing her on the forehead before removing his coat.

"You alright baby?" he checked and she nodded

"I'm fine" she promised "what happened? You've been gone a long time"

"Well I went to Cook's apartment like I said…and his mother was nice Hannah…nothing like him" Don said and began to walk into the kitchen with Hannah following after him, settling onto a bar stool as he raided the fridge for food, finally settling on just a beer and then grabbing a pack of cookies from the cupboard.

"Anyway, Cook came out…started blabbering on and so I arrested him" Don shrugged, standing the other side of the counter and drinking beer whilst Hannah remained wide eyed.

"You what?" she asked

"Arrested him and questioned him at the precinct…gave him a warning and then told him the next time he spoke to you then I'd make his life hell"

"Thank you" Hannah simply said "I…I didn't know what to do earlier…"

"Mark did right making you tell us" Don looked her in the eye "you don't need to hide anything like that again baby"

"I wasn't going to hide it" Hannah said "I just didn't know if you would have been able to do anything…because he didn't really do anything serious"

"Hey, hey, hey" Don raised a hand to stop her "he threatened you and that is serious enough, understand?"

"I understand" she said and he nodded

"Now get off to bed" he said "you look tired"

"I am tired" she jumped from the bar stool and walked round to Don, quickly hugging him and then moving off to her room. Don finished off his sixth cookie and then left his empty beer bottle on the counter before going into the living room to wake Jess who was awake. Don jumped a little and she grinned.

"I thought you was asleep" he said

"I was…I heard you talking with Hannah" she stated "poor girl was really in a mess tonight"

"Yeah" Don sat next to her and pinched the bridge of his nose

"So you didn't shoot him?" Jess checked and Don chuckled darkly

"The thought crossed my mind" he admitted "he was bad mouthing her Jess…swearing she wants him…I've never heard so much rubbish in the first place. She should have stayed away from him to start with"

"She was vulnerable" Jess shrugged "wanted someone to talk to and he was there…she didn't think of anything like this at the time"

"Well if that is the effect that breaking up with Mark has on her then I hope it never happens again"

"It won't" Jess said firmly "you should have seen him with her earlier Don…never left her side…always comforting him"

"Jess" Don said "sweetie…the idea of any man putting their hands on my daughter is not one I relish. Even if it is to be sweet with her…and besides…I haven't entirely forgiven him for breaking up with her"

"Well as long as you don't tell Hannah that then all shall be fine…and I have some news" Jess said and she smiled

"Go on" Don urged her

"My mum…it wasn't my idea and you don't have to come…" she assured him and he nodded "has arranged a baby shower"

"A baby shower?" Don checked

"Didn't you have one for Hannah?" Jess raised a brow and Don shook his head

"No…we didn't…Em never mentioned one" he said "so when is it?"

"Next Thursday" Jess said "so depending on your shift I get it if you can't come"

"A room filled with women squealing over babies?" he checked and Jess shrugged

"Normally men don't come" she said "look Donnie it's fine" she said "I get that you're not one for these sort of things"

"But I don't want to let you down" Don held her hand and she shook her head

"I have Hannah with me…and you won't be. Trust me, if you was, I would let you know"


	96. Chapter 96

"Getting daddy to your dirty work are you?" Daniel hissed at Hannah when he saw her sat in the library in college. He took a seat next to her at the small wooden table as other people looked on in anticipation as to what they were talking about.

"If it gets rid of you then yes I am" Hannah snapped back quietly "do you not get it? If you do anything to me again then you're out"

"And how would they know?" he asked her

"Because there is CCTV everywhere around college…people would know and so I suggest you go away before I actually contemplate getting a restraining order against you" Hannah said and Daniel moved his hand under the desk and grasped onto her wrist tightly as she looked back at him.

"This isn't over" he promised her "not by a long shot"

"I think it is" she replied, snatching her wrist back "now get lost"

"I'll see you around Hannah" he whispered before moving off back out of the library, leaving Hannah glaring after him.

…..

"I want him out" Don demanded as he sat in the vice chancellors office of NY college

"Detective Flack…I understand where you are coming from" the man began and Don simply shook his head as Hannah remained silent next to him

"I don't want excuses…he keeps on threatening my daughter and it's not fair on him staying here…there are other female students too" Don said and the man nodded

"I am perfectly aware of that" he said "but this is a serious accusation"

"That it is" Don said "but it is a correct accusation and can't go on anymore"

"I shall bring Mr Cook in Detective Flack…let him explain himself and then check the CCTV to make sure he had been in the same rooms as Hannah and talking to her"

"You think I've been lying?"Hannah asked, shocked as the man shook his head

"No Miss Flack" he said "we just need the evidence to back up your stories"

…..

"You little bitch!" Daniel roared, seeing Hannah climbing into her car after college one night "getting me kicked out of college!"

"Maybe now you'll do us all a favour and go away" Hannah said as he finally approached her and laughed in disbelief

"You think you've solved the problem?" he asked her "you think because I'm not in college that I can't make your life hell?"

"I think you had it coming…it's not like I didn't warn you Daniel!" Hannah yelled at him "I told you to leave me alone and you didn't! You think I'm going to just put up with your crap forever?"

"I think you'll do well to remember who you're talking to!" He stood tall and shouted back at her

"I know who I'm talking to!" she retorted "some squirmy little coward who can't handle anyone rejecting him because he thinks he's God!"

"No one!" he roared, slamming her against her car, his hands either side of her body "talks to me like that!"

"I'll scream" she warned him in a whisper

"Shame you stay so late at the library and everyone leaves" he began to fiddle with the buttons on his jeans with one hand as he opened the back door to Hannah's car and pushed her onto the backseat, his body slamming into hers as he locked the doors and held her down.

"Get off!" she yelled as he hungrily pressed his lips to her neck and undid her coat, pushing it from her body as she hit at him.

"I told you Hannah" he whispered into her ear, his hand riding slowly up her top "that I'd have you"

"Over my dead body arsehole" she snapped back and reached into her bag which was beneath her seat. Quickly, she fiddled around with it, knowing she had never taken it out even after two years. Her dad had made her carry it around but she had complained constantly. Now she was slightly glad she had listened to him.

"Stop struggling" Daniel commanded her, grasping her brown hair and pulling her head back to face him as his other hand messed with the waistband of her jeans "it'll be much more enjoyable for you and me both" he managed to undo the last button of her shirt allowing it to fall open as his mouth moved down her neck to her chest.

"You're a complete arse, you know that?" Hannah checked with him and his head moved back up as he looked her in the eye, but before he could say anything, Hannah moved the pepper spray can in front of her face and she sprayed it, Daniel yelled out in pain, instantly covering his hands with his eyes whilst Hannah took her move and kneed him where it hurt before crawling out from under him, pushing him to the other side of the car as she unlocked her side of the car and fell out, grabbing her shirt, phone and car keys. Quickly, she shut the door and locked it so he was trapped and then she began to cover herself with her shirt and call the police as she did it up.

…..

"Hannah!" Don yelled, seeing his daughter when he pulled up and the noticing Daniel being cuffed by some uniformed officers.

"Dad" Hannah hugged him for a second and then he let go, checking she wasn't hurt.

"Oh baby…what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Don asked and Hannah shook her head

"I'm fine…I'm fine…I thought he was going to…well…" she couldn't say it and so Don just nodded at her "so I used the pepper spray you gave me…and then locked him in the car and called the police…everyone had gone home and it was quiet…he jumped up on me"

"It's alright baby" he promised her and then she saw another car pull up and she looked at her dad

"Did you call him?" she asked her father who nodded

"I thought you'd want him here…I have to go back to the station" Don told her as Mark rushed up to them and hugged his girlfriend.

"You alright?" he asked her and she nodded

"I'm fine Mark…" she promised and he nodded, kissing her on the forehead before seeing Daniel leant over a cop car. He released Hannah and stormed over to the boy, his hands balled into fists as Don and Hannah followed him.

"Hey!" Mark called out and the cops eased up on Daniel as they looked at him. Before anyone had time to react, Mark had grabbed Daniel by the back of his shirt, twirled him around and punched him right in the nose, grasping onto his knuckle afterwards.

"That's for hurting my girlfriend you bastard!" he roared and an officer pushed Mark backwards before Don took him by the arm and pulled him further back.

"Mark" Don snapped "take Hannah home…Jess is there already…"

"Yes Mr Flack" Mark replied, still glaring at Daniel who they were pushing into a cop car

"Hannah…you did the right thing, okay baby?" he said, placing a hand onto her cheek "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Yeah" she said and kissed him on the cheek before Mark led her back to his car and Don went to do some serious interrogation.


	97. Chapter 97

"Hey sweetie" Jess walked into Hannah's room at ten at night and found the teen sat up in her bed, her knees together as her arms wrapped around them and she smiled lightly at Jess.

"Your dad called…said he shouldn't be too long at the precinct" Jess sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her stomach where she felt the kicking for a moment and then back at Hannah who simply nodded "how you holding up?"

"I think I'm fine" Hannah said, looking down at her duvet "it's stupid really…he didn't actually do anything to me…but I feel…"

"What is it Hannah?" Jess pushed her gently

"I feel dirty" Hannah whispered "as if…there was a point where I thought he was going to actually rape me Jess"

"That was his intention honey" Jess didn't lie to her "but you were brave…you managed to get out of there before he could do anything"

"That's the thing" Hannah said "I keep thinking of what he could have done Jess...I was alone and scared…I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't move…"

"Come here" Jess said and awkwardly she wrapped her arms around the teenager and pressed her head onto her shoulder in a comforting manner as Jess simply shook her head.

"Don't think of what could have happened honey" she said "because it didn't"

"I know" Hannah agreed

"Of course there will always be a part of you that wonders but you have to tell yourself that you escaped…you managed to think quickly and not many people could have done that in a situation like yours" Jess explained and Hannah nodded once again.

"At least the pepper spray came in handy for once" Jess joked and Hannah laughed slightly as she sat back up and Jess wiped away her tears

"Don't let this get to you Hannah" Jess squeezed one of her hands "the creep isn't coming near you again and you need to be strong to forget about him…don't let him ruin what you have"

"I know I should count myself lucky" Hannah said

"Well…partly lucky…you don't tend to be a lucky kind of person sweetie" Jess smiled sadly and Hannah chuckled to herself.

"That's true" she admitted

"So you're going to be okay?" Jess checked

"I will be" Hannah said with a yawn

"Get some sleep…do you want your dad to come up when he gets home?" Jess stood up and looked at Hannah who nodded.

"Alright then" Jess said "Goodnight Hannah"

"Goodnight Jess"

….

"I'd like to go in there and rip his scrawny head from his shoulders" Don growled as he and Danny stood behind the glass pane of an interview room, watching how Daniel sat and lounged around.

"Bit of an arrogant arse, isn't he?" Messer said, folding his arms over his chest as Don snorted

"I can't believe they didn't let me do the interview" Don complained

"Because you'd have killed him?" Danny suggested and Don looked at his friend

"Would that have been a bad thing?" he asked and Messer shook his head

"No" he said "but you would have ended up in jail then Hannah and Jess would have killed you"

"Yeah well" Don said "with the amount of crime scenes I've been to I know how to make his death look like an accident" Don did up a button to his jacket as an officer walked into the interview room and made ready to take Daniel to a holding cell for the night. Don moved from his spot and followed until he saw Daniel in the midst of the precinct and he stopped them in their tracks as the boy rolled his eyes.

"I warned you" Don said, noticing his nose was an odd shape "and you ignored me, didn't you?"

"She was gasping for it" Daniel whispered slightly. The officer, sensing Don's annoyance, tried to drag the boy past him but Don stood in the way.

"You're a sick boy and if I ever see your face again then I will kill you. Got me? No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it" he threatened him

"Oh yeah?" Daniel smirked "because I don't see you doing anything about it now"

"That's because I don't take the law into my own hands" Don said and the officer began walking past Don again.

"Because you're a coward. Just like your daughter was when I had her on the back seat of her car" he called out and Don turned red. Storming forwards, ignoring the cries of Danny to stop, he grabbed Daniel and slammed into the nearest filing cabinet as officers tried to pull him back.

"Don…he's not worth it" Danny stated, dragging his friend back as he continued glaring at Daniel who was then being carted off by an officer.

"Stupid little arsehole" Don shouted after him and Daniel just smirked and then Don took the seat at his desk, slamming his fists onto the wood.

"Flack" Messer snapped "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said curtly "if I could have reached for my gun in time" he swore

"Then I'd have stopped you. Now get off home to your wife and daughter"

…..

"How is she?" Don asked Jess when he walked in late at night. She was sat up in bed, reading as Don removed his tie and undid his top few buttons before removing his jacket.

"She's not too bad…I talked with earlier after Mark had left for work…she was scared Don…" Jess said and Don sighed "she told me to let you know that she doesn't mind if you go and wake her when you got in"

"I should do" he said and pecked Jess on the cheek before moving for Hannah's room.

"Hey" he smiled, seeing she was still awake, sat with her legs folded beneath her in the cosy cream chair by her bookshelf, a blanket draped over her. Don kissed her on the cheek swiftly and she smiled at him;

"What happened?" she asked and he sighed

"He's being done for attempted rape" he whispered "he's in the station still"

"You didn't shoot him?" Hannah checked

"No. The thought had crossed my mind" Don admitted, pushing Hannah to the side of her chair so he could sit awkwardly beside her in the large seating chair.

"I suppose I should thank you…for giving me the pepper spray" she said and Don chuckled a little

"I told you it may come in handy…although I thought you'd be using it for Mark" he replied "but you're going to be okay, right?" Don checked

"Yes…he didn't do anything" Hannah said and Don raised a brow

"You sure…you can always talk to someone Hannah…" he assured her and she rolled her eyes

"I'm not off back to the shrink dad" she complained "I'm not crazy"

"I know" Don said quickly "I just wondered"

"I'm fine" she promised

"I'm just looking out for you baby…like dad's do"


	98. Chapter 98

"Mark" Hannah complained as he walked with her out of the cinema on the Saturday night after they had been shopping for something for the baby shower "I'm fine…honest"

"You seem to be handling it all well" Mark observed and Hannah simply snorted, taking his hand into hers as they walked off to the car park

"I think I've been enough to learn how to cope with things" she mused "And I'm not letting him get to me"

"You're a brave girl Hannah" Mark whistled and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so her arm went across her body as she refused to let go of his hand.

"No…I'm really not" Hannah chuckled

"Yes. You are" Mark said, kissing her on the top of her head "so do you want me to drive you home or do you want to come back to mine for a bit? I have no work to finish off tonight"

"It's Saturday…so I don't have college…I'll stay at yours for a bit" she said and smile lightly as he opened the car door for her.

"Of course, you could stay over?" Mark suggested and Hannah smirked at him

"That would mean I would be there for the Sunday morning…and I think there is some form of event taking place then" Hannah said as he started his car and chuckled to himself

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd have forgotten" he assured her and she rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance

"As if I could forget my own boyfriend's birthday" she said "but I'm not ready…for that…yet…"

"I get it" Mark assured her "whenever you're ready"

"Thank you" Hannah said "just after everything that has happened…I still need time"

"And you can have as much time as you need…because I love you Hannah" he said

"I love you too"

…

"Jessica Flack" Don snapped "what do you think you're doing?" he asked, seeing his wife on a ladder leading into the attic. He quickly held it as she climbed down, after closing the loft off.

"I had to put some stuff away" she said "no big one"

"Yes" Don replied "it is a big one…just…nothing strenuous okay? The slightest thing could hurt you or the baby"

"Donnie" Jess replied "I'm fine, okay?"

"So was my daughter Jess until she slipped on the ice" Don reminded her and Jess winced, seeing where he was coming from

"Okay" she said "I get it"

"Good" Don said and placed the ladders away whilst Jess stood in the hallway, looking out of the window in the upstairs hallway onto the street.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Jess randomly asked and Don undid his tie, following his wife back down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"I don't know" Don shrugged "the way it kicks I'd say a boy…but Hannah kicked pretty hard too"

"And you're really not fussed?" Jess asked, stirring the pasta which was on the boil

"No" Don said, pouring her a drink "I mean a boy would be nice…someone to shoot hoops with instead of beating Messer's arse every week…but a girl would be nice too…treat her like I did Hannah"

"You've done an amazing job with Hannah" Jess said "she's such a brilliant person"

"You know…that…well…I didn't actually raise Hannah, Jess" Don whispered and Jess simply just looked at him, raising a brow.

"What do you mean? I know she's mentioned that she had been to boarding school but she never said anymore…I just thought maybe you saw her in the holidays and weekends" Jess said and Don shook his head.

"After my wife died…whoever murdered her was still out in NY somewhere…my dad told me the best thing to do would be to send my daughter to a boarding school…in another country" Don said and Jess went wide eyes, wondering if she knew anything of Don and Hannah's past.

"Where?" she asked him

"England" Don said "in London…I visited her once a year…but eventually we caught the man who murdered my wife…but I didn't bring Hannah home still. Stella had to be the one to make me realise I needed my daughter. She was sixteen Jess…sixteen and growing up"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked "I didn't ask…I mean I never thought about it…you seem so close"

"Not a lot of people know Jess. It isn't something I'm proud of and it isn't something which Hannah likes to talk about, as in ever" Don said

"I don't know what to say Donnie" Jess admitted

"You don't need to say anything" Don shrugged "it's in the past and me and Hannah are good now…we're better than good anyway…"

"I know" Jess agreed "But I still think the way she is, is down to you and Emily…as long as our child is as good as Hannah then I will be happy"

"You're modelling our child on my daughter?" Don smirked slightly and Jess nodded

"As long as it doesn't make the same mistake Hannah and Mark made then I shall be happy" Jess muttered and Don nodded

"Agreed" he said and then heard the slamming of the front door and shouting;

"If he can't manage to just go away and leave us be then I swear to God I will find my dad's gun and shoot his arse!" Hannah roared and Don and Jess left the cooking and went into the hallway where Hannah and Mark were stood.

"What is it?" Don asked them and Hannah showed him a number on her cell

"Guess what Daniel did with his call today?" she asked sarcastically "the creep memorised my number and called me! Going on about how he is sorry and loves me! I mean…oh…uh!" Hannah stomped her foot as Mark hung her and his coat onto the coat stand.

"I'll get you a new number tomorrow" Don sighed "that should sort the problem out…I thought you was staying over with Mark?"

"We was having a nice night" Mark said "and then someone informed there is a gas leak in the apartment building and we had to be evacuated"

"Well we haven't made enough food for four of us" Jess worried a little and Hannah shook her head

"Don't worry" she said "we just came back to tell you all this and we're off out for a Chinese"

"Okay then" Don said "leave me your phone and if I need you I have Mark's number" Don looked the kid up and down and Mark nodded

"Yes Mr Flack" he said under his scrutinising gaze before following his girlfriend up to her room where she was off to find her gloves before going back out.

"You still make that kid nervous" Jess observed

"I have that effect on people" he shrugged


	99. Chapter 99

"Pst" Don whispered as he sat at the kitchen table with Jess, Hannah and Mark. The two teens had brought their Chinese back home in rapid time whilst Don and Jess were eating pasta salad. Don nodded at his daughter and then his eyes fell onto the Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls she was eating and she rolled her eyes before picking one up with her fork and placing it onto his plate.

"Thank you" he said triumphantly and Jess turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised as he gulped and shrugged

"It's Chinese…and no offence sweetie…but…it looks more appetising then pasta salad" he said

"Next time you want dinner, you cook it Donald Flack" she said, mockingly in anger

"Ah" Hannah spoke up "I think you mean _fetch _it" and Jess laughed at the teenager as Mark chuckled lightly, not daring to look at Don.

"I can cook" Don interjected and Hannah stood up, clearing her and Mark's plates away

"Of course you can daddy" she said, stopping him from going off on one of his rants, kissing him on the cheek as she went past. Suddenly, there was a ringing noise in the house and Don began to stand up and walk over to the door, and when he opened it up, he was shocked.

"Hey Donnie" her voice slurred and Don shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose

"What are you doing here Sam?" he asked her. He had invited her to his wedding and she didn't show. He had given her his new address and here she was, drunk as a skunk.

"Coming to see how my favourite big brother and little niece are doing" she smiled widely. Don could smell the alcohol on her and he shook his head;

"You've been drinking Sam" he stated and she snorted loudly

"No" she waved it off "I haven't…but I need a favour…" she bit her lip, pushing past Don and into his house, walking through into the kitchen and stopping in her tracks when she saw a woman sat on a bar stool, conversing with two teenagers as they washed the pots.

"I know you" Sam looked at Jess who nodded

"We met once" Jess replied "when you asked if I knew Don?"

"Why is she in your house Donnie? And pregnant by the looks of it" Sam spoke back and Don simply just looked at Jess for a moment before she nodded in understanding.

"Me and Jess got married Sam. I sent you an invitation to the wedding and we're expecting a child" Don informed his sister who raised a brow

"You invited me?" she checked

"Maybe you should open your mailbox" he suggested and she chuckled once again "how did you get here Sam?"

"I took a cab" she shrugged and walked over to Hannah "to see how my favourite niece" she hugged Hannah and Don's daughter returned her embrace, looking at her father over her shoulder who simply shook his head.

"Good to see you Auntie Sam" Hannah smiled at the woman who simply kissed her on the cheek and then looked at Mark, pointing at him but looking at Hannah.

"Hmm…this is Mark…he's my boyfriend" Hannah said and Sam's mouth fell open

"You've got a boyfriend…letting your little girl grow up are you Donnie?" Sam joked with him and Don simply just went back round to Hannah and took her hand into his own, walking her from the kitchen with Mark in tow. He stopped in the doorway and looked down at her;

"Go upstairs, okay? I need a word with Sam" he said and Hannah nodded in understanding as she grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him up to her room, him asking her questions of the events which had happened.

"Okay Sam" Don placed his hands onto his hips whilst Jess remained sat silently "what is this?"

"I…Don…I need help" she said "I'm down on the rent for the month…my landlord will kill me and I haven't been paid in a few days"

"So this is about money?" Don checked with her "you come crawling to me when you need money"

"I come crawling to you because I thought you could give me a loan" Sam slurred a little again, looking at Don who was frowning and shaking his head.

"I will pay you back Don" she promised "I just need help"

"Is that the only time I will see you Sam, when you need money?" he asked her

"Well we don't see each other any other time" she spoke quickly back to him "and it works both ways"

"I never know where you are Sam" Don said "you move about constantly and you're always getting new jobs…"

"And you were always too busy with yours" she folded her arms "I came here for a favour…because you're my brother…if you don't want to help me then I'll just go" she tumbled out of the kitchen and began to let herself out. Don shut his eyes for a moment and then stopped her on the pathway up to his house.

"Sam wait" he said "how much do you need?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars" she grumbled and Don nodded;

"Just wait here" he ordered her, going back into the house and fishing out his wallet and then the spare cash he had in his drawer before going back out to her and handing her the money.

"Thank you Donnie" she smiled at him "I'll pay you back"

"There's no rush Sam" he said "and you've started drinking again" he stated

"Not much" she chuckled

"Sam this has to stop" he said "You can't keep going on like this"

"Don't tell me how to live my life Donnie…I'll pay you back" she promised before leaving him again.

….

"Is it wrong of me to still like Auntie Sam?" Hannah asked her father that night when she finally plucked up the courage to go downstairs and see him. Mark had turned in for the night, using the spare room and Jess was in the bathtub after having spoken to Don.

"No baby" Don said "she's your Aunt…and she's never forgotten your birthday which is weird of her…she likes you too…but she's gone off the rails again" he sighed and Hannah sat beside him, folding her legs beneath her and leaning against the sofa arm, turned to the side, facing her dad.

"She always seems to be going off the rails" Hannah muttered "I feel sorry for her"

"I used to" Don said "I helped her through the alcohol once…helped her find a job…get set up…but she wastes it away every time. Your auntie Sam will never change"

"But she has no one" Hannah whispered

"She had me Hannah" Don informed her "and she stopped talking with me…only coming back if she needed something…and I grew tired of it"

"And she's too independent" Hannah pointed out and Don chuckled

"That too" he agreed "but she's tough. She'll get by and manage…she somehow always does regardless of if I help her"

"I just can't imagine being alone" Hannah shuddered a little and Don pulled her to him, holding her tightly;

"You never have to imagine being alone" he promised her


	100. Chapter 100

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Jess raised a brow at Don who was in the kitchen, flipping through thin brown files, writing in the necessary places as Jess messed with her hair, checking her complexion in the glass of the microwave.

"I'm sure" Don said "I have a stack of paperwork to do and it isn't exactly my scene" Don drained his beer that evening and Jess nodded, turning around as Hannah walked into the kitchen, hastily buttoning up her cardigan before moving over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water and then searching the contents of the cupboards for a snack.

"There's going to be snacks there Hannah" Jess assured the teen who nodded, chucking a crisp into her mouth

"I know…but I haven't eaten since dinner…and I had dinner early, like eleven a.m. and now I am starving" she complained, eating quickly as Jess picked up her car keys

"Eleven a.m.?" Don asked her and she nodded "I think I'd have died a little"

"That's because you have a high metabolism" Jess stated

"True" Don nodded "and haven't you something to tell me?" Don looked at Hannah who just looked to the floor instead.

"Maybe" Hannah said "I…I just bumped into her last night…me and Mark were on the way home and she was drinking…falling out of a bar or something so we took her back to her apartment…made sure she was okay and left"

"And why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Murphy who was on patrol last night…he recognised you from when you was dragged into the precinct last year" Don replied to Hannah and she shrugged lightly

"I didn't want you to go off on one" Hannah said "I didn't know how you'd have reacted"

"You still should have told me Hannah" Don said more sternly, looking back at his paperwork "but what you and Mark did was the right thing…"

"I know" Hannah agreed "Auntie Sam…she's worse this time dad…her apartment…me and Mark cleared it before we left"

"I'm going to go and see her tomorrow" Don said as Hannah nodded "but don't hide anything from me again Hannah, got it?"

"Got it" Hannah agreed hastily and hugged her dad for a moment before he sighed and then smiled at the two of them.

"Shouldn't you two be off to talk about babies?" he asked them with a slightly sly smile as Jess handed Hannah her coat and shrugged into her own.

"I suppose we should" Jess said "right, we'll be back at around ten to half past…don't miss me too much" Jess said and kissed him quickly as Hannah waved a little and then led Jess to the car.

…..

Don stood outside a block of apartments in the night air, his smart winter coat hugged around him as he looked up to the brick building and rang for a certain apartment.

"Sam…it's me" Don stated "I need to talk to you"

He waited for a few seconds before he heard her voice come out from the box;

"And say what Donnie? I don't have your money yet" she said, managing to put down the vodka bottle which was in her hands as she listened to her brother.

"It's not about the money Sam" he replied "I just need to talk…I know Hannah brought you home last night"

"I know" Sam whispered "I remember that…she's…a kind kid Don…and her boy…"

"You remember the first time you brought a boyfriend home Sam?" he asked his kid sister and she laughed lightly at the memory

"I thought dad was going to shoot him…and then you gave him the speech…"

"Hurt my little sister and I'll break every bone in your body" Don re-enacted it and Sam simply smiled sadly and went quiet "let me up Sam…please"

For a moment he didn't hear anything and then he heard the buzzer sound and he wasted no time in moving up for her apartment as quickly as he could.

"So come on Donnie" she stood at her door "why are you here?"

"I had to make sure you was okay" Don said, as she let him in and he shook his head at the alcohol "I'm still your big brother"

"I'm fine" Sam shrugged "I…I've started going to the support group again Don"

"That's good" he nodded "when?"

"This afternoon, after realising that my little niece had to be the one to drag me home and I thought what type of aunt am I?" Sam said "you want a drink?"

"A coffee would be nice" he said "so when was your last drop of alcohol?" he looked at the vodka as Sam flicked the switch on the kettle and she chuckled, running a hand through her hair and noticing her brother looking at the bottle.

"I've been sat staring at it for two hours straight" she admitted "it is still half full…but I haven't had anything since last night"

"Right" Don stood up, grabbing the vodka bottle and pouring the contents down the sink "that's to avoid temptation" he told her and she paled a little but nodded

"It's so hard" she complained "all I really want is a drink"

"It's not the answer Sam. Do you still have a job?" he checked and she nodded

"I'm not lying this time" she promised "I work down at a bar in the evenings…manage to hide the fact I drink"

"You'll manage to stop" Don said "Hannah was worried about you the other night"

"Me?" Jess asked "I'm…a tough cookie…she doesn't need to worry"

"But she does" Don shrugged, taking the cup Sam handed him "she's a worrier that girl…hasn't had it easy the last few months but yet she manages to worry about anyone apart from herself"

"Why?" Sam asked, sitting down "What happened?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Don chuckled slightly "she…she managed to get pregnant…her and Mark"

"What?" Sam asked "little Hannah?"

"She isn't that little anymore Sam" Don chuckled "anyway, Mark's father was a complete psycho…he told her she had to get rid of it and she refused, saying she'd choose adoption…but he managed to track her down one night…said she was running his son's life by having his child…he kind of pushed her and she fell…lost the baby"

"Poor girl" Sam whispered "she seems to be coping well"

"She wasn't. Her and Mark broke up for a while…she managed to meet this creep called Daniel and he turned out to be interested in her for nothing other than sex…we managed to get him expelled from college but he turned up and tried to rape her…he's on trial soon"

"Donnie" Sam gasped, resting a hand onto his arm "what can I say?"

"Nothing" Don said "Hannah doesn't mention it to anyone anymore"

"She has the stubborn Flack streak then?" Sam managed to smirk and Don nodded in agreement

"She does" he admitted "the caring part must mainly come from her mother's side"

"No" Sam shook her head "I remember your wedding…her mother was a complete cow"

"Ha" Don exclaimed "you have no idea" he wondered how his first mother in law was. He hadn't heard anything of her for months on end.

"I…" Sam began "I'm serious this time Donnie…about giving it up"

"You were serious the last few times Sam" he reminded her

"I know" she said "but this time I'm going to do it…because…well…I don't want us to drift Don…not anymore…and I want to get to know your wife too"

"Oh she remembers you" Don nudged her and Sam groaned

"Not how I want her to" she blandly "and I want to spend more time with Hannah"

"If you're serious Sam then I will try and help" Don said "but if anything goes wrong then I'm out, okay?"

"Okay" Sam agreed, starting to think about how to clean up the mess that was her life.

…

Here it is. Chapter 100! Oh my days I actually can't believe it at all! Never did I think I'd manage to get enough ideas together to make it to Chapter 100 but here it is and I am still going! And I tend to feel sorry for Sam, kind of want her to come into the story a little more and all that. Thank you so very much to Runner043 who has been with this since the start and then to my now constant reviewer SM-FA-RaiNtrain! Please review and tell me what you think!


	101. Chapter 101

"I thought most nurseries were supposed to be pink or blue" Mark commented, rolling on the yellow paint in the room as Hannah did the same on the opposite wall, a large white cloth covering the deep brown carpet as they managed to spill more pain on themselves rather than onto the walls.

"But dad and Jess don't know the sex" she piped up "and they wanted it to be ready for when the baby comes...yellow is neutral"

"I quite like yellow" Mark observed and Hannah laughed, turning around and staring at the back of her boyfriend's head

"As long as you approve" she joked "I thought it would be nice and all that...us saving them a job...Dad is swamped at work and Jess doesn't want to leave the crime lab"

"How long does she have left?" Mark wondered and Hannah did the math in her head

"Three months" she said "not long really"

"No" Mark agreed "not long at all" he turned around and watched Hannah for a moment and then he snorted, causing her to turn and look at him

"What?" she asked, hands on hips, paintbrush in hand

"How did you manage to get paint onto your back?" he queried and Hannah rolled her eyes

"Shut up" she kidded with him and he flicked some paint from his brush across the room and it hit her on the cheek

"Really?" Hannah checked "how immature" and she turned around to continue painting whilst Mark went back to his side, laughing quietly. Hannah suddenly turned around and flicked some more over at him but it missed, and landed the side of his head, quickly he turned around and saw her stood there, grinning.

"Hannah you're so childish" he joked and walked back into the middle as she did, to put more pain onto the brushes, as they stood up straight again, Mark saw her move quickly for him, but he expertly dodged her and his arms entrapped themselves around her waist as she shrieked and he managed to get the paintbrush from her hand, holding it with his own paintbrush.

"You admit you lose?" he checked and she laughed

"I admit" she said and turned around his arms. For a few moments they stood looking at each other before Hannah kissed Mark and he didn't complain. Before they could do anything more, a coughing noise came from the door and they jumped apart.

"Dad" Hannah said

"Mr Flack...Detective Flack...sir..." Mark garbled and Don raised a brow, smirking on the inside

"I thought you were painting?" Don commented and Hannah coughed loudly

"We were" she agreed "we just got a little...well..."

"Distracted sir...Mr Flack..." Mark stammered again and Don nodded

"I can see" he agreed. They felt like they had done the first time Don had walked in on them kissing, all nervous at the start of the relationship.

"Anyway" Hannah said "did you want something?"

"Just to let you know that Jess and I need a word with you and Mark...at dinner...when you two aren't busy" Don said and left with a chuckle.

...

"You didn't tell them did you?" Jess checked with Don as he walked back into the kitchen and he shook his head

"I'll let you" he promised

"And you're sure about this?" Don asked

"I'm sure...you sure?"

"About asking Mark?"

"I'm saying it can only happen as long as he's with Hannah" Jess reminded Don "and I don't see them breaking up soon"

"I like the kid Jess...but I also like making him nervous" Don laughed lightly

"You're a cruel man Donald Flack"

...

"This is really good Mrs Flack" Mark said as he ate the homemade roast dinner Jess had prepared and she smiled at him and drank her orange juice

"It's the least I can do considering you and Hannah are painting the nursery"

"Is that what making out is called these days?" Don embarrassed the pair and they turned bright red as Hannah glared at her father;

"Did you have to?" she snapped

"I felt the need" he agreed with her and she rolled her eyes

"But you did a good job" Jess said "and me and Don have something we want to ask you both"

"What is it?" Hannah wondered and Jess sat back for a moment whilst Don nodded at her

"We'd like you to be godparents to our baby" Jess said and Hannah began coughing and Mark patted her back and handed her the water she was drinking.

"Thanks" she said "you're serious?"

"Godparents are those who look out for the baby and we can think of no one better than you two...that is...as long as you're together" Jess added and looked at Mark who simply nodded

"I'm shocked" he admitted

"You and Hannah have been through a lot" Jess said "and you've come through it...you're in a stable relationship now...and you're both mainly responsible"

"Dad?" Hannah asked her father's opinion and he nodded

"Jess is right" he said "I'd like you to be godmother Hannah...and Mark...despite your faults and hurting my daughter once...you're a genuine young man and I like you"

"Thank you Mr Flack" he managed not to stammer

"Good then" Jess clapped "I take it as a yes"


	102. Chapter 102

"Auntie Sam" Hannah gasped when she opened the door to her home. Sam stood there, a hand on her hip, smiling at the teen before walking in and hugging her tightly

"How's my favourite niece?" she asked and Hannah shrugged

"Fine I guess...how are you?" she noted she had managed to walk in a straight line from the door and into the hallway and Sam nodded, crossing her fingers;

"Managed not to touch a drop of alcohol in the last week...of course there is still a long way to go but I'm doing okay at the moment" Sam informed Hannah who nodded and smiled at her

"That's good then" Hannah observed "do you want a coffee? My dad and Jess aren't in...they're at the hospital"

"No boyfriend?" Sam smirked, following Hannah into the kitchen as she chuckled lightly and shook her head

"Mark's at work" she said "trainee in a law firm"

"Not bad" Sam nodded approvingly "I'm sure I made a bad impression...coming round her completely drunk and all that"

"Forget about it" Hannah waved it off, pouring her coffee and placing it on the breakfast bar as Sam took a seat on the bar stool

"Anyway" Sam said, digging into her purse and pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to Hannah who raised a brow at her

"I borrowed money from Don...and I'm paying him back" Sam explained "sorting everything out this time"

"I'll make sure he gets it" Hannah nodded and placed it into the drawer in the kitchen which was normally empty and used for safe keeping sometimes due to the fact it had a key to lock it up.

"So how's college?" Sam wondered

"It's good...costing a bit but I'm just getting into debt and I'll pay it off when I can" Hannah shrugged

"No part time job?" Sam asked

"No" Hannah frowned "the course takes up too much time for me to study and work all the time"

"Got it" Sam nodded "you know your mother Hannah...she'd be proud"

"I don't think she would" Hannah sighed "you have no idea"

"About how you got pregnant?" Sam blurted out and Hannah looked at her aunt and then smiled vaguely in disbelief and nodded

"Dad told you"

"He told me you've had a rough few months" Sam nodded "but you got through it"

"You have to get through it" Hannah said

"You could have done what I did when I screwed up...turned to the booze" Sam shook her head "but you didn't...obviously you never inherited that Flack gene"

...

"Hannah" Don called into the house as he let Jess in first as the woman held onto her inflated stomach in awe of what was growing inside of her.

"Hey dad" Hannah said "You just missed Auntie Sam"

"Sam?" Don's eyes went wide and Hannah went into the drawer and pulled out the cash

"She has a shift at the bar tonight...she brought you the money over" Hannah handed her dad the dollars and he counted them. They were all there.

"Wow" Don stated

"You sound shocked" Jess observed and Don simply nodded

"She's never paid me back before" Don stated

"Well maybe she's really trying to make something of herself now" Jess said and Don nodded

"Maybe" he said, but he would remain cautious, with Sam you could never ever be one hundred per cent positive, that was the problem.

...

"So what is this in aid of?" Hannah asked her father as he skated beside her on the ice rink which was outdoors whilst Jess sat on a bench, speaking with her parents on the phone, Don refusing to even let her within a metre of the ice.

"What?" Don wondered as Hannah twirled on the ice before looking up at him

"The family outing?" she wondered "we hardly do it and when we do it is normally for occasions"

"Me and Jess just thought it would be nice to come out for a meal...and then she said there was an ice rink in town" Don shrugged, holding onto Hannah's hand as he slightly stumbled and Hannah chuckled, leading him to the side where he steadied himself.

"So there's no catch?" Hannah checked and Don shook his head

"No catch" he agreed "Jess wants it to be a regular thing Hannah...when we have the baby and when it's growing up...all the things I never did with you"

"She knows then?" Hannah wondered and Don nodded

"I told her I sent you to England" Don clarified "I think that's why she wants to start family outings more..."

"Because of me?" Hannah asked and Don tilted his head to the side a little

"I guess I just want to prove that I'll be there for our baby...I wasn't for you" Don sighed and Hannah tightened her grip on his hand.

"It doesn't matter" Hannah said "I'd say we made the time up we lost out on"

"You think?" Don wondered

"Any more time with you and I'd be going crazy" Hannah joked "now come on...Jess looks like she needs saving" Hannah saw a woman sat next to her, with a pram as Jess remained too polite to do anything but speak to her.


	103. Chapter 103

"I can't even begin to explain how much I want to punch you right now" Don Flack spoke as he was grabbed on the arm by Geoff Clarke whilst he and his daughter were out grocery shopping and Jess was resting at home. Hannah grasped onto her father's other arm and he looked back at her as she shook her head at him;

"He's not worth it dad" Hannah said, looking into the man's spiteful face

"Just tell me" Mr Clarke pleaded "Mark won't even tell his own mother where he is living"

"Maybe if you hadn't have pushed him away then he may still have contact with you" Don snapped, pulling his arm from Clarke's grasp and allowing his daughter to hold tightly onto his hand.

"He's my son" Geoff said

"How unfortunate for him. Now if you don't mind, we have some shopping to do and what Mark tells you is none of our concern so I suggest you back off right now" Don said dangerously and Geoff simply shook his head and continued moving with his basket over to the checkouts, knowing Don and Hannah wasn't going to tell him anything of interest.

"Arsehole" Hannah muttered and Don chuckled

"Can't help but agree with you there baby...just forget about him" Don urged her, placing more food into the trolley as Hannah snorted

"I had done. Until now" she complained "best get Jess some popcorn"

"She hates popcorn" Don stated and Hannah shook her head

"Ever since she became pregnant she craves it when Mark and me have some..." Hannah explained and Don raised a brow;

"Odd" he muttered "you planning on telling Mark you bumped into his father?" Don wondered and Hannah nodded

"He won't do anything" she shrugged "he only calls his mother occasionally but he has nothing to do with his father"

"Can't blame him"

...

"We're home" Don called into the house as he and Hannah moved through into the kitchen and began to unpack groceries. A moment later Jess walked into the kitchen and she had a grim look on her face as she saw them.

"What is it?" Don sighed, noting she looked a little off colour as she held the phone in her hand and looked at Hannah and then back to Don.

"Mac just called...he wanted to let you know that Daniel Cook has got off" she said and Hannah shook her head, slamming things into cupboards as Don walked over to his wife and looked at her with a raised brow;

"What did he say?" he wondered

"He just said that the case was fast tracked and he was found not guilty...his lawyer said there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute..." Jess said and Hannah shook her head profusely.

"What do they want?" she snapped "his prints were found in my car! There was CCTV for goodness sake!"

"The CCTV in the car park wasn't working that night" Jess replied "campus were aware but they couldn't get anyone out to fix it until morning...as for the prints...well they said that they could have been there because you two were friends and he could have been in your car earlier on"

"This is bull-" Hannah began but Don cut her off

"Ah!" he snapped "don't think about finishing off that line...obviously the prosecution had no comeback"

"They said it may have been better if Hannah had took to the stand" Jess said in a small voice and Hannah looked at her dad;

"You said I didn't need to go and give evidence!" she snapped at him

"I didn't think you did. You gave a statement to be read out and that was good enough the other week...they're just making excuses" Don replied and Hannah grunted.

"Anyway" Jess interjected "Mac just called to warn you about him...he does have a restraining order against him as you wished if he was found not guilty and he is being monitored closely so shouldn't cause you any harm"

"What?" a new voice spoke from the doorway and they saw Mark stood there

"How did you get in?" Don wondered and Mark looked at him

"The front door was open...Mr Flack..sir.." Mark stammered "did I hear correctly?"

"Yes Mark" Hannah said "You did"

...

"What do you think Hannah?" Jess asked as Hannah sat cross legged on her and her dad's bed that night. Mark had been called back to work on a case and Don had to go back to the precinct for an interview and so Jess took the chance to gain the teen's opinion on fashion.

"I like it" Hannah said, sounding a little distracted. Jess smirked slightly and looked at her

"You liked the last nine jumpers" she said and Hannah raised a brow;

"Did I?" she asked and Jess sat down on the bed and leaned back against her headrest, looking at Hannah who was sat up and facing forwards.

"What's up honey?" she asked, pushing her long curly hair from her face and looking Hannah in the eye as she shrugged

"Nothing really...I just...keep thinking about Daniel" she sighed "even though he's got a restraining order thingy...I...I don't know Jess"

"You don't feel as safe as you would knowing he is behind bars?" she guessed and Hannah nodded

"Does that make me stupid?" she asked and Jess laughed once and shook her head, patting Hannah on the back;

"No sweetie" she assured her "it makes you normal...but you have to know that he's in trouble now so will be watched carefully...besides...he would have Mark and your dad to go through...maybe he could get through a pregnant woman...I don't know" Jess said and Hannah laughed once and looked at the duvet;

"I think it's more the hurt that no one took my word on it...that they say there was not enough evidence, I mean, why would I lie?" Hannah asked

"You wouldn't" Jess stated "but lawyer's are good Hannah...you have to know that...they can twist anything around and in cases like these, the conviction rates aren't high because physical evidence needs to be given"

"Mark told me that" Hannah grumbled "but you're sure he won't come back?"

"No" Jess "but you have a family here who will do anything to stop him hurting you, understand?"

"I know" Hannah said

"You going to be okay kiddo?" Jess checked and Hannah nodded, smiling;

"Of course I am"

...

Thank you to anyone reading and reviewing! And thank you to Runner043 for pointing out a certain couple of mistakes to me in a PM!


	104. Chapter 104

"Jess" Don yawned as he rolled onto his side in the middle of the night and looked at his wife who was sat up, leaning against the cushions, her bedside light throwing out light as she read her book.

"Hm?" she asked him

"Why are you awake?" he yawned and Jess huffed for a moment and looked at her husband

"I just can't sleep" she moaned, slamming her book shut and dropping it onto her lap as Don simply stared at her, his eyes partly open and partly shut as Jess continued glancing around and sighing.

"Why not?" Don murmured, stuffing his hand under his pillow and closing his eyes again

"Because I can't?" Jess replied "I don't know Don" and then she slumped back down, laying flat on her back and looking at the ceiling before groaning and throwing back the covers, standing up and walking over for her dressing gown.

"Where are you going?" Don mumbled

"To make a coffee" she said, looking at the clock which read three in the morning.

"Okay" Don yawned "I'll wait here" and then he began to faintly snore. Jess rolled her eyes and moved out into the hallway, switching on the lights as she did so. She stopped in and checked on Hannah, seeing her sleeping figure under her duvet, lightly breathing. She had left her bedside lamp on and a book had fallen onto the floor. Jess decided just to switch her light off and then take the steps down to the kitchen, flicking the switch to the kettle. As she wandered around, she looked out the window, noticing something odd. There was another car parked at the end of their drive. It wasn't her or Don's or Hannah's, or, even Mark's. She didn't know whose it was. Jess instantly went into cop mode, moving through the downstairs rooms in search of anything but she found nothing. All the windows were shut and the doors were locked. There was no sign of life. Figuring it couldn't be anything serious, Jess moved back to pour her coffee and then she went back up the steps to the upstairs hallway.

"This isn't right" Jess said and she looked at Hannah's room. She had left the door open a little but she noticed it was now shut. Jess placed her coffee onto the nearest stand which so happened to be a cabinet and she moved closer to the door, standing back a little as she turned on the handle, pushing it open she then found the room bathed in light, Hannah's main lantern turned on but the thing which startled Jess the most was the open patio doors. And the empty bed.

"Don!" Jess roared, moving into Hannah's room and looking around "Don! Wake up!" Jess yelled, moving over to the balcony and looking down onto the grass where a tall ladder was laid across the yard.

"No, no, no!" Jess roared "Don!"

"What?" he snapped back, standing in the doorway of his daughter's room, looking at his wife in puzzlement and then into Hannah's room and the patio doors.

"She's gone!" Jess yelled "she's not here!"

"What?" Don gasped, looking and noting there was no sign of his daughter

"The car" Jess whispered and she moved past Don and out into the hallway, looking out of the large window and finding that the car had disappeared.

"Jess..what do you know? Where is she?" Don grasped his wife's arm and she shook her head

"I checked in on her on the way downstairs...she was there...then I was making a drink and a car was parked outside...but no one was here and all the windows and doors were locked...I thought it had broken down...but when I came back up she was gone..." Jess garbled and Don reached for the nearest phone, calling 911.

...

"Good morning sleepy head" a voice chuckled as Hannah came around from the chloroform which had knocked her out. She lazily opened her eyes and looked to her side, seeing who had knocked her out whilst she was sleeping.

"What the hell is going on?" Hannah spat, becoming more alert, realising she had her hands tied behind her back as someone beside her drove.

"I'm claiming what is mine Hannah" he said back to her "surely you know by now that I never go back on my word"

"How did you get me?" she asked, watching Daniel Cook drive, her body shaking "I don't remember...this...where are we going?"

"You was sleeping and so I took it upon myself to drug you...you caused less of a fuss than I thought...and we're just going for a little ride Hannah...don't worry"

"You're being watched...they have an order against you" Hannah told him and he chuckled

"You think I care?" he asked and the girl instantly went silent.

...

"It's not your fault Jess" Don told his wife as she began to cry the next morning when the pair of them were dressed and speaking the police.

"It is" she sobbed "I should have known...she was there and I saw her..."

"Jess" Don said sternly "we'll get her back...they know who did this...okay...it's not your fault and you blaming yourself won't get Hannah back"

"If anything...oh God...if she gets hurt..." Jess' voice went small and she cried harder as Don hugged her tightly.

"She won't" he said, trying to convince them both as he began to cry "she can't"


	105. Chapter 105

"Obviously you're just crazy" Hannah laughed nervously as she looked at Daniel who climbed back into his car, driving them south and then who knows where. It was the crack of dawn and so Hannah figured that Jess and her father might be awake and hopefully they would go and check on her. Little did she know, they were already awake and had alerted the police.

"I bought you a hot chocolate" he said, placing the cup to her lips and tipping it back, making her drink some of the hot liquid. She gulped it down, burning her throat as she went.

"Why are you doing this? You got off Daniel...please...why are you doing this to me?" Hannah begged to know and Daniel leaned across and his large hand brushed down her messy curly hair and onto her neck, moving over the top of her vest top.

"Oh Hannah...I was mad with you to start with...because you was an absolute cow to me...getting me into trouble...but I was only mad with you because I was hurt...I love you Hannah, I've never met a girl like you before and I can't help but love you still" he told Hannah, caressing her cheek as she shuddered away from him.

"Please Daniel" Hannah begged "My dad will be worried...if you let me go I will them it was a misunderstanding"

"But you won't Hannah" Daniel said, starting the car again and setting the hot chocolates onto the stands in the middle of his car as he drove "and if you keep being like this" his voice picked up "then I will get mad"

"I don't care" Hannah grumbled, moving her hands behind her back and looking to the side

"Oh you will Hannah. You will"

...

"Ms Cook said she has no idea where her son is. Apparently he went to bed and this is the first thing which she knows of him going missing" Don told Jess when he had phone the woman up. The police were still in his house and looking around for anything that could lead them to Hannah, even though Don thought they should be out patrolling the streets.

"Are you sure she didn't leave herself?" One officer had asked Don "I mean...she is a teenager Detective Flack...teens do things like this" and then Don had snapped. Hannah would never have done anything like that. And Don and Jess both knew it.

"So what do we do Don?" Jess panicked "does Mark know?"

"I called him after I phone Ms Cook...he's on his way over" Don rubbed his hand over his temple "How far could he have gotten with her Jess? At the moment they all seem to think she ran away...she'd never do anything like that..."

"I know she wouldn't" Jess agreed, wrapping her hand over his arm and trying to assure him "but they can't have gotten far"

"I feel like I should be out there...searching for them" Don said and Jess shook her head, another tear rolling down her cheek due to her hormones.

"You would just be chasing a ghost Don" Jess told him "it wouldn't get you anywhere...driving around and looking for her..."

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing" Don exasperated

"You're not doing nothing" Jess assured Don and he began to pace around the living room as a man walked into the room.

"We have found prints and they are some other than your daughter's" he said and Don nodded

"It's Daniel Cook" he said for sure "it has to be...he has it out for Hannah"

"We'll get a copter in the air looking for him...we found out what car he is driving and we're searching for it now...we have alerted all units...he shouldn't get far" he informed Don who nodded and ran his hand over his face again and simply looked out the window, wiping away a single tear.

"What the hell is going on?" a new voice asked and Don saw Mark enter the house "where is she?"

"We don't know Mark" Jess said resting her hand onto his shoulder and he looked into her eyes;

"Is it him?" Mark simply asked and Jess nodded;

"We think so" she said "the prints are being checked as we speak against Daniel's criminal record"

"Well it has to be him!" Mark snapped "who else can it be? I'm going to go and look"

"No Mark" Jess said, stopping him from moving any further "you won't do any good...searching around and looking clueless...she'll come back...they're going to find her"

...

"You stole a car?" Hannah snapped and Daniel winked at her

"I knew they'd go after my car when they realised you were missing...I've thought about this Hannah...grant me with some credit would you?" Daniel smirked after seven hours of driving he was beginning to tire and so he chose a motel to pull into. Once he swerved inside he went to pay for a room and helped Hannah from the car, wrapping his jacket around her so that it covered her tied up wrists and skimpy pyjamas.

"Oh my God" Hannah sobbed a little and realised that they may not be able to find it and so it was up to her to try and escape him.

"You look like you could do with a nice relaxing shower" Daniel said when they were in the motel room and he saw her looking red and warm.

"No" Hannah said quickly "I'm fine"

"If you're sure" he said and pushed her onto the bed, banging her head against the headboard.

"Daniel please let me go" Hannah begged him once again "please"

"Hannah" he said dangerously "shut up!"

"No" she whispered back "please Daniel"

"I'll be back soon Hannah" Daniel said "I'll fetch food...and give you a chance to stop your moaning"

"No Daniel!" Hannah called out, seeing him move out to the door "No!"

And then he had left her, locking the door. The curtains were shut and he was only still in the motel for food. She stood up and backed over to the door, grasping the door handle and turning it quickly. But it wouldn't move. Hannah grunted in annoyance and looked for anything to get her out the cheap crappy room.


	106. Chapter 106

"We found his car" the leading investigator told Don who looked up from the floor and Mark and Jess stood up from the sofa where the woman had been assuring the young man that everything would be okay.

"It was just on the sidewalk...no sign of life...and the mileage is low...but they're not there" he told Don and Mark looked at Detective Flack and then back to Detective Morgan and he shook his head.

"You're joking" he spat "he abandoned his car?"

"We're searching the records for anyone who has had their car stolen...but...this is a big city Detective Flack" he narrowed his eyes, trying to get the man to understand what he was meaning "but we've alerted all public transport in case he is using them to take your daughter some place...there is nothing more we can do now"

"So you're just going to leave?" Mark was the one to snap this time "what do we do now then?"

"Like I have said before" Detective Morgan spoke "we have alerted everyone and we have officers on the lookout for them...but there is no evidence here"

"So we're just supposed to sit and wait?" Jess asked and Detective Morgan began to sigh;

"I'm afraid that is the only thing which you can do" he said "I'll keep in touch" and with a bow of his head he left the three of them to their own thoughts. Mark began to shake and he sat down for a moment, burying his head into his hands;

"I can't just sit here" he said "it's not right"

"They're looking for her Mark" Jess said "you can't drive around aimlessly"

"Yes I can" he said "I can take a photo of her and ask in places...surely if he is travelling...he'll need to stop...they need a break" Mark said "I'll search quiet hotels and motels and then go to the train stations and airports...anything but sitting here"

"Mark" Don called out, watching the teen moving over to the front door, checking his phone and making sure he had a picture of Hannah to show people.

"I'm coming with you" Don said, putting his coat on whilst Jess simply looked at Don, realising he wasn't going to listen to her protests.

"I'll come too" Jess said and Don simply shook his head;

"No" he said "get someone to come over her and stay with you...in case Hannah manages to come back"

"Don..." Jess complained and Don placed both his hands onto her cheeks and he shook his head;

"I can't sit here and do nothing" he said "not whilst Hannah's out there with him"

...

"Daniel" Hannah sobbed "Please" she said as he walked back into the room, tossing his phone in his hands as he looked at her.

"What?" he snapped. Hannah couldn't help but think it was scary how he could turn his emotions on her so easily. She was freaked out and there was no denying it.

"Just call my dad...let him know that I'm okay" Hannah begged "he'll be worried"

"Won't he just" Mark whispered and he shook his head, looking at his phone "I was thinking of phoning him"

"But you'd do it to torture him" Hannah cried "please...just let me do it..."

"You know where we are" he said "and I don't need that" he said and pressed the phone to his ear and heard the ringing. Don finally plucked up the nerve to answer it as Mark drove, his hand shaking.

"Detective Flack" his smug voice spoke "how good to speak to you"

"Where is she?" Don snapped, Mark looking at him, worrying.

"She's safe...I won't hurt her" Daniel promised

"I need proof" Don said "I want to hear her voice"

"Afraid no can do" Daniel yawned "she may tell you where we are"

"Dad!" Hannah yelled "I'm fine! We're in a motel!"

Don managed to hear what she had said and then he heard a slap sound. His heart began to race and he turned red;

"What did you do?" Don roared, hearing the slamming of doors. Daniel had locked Hannah back in the motel room as he stood outside.

"Don't worry Detective Flack" Daniel chuckled "she will be quiet now...but I have to go...you know where we are so I have to move your daughter someplace else"

"No!" Don snapped "No! You can't!"

"I can" Daniel replied "and I will. I'll be in contact later"

"No!" Don yelled down the phone, but it was too late once again.

...

Welcome back to SM-FA-RaiNtrain! Hope you had a good time away and thanks for reviewing again!


	107. Chapter 107

"Stupid bitch!" Daniel snapped at Hannah as soon as he had finished his phone conversation with Don, quickly he grabbed her hair and yanked her from the bed, throwing her to the ground "wanting to give away our location did you?"

"Daniel!" Hannah yelled back and Daniel was pleased he had picked himself a quiet motel to take the girl to "I'm sorry…" she said and then cried out in fear when she saw him produce a blade of some kind, quickly, she began to try and crawl away from him but he managed to haul her back up into his arms;

"You will be sorry" he whispered dangerously "because now we're moving again"

…

"Morgan!" Don yelled into his phone "It's Don! Don Flack!"

"We've had no update on her Detective Flack" the man sighed as Don began to shake his head quickly and Mark continued to drive;

"No" Don said "he phoned me a minute ago. They're in a motel someplace" Don replied and Morgan sighed;

"Do you know how many motels there are Detective Flack?" he asked and Don rolled his eyes with a failure to care.

"He called me" Don said slow and deliberately "there's someone at the crime lab who I know…he could trace the call…"

"Name" Detective Morgan ordered;

"He's called Adam! Adam Ross" Don said "I'll phone him myself"

….

"Has he found anything?" Mark asked Don and the two of them pulled onto a side street, waiting for Adam to finish what he did best as Don remained on the phone and he shook his head.

"Flack" Adam called out "it's a disposable…I can't trace it's exact location but I can give you a ten mile radius"

"Anything Adam" Don replied and he wrote down what the man had said;

"I owe you" Don said quickly

"Just get your daughter back then you can buy me a drink" he said and they both hung up at the same time. Don quickly pulled his cell out again and phone Morgan to tell him of the news which he had received and the Detective promised he would alert all police in that area to look out for the couple.

"What do we do?" Mark asked Don who simply began to think. It may not sound much, but a ten mile radius was a large area to cover, and if Daniel had any sense then he would be moving Hannah to somewhere other than a motel.

….

"What do you say Hannah…we give daddy a call?" Daniel tormented Hannah as they drove in the setting sun, Daniel pulling his cell out whilst Hannah glared at him.

"Rot in hell" she said through gritted teeth and Daniel began his call with Donald Flack.

"Miss me Detective Flack?" Daniel said tauntingly and he heard Don lightly swear down the phone before asking;

"Where is she?"

"I have her" Daniel said, looking at Hannah for a brief second "and we're on the move again"

"We've got you narrowed down to a radius Cook" Don warned him "we'll find you"

"Ah" Daniel laughed "good job I have a multiple number of cheap phones at my disposal to stop you from finding me then"

"You arsehole" he snapped at Daniel "bring my daughter back and I may contemplate not shooting you"

"We both know you'd shoot me" Daniel chuckled "but I have a proposal"

"If it involves getting Hannah back then anything" Don said and Daniel sighed;

"No…unfortunately it doesn't…but you can keep me from killing her" he said and Hannah gulped and looked back at Daniel.

"What is it?" Don asked him quickly, as Mark continued to watch Don closely, wondering what was going on.

"I need fifty thousand dollars into my account" he said and Don laughed once in disbelief;

"You're joking me" he said

"Do I sound like I am playing jokes on you?" Daniel asked "fifty thousand dollars and I let her live. If it doesn't happen by tomorrow then you can say goodbye to your little girl forever"

"And what do you plan to do with the money?" Don asked him

"Leave with Hannah somewhere"

"And you think I'm just going to let you take my daughter?" Don snapped

"No" Daniel replied "but I know you would never let me kill her and that is why I expect it to be done"

"I'll find you" Don threatened him "make no mistake"

"Fifty thousand" Daniel drawled "or your daughter comes back to you in a body bag"


	108. Chapter 108

"What happened?" Jess asked when she saw Don walk back into the house. Stella had come around to keep her company that evening and assure her that it wasn't her fault Hannah had been kidnapped.

"He wants money Jess" Don said, running his hand over his face "he wants fifty thousand dollars and in return he has promised not to harm Hannah"

"So he wants a ransom?" Jess checked and Mark snorted, his hands clutching into fists by his side as he simply just looked out the front window, wondering where Hannah and Daniel was. He was psycho. But the problem was; he was a good psycho. He seemed to have every plan thought out and Mark was going crazy just thinking about his Hannah being his clutches.

"No" Don said "he wants the fifty thousand but he thinks he'll be able to keep Hannah...he wants me to pay him to keep her alive...but he's not going to give her back to us"

"What?" Jess gasped and Stella remained tightly lipped, wondering about what she was hearing.

"It's true" Mark confirmed "fifty thousand to keep her alive and he still gets to keep her"

"That's not the normal type of demand" Jess commented "what do we do Don?"

"Find the money" he said simply "if it means keeping my baby alive and being able to search for her then I give him the money"

"But Don" Jess said "we...we...don't have fifty thousand dollars...well we do...but it is all our savings...and a bit more we'd need to find"

"I know" Don said "but he said he wants it done"

"Did you tell Detective Morgan?" Jess asked and Don shook his head;

"He'd just stop me from trying to do it...they're not going to be able to find her Jess...she's not their number one priority. There are thousands of teens who disappear...some with people they know and some with those they don't...Hannah is just a number to them" Don concluded and he simply looked at his wife and they both looked at each other, not knowing what to say, wondering what to do for the best.

"Could you trace the phone?" she tried

"No" Don said "it's a disposable...only tracked him within a ten mile radius but he had another phone on him which meant we lost narrowing him down"

"This is crazy" Jess whispered as Stella heard her phone ring and she took her leave.

"I know" Don agreed quietly.

"What do we do Don? How do we find her?" Jess asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I don't know" he whispered "I really have no idea"

...

Hannah fell asleep on the ride that night. Her eyes slowly shutting as she found herself unable to stay awake any longer. She had been following road signs, wanting to know Daniel's every move, but she found her body turned away from him and her breathing shallow as she finally fell to sleep. The next thing which she knew was Daniel slamming his car door in the darkness and then opening Hannah's doo, carrying her in his arms into a small room. Another motel. Hannah was too tired to protest with his actions, simply just allowing him to take her and lie her down on the bed before she made a move.

"Where are we?" she yawned

"Good try" Daniel replied, sounding tired too "another motel as you can tell. For a few hours rest...that's all...then we'll hit the road at sunrise. Don't even think of going anywhere because the motel is empty. Made sure we got a room away from other people...told the man we didn't want to make too much of a noise to disturb others"

"You're disgusting" Hannah whispered

"Matter of opinion"

"Matter of fact" Hannah said, feeling him move her tied up hands to the metal bed frame, releasing her from the restraints but pinning her down, before tying her wrists to the bed frame, making it impossible to move.

Slowly, he pulled out the blade he had in his pocket and placed it on his bedside table, Hannah watching as he did so. He needn't say anything for she knew what the motion meant. You'd best behave or else. Sighing, Hannah lay on her side away from Daniel as he settled on the bed next to her, draping an arm over her waist. Hannah quickly pushed her hips back and moved his arm from her. He got the message and simply laughed;

"You'll come round soon" he said, smirking "you'll see"

...

Jess saw Don's phone vibrate whilst he was in the bathroom and she was in the living room. Slowly, she picked it up, the morning sun rising slowly.

"Hello?" she answered

"Ah. Mrs Flack I presume"

"Mr Cook, I presume" she replied curtly back to him "I imagine you still have my stepdaughter"

"Oh Hannah?" he replied "yes...she's here...currently gagged whilst we drive so she can't give away where we are"

"I swear to God if touch her..." Jess suddenly threatened "bring her back"

"Now, now, Mrs Flack" he chuckled "calm down"

"Calm down? You have a girl who is like a daughter to me and you're threatening to kill her if we do anything wrong...how can I calm down?"

"I do see your dilemma" he drawled and Jess simply just gritted her teeth.

"Anyway" Daniel said "I just wanted to remind your husband he has until one p.m. to place the money into my bank account"

"He'll find you" Jess threatened "and when he does he will kill you...and then I'll be in line to shoot you again"

"Followed by Mark, I presume?" he drawled and then coughed "anyway, all very touching, your concern for Hannah and all that. But I won't hurt her as long as you do as I say. I look forward to checking my account later Mrs Flack"

"We will find you" Jess promised.

"Good luck"


	109. Chapter 109

"Would you look at that Hannah?" Daniel winked at the girl as he climbed back into his car after taking a short two second walk to the ATM and drawing out as much money as he could from it and the gaining a receipt.

"Daddy did good" he said, throwing the receipt of how much money he had in his bank onto her lap and then starting the engine. Hannah simply went wide eyed at the amount which read fifty five thousand dollars. Daniel had already had some money in his bank, but Don had just managed to top that up tremendously.

"No" Hannah shook her head "he shouldn't have done it"

"He'd have hated to see his little girl die though, sweetie" Daniel chuckled, running a hand along her arm as he drove calmly, flicking his sunglasses onto his eyes as he felt a new air of confidence enter his body.

"I'd have preferred death than being stuck here with you" Hannah said through gritted teeth and he simply just chuckled at her, looking at the red traffic light;

"No you wouldn't babe" he whistled lowly "you definitely wouldn't"

...

"So we are broke now?" Jess asked as Don walked back out the bank and he shrugged dejectedly. He wore a normal white shirt with his jacket over, but there was no tie, his hair was all messed up and his eyes looked tired due to a lack of sleep.

"I took a loan out to keep some money in our account" Don whispered lowly as he climbed into the car and shut the door, looking as Jess did the same thing;

"This is horrible" Jess sighed loudly, wiping away another tear. Recently she had been all over the place and now with the kidnapping of her stepdaughter happening she had become even worse.

"Horrible isn't the word I would use"

...

"You wait here Hannah" Daniel said, tying the girl to the bedpost of another motel "I'm going to take a quick walk...and once again, don't try to escape, I picked out a motel where no one would pick"

"Heaven forbid I do anything against your will" she said sarcastically and he chuckled at her lowly;

"Just like him" he whispered before walking out. As soon as he had left the room Hannah began trying to put her plan into action. Slowly she managed to drag her hands to the end of the metal headboard, allowing herself to stand up before she looked down at it, noting it wasn't strongly connected to its base. She allowed her hands to slide down the cold metal, grasping at where it was weakly connected to the base. Awkwardly, she fiddled with trying to make the metal pole move from its stand, but the drawers at the side of the bed prevented her from making a decent attempt. Finally, she managed to hear something snap and the headboard came unconnected with its base, freeing Hannah from the metal. Quickly, she sat up and looked around the room, wondering what to do. And then she saw it. It was like gold dust. A phone. There was a phone on the dresser. She quickly rushed over to it and picked it up, balancing it between her ear and shoulder as her tied hands pressed the buttons of 911, pleading for the phone to work.

"911 what's your emergency?" she was finally asked.

"Oh God!" she shouted down the phone "I need the police...this man named Daniel Cook...he kidnapped me and he has met at someplace called Charlie's Motel...somewhere in Virginia"

"Okay ma'am, are you hurt?" she was asked.

"She will be soon" a voice said, snapping the phone from Hannah's ear and placing it back onto the stand. Hannah backed away from Daniel's angry eyes as he advanced towards her;

"What you playing at Hannah?" he asked her "calling the cops like that"

"Trying to get away from you!" Hannah yelled, backing against the wall, seeing him walk towards her. As he raised his hands in an attempt to pin her against the wall, but Hannah quickly moved around him, allowing him to crash straight into the wall as she moved over for the shut door, her shaking hands fiddling with the lock on it as he moved back to her, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her to the floor as he drew his knife from his pocket.

"No!" Hannah called out "Get off me!" she yelled, wriggling under his body as he placed the knife in front of her eyes.

"You had your chance Hannah" he said "and you blew it"


	110. Chapter 110

"I imagine death would be less painful if you quit with your struggling!" Daniel snapped at Hannah who was still wriggling her body around under him, trying to fight him off as she gritted her teeth together;

"Get off me!" she yelled at him but he shook his head, his face close to hers and that was when she made her move. Hawking back as much saliva as she found possible, she quickly spat up at him, causing him to shut his eyes and lose balance, which was enough for Hannah as she rolled his body from on top of hers and managed to free herself, quickly stumbling as she stood up and tripping as she ran back to the door.

"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled at her "think you can just go do you?" his arms once again went around her waist and she began kicking and screaming at him as he slammed her body into the wardrobe, her head making a sharp impact with it and drawing blood.

"No!" Hannah yelled "you areshole!"

"Love you too baby" he said and kissed her quickly on the cheek before the sound of sirens was heard, and that was when Hannah felt it. Quickly, Daniel released Hannah from his grasp and stepped back, blood on his hands as the girl fell to the floor, her body slumping against the wardrobe as she watched him back away and then sounds of police were heard through the door. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Hannah from that moment as her eyes never stopped glaring at Daniel. She watched as he was tackled to the floor, the bloody knife dropping from his hand as he continued staring at Hannah and being told he was under arrest. As he was dragged back up, she felt hands against her stomach, pressing deep. But that was before she fell into unconsciousness.

...

"Detective Flack!" Detective Morgan shouted down the phone "we found her...Hannah...she called 911 about half an hour ago"

"What? Where is she?" Don asked quickly and Jess stood up from the stool she was sat on and looked at Don whilst Mark was stood quietly, his ears picking up at the conversation.

"She's in Quantico...they've taken her to the nearest hospital"

"What happened?" Don asked, motioning for everyone to put their coats on which they did so promptly.

"She has stab wounds...she's being operated on and that is as much as I know" Morgan said "get yourself to the police station and a copter shall take you to Quantico much quicker than a car ever could"

"Okay" Don said quickly "okay... we will do...will she be okay?"

"As I said Detective Flack" Morgan said lowly and slowly "she's being operated on...just hurry up"

And to Don. He knew that could not be good news.

...

Short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer and set the scene a little more. Thank you to anyone reading and reviewing!


	111. Chapter 111

"He has given the whole truth" Detective Morgan told Flack as he walked into the hospital and saw Hannah's family stood outside her room in the ICU where she was hooked up to all machines and the doctors continued working on her, making sure she was stable and would be able to breathe when they left her.

"What?" Don asked and Morgan nodded;

"He told the police what happened...the blackmail...kidnapping...and how Hannah managed to escape" Morgan said "by the sounds of it...you're girl was brave, Detective Flack"

"What happened?" Don asked him.

"She fought him off for as long as she could" Morgan said "she was extremely brave"

"That's because she's her father's daughter" Jess suddenly said and Don looked at his wife as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly, looking in as they stabilised Hannah from her surgery.

"Anyway" Morgan said "we're taking Cook back to New York...he'll go on trial there. But for now we'll leave you to it"

"Thank you Detective" Don said and with one simple nod, he left Don, Jess and Mark stood there and waiting for the doctors to come out. When they eventually did, Don looked at them with a raised brow.

"How is she?" he asked as quickly as he could and the main doctor nodded;

"She had suffered extreme blood loss and will be weak for some time. Fortunately, the knife didn't make contact with any of her organs and narrowly missed them. We've managed to stop the bleeding and stabilise her. Hopefully, she will wake up soon, but for now she's still sedated and there is no denying she will be weak. She had a lucky escape Mr Flack" the doctor said with seriousness and Don nodded simply at them;

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

"Can we go see her?" Mark piped up, his arms folded and his breathing heavy as he remained anxious and completely and utterly in shock at the day's events.

"Of course" the doctor said "if there's anything else then just press the buzzer"

"Thanks" Jess said and they all bundled into the room. Don sat in the chair next to her bed and Jess took the other chair, her feet killing her after standing up for a long time. Mark stood beside Don and looked down onto Hannah who was peacefully sleeping, tubes coming into and leaving her body. Automatically, he picked up one of her hands and held it tightly in his own, Don rested his hand onto her forehead, pushing her hair from her face and stroking it softly.

"You okay baby?" he whispered, knowing she wouldn't answer but it made him feel better "we're here now...you're safe...he can't get you anymore"

...

"Mark" Do spoke to the teenager when he saw him in the cafeteria. The young man was clutching onto a cup of tea as Don slid into the seat opposite him, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What was that about?" Don asked and Mark shrugged;

"Sorry" he said simply "just...looking at her...laid there..."

"What?" Don asked "what is it?"

"It made me realise what he had done to her" Mark said through gritted teeth "what she went through...and I just got angry watching her sleep...so vulnerable and it reminded me of him...I just had to get out"

"Mark" Don complained "You have to...I don't know" Don shrugged "I hate him as much as possible...probably more...but...Hannah needs you when she wakes up"

"I know" Mark said "and I'll be there for her"

"I don't doubt it" Don said "and if I could kill Cook and get away with it then I would, trust me"

"I just want to make him hurt like he did Hannah" Mark said coldly "I want to kill him"

"So do I and Jess" Don said "but...well...I don't fancy going to jail for it"

"I wouldn't care" Mark said quickly.

"Hannah would" Don said "and besides, you wouldn't be able to get to him anyway"

"I'd try" Mark said and Don shook his head.

"He's not worth it" Don promised him "you need to be here for Hannah...just...don't be brash. Trust me, it's not worth it"


	112. Chapter 112

"Hey" was the first word which Jess found herself saying to Hannah as he saw the teen slowly open her eyes, looking drowsy as she did so, wondering where all the bright lights had come from and she began to panic. Was she dead? Did he still have her? But then she saw Jess looking into her eyes, the woman's hand holding onto hers and Hannah allowed her hand to squeeze Jess' and the woman simply wiped away a tear with her free hand.

"You're going to be okay Hannah" Jess said "you're safe now darling" he promised her and Hannah reached up with her free hand and she removed the oxygen mask she was wearing;

"What happened?" she managed to croak.

"You fought Daniel off sweetie" Jess said "the police have got him now but he...he stabbed you honey...but you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine"

"He's gone?" Hannah checked and Jess nodded, kissing the teen on the forehead as she remained laid flat on her back.

"Yeah" she promised.

"Where's...dad...?" she wondered, her eyes darting around the room;

"He's just had to pop out...him and Mark are here...they just needed to go and talk somewhere private. They'll be back soon" she promised her "but they're here"

...

Don and Mark walked back into the ICU and when they did they both stood still in their tracks. Don looked through the glass into his daughter's room and the sight filled him with tears as he saw her sat up, resting against cushions on her bed, the oxygen mask was still on her but her eyes were open and there was a doctor fussing around the machines. Don and Mark quickly walked into the room and looked at the doctor who began to walk out and all he said when he passed was;

"She'll be fine"

Mark sat on the edge of her bed, looking into her eyes as she smiled sadly at him and he nodded at her, holding tightly onto her hand and pressing it to his lips hard. Don kissed her on the cheek swiftly and moved her hair from her face once again as she looked at him, her free hand removing the mask, feeling like she should say something to her father but words failed her. She had no idea what to say to her dad at all. Simply he just shook his head and kissed her quickly again on the forehead;

"It's alright baby" he whispered.

...

"Dad" Hannah complained as he pulled her crutches from the car and then opened her door as she rolled her eyes "I can manage to get them out myself"

"I don't think so" Don replied, holding her round the waist and steadying her onto her feet before she took a hold of the crutches, slipping her hands onto the handle as she began to hop forward. Don stayed close by her side and walked alongside her as she limped up to their home. Jess had unlocked the front door and Mark had gone back to his apartment, tidying up work from the time he had missed. He had tried to tell Hannah he didn't care for work at that moment in time but she had told him it was bad enough having one protective male fuss over her, never mind having two.

"You alright baby?" Don checked with her, walking slowly behind her and she gritted her teeth. She knew he was only trying to help, but she would soon go mad. She had been in hospital for three weeks and that was the only question he had constantly asked her.

"I'm fine dad" she said quietly and managed to enter her house, moving into the living room and bouncing onto the sofa, dropping the crutches as she went, causing Don to fuss again;

"Hannah" he said quickly "don't bounce"

"Sorry" she said.

"Do you want anything?" Jess asked and Hannah shook her head;

"I'm fine" she said and Don shook his head, kissing Jess on the cheek as he moved into the kitchen;

"You need water" he told her "the doctor said you need to stay hydrated"

Jess sat down beside Hannah and patted her on the arm lightly;

"He's just looking after you" she said and Hannah nodded;

"I know" Hannah raised her hands in surrender.

"No matter how much you want to kill him when he does it...I've been there with him" Jess chuckled and Hannah nodded again.

"It's fine" she said.

"And with him and Mark I imagine that you're not going to be moving for a while"

"So is now not the time to ask when I can go back to college?" Hannah grinned and Jess shook her head sadly;

"Probably not honey"


	113. Chapter 113

"So now I have my two favourite women to look after" Don said when he saw Jess and Hannah sat on the sofa. Hannah was clutching onto her stomach which sometimes gave her pain but she refused to let it get to her. Being her father's daughter too much which was normally a strength but it could sometimes be a weakness, especially when she was too stubborn to admit to pain in her body.

"Hardly" Jess snorted "just because I've gone onto maternity leave doesn't mean I am incapable of doing anything"

"And just because I was stabbed" Hannah replied "doesn't mean I can't look after myself"

Don placed his hands onto his hips, looking down onto the two stubborn women, realising that he often wondered why he argued with them.

"You" he pointed at Jess "I can't boss around because you're my wife and I know you're still capable of doing things...nothing too strenuous mind" he raised a claiming hand and she rolled her eyes at him.

"But" Don pointed at his daughter "you're not to do anything at all"

"What?" she snapped "I'm fine"

"You're not yet" Don replied quickly back to her "and I can still boss you around because you're my daughter"

"But it doesn't hurt" she replied back to him and he shook his head;

"So why are you holding onto your stomach and wincing slightly?"

"Because I am?"

"Because it hurts" Don clarified "you're a terrible liar"

...

"You okay?" Don checked with Jess when he walked out the hospital with her. He had left Mark in charge of Hannah for the afternoon whilst they went for another check up on the baby and once again, everything was going to be fine with certain luck.

"I'm fine" she said, waddling beside him, fed up of being fat and not being able to wait to get the baby out of her body.

"Okay then" Don said and opened the car door for her, allowing her to slide in and settle down, grasping onto her stomach for a moment.

"I can't believe it is going to be the day soon" Jess sighed loudly "it seems to have come so quick"

"Hasn't it just?" Don murmured, starting his car up and beginning to drive "and Mark has finished painting the nursery today...Hannah said she would help but he simply told her not to be so stupid"

"Poor girl" Jess sighed once "she's probably going mad, being stuck in that house and not being able to go into college"

"I did get her some work sent home" Don said "but I don't want her doing too much that could be classed as strenuous"

"She'll be fine" Jess shrugged off "it's been a month and a bit Don...she's going to be okay by doing work...it's not like she's rushing around the ER"

"She's excited for that moment" Don said and went silent whilst Jess simply just looked at him;

"And you're not?"

"I'm worried that she may not be able to cope with it" Don admitted "Emily struggled sometimes...and the loss of her first patient was hard on her...I just don't want Hannah to go through that just yet"

"It comes with the job Don" Jess whispered "and she'll be able to handle it"

...

Jess stood in the kitchen as she watched Hannah on her crutches, moving into the kitchen. Don had gone out and Mark had gone to work and so that left the two women at home in each other's company.

"Hey honey" Jess said, moving about, pulling out ingredients from cupboards whilst Hannah took a seat on the bar stool, looking over at Jess.

"Hey" she said back "what you doing?"

"Preparing tea for when your dad comes home" she said and pulled out pots and pans "is Mark coming over tonight?"

"No" Hannah said "he's busy on a case which could help impress his boss or make him look a complete fool apparently"

"He'll do fine" Jess shrugged off "he's a brain box anyway"

"True" Hannah replied and then she noted Jess change her posture. Hannah raised a brow at the woman and concern entered her face as she looked down to the floor where Jess was looking and she shook her head;

"It can't be" Hannah managed to say and Jess simply just looked into the teens eyes "you're weeks early"

"I think it is" Jess said "my...it just broke Hannah...my water"


	114. Chapter 114

"Oh my days, oh my days, oh my days" Hannah panicked as she managed to stand up from the stool and look over at Jess whose eyes were just staring intently at the puddle on the floor between her.

"I'll call an ambulance" Hannah said "it'll be fine…an ambulance and then dad…ambulance…dad" Hannah went about the kitchen in search of the phone whilst Jess moved around and sat down on the stool, clutching onto her stomach as she did so and watched Hannah hobble around the kitchen, the young woman also holding onto her stomach until she found the phone and began to dial for the ambulance, giving them her address and details of what had happened.

"Dad!" Hannah called into the phone as soon as he picked it up, rolling his eyes after some jerk he had just interviewed;

"Hey baby" Don said, wondering why she sounded panicked "you okay? What is it? Your stomach?"

"No, no, no" Hannah rushed to informed her father "my stomach's okay…it's Jess dad…her water broke"

"What?" Don suddenly snapped and began to leave the scene, juggling his phone and keys as he hastily moved from the building.

"Yeah…about three minutes ago…or something like that. I called an ambulance because obviously I'm not allowed to drive yet and you're the other side of town and for once in his life Mark isn't around and so they're on the way" Hannah hastily explained.

"How is she?" Don asked and Hannah looked at Jess who looked cool and calm.

"She's…well…she's okay…are you supposed to be okay?" Hannah asked and Don rolled his eyes down the phone;

"Can you put her on baby?" he asked and Hannah handed Jess the phone.

"You had best be getting your arse to that hospital Donald Flack" she warned him "because I'm not doing this alone"

"I'm on my way there as we speak" he promised her, sitting in his car for a moment "you okay?"

"The contractions haven't started yet" Jess whispered "not really bad anyway"

"Alright…you stay safe okay Jess?" he made her promise "I know you're early but it will be okay…it will all be okay"

"I know Don" Jess greed "just get over to the hospital, okay?"

"Do you have a bag Jess?" Hannah worried "Like an overnight one…you're supposed to have one packed aren't you? In case this happens? I don't know…I never got that far…are you?"

"Yes Hannah" Jess said "it's upstairs in my wardrobe…bottom shelf"

"I'm on it" Hannah said and she took one step without her crutches and winced in pain.

"Don't worry sweetie" Jess gasped as she felt her breath deepen with the pain "it doesn't matter"

"But you need it" Hannah said and continued walking "I'll be fine"

"No" Jess said sternly "ask Mark later if he'll fetch it or something…or I can get my parents…you're not climbing those stairs in a rush"

"Okay, okay" Hannah agreed quickly "I'll stay"

…..

"Hey" Don grabbed onto Jess' hand as he saw her enter the hospital in a wheelchair, Hannah struggling to keep on the crutches she had to use, scowling as she went behind.

"Hi" Jess said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay" she agreed and they moved into an elevator, going up several floors until Don was told that Jess had to be taken for tests before he could enter the room.

"You okay darling?" he checked with Hannah when she collapsed into a seat and Don kissed her on the top of the head.

"Yeah" she said "just…I was worried for Jess…what with her being early"

"She'll be fine" Don assured his daughter and began pacing, not entirely believing it himself. He was a complete and utter worrier when it came to Jess and Hannah, and now his unborn child.

"I phoned Mark telling him" Hannah said "he's picking up her night bag on the way"

"Okay…okay…" Don said and ran a hand through his hair, begging for Jess not to be too long away.

"Dad" Hannah drawled lightly "pacing won't help them hurry up"

"You're right" Don agreed "but I can't sit still…drove your mother mad"

"I bed it did" Hannah agreed "she'll be back soon"

Three hours later

"You sure I can't get you anything else?" Hannah asked her father when she saw him walk back out into the corridor and quickly drink the piping hot coffee she had and Mark had just fetched. Suddenly they heard a loud scream come from Jess' room and they all looked at the door and then Don handed Hannah his coffee back;

"She'll be after someone's hand to squeeze again" he replied "the contractions are coming sooner and sooner"

"Is she okay?" Hannah checked.

"Apart from being determined from cutting off the circulation to my hand?" Don said "she's fine"


	115. Chapter 115

"That" Mark stated as he sat with Hannah in the corridor "does not sound pleasant"

"For once I am not going to disagree with you" Hannah agreed with her boyfriend as they heard Jess scream once again from the room which she was in with Don by her side. Hannah and Mark said that they would wait until Jess had given birth before going home. Hannah wanted to make sure her new sibling was okay before wandering off anywhere.

"I didn't realise it was that painful" Mark said as Jess shouted out once again and they looked at the door and then shuddered slightly.

"Neither did I" Hannah admitted and checked her watch which read one in the morning.

"She must nearly be there" Hannah said slowly "how long have we been here?"

"Long enough" Mark yawned and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

….

"One more push Mrs Flack" the nurse told Jess as she gasped for breath and squeezed harder onto Don's hand as his other free hand pushed the hair from his wife's face as she took deep breaths and then screamed again.

"You're doing great Jess" he told her "come on…keep going…"

"Just a few more pushes" the nurse said, managing to see the baby on its way.

"Did you hear that?" Don smiled "a few more pushes"

"It was a few more pushes a few more pushes ago!" she snapped at Don "I can't…I can't…do it…"

"Yes you can" Don urged her and she narrowed her eyes at him;

"It's not you pushing this thing from your womb Donald Flack!" she roared and then leant back against her pillows, sweating profusely as she suddenly jolted forward and pushed once again.

"Okay" Don said cautiously and kissed her on the forehead "I know I'm not doing this…"

"I hope you know what pain you've caused me Donald!" she snapped at him again and he couldn't help but chuckled which earned him a swat around the head from Jess as she yelled out once again.

"The head's here" the nurse called "one more push and that's it!"

"Uh!" Jess yelled "oh…oh God…" she said and then stopped her screaming and the only sound which could be heard was the wails of a baby. Jess suddenly sat forward quickly as she heard the crying and Don held onto her hands;

"Is everything okay?" Jess checked and the nurse smiled as she presented a pink little baby in a blue blanket and cradled it gently before handing it down to Jess who cautiously held it to her, unsure of what to do as she looked at the crying creature.

"Say hello to the new Mr Flack" the nurse said and Jess looked at Don who was looking onto the baby, a wide grin on his face as he welled up slightly.

"Don" Jess croaked "It's a boy…a little boy…"

"I know" Don managed to whisper as he kissed Jess quickly and held onto one of the babies hands. It was so small it looked like it could break so easily. And because it was early it was even slightly smaller.

"What shall we call him?" Jess wondered and Don shrugged;

"I don't know" he whispered. They had failed to choose a definite name for their child, what with the events which had taken place previously coming first to them.

"What about…Matthew?" Jess suggested and Don looked down onto the baby who had large blue eyes and a small tuft of black hair on his head and he nodded;

"I like it" he admitted and Jess smiled.

"Matthew Donald Flack" Jess stated and Don raised a brow at her;

"It suits him" she shrugged "and it looks like he's going to have his father's looks so it only makes sense"

"I love you Jessica Flack" Don kissed her again.

"I love you too…now you'd best go bring Hannah in before she dies of nerves"

…..

"Hey" Hannah said when her and Mark walked into the room. Mark walked slowly behind Hannah who was on her crutches as Don walked in front and sat beside Jess on the bed, allowing Hannah to take the chair as Jess slowly handed her the baby.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked Jess as she passed him to her;

"I think your little brother has a right to meet his sister" Jess smiled at the teen and Hannah took the baby from her. Mark stood to her side and settled down onto the arm and looked as Hannah held the baby cautiously.

"What's he called?" Hannah asked.

"Matthew Donald Flack" Jess stated and Hannah smiled down to the baby.

"Hello Matthew Donald Flack" Hannah smiled at the baby "I'm your big sister…oh my days…you look exactly like our dad…" she realised and Jess chuckled.

"A daddy's boy" Jess smiled and Hannah looked over at Jess as Mark rested a hand onto her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, understanding how she must have been feeling.

"He's so small" Hannah commented and Don laughed once;

"Babies are darling" he told her "and then they grow and everything goes downhill"

"Hilarious" Hannah said sarcastically to her father and handed the baby back to Jess who smiled at her new bundle of pride and joy.


	116. Chapter 116

"And so is there a problem Miss Flack?" Hannah was asked as she sat in the place she never thought she would have to go again. Dr Taylor sat opposite her with the notebook in her hands, waiting for the girl to speak.

"I don't know," Hannah admitted slowly. "I just feel...like...I can't explain it."

"Take your time," the psychiatrist urged her. "There is no need to rush."

"When I see them they're so happy...and Matthew...he's gorgeous..." Hannah smiled at the thought of her little baby brother.

"And this is an issue how?" Dr Taylor asked "is it to do with the loss of your own child?"

"He's so small" Hannah said, her eyes wide as she looked down onto her entwined hands on her laps, "And...he's just perfect...and...I destroyed a baby like him," Hannah looked into the Dr's eyes. "I lost someone like Matthew...it all just came back to me...that my child will never be able to laugh or even cry...learn to walk and talk...because I killed it."

"I'm sure you don't need telling you that the loss of your child is not your fault Hannah" the Dr assured the young woman. "It was a tragic accident."

"But it was in my body" Hannah said "it was my responsibility to protect it...and I failed...I couldn't do it..."

"And by seeing your little baby brother this has made you think of all this?" the Dr asked.

"I know," Hannah sighed, running a hand through her brown curly hair, "I'm messed up...I don't even know why I'm here...I just needed someone to speak to...about how I feel...dad and Jess are so happy right now...I don't want to trouble them."

"Don't you think it's best they know how you feel?"

"I had a discussion like this with Jess," Hannah said. "She told me it wasn't my fault I lost the child."

"And she would be right," the Dr assured her.

"So why do I feel like it is my entire fault?" Hannah asked.

"Because it is a natural reaction," she responded quickly. "But you need to know that the loss of your child is something which was out of your hands..."

"Perhaps," Hannah whispered.

...

"Oh, hey," Don said when Hannah walked into the kitchen, dropping her keys onto the side and smiling at her dad, pulling her grey blazer tighter around her.

"Where's Jess?" Hannah asked.

"Upstairs with Matthew," Don said, "she's teaching him how to play with his little new police car...with all the buttons and that."

"And why aren't you with her?" Hannah wondered and Don looked at his daughter.

"Because I have a daughter who snuck off to counselling and she's also important," Don replied and Hannah looked at her father with wide eyes;

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"I heard you booking an appointment last night," Don said. "What's going on Hannah?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me Hannah," Don instructed her. "You're my daughter."

"I know dad," Hannah said. "But...I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's nothing to worry over."

"I think that my daughter going to counselling is something I should worry about," Don replied.

"Look," Hannah stated curtly, "I don't want to talk about it, please dad," she begged him.

"Hannah," Don said, complaint in his voice.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "I just needed to sort some stuff out, okay? Just...don't get involved...for once..."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Don said, although he had an idea what it could be about. Hannah shook her head firmly;

"No. Now...I'm off to see my little baby brother."

...

"And this one," Jess smiled as she sat on the floor, her baby on her lap and a police car in her hand as she pressed the button on it, "starts the sirens."

And with that, a blaring noise echoed the room and she watched as Matthew remained emotionless and his hand slowly hit at the car and he caused it to make another noise;

"You'll get the hang of it soon," Jess said in a whisper, "it took your daddy weeks to work out where the siren was in his real car."

"Hey," Hannah said, walking into the room and looking at Jess as she sat opposite her, folding her legs beneath her.

"Oh hey," Jess said and adjusted Matthew to look at Hannah, raising his hand and making him wave;

"Say hello to Hannah."

"Hey," Hannah smiled and waved lightly back. Jess slowly stood up and handed Matthew down to Hannah, straightening out.

"I was getting stiff," she said to Hannah and looked at Don who was stood in the doorway;

"Back in a minute," she said and left Hannah explaining the pumping of the heart to Matthew.

"So?" Jess asked and Don shook his head;

"She told me nothing," he said. "She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

"A bit odd, isn't it?" Jess stated and Don shrugged;

"I don't know what goes through that girls head," Don sighed, "I'll ask Mark when he comes."

"You think he'll know?" Jess wondered.

"No idea," Don said, "he might have a better chance at finding out than I do at the moment."

"Dad!" Hannah called out and Don and Jess walked back into the room where Hannah was stood, holding Matthew at arm's length as she handed him over to Don.

"He's left you a gift," Hannah said and wrinkled her nose at the smell. Don took his son and then looked at Jess who held her hands up in defence;

"I did it last time," she excused herself.


	117. Chapter 117

"Mark!" Don pounced on the boy as soon as he saw him walk up the driveway to the Flack household. Don was outside, washing his car, realising it was in desperate need of a clean.

"Mr Flack," Mark greeted his girlfriend's father as Don walked over to him on in the large driveway.

"I need a favour Mark," Don told the young boy and Mark began to panic slightly. Don needed a favour from him? Crazy times ensured indeed.

"From me?" Mark squeaked and Don nodded.

"Do you know that Hannah went to see her psychiatrist again?" Don asked and the look on Mark's face was enough to tell him that the kid had no idea whatsoever.

"No," Mark said. "She didn't say...why would she do that? I thought things were going well?"

"So did we," Don sighed. "She won't tell us anything which is going on at all...she said it doesn't matter...but...we both know that I does matter."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Mark asked and Don simply just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can get anything out of her then that would be good..." Don admitted. "If not...then...well...don't fall out with her other it. She's extremely tetchy," he warned and Mark nodded and gulped once.

"Got it," he said and began to walk into the house. He took the steps up to Hannah's room and sure enough he found her sat at her desk, her head bent over her work. Wrapping his arms around her midriff, he allowed his lips to find her neck.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear.

"Um," she managed to say. "How are you?"

"Fine..." Mark said. "And you?"

"I'm okay," she sighed loudly as Mark kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm?" he checked.

"Yes..." Hannah said and then she spun around in her chair to face Mark and she raised a brow.

"You've been talking to my dad," she stated and Mark sat on her bed.

"He's worried Hannah," Mark said. "After everything which you've gone through...he's worried."

"I told him I was fine," Hannah complained. "Why can't he leave it?"

"Because he's your dad?" Mark replied as if it were obvious. "Have you not met him?"

"I don't want to talk about it with him Mark," Hannah told her boyfriend. "I don't want to talk about it with anyone."

"Not even me?"

"You're included in everyone," she said curtly.

"I'm not just someone Hannah," Mark assured her. "I'm your boyfriend...and I'm worried about you...okay?"

"There's no need," Hannah said. "I've sorted it out."

"What was there to sort out?" Mark asked.

"I felt guilty okay?" she snapped at him. "Can you leave it now?"

"About what?"

"I said leave it."

"You can't give me half a story and expect me to leave it."

"Fine!" she snapped, becoming annoyed with him. "Every time I look at Matthew...I feel guilty about our child...the one that's dead!"

"Hannah," Mark simply sighed her name after a moment of taking in what she had said.

"I can't tell him or Jess..." she said. "They're so happy...they don't need me...bringing them down..."

"Well they're worrying themselves Hannah," Mark said. "It's best to tell them instead of letting them wonder like you are doing."

"I don't want to," Hannah sulked.

...

"And here comes the train..." Jess said, holding some food on a spoon as she moved it towards Matthew's mouth as he sat in his high chair. But he didn't open his mouth. Jess sighed and looked down at the food;

"You're right...that just sounded completely...un cool" she agreed with his silence. "I won't say it again."

Matthew looked at his mother with wide blue eyes. God, it was like looking into Don and Hannah's eyes. It was odd.

"Don't worry," she promised him, "food does get better than this when you get older...there's chocolate...pasta...chips...ketchup..."

"But for now," Jess sighed, "you're stuck with this lumpy stuff."

"The tunnel to the train not opening up?" Don's sudden voice asked as he walked into the kitchen, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he washed his hands and looked at Jess who set the food down and sat on a bar stool.

"He has his father's stubbornness," she assured him and Don snorted.

"His mother isn't a pushover," he replied.

"Was it Mark I heard come in? He just ran upstairs," she informed Don who nodded.

"He doesn't know either," Don said and Jess simply just nodded in understanding as to what they were on about. But then they heard shouting. It was coming from upstairs as a door slammed.

"It is not your place to tell him!" Hannah yelled as Mark ran down the steps and she remained at the top step, looking down at him.

"Well he doesn't deserve to worry about you! Worrying about if you've gone back to how you were!" Mark yelled.

"And you're not the person to speak about it!"

"Well you're not going to!" he counteracted as Don stepped into the hallway and Jess leant against the doorframe as they couple looked from Hannah to Mark.

"She went to see the shrink because she still blames herself for the death of our baby!" Mark shouted out and looked at Hannah who went silent and shook her head.

"Get out Mark," Hannah told him, looking into his eyes. "Get out now!"

"I'm going!" he replied. "If you're going to keep bottling things up then you're going to go back to how you were Hannah...and no one wants that!"

"Well I don't want to depress people with things that they don't need to know...especially when they're happy..." Hannah said and Mark shook his head.

"Well if you can't talk to me about it Hannah then...what do we have?" Mark grabbed his jacket and placed it onto his body.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

"See!" he pointed out.

"Oh bog off!" Hannah snapped and walked straight back into her room, leaving Don looking at Mark along with Jess.

"Well," Mark said. "There is your answer."


	118. Chapter 118

Don heard the door to Hannah's room slam shut as Mark left the family household and he looked onto the gaze of Jess before she simply just shook her head.

"You need to go and talk to her," she instructed him, hearing the crying of Matthew as she did so.

"She sounds annoyed..." Don remained cautious and Jess narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's your daughter," she said. "Now get up there and talk to your daughter...I'm off to see to our son."

Don sighed loudly before taking to the steps and climbing them quickly and knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away dad!" Hannah yelled out but before Don could say anything, she had a sudden change of heart and opened the door wide up.

"Did you tell him to ask me about it?" Hannah snapped. "Did you seriously get my boyfriend to try and give you information which I clearly didn't want to tell you about?"

"I was worried Hannah..." Don began his excuse and Hannah simply just shook her head.

"I told you!" she yelled. "I told you I was fine! I told you I didn't want to talk about it...not now...when you and Jess are so happy!"

"You're my daughter Hannah," Don informed her. "You don't keep things from me...I was worried..."

"We don't keep secrets?" Hannah snapped at her father. "Then why did you never openly tell me of your one night stands? Why did you try and lie to me about them?"

"Because you didn't need to know," Don told his daughter.

"And you didn't need to know about this dad!" Hannah shouted back. "And you never get my boyfriend to spy on me..."

"It seemed to be the only way that I'd find anything out Hannah," Don said. "Please see this from my side...I was worried that you'd go back to how you were..."

"And my word isn't enough?" she wiped away a small tear in her eye. "Why do you think I didn't want to talk about it?"

"I get that you didn't want to upset Jess and I about it...but you're my little girl Hannah...you can tell me anything," he promised her.

"Well now you know," Hannah flapped her arms to the side. "Now you know that by me seeing you with Matthew I can't help but think of what I could have had! What I lost!"

"It wasn't your fault," Don said and reached to hug her but she recoiled from him and held her hands up.

"You all say that!" Hannah snapped. "But it was in my body...and I lost it...me...I couldn't even look after my own child..."

"Hannah," Don said with a sigh. "It's not your fault...you need to stop blaming yourself."

"And you need to learn how to leave things be," Hannah said and began to shut her door. "But some things you can't learn."

...

"Did you talk to her?" Jess checked and Don nodded.

"If you want me to correct you, I'd say it was her basically yelling at me," Don said and Jess shook her head.

"She could have talked to us," Jess said. "But I get why she didn't."

"What?" Don asked.

"She didn't want to depress us Don," Jess murmured. "She thought that we didn't need to know because it would just make us worry over her when we now have a child to look after...but she did speak to someone Don."

"She chose a shrink over her own father to talk to," Don said. "Am I supposed to not be offended?"

"No." Jess snapped at him. "You're not. You're supposed to respect her as a young woman and she did what she felt was right...now Matthew needs changing."

"And that's my turn again is it?" Don asked as Jess swept past him.

"It was my turn but you've annoyed me so it is your turn." Jess snapped and went to fetch the laundry.

...

Mark wasn't even allowed to drink. But getting alcohol in New York wasn't difficult when you looked twenty one. And so that was how he found himself sat in his apartment, a bottle of vodka in his hand, wondering what the hell he was doing in life. More importantly, what he was doing with Hannah. He thought they were doing so well...but...they always ended up arguing, over the past. Mark downed some vodka and felt his throat burn, wondering if he truly did have a future with Hannah.


	119. Chapter 119

"Mark!" Hannah yelled as she buzzed for his apartment but received no answer. "Mark! Open this door right now! We need to talk!"

Mark heard her voice enter his apartment through the silver box attached near his door as he stood beside it, his finger tempting to press the button to let her in. He leaned against the wall with a bottle of vodka in one hand.

"Mark!" she screeched and he managed to hear her from outside, never mind through the intercom.

"God damn it!" she snapped. "Don't be an arse Mark!"

And then he buzzed her in. Hannah seized her chance and flew through the open door and away from the wondering eyes of people passing by the apartment block as she stormed up the stairs and into his apartment where the door was slightly open. The smell which first hit her was the smell of alcohol. Moving in, she saw Mark leaning against the wall in his small open spaced living area and she looked over at him, a bottle of clear liquid in his hand and the distinct drunken look.

"You've been drinking," she stated and he snorted.

"Well done Sherlock," he clapped sarcastically and she looked at him and he looked back at her.

"Why have you been drinking?" she asked him, picking up a full bottle of whisky. "You think this is the answer to your problems?"

"I only have one problem," he replied.

"Which is?"

"You," he snapped and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk," she said, not taking in anything he had planned to say to her as she took the whisky bottle into the kitchen.

"I know what I'm saying!" he slurred. "You couldn't just tell him? You have to keep things to yourself, don't ya? To prove that you're not weak and can manage on your own...well...you know what? I'm fed up...if you're so independent then you won't mind me leaving."

"Shut up," Hannah whispered, looking at him. "You had no right to tell him something I told you in confidence!"

"And you have no right to make people worry over you...what is it Hannah? You like the attention? You like to keep people guessing about you so you know they care? Are you that much of an insecure bitch?" He yelled at her and Hannah threw the whisky bottle across the room, allowing it to smash a few yards away from Mark's head. The liquid went tumbling out the bottle as she continued her glaring at Mark.

"And you think that drinking helps?" Hannah snapped. "Have you not met my Aunty Sam?"

"She seemed content in her own happy world," Mark replied.

"Yes," Hannah agreed sarcastically. "Because hitting the bottle did her wonders."

"I need something..." Mark said. "To stop thinking about how we're stuck in a loveless relationship..."

"You think that, do you?" Hannah asked him.

"I think we're not going anywhere..." he stumbled a little as he moved to the side.

"All because of one argument?" Hannah replied.

"It's everything Hannah..." Mark said. "I don't know what to think...the baby...the rows..."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk." She replied.

"I think I know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he said. "I think we need a break."

"I swear that if you mean that," Hannah told him. "Then the break is permanent. I'm not doing it again."

"Then it looks like you're the one who broke up with me then."

...

"Hannah," Jess said when she saw the teen walk into the house and then straight through until she was in the back garden. She watched through the kitchen patio doors which were open how the teen sat on the grass and watched her brother as he crawled around.

"Hannah," Jess said again, moving out to sit by the teen. "Where have you been?"

"I...well...went to see Mark," she informed Jess. "And I wish I hadn't bothered."

"What happened?"

"He was drinking Jess," Hannah whispered, looking at her stepmother. "He was completely drunk...and he...we...I broke up with him."

"What?" Jess gasped and she rested a hand onto Hannah's folded arms.

"He said we should take a break...again..." Hannah murmured. "I told him that I couldn't do that because of last time and I said if he wanted that then there would be no coming back from the break..."

"And he agreed?"

"He told me as much," Hannah shrugged. "He said I would be the one who is breaking up with him...what do I do Jess?"

"I don't know," Jess admitted. "You two have always had your ups and downs...but never anything like this..." Jess continued watching her son, mindless in his own world.

"I still love him Jess," Hannah whispered. "Even if he was an arsehole."

"Don't let your dad hear you speak like that," Jess informed her.

"But I'm not going to put up with the rows...and now he's drinking...his flat reeked of alcohol..." Hannah wiped away a tear.

"You'll figure something out," Jess promised her. "You have to."

...

"Hannah and Mark have broken up," Jess informed Don as soon as he walked into their bedroom at ten at night after a long shift down at the precinct. Matthew was sleeping soundly in his crib at the bottom of the bed for Jess didn't want to leave him alone for too long.

"What?" Don asked and Jess nodded to confirm his beliefs.

"He told her that he wanted a break and she said she didn't want that and so they broke up. He's turned to drinking Don..." Jess worried for the boy's welfare. He had become part of the family and she did care what happened to him.

"Jesus," Don whispered and pulled his tie from his body and threw it onto the end of the bed. "Is Hannah in bed?"

"She went to her room at eight and I haven't seen her since...I think you should go talk to her..." Jess advised him.

"Even though she's still mad at me?" Don checked and Jess nodded.

"She's your daughter Don," Jess said. "Now go."

And being bossed around was something Don couldn't argue with. Slowly, he left their room, still in his suit and began to walk to Hannah's room. Slowly, he opened the door and saw her laid on her bed, facing the wall, her bedside light still pronouncing energy. Don gently walked over to the bed, not saying anything, and settled himself down onto the comfy mattress, his body laying flat. Suddenly, he saw Hannah turned her body around to face him and she buried her head into his chest, just below his neck. Don felt her sobs shake and he wrapped his arm around her waist as Hannah curled her hands up and rested them just below her chin. Neither of the pair spoke.


End file.
